Death Of Innocence
by M. Elizabeth Ravensblood
Summary: Jack's early life and how he met Samantha. The story follows pre-canon and goes through Reunion. Skewed romantic pairing of Jack and Samantha. COMPLETE.
1. Default Chapter

Author's Note: Recently I watched Reunion on DVD and considered what Jack's childhood was like. Just how was it that lack of a mother's love and Gauchers Disease made him what he is, how did Jack become a killer? Also, though supposedly Sam's father told Jack about her, there was no defined description of how he became obsessed with her.

This story starts from Jack's earliest days through his meeting Samantha and will resume and rewrite Reunion 1&2. Warning, this story is a bit sad in places and deals with child abuse. This first part stops just before Samantha enters the picture. Reviews are always appreciated.

Death Of Innocence

Part 1

Age: 2 Months

Miriam was furious when she went to see her infant son in the nursery. The baby was all coos and smiles for his au pair, then screamed hideously when his mother picked him up. The nice lady held him gently, but this other person, "Mother" held him stiffly and didn't support his head well. That evening, Miriam told her husband she thought the au pair was incompetent and should be fired. The Senator readily agreed with his wife and dismissed the girl. In the middle of the night Miriam got up and walked into the nursery, the baby smiled up at her until she began to scream at him for making her look bad.

The baby started to scream back in a high pitched wail. Miriam didn't mean to, but her hand came down over his nose and mouth to shut him up. He turned blue and stopped breathing. In a panic Miriam called the paramedics. They revived him and informed her that baby Albert Jackson Newquay would be fine, but that he would need to be observed overnight. The hospital and her husband made such a fuss over her and told her how brave she was. Miriam was thrilled.

Age: 3-10 Months

Baby Albert, was destined for more trips to doctors and specialists as mysterious ailment after mysterious ailment befell him. Health care professionals, nannies, and servants all whispered; but no one challenged Senator Newquay's wife. He was a very bright and friendly baby that clung to strangers and hid his face from his Mother. Then one night when he was 10 months old, Mother and Father had a huge argument. From his crib, Baby Albert watched as Father hit mother and said something about, "Munchausen Syndrome By Proxy."

The next day, Miriam was confined to her room and had a nurse attending her. Mother was allowed to continue her life as normal after that, but was only allowed to see Albert with the Senator present. Baby Newquay got a nice young nanny that loved babies and who thought Albert was the best baby in the world. She read to him and cuddled him. Not only did Baby Albert catch up to other babies his age, bright chap that he was, he surpassed them.

Age: 3 Years

Albert was growing rapidly and was healthy. Father took him to his office, with the nanny to wrangle him if he became too much to handle. Father spoke of wealth and privilege and what it meant.

"Albert, you will one day be one of the wealthiest men on the earth, do you know what that means?"

"No Sir," he replied. Father didn't believe in baby talk and given Albert's keen mind that wasn't much of an issue.

"Wealth and money mean power my son and that makes you God. You do want to be God don't you?"

Actually, Albert wanted to be a highwayman like in a poem nanny read, but he nodded like a good boy.

Age: 4-5 Years

Mother was allowed to see Albert now without constant supervision, though Father kept close tabs on them. Albert began learning from private tutors. Reading and language came quickly and to a very high level. Music and mathematics were added and came quickly as well. People began to call him "genius" and "prodigy" and even Mother seemed happier with him. Both Miriam and the Senator were pleased to have him perform piano and violin concertos for guests and to dazzle dinner guests with very mature conversation in any one of eight languages.

Maybe if he tried hard enough and was good enough, they would love him like his nanny once had. She left just before he turned four and his parents hired tutors. The night of his fifth birthday, when he blew out his candles, Albert wished with all his heart for someone to love him and be his friend. Mother and the Senator told him the other children in the area were rubes and that he would have to entertain himself up in the attic quietly or read. Albert tried to mention some of the kid's houses looked nice like theirs, but Mother informed him that wealth didn't mean class.

"But Mother, Father says 'wealth makes you God.' If their families are wealthy, aren't they gods too?"

"Certainly not, young man!" Miriam declared offended. "Wealth is a means to an end. No one can truly ascend to greater heights without the arts, without nobility, without breeding. Those brats are nouveau riche, leeches trying to suck on the teat of the aristocracy. You're too intellectually superior to waste your time on your inferiors."

"But they're still human beings," he made one last attempt.

"So what? What's the value of that? Perhaps we can find one of your titled cousins for you to play with when we visit the Chateau next summer."

Age: 6 Years

At Christmas, just two months short of his sixth birthday, Albert was sick. When other children were screaming with joy and tearing open presents, he walked downstairs and collapsed, breaking three bones when he did so. The heir to the Newquay fortune was rushed to John Hopkins in Bethesda Maryland for the best care money could buy. After testing, they diagnosed Albert Jackson Newquay with Gaucher Disease. There was no cure for the disease and even with the best of medical care his life expectancy was short. If he made it to see age thirteen it would be a miracle.

Exhaustion and pain were to be young Albert's daily companions. Constant pain would become the child's most intimate friend as would the unending cycle of broken bones. Some bones would break from the tiniest mishaps, others would break from the sheer brittleness as he laid in bed. Though his parents initially concealed the illness from him, as soon as he overheard a conversation in which they named the illness, he pursued every piece of knowledge he could and consumed it. He understood his anemia caused the exhaustion and that his body was trying to destroy itself from within.

Disappointed by his son's inability to participate in sports like his compatriots sons and grandsons, the Senator withdrew from his son other than barbed comments that he would direct at him. The Senator called the boy weak and a faggot, almost daily his enmity seemed to increase. By contrast his Mother, delighted by him having a genuine illness would smother him constantly in front of visitors and began to run fund raisers for Gaucher Disease. Though the minute the audience was gone, she would send him to his room, claiming he gave her a headache, just with his very presence.

Age: 7 Years

Albert was sent to his first boarding school and it lasted an entire two months. Because of his advanced intellect and the progress he'd made with private tutors, the school was a prep school. All the other boys were more than twice his age. They despised the young prodigy whom the teacher's embraced. Normally the school would never have accepted such a young child, but money spoke loudly. Albert left the school after the bullying escalated and ended with a hospital stay that was nearly twice as long as his school career. The Senator, blamed his son for being weak and decided he needed to be toughened up. Albert left military school after 2 weeks by ambulance and was never sent back to that school.

The hold of the disease seemed to intensify. The Senator's disdain increased almost daily. He began to blame his wife and son for every wrong in his life. Verbal cruelty rained down on Mother and Son like the rain that caused the great flood. But there would be no reprieve after 40 days and 40 nights. Somedays Mother would cling to Albert sobbing and saying he was her only comfort, other days she would scream and blame him. Albert went to bed each night with a litany going through his head, 'worthless pansy, bookworm, faggot, your fault, never should have been born.'

Tensions in the Newquay household exploded just before Albert's 8th birthday. After crying himself to sleep nearly every day for months, Albert decided to put a stop to things. Life was too painful and he saw no hope. He didn't bother with writing a note, he knew no one would really care about the why. That evening he knelt and prayed before walking into the bathroom, where he slashed his wrists. Fate however had other plans, and Albert's mother found him before he bled out. Shortly after the hospital, he was sent to a plastic surgeon to repair the scars, because his family was ashamed of his behavior.

Age: 8 Years

Albert's attempted and nearly successful suicide served a catalyst in the lives of the Newquay home. Mother and the Senator argued bitterly and though their marriage remained legally intact, they resided separately. The Senator remained in Maryland to work and oversee the family's financial interests. Abandoning the northern clime for their winter home, Miriam ensconced herself in their Savannah mansion. Before the separation there was a great deal of screaming and each parent let their son know they held him responsible.

The Senator told Albert that he was an embarrassment and that had he not need of an heir, he would wish that his wife hadn't found him in time. Only slightly different was Miriam's speech on how Albert was failing the family, that he had a name and heritage to live up to. As he lay in his hospital bed recovering from his plastic surgery, the youngest Newquay wept quietly and prayed. Failed by humanity in general, despondent and isolated, he turned to God as his best and only hope. The Senator once asked him if he would like to be God; now as the helplessness and hopelessness threatened to consume him, Albert found comfort in thoughts of divine power and omnipotence.

As punishment for his actions, Albert was sent to a very rigid boarding school in New Orleans. A whole new set of problems manifested itself at the new school. The school, though prestigious when the Senator was young, had fallen on hard times. St. Augustines had lowered it's tuition and now catered primarily to the underprivileged. On his second day in the school, one of the older boys christened him, "Prince Albert" and another took it further to "Prince Albert the Prick." During his study hall in the library, Albert would attempt to lose himself in Dante, while the boys would hiss insults with quiet venom. He would sit as rigid as a statue and continue to focus on his book, he consoled himself with the fact that they were his mental inferiors and that one day he would have power.

The torments were for the most part verbal, the teachers kept close watch over him, not wishing to lose the generous donation his father offered the school. Even with physical protection, the verbal barbs flew constantly and Albert climbed deep within the reaches of his mind. Physical pain from the Gauchers and emotional pain from constant degradation, forced him to learn to mentally transport himself to another plane. Albert constructed a world that was all his own in the recesses of him mind. In his world, it was softly lit twilight, with roses, strains of jazz and classical music filled the air, he held power of life and death with a golden haired angel by his side.

St. Augustines lasted for nearly a year when Albert left after leaving a spectacularly violent impact. One night, after the instructors had gone to sleep and there was no longer an adult watching over him, a pair of sixteen year old boys grabbed him from his bed and carried him to the shower room. Being cruel and unbalanced, they had decided that Prince Albert, needed to have the piercing that his nickname invoked. After much struggle, they got Albert stripped down. One was holding him down and the other had an ice pick to do the job.

Although Albert was terrified, he fought with all his strength, breaking bones in one hand and his right ulna, he grabbed the ice pick and stabbed at the boy who had been wielding it. With all his might he brought it down against the older boy's groin, stabbing his femoral artery. Seeing the blood streaming out the other boy panicked and started screaming, Albert calmly redressed and backed the shocked boy into a corner. When the teachers heard the screams, they found Albert standing over the boy in the corner, holding the bloody ice pick.

The boy was sobbing and pleading, cowering before the younger boy, who smiled wickedly as he got his first true taste of power. Power, Albert Jackson Newquay realized wasn't merely wealth as the Senator told him or breeding as his mother said. True omnipotence lay in the power over life and death. Albert was asked to leave the school, though no charges were filed since it was technically self-defense. The pain in his freshly broken bones didn't bother him, Albert had never felt more alive than he did watching the blood flow from the one boy and watching the other grovel for his worthless life.

Age: 9 to 11 Years

Albert was bounced from boarding school to boarding school. He would suffer mockery and pain at the hands of the other students. His parents wanted nothing to do with him except to make certain his grades were high. When he earned his first 'B' ever, they didn't permit him to come home for Christmas and berated him repeatedly over the phone. Their criticism no longer made him cry, Albert was used to being alone. He discovered that sometimes he felt lonelier in a room full of people than when he was actually alone. Gradually he became even more introverted, sometimes not even speaking for days at a time.

Teachers though always impressed with young Master Newquay's intellect, started to feel uneasy around him. His eyes had taken on a strange other worldly gleam to them, as if there were some great cosmic secret that he and he alone knew. He never attacked another student since the ice pick incident, but when he was mocked and taunted, Albert would amuse himself by visualizing horrific and violent ways of killing his tormentors. Power over life and death was the ultimate power and if he lived long enough, he would exercise that power.

When Albert left his sixth school, he was horribly ill. His exhaustion from the Gauchers and a spectacular 8 broken bones, courtesy of another student, rendered him almost completely bedridden. Neither of his parents wished to deal with him, though Miriam had in a rare motherly fit, demanded to know the name of his attacker and deliberately ruined his family financially. Uncertain what to do, they bought a new library building for the city of Cincinnati and got him ensconced in his own suite of an orphanage near the Cincinnati Children's Hospital. Their acquaintances would have been horrified, but the Newquay's son was largely forgotten and the Cincinnati Children's Hospital was one of the top ten pediatric hospitals in the country.

Age 12

Life in the orphanage was hard on Albert, though he had a huge set of rooms and private bath to himself, the other residents hated him and the staff resented the wealthy young man. He was largely able to keep to himself, cases filled with books and a small spinet piano were his beloved companions. There was a constant din of noise that was inescapable, talking, laughing, yelling, and modern music that made Albert cringe. He clung to his phonograph and sultry jazz albums. Disco and the wild flopping of limbs that accompanied it held no interest for him. Often late at night, if his pain wasn't too awful, he would dance by himself and imagine a beautiful girl in white in his arms as he would waltz the night away.

There was one thing Albert liked about the orphanage, it was in an ancient Victorian house and there was a trapdoor and steps that came down into his room that lead up to the attic. The attic was loaded with odd old treasures, forgotten most likely by the original owners and never found by the orphanage. Musty old clothing, some wonderful records and other odds and ends. Best of all there were books on a variety of topics, including one very naughty one called 'The Kama Sutra' which made Albert blush, though he secretly read and devoured the taboo volume.

Though meal times and lesson times were unbearable, the time he spent in the peace of his rooms was pleasant, if a little chilly. The rooms tended to be rather cold and that wasn't a great help to the already frail Albert. He knew the doctors had given him a life expectancy of thirteen and he was only a year away. Sometimes he would lie awake at night and wonder what being dead would be like. The pain had been getting progressively worse and he had not had a day in over a year that at least one bone in his body wasn't in some part of the healing process from a break. He knew he didn't have a lot longer, but it didn't really matter to him either.


	2. Part 2

Author's Note: Reviews make me happy and encourage me to write more :)

Part 2

Age: 12 Years 3 Months

Albert was confined to his room with a badly broken leg, which suited him just fine. Taking his meals in his room and handing assignments over daily was worth the pain. Occasionally one of the other young residents would poke their head in his room to try to taunt him or to tell him some piece of gossip that they were under the illusion held actual interest for him. Certainly it was a reprieve from the rabble and their pointless noise. Shortly before his injury the staff in an effort to integrate him socially, had started forcing him to stay in the recreation room and watch television with the rest of the children from time to time. Young Newquay was grateful to be free of the torture of the idiot box, he didn't suffer fools gladly and that included their trappings.

"Hey your highness, looks like you ain't the only one whose parents don't want you. Got another reject," a voice mocked from the doorway.

"Doubtless I will be unable to dissuade you from your oh so fascinating verbal bent," Albert Jackson Newquay answered mockingly looking up from his wheel chair by the window where he had been reading. "Pray do continue your pointless revelation."

Billy Watson didn't know everything Albert had said, but he never did. The kid was a freak the 14 year old decided and continued his announcement. "Hot little blonde with a nice ass. I'd bang the hell out of her."

Albert sat his book down and wheeled over to his spinet piano. Pain ridden fingers moved with dexterity and Chopin's Ballade drove Billy away in short order. Of all the residents of the orphanage, he hated Billy the most. One simply did not speak of girls in those terms, even the mentally inferior ones that resided here. Billy was forever saying the words: tits, ass, banging, screwing, and other less polite terminology. Frequently he would claim to have nailed this girl or discuss how that one wanted him. Albert doubted the verity of Billy's claims and had overheard one of the girls warn another to watch out for him that he tried to touch her.

Two nights later, Albert's door was open slightly as he caressed the keys of his piano and sang softly. He was aware from the slight draft when the door opened further then the sound of the door closing, he continued his song, though his senses were on alert. As he inhaled, the scent of roses wafted gently toward him. Just as the last note sounded, the presence was very close, he tensed and got ready to turn around. Ready to give a scathing speech to whomever had invaded his space, the words were cut off by a soft feminine voice.

"I'm sorry if I disturbed you, but won't you please play some more?" the voice entreated as the scent of roses perfumed the air beside him.

He looked up and his dark eyes met with sky blue. Standing beside him was a girl, his age, maybe a little younger. Blonde hair spilled about her shoulders and an oversized white flannel nightgown enveloped her. An air of sadness clung to her as she studied him and waited for his answer. For several moments they stared at one another in silent reflection, neither moving, scarce even breathing. Shaken, he began to slowly play again and he was rewarded with a smile from his visitor. She walked to a wooden chair, looked up at him and inclined her head for permission to sit. As he nodded assent, she drug the chair to the piano and sat beside his wheelchair. He played until his hands ached and his arms were trembling from the effort. Just as the pain was getting to be so great he feared he'd have to stop, she stood up.

"This was the nicest time I've had since-," she trailed off. Then on impulse, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and kissed his cheek. Softly she murmured, "Thank you."

A crimson blush stole across her pale face and she dashed from the room, leaving Albert in a daze. Her brief caress was the first physical affection or genuine affection of any sort he'd been given in years. For nearly an hour he sat in silence, tears that he thought no longer existed within him coursed down his cheeks. Even though he hadn't yet found out her name, Albert Jackson Newquay swore to protect and love the blonde angel until the day he died. For the first time in his life, Albert felt love and no matter what the cost he would never let it go.

Sleep didn't come easily to Albert as he lay thinking about his visitor. She looked to be roughly his age with wisdom beyond her years lying sadly within her blue eyes. He wondered if her family really had cast her off, he couldn't imagine anyone wanting to send his blonde angel away. He didn't even know her name, but he somehow he knew she was his. As he finally drifted off to sleep, Albert Jackson Newquay, tried to imagine what her name might be.

The next day, when he took his breakfast in his room, he was pleasantly surprised to see his visitor from last night carrying in a large tray. He cursed his injury as he wished he could run to the door and help her with the tray, but he wheeled over and asked if he could do anything.

"I've got it," she replied and carried it over to the small alcove that had a couple chairs and a low coffee table.

Albert closed the door and wheeled over to her. Because he was a boarder of sorts, his parents paid for him to have larger quarters than any of the other residents at the orphanage. Even if they didn't want him, they did expect him to maintain a certain position in life.

"When I found out that you have to eat up here, I thought maybe you would be lonely." Sam told him and then confided, "You're not like the rest of them. It's a little scary here."

Feeling overjoyed to hear her mirror his feelings, he responded with a smile. "I would be honored if you joined me Miss-?"

"Sam. My name is Samantha but everyone calls me Sam."

"Then I shall call you Samantha, because I don't want to be like everyone," he teased.

She handed him one of the plates of toast and egg and took a bite from her own plate, "Are you really a prince?"

"A prince?" he asked confused, then the meaning dawned on him. "No, some of the clowns just call me Prince Albert to showcase their inferiority complexes."

"So what's your full name?"

"Albert Jackson Newquay."

"Hhmm, Al, Bert, Jack" Samantha considered it. Then she declared, "Jack! I think I'll call you Jack."

He stared in disbelief as she dismissed his first name and renamed him.

"Well, Jack is a much nicer name and if you don't want to call me what everyone else does, than I think it's only fair don't you?"

"I guess." Trying it on his tongue he murmured, "Jack. I'm Jack. All right Samantha, for you I'll be Jack."

She smiled and then her smile faded. "Jack, can I ask you something that's not nice, but that I want to know about you?" When he shrugged, she proceeded, "Is is true that you have parents even though you stay here?"

Jack sighed, "For what little good it does me, yes. Billy told me the same thing about you."

"Yes. No. Well my Mom died about two years ago and my Dad is really busy so I live with my Aunt. She's real sick at the moment so I had to leave and come here because a friend of hers is on some board in the city here-" she trailed off and then confessed miserably. "I hate it here. I miss my friend Angel and the girls here aren't like at home. They're so mean and they don't talk properly, they use bad words and say ain't."

Jack nodded sympathetically, he hated life here as well. He wasn't sure what to say but he tried valiantly, "Everything will be all right Samantha."

Overwhelmed by emotion and hearing kind words for the first time since leaving her Aunt's house, Samantha began to cry. "I want to go home. Why did my Mom have to die? I miss my friends and my school and even Ms. Nielson the lady who runs the bookmobile. What if my Aunt dies too, Jack? Won't my Dad have to take me then? I don't want to stay here and I'm scared and I-" she sobbed.

Jack moved painfully out of his wheelchair and into the chair next to her. He reached out to pat her shoulder and she looked up at him with wet glassy tears. As he gently touched her shoulder he vowed, "I'll take care of you Samantha."

"You will?"

"Until the day I die, my Samantha."

She threw herself into his lap, careless of his cast encased leg. It was slightly uncomfortable and Jack thought he heard a rib crack in his thin chest, but he didn't care. His Samantha could break every bone in his body if it would make her happy. God, he decided had brought him an angel and he would cherish her. Wrapping his arms around her, Jack reveled as her silky hair brushed against his cheek. Slowly her sobbing subsided and she raised her head from his chest and looked into his eyes.

Time stopped as they gazed deeply into one another's eyes and the two lost souls found a kindred spirit. In silent communion, Jack and Samantha as they had named one another, started the game neither would fully understand for a long time to come. Hesitantly Jack raised a hand to her cheek and wiped away her tears. A painful knot of long ignored emotions swelled in his throat, this was more physical human contact than he could ever remember having before. He wished he knew what to say to his pretty friend to make her feel better, but was at a loss. Finally he decided to try asking her.

"Samantha, what makes you happy?"

"Other than going home?" She nestled against his chest and wrapped her arms around him. When his arms went around her, Sam felt contented. Back home she would have never dreamed of getting so close to someone she barely knew. But there was something about this boy that was different from anyone she'd ever met and since she'd come to this awful place, this was the first time she'd felt safe.

Softly Jack said, "Talk to me. Come on, talk to me. Talk to me Samantha."

"Reading. I love to read," she responded.

"So do I, while you're here you're welcome to borrow my books," Jack gestured to the shelves. "There are more up in the attic, but that will have to wait until my cast comes off next week."

"What happened?" Sam looked at his cast and shifted slightly in his lap.

"It's not important," Jack dismissed his injury. "What else makes you happy my Samantha?"

"Roses, I love roses. The next door neighbor Mrs. Lewis has the most beautiful rose bush, but she screams at us kids if we get near it." Quietly, Samantha confided, "Once when she was out of town I snuck over and cut one off. I couldn't help myself."

"And did you get away with it?" he teased.

Shaking her head, "I wish. Her daughter Vera was being baby-sat by my Aunt and she spotted me and told on me to both my Aunt and her Mom. I know I shouldn't have, but it was such a perfect red rose and the petals looked so velvety soft."

"Someday my Samantha, you will have all the red roses your heart could desire."

"Do you think? Some of the older girls at my school got a rose at Valentines and Angel got a carnation from a boy a little before I had to come here."

Samantha, Jack decided would have her first rose from him the moment his cast was off and he could get to a flower shop. "So what else makes you happy?"

"You do," she replied and turned scarlet the moment the words were out of her mouth. She quickly tried to cover and amended, "I mean your piano playing last night made me happy! Would you play for me Jack?"

Turning rather pink himself, he responded, "Of course Samantha."


	3. Part 3

Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated.

Part 3

Age: 12 Years 4 Months

Jack was excited, the cast on his leg had been removed this morning and although he could only walk slowly, he was able to walk again. Normally he would have felt disappointed at the prospect of having to take lessons with the other children at the home again; but since Samantha entered his life, nothing mattered but the precious time he got to spend with her. On slightly uncertain limbs, Jack made his way from the florist shop towards the orphan's home. Under his coat, to avoid drawing attention from the home's residents, Jack clutched a box for Samantha. He could hardly wait to give her his gift.

Since their first day together, Samantha spent every free moment with Jack. Somedays they would talk non-stop of their hopes and dreams. Other days they would take turns reading aloud to one another. Last week Jack had begun teaching her to play piano, so one day they would be able to play duets together. Today however, he could at last show her his attic and share the treasures it held with her. In the last few weeks, Samantha became Jack's entire world.

While he waited for the florist to box up his purchase, Jack idly flipped through a book on the counter of wedding flowers. The cashier teased him gently that he was a bit young to worry about getting married. Jack had never given the matter thought, but as he walked past a bridal shop on the way to the home, he paused outside the window. Briefly he stared at a fluffy white gown in the window.

Samantha would look like an angel in a dress like that, maybe one day when they were older- But Jack wouldn't live that long, he realized with a frown. Strange, before Samantha, life and death were meaningless. Now, the idea that Jack wouldn't get to grow up and marry her, mattered tremendously. Shaking his thoughts away, Jack started walking again, he wanted Samantha's present to arrive in perfect condition.

Jack crept past the other residents and up the stairs to his room. When he opened his door, Samantha was on his bed engrossed in a book. Suddenly he felt very uncomfortable as he looked at her. She had on a skirt and the way she was laying, he caught a glimpse of her panties. Jack blushed and averted his eyes, as the unwelcome memory of the dream he had about her a couple nights ago sprung to mind. He'd dreamed that she was naked and that they were kissing, Jack had woken up to sticky sheets and had trouble looking at her the next day. If Samantha knew he'd had such ungentlemanly thoughts about her, she might not be his friend anymore and Jack couldn't bear the thought of losing Samantha.

"Jack!" Samantha cried with delight as she heard the door close. "No more cast! Does this mean I get to see the attic?"

"Of course. But first I have a present for you," Jack said.

Sam got off the bed with a look of shy pleasure. "Jack, you really didn't have to get me anything."

"I wanted to. Now close your eyes and hold out your hands."

Samantha did as Jack requested. Once he was positive her eyes were closed, he brought the florist box from under his coat and placed it on her outstretched hands. He allowed his thumb to trace hers before pulling his hands away and stepping back. Eager to see her reaction he told her, "Open your eyes now."

Her eyes opened and she smiled at the sight of the bright red bow on the white box. After laying the box on the bed, Samantha pulled the bow open and lifted the lid of the box. Inside were a dozen blood red roses, with long stems and a glossy green leaves. Tentatively she reached out and caressed one velvety blossom with her fingertip. Offering him a dazzling smile, Samantha murmured, "Jack they're beautiful. I can't believe you did this."

"I wanted to be the first boy to give you roses," Jack ducked his head as his face turned nearly as red as the roses.

Impulsively, she threw her arms around him and whispered in his ear, "Thank you."

As she started to pull away, their eyes met and the pair froze in uncertainty. Jack wanted desperately to try and kiss her, but was terrified she would laugh at him. Rather than risk the humiliation he pulled away and offered to fetch her a vase from the attic so she could put them in water. Rapidly he moved to the far side of the room and pulled the chain to lower the attic steps. Samantha watched as he disappeared up the steps. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her. When he didn't, she wasn't certain if she was relieved or disappointed. It wasn't that she didn't want to kiss him, but she'd never been kissed before and was afraid of doing it badly.

Jack returned from the attic with a vase and filled it with water in his bathroom. Once the vase was ready, he held it as Sam placed the fragrant blossoms inside. After the roses were arranged, he sat the vase on a table near the bed and lead her to the attic steps. Normally he would have insisted she go first; but in light of her skirt, he suggested he go up first in case there were any mice. Samantha followed closely behind Jack, anxious to see his attic. He'd told her all about it, but this would be the first time she would see it.

The attic was large and had several old leaded glass windows that admitted a soft light. But most eye-catching of all was a large stained glass window of various shades of blue with a red rose in the center. There were trunks and old bits of furniture lining the large space, but Jack obviously kept it straightened up. Only a light scattering of dust that had accumulated during the recovery period for his leg, otherwise it was very neat and ordered. Samantha smiled as Jack anxiously took her by the hand and started to give her the grand tour.

The space was a hodge podge of discarded and antiquated objects that captured Jack's imagination. Books were stacked everywhere and with Jack's encouragement, Sam began to search through them with pleasure. As Samantha read, Jack began to dust and remove the few cobwebs that had appeared during his enforced absence. After completing his task, Jack studied Samantha in the colored light that streamed through the stained glass. This was the first time Jack had ever brought anyone to his sanctuary. Since meeting Samantha, Jack felt the happiest he ever had before and it terrified him. He'd never had a friend before and he was afraid of doing or saying something which would drive her away.

Samantha looked up at Jack and caught him staring at her. Her cheeks colored slightly and she set her book aside. Pointing to an old phonograph that sat on a table near him, she inquired, "Does that work?"

"Yes, there are a lot of old records. Just before I broke my leg I replaced the needle. Want to hear something?"

Samantha nodded and he picked through the pile of albums that lay nearby. Putting on _La Vie En Rose_, the pair listened for several minutes. As the song ended and she selected another album, he hesitated, "Would you like to dance Samantha?"

"I'd love to, but I'm a terrible dancer," she demurred.

"Oh, I understand," he replied, his voice laced with hurt. Stupid Jack, why would you imagine she would let you near her.

"I'm serious. When I took ballet when I was five, Patty Hofstead, who was the best dancer in my class, told me I had all the grace of a cow."

Placing the needle on the record, Jack held his hand out. "If you can walk, you can dance Samantha. Let me teach you."

As the strains of an orchestra filled the room with a slow waltz of _Tea for Two_, Jack started teaching Samantha the basic box step. The record played through most of the way before she began to grasp it and to her horror she stepped several times on his feet as he showed her. But he simply smiled, thrilled to be close to her. Towards the end of the song, Samantha was catching on. Relaxing slightly in his arms, she began to enjoy their dance. When the song came to a close, Jack started it back at the beginning.

Slowly the pair danced across the room. At the barrage of schools Jack had attended, ballroom dance was a regular part of the curriculum as they were grooming the students for the upper echelons of society. Gently, he guided Samantha through several turns as they glided across the floor, maintaining an arm's length distance. This time when the song ended, she walked to the turntable and started it again. Returning to Jack, Samantha resumed her position, but with less distance between them.

"I think you're catching on," Jack told her nervously. Other than the few times she had hugged him, he'd never been so close to her before. "Patty was a jealous little fool."

"Thank you for being such a patient teacher."

Smiling and periodically averting their eyes from one another in shyness, Jack and Samantha waltzed and spun round the room. Unconsciously, they moved closer as they danced, until only a small space remained between them. Toward the end of the song, Jack spun Samantha out and when she spun back, they stumbled slightly. Pausing to catch their balance, the pair clung to each other. Tight in each other's embrace their eyes met and a moment later, their lips met as well. Fearing he had angered her by overstepping his bounds, Jack started to turn away.

"Jack," Samantha breathed hesitantly, as a myriad of feelings coursed through her. Their lips had only barely touched and only for a moment, but new sensations lingered.

As Jack slowly returned his gaze to her, she threaded her fingers through his honey colored hair and tilted her head slightly in invitation. Surprised and pleased, Jack wrapped his arms tightly around her again. Their lips touched tentatively in several soft caresses until their kiss deepened...


	4. Part 4

Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated and make my fingers type faster.

Part 4

Age: 12 Years 6 Months

Jack and Samantha sat in the rec room watching television with the other residents of the orphanage at the insistence of the staff who occasionally would attempt to integrate the pair socially with the other residents. The pair were bored by the supposedly entertaining show the other residents were enraptured by. Jack was seated on a cushion at the back of the living room and Samantha was on a couch with a bunch of girls. A few minutes into the show, Samantha had excused herself to the bathroom. When she returned, she quietly slipped in the back of the room and joined Jack.

Sitting on a cushion beside him in the darkened room, Samantha slipped her hand in his. Their fingers caressed and they communicated silently as they endured the flashing television. Since their first kiss, the pair had enjoyed many more kisses. Afternoons were spent dancing and kissing, sometimes they would read instead, but snuggled closely together as they did so. In the beginning they only kissed standing up, but one day while lying on the floor reading, they kissed and found the full body contact felt very nice.

Although they both knew the logistics of sex, the young couple hadn't given the matter any real consideration. Jack nearly died of embarrassment when Samantha found the _Kama Sutra_ among the books in the attic and asked if he'd read it. Blushing furiously he told her yes, but tried to dissuade her from reading it. Jack's reluctance to let her read the book only incited her curiosity and Samantha borrowed the taboo volume. The next day she could barely look at Jack, embarrassed that he knew what she'd been reading. At the same time she felt slightly comforted after having read the book because the things she felt when she kissed Jack made a bit more sense now. Although their mutual embarrassment had created a couple days of awkwardness, once it abated their was a new closeness between them.

As they sat through forced television time, Samantha leaned over and whispered in Jack's ear, "How much longer before they let us go?"

"Ten more minutes," Jack breathed softly into her hair.

Samantha looked around to make certain no one was looking and licked Jack's ear as she whispered, "I can't wait until I can kiss you."

In the semi-darkness, Jack blushed with pleasure and kissed Sam's hand. As the couple finished out their mandatory time in the rec room, they were unaware they were being watched by Billy Watson. Since Samantha had arrived at the orphanage, Billy had been fascinated with her, but couldn't understand why she didn't seem interested in him. Seeing her holding the frail boy's hand and watching their interaction, he knew that Prince Albert was the problem. What the hell was with Sam calling him Jack anyway? Something was going on between the bookish pair and Billy intended to put an end to it.

When the show was over, the minute the credits started, Jack and Samantha broke contact and raced from the room. Time spent in the rec room or the classroom was time that took them away from their attic and the special world that belonged to them alone. The couple anxiously made their way to Jack's room and went up to the attic. As soon as they were upstairs, their lips met and they kissed. For several moments they kissed before breaking apart and selecting a record.

Jack continued to teach Samantha all the dances he'd learned in ballroom dance class. Once she'd mastered the waltz, Jack began teaching her the tango, which made them both turn slightly red from the close contact. Tonight they were practicing the tango again and Jack was struggling to keep from getting hard as Samantha brushed against him. As the sounds of the _Jealousy Tango_ filled the room, the young couple moved together with ease. Samantha flushed with embarrassment as she felt Jack brush against her, she knew enough to understand he was aroused and the thought made her feel very warm. Recently she'd been dreaming of Jack touching her and would wake up with a strange aching feeling like she needed something that he alone could give her.

Suddenly, Samantha stopped dancing and stared into Jack's eyes. Flooded by the images from her dreams, she felt the deliciously painful aching sensation she'd felt when she woke up from her dreams. Quivering slightly, she whimpered, "Jack."

The throaty sound, unleashed something primal within Jack and he kissed Samantha with greater abandon than he ever had before. As their tongues dueled they both became breathless and clung to one another. Slowly they sank to the floor, never breaking contact between their mouths. Uncertainly, Samantha guided Jack's hand to her breast and allowed him to caress her through her blouse. When his caresses made Samantha start moaning, Jack pulled back slightly in concern.

"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.

"Nothing," Samantha replied and tried to pull his mouth back to hers.

"You sounded like you were in pain."

"N-no, it felt very nice," Samantha stammered and ducked her head in embarrassment. When Jack didn't move to touch her again, she inquired, "Did I do something wrong?"

"Samantha, I care a lot about you," Jack told her. Hesitantly, he admitted, "I love you."

"Really?"

"More than anything and someday when we're old enough I want to make you my wife. But until that day I can't- we shouldn't-" Jack trailed off.

"Do more than kiss?"

Jack nodded and reassured her, "It's not that I don't want to. It's just that I love you too much to, you know, without marrying you first."

Samantha pushed a honey colored lock away from Jack's face and kissed him tenderly, "I love you, Jack. Do you really think we'll get married when we're older? People don't usually find the love of their life at our age."

Smiling, Jack responded, "Samantha, we aren't people. You are a Goddess and I promise you right now, that I will love you beyond death itself. If you ever forget about me, I'll come back to you and remind you until you love me again."

"I could never forget you Jack."

"You're going to have to get back for bedcheck soon," Jack sighed. "Are you going to sneak out later?"

"What do you think?" Samantha teased and pressed a kiss against his mouth.

"I think I want to grow up a great deal faster," Jack muttered.

Laughing, Samantha replied, "Well tomorrow I turn 12 so I'm getting older."

"Quite true," Jack agreed and smiled as he thought of the surprises he had in store for her.

Samantha left and after bedcheck headed back towards Jack's room, when Billy stopped her.

"Going somewhere?" he demanded, standing in Samantha's way.

"Leave me alone," Samantha hissed in annoyance.

"Off to Prince Albert the Prick's room?"

"His name is Jack."

"Oo that's right, _Samantha_," Billy drew her name out. "What wrong with you Sam? You spend all your time reading and in that prick's room?"

Samantha tried to push past him and Billy pushed her to the wall. Pressing a sloppy kiss to her turned face, he informed her, "You need a man, Sam. Not some bookworm pussy boy like Albert."

Struggling against Billy, Sam growled, "His name is Jack and if you don't let me go I'll start screaming."

"Go ahead, then explain what you're doing up on Prince Albert's floor," he taunted.

Billy pressed another kiss to Sam's mouth and tried to squeeze her breasts through her nightgown. The gentle caresses of Jack's that had been so arousing earlier were frightening and grotesque in their harsh parody by Billy. Fear was spreading throughout Samantha and she was ready to scream when Billy was pried off her suddenly. Jack launched himself at the surprised Billy with a growl and forced him to the floor. After a harsh kick to Billy's groin, Jack started slamming his head hard against the wooden floor.

The noise attracted the staff who readily believed Jack's lie that Billy had drug Samantha up to the partially empty floor. Samantha was visibly upset and told them truthfully about Billy Watson attempting to force himself on her. When the staff insisted she stop clinging to Jack and let them put her to bed she was upset, but Jack assured her she would be safe and they would talk tomorrow. As Billy was lead away, Jack began to plan. There were several people who had hurt his Samantha that he planned to kill someday and Billy was now on the list.

After a thorough scolding by the staff, Billy was left in his room and warned to stay away from Sam and Albert. But Billy was furious, how dare that worm attack him and try to interfere when he was chatting up a girl. Prince Albert simply didn't understand the way things worked and he had no right to aspire to a girl like Sam. He would see to it that Albert Jackson Newquay learned to stay away from the girl Billy wanted. Leaving his room with resolve he headed up to Jack's room.

The next morning, Samantha dressed rapidly, she wanted to see Jack alone before they went down to breakfast. Partially because it was her birthday and partially because she was still shaken from last night. When she knocked on Jack's door there was no answer. After several knocks, she opened the door and walked in. There was no sign of him anywhere in the room. Racing to the attic, Samantha checked for Jack there. Jack was nowhere to be seen and his be looked unslept in. Fear began to seize Samantha as she ran from the room...


	5. Part 5

Author's Note: Silverwolf, breathe deeply at the end, it's bleak but Jack always survives my stories. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Part 5

Age: 12 Years 6 Months

Samantha was frantic as she ran from Jack's room. Every morning she came up to his floor for a quick kiss before they went downstairs and had to sit among _the rabble_, as Jack called them. Whenever Jack had a doctor's appointment, he would mark it neatly on the calendar and none were scheduled until next week. Briefly, Samantha toyed with the idea that Jack was doing something related to her birthday; but he never left without letting her know. Two days ago he'd told her he was going out for a few hours that were related to her birthday and that he couldn't tell her anything more. No, Jack always told her when he was leaving the house and his bed was still freshly made from yesterday.

Racing downstairs, Samantha grabbed a staff member and informed her, "Jack's missing!"

Janice Fletcher sighed, at nineteen, she was working her way through college and hated her job at the orphanage. Of all the residents, she liked Sam and Albert the least, they refused to participate in group activities and looked down on the other children. There was something unnatural about the frighteningly intelligent pair that Janice found disturbing. The pair would remain silent among the other residents, but would speak non-stop the moment they were alone, she learned once when she stumbled on the pair in the garden.

Since the girl had come to the orphanage, the boy seemed the healthiest Janice had ever seen him. Aside from being quiet, Sam seemed like a normal enough girl, but for some reason she clung to that freaky Newquay kid. From the moment she came to the home and rechristened Albert as Jack, the pair had been inseparable. Although neither child had by any means the worst record in the orphanage, the pair made Janice very uneasy. It was almost like there was some big secret of the universe that they alone knew the answer to.

After a moment, Janice forced herself to smile and answer, "I'm certain he's around here somewhere. Maybe he's already gone into breakfast?"

"No! Jack is gone I tell you. His bed hasn't been slept in and he's not in the attic."

"I'm sure he's-"

Samantha screamed in frustration, "I'm telling you, something is wrong! I can feel it!"

Janice grabbed a senior staff member and told them, "The Newquay kid is missing, he's probably around here, but she won't listen."

"Now Sam, I'm sure Jack is just fine," the man soothed.

"You're wrong," Samantha responded and she began to cry.

As the staff began to congregate and were debating if Jack had wandered off or perhaps had run away, Samantha began to search the house. Hysterically she called out Jack's name over and over as she went from room to room. Jack had promised her he would always take care of her in her earliest days at the orphanage and she knew he would never leave her alone there. Last night when he told her he loved her, Samantha had been on cloud nine. There was no way he would leave after telling her he loved her or on her birthday, something was horribly wrong.

Samantha went back to Jack's room and climbed back up to the attic. Pulling the ladder down in the attic, she climbed up to the trap door to the tiny widow's walk that stood at the very top of the house. Jack had warned her never to go out on the widow's walk without him that the rail wasn't very sturdy and that the door had to be propped just so or it would close and trap her outside. Poking her head up to the widow's walk, Sam remained on the ladder and didn't step outside. Finding no trace of Jack she closed the trap door and climbed back to the attic floor.

"Oh Jack, where are you?" Samantha cried.

As she made her way back downstairs to see if anyone had found Jack there, Samantha prayed silently. God had taken her mother from her, he couldn't take Jack from her. Since her mother's death, Jack was the only person that made her feel loved or safe. She couldn't lose the only person who cared about her. Disheartened Sam walked down the steps and her heart froze as she saw two policemen standing in the hallway taking notes. The staff wouldn't have called the police unless it was really serious.

Panicked, Samantha demanded, "What's being done to find Jack?!?"

"The police are going to make a search of the house and if they can't find him then they'll put out a missing person report," Janice told her.

Walking up to the older of the two policeman, Samantha sobbed, "Please find Jack. I know he's hurt. Find him!"

"We'll do our best miss, now calm down and we're going to start searching," he soothed.

"Sam, maybe you could make so tea and coffee for everyone while they search," Janice suggested.

Bleary eyed, Samantha walked towards the kitchen. Billy stood near the door and leered at her. For the first time in her life, Samantha felt like hurting someone as she fought the urge to punch him. Taking the kettle and filling it with water, Sam started making tea and tried to calm down. Jack was clever he would be okay, wouldn't he? Staring out the window at the changing leaves, she prayed again for Jack. Samantha hadn't gone to church much since her early Sunday school days when that creepy Lucas boy had a crush on her; but with Jack missing, Samantha prayed in earnest hoping someone somewhere would hear her plea.

There was a great deal of noise throughout the house as the policemen and staff moved from room to room searching for Jack. The kettle whistled and Samantha poured it into the tea pot and watched the clear liquid turn amber. Before she came to the orphanage and met Jack, she couldn't imagine anyone meaning so much to her. Now with Jack missing the ache in heart told Samantha just how much he meant to her. Jack wasn't a schoolgirl crush like the zillions of boys Angel liked, he was the real true forever kind of love.

Resting her forehead against the large walk-in refrigerator, Samantha listened to the hum and wished she could hear Jack's voice. Turning away she walked past the smaller fridge. Every few days the staff would take several days worth of food and move it from the large walk-in to the smaller unit. Reaching in the cupboard beside the regular refrigerator, a lump formed in Samantha's throat as she got out mugs for the coffee. As she sat them down on the table, Billy stood in the doorway and laughed.

"What's so funny?" she asked.

"Nothing," Billy smirked. "Just thinking."

"About what?" Samantha responded, her voice dripping with contempt.

"About how your precious Jack isn't going to get in our way anymore," he answered smugly.

"What did you do?"

"Nothing."

Samantha stepped towards him and yelled, "What did you do?"

"Nothing," he shrugged.

Words Samantha had heard other girls use that she had never before said, sprung to her lips as she lunged at Billy. "What did you do you son of a bitch!"

The raised voices brought several staff members running, Janice arrived first.

"Sam!" Janice scolded as Samantha pushed Billy hard and raked her fingernails across his cheek.

"He did something. This bastard fuck did something to my Jack!" Samantha screeched.

Two staff members pried her off of Billy and struggled to hold her as she fought to attack Billy again.

"Tell them! Tell them what you did!" Sam insisted.

"Billy?" Janice asked wearily.

"What?" he mumbled sullenly.

"You'd better pray Jack is all right or so help me God I will kill you!" Samantha screamed.

Before Billy, could answer a soft and insistent coughing came from behind them. The staff turned and looked in the kitchen. Samantha broke free and ran towards the sound, it was coming from the large walk-in refrigerator. Vainly she tugged on the handle, it was broken and wouldn't open. The coughing stopped and Samantha pounded on the door and yelled. Terror seized her, as the two policemen pushed into the room and started to fight with the door. Several agonizing minutes passed before they managed to pry the door open.

Inside lying on the floor was Jack. Shivering and unconscious as the younger officer pulled him out of the refrigerator and the older officer radioed for an ambulance. Relief at seeing Jack was short-lived as the policeman picked him up and carried him to the living room and laid him on the sofa. Staff members ran for blankets and drug all the children except for Sam and Billy away from from the scene. Samantha moved closer to the sofa and took one of Jack's hands. His hand was ice cold in hers and his lips had a bluish cast to them.

"Jack! Jack!" Samantha begged.

Dark eyes opened sleepily and a deep rattling cough shook his trembling frame harder still. Confused Jack said, "Cold."

"It's all right son, the ambulance is on it's way," the officer told him as he tucked a blanket around Jack.

Raising up slightly and squeezing her hand, Jack rasped slowly and painfully, "Happy Birthday Samantha. Forgive me-"

Jack collapsed back, his hand limp in Samantha's grasp...


	6. Part 6

Author's Notes: Silver keep breathing, Jack will be ok. Zackery, sorry the last chapter left off at such a tense spot, but at least I updated rapidly. Sent the Jack font to you at your address here that you requested on LJ, if it's the wrong addy, email me and I'll resend. Reviews are appreciated and make me update faster.

Part 6

Age: 12 Years 6 Months

Samantha sat anxiously in the waiting room of the hospital with Janice Fletcher. After Jack was taken away in an ambulance, the police arrested Billy and took him to juvenile jail. Through her fear, Samantha was furious that Billy would likely spend a few weeks at the most in jail. Someday she would hurt Billy, Samantha vowed as she looked up at the clock. Jack had been in the ER for over an hour and no one had given a progress report yet. The sound of the ticking clock was thunderous in Samantha's ears as time seemed to drag on forever.

"If they don't come out soon, we'll have to go," Janice informed her.

"No," Samantha retorted sharply.

"Look my shift is over in half an hour and I can't leave you here. The world doesn't stop for your lame little crush."

Turning her head very slowly, Samantha gave Janice a look that chilled her to the bone. "Lame little crush? I will love Jack until the day I die."

"Well you'd better rethink that one," Janice told her flippantly.

"What do you mean?" Samantha seethed venomously.

"You know Albert's sick don't you?" she asked. When Sam nodded, she continued, "He's been on borrowed time for a long time now."

"No!"

Softening slightly, Janice said, "Afraid so Sam. But you're young they'll be lots of boys."

Samantha simply shook her head. Other boys? Never! Jack had to live, because she couldn't love anyone else. If he died, she would never love anyone else as long as she lived. From the moment they met and Jack rechristened her as Samantha, she knew she belonged to him. He was her destiny, they would grow up and get married, like he promised. What was it Jack said once?

_"Alpha and omega, the beginning and the end. Infinity itself. That is us my Samantha," Jack whispered softly as they watched the moonlight through the stained glass rose in the attic._

"Alpha and omega," Samantha breathed.

"Huh?"

Samantha ignored her and stood up. Before Janice could stop her, Samantha ran away towards the emergency room. She wasn't going anywhere until she knew how Jack was and no one was going to stop her. Dodging between staff and patients, she made her way to the emergency room. Just as she ran past a receptionist who tried to stop her and pushed her way through the doors, Samantha saw Jack being wheeled towards an elevator.

"Jack!"

The gurney stopped as he raised up slightly and asked them to wait. His voice was little more than a whisper, having screamed in vain for the first few hours in the refrigerator. A pair of IV's were connected to his arm and an oxygen mask was over his face. Although his lips were no longer blue, they were now as white as the sheet that covered him. Jack looked very frail as he offered Samantha a weak smile. At least he was conscious, she thought as she approached.

Reaching for her hand, Jack croaked, "Samantha. So sorry. Ruined your birthday."

Tears were starting to fall freely from her eyes as she looked at him, the stained sound of his voice hurt her heart. How many hours had he spent alone and shivering? The policeman had said Jack would have died from lack of oxygen if he'd been in there much longer. Why hadn't she gone back to Jack after the incident with Billy? His normally delicate features had a gaunt and haunted look to them. Samantha had never seen anything so frightening as the vulnerable and ephemeral quality of his eyes.

"There's nothing to be sorry for. The only thing that would have ruined today is losing you. I couldn't bear to lose you Jack."

"We need to take him up to ICU miss," a motherly looking nurse told her gently.

"Don't leave me," Jack pleaded, then broke into a coughing fit that sounded like his lungs were being torn from within. After a moment, he gasped, "Samantha."

"Your friend can come up in a little bit after you're settled in," the nurse suggested. She moved to let the orderlies take Jack up and stayed to talk to Sam. Once the elevator went upstairs, she commented, "So you're the Samantha he kept asking for?"

Numbly she nodded, "Yes. Is he going to be all right?"

"There's no easy answer to that," the nurse replied. "The Gauchers Disease will likely kill him eventually, but right now we're more concerned about the bronchial infection he contracted from the cold and oxygen deprivation. According to his charts he lives at the orphanage, where's the staff member for the orphanage?"

"She's-" Samantha trailed off. Desperately she tried to explain her situation to the nurse, "I want to stay with Jack, she says I have to go back. Please don't let her take me away from Jack. He needs me, please."

"I'll see what I can do," the nurse told her as Janice approached angrily.

"Damn it Sam! It's time to go, the hospital can call the home later about the Newquay kid!"

"Miss?"

"Fletcher," Janice supplied.

"Miss Fletcher, the young man from your home is very sick. Could you tell me who's in charge at the orphanage?"

After Janice gave the nurse the manger's name and the extension for his office, she grabbed Sam's wrist harshly. "Come on, we're leaving."

"Miss Fletcher, right now we desperately need to try and keep Jack calm and quiet. He keeps asking for Samantha, isn't there some way she could stay for a little while?"

"Sam needs to go back to the house. Sedate the brat if you want him quiet."

Janice drug Samantha away from the hospital and ignored her protests. Once they reached the home, Janice stopped at the house manager's office to give him an update. Sam ran upstairs to Jack's room and took his dark blue velvet robe from the back of the door. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she sobbed and buried her face in the soft fabric, inhaling the faint trace of Jack's scent that clung to it. Right now he needed her and they were keeping her from him. After a few moments, she dried her tears. Jack needed her, he wouldn't let her down if she needed him, there had to be a way.

An idea occurred to Samantha and she went up to the attic. Walking to the far end of the large space, she bent down and pulled at a floorboard near one of the bookcases. Last week, Jack had shown her the board and the trick to lifting it up, there was a space hidden underneath where Jack hid the generous allowance his parents sent him. When he showed Samantha he told her she could take and use as much as she wanted, he wanted her to feel free. Reaching inside, Sam decided to take about ten dollars for cab fare so she could get back to the hospital.

Her hand brushed something soft on top of the crisp bills and she lifted it out. It was a small black velvet box and she stared at it for a moment. Without even looking inside, she knew it had been for her birthday. Sadly she opened the box and looked inside. Gleaming up at her in the dim attic light was a narrow gold band with a small marquis cut sapphire flanked by two small diamonds. Trembling, closed the ring box and blinked away tears. Carefully she returned the velvet box to it's hiding place and withdrew cab fare. Moving the board back in place she walked slowly from the attic.

As Sam left the house, one of the staff members tried to stop her, but she simply responded, "Jack needs me. I'm going back to the hospital. I'll be back by bed check."

Samantha moved more rapidly as she exited the house, running to hail a cab and drumming her fingers anxiously inside as she waited to return to the hospital. After paying the driver, she sprinted inside and took an elevator up to the floor that the signs said were Intensive Care. When she reached the unit, a nurse stopped her and demanded to know if she had an adult with her and told her coldly that she had to have an adult with her.

"It's all right," the kind nurse from earlier told her. "This is the girl the Newquay boy keeps asking for. I'll watch out for her."

The nurse who stopped Sam, simply shrugged.

"Come along. I'll take you to him."

"Thank you."

"Do you want to help your friend?" the woman inquired gently.

Fighting back tears, Samantha told her, "I'd do anything for Jack. Please tell me what I can do for him."

"Right now, we really need to keep him calm and quiet. His cough is very bad and he's fractured two ribs from coughing. Just talk to him and try to get him not to talk."

Samantha murmured she would do her best as they stopped at Jack's door. Walking inside, she stared at Jack. The two IV's were still hooked to his arm but the oxygen mask over his mouth had been replaced with a smaller nasal oxygen tube. His eyes were closed and she could hear a rattling in his chest even over the beeping of the heart monitor that had been attached with wires that were threaded through his hospital gown. As she took a step forward, his eyes snapped open.

"My Samantha, you've come back to me," he whispered almost inaudibly.

"Shh. You mustn't talk. Of course I came back. I love you," Samantha told him and carefully sat on edge of the bed. Taking his hand, she was relieved when he squeezed her hand softly, but more firmly than he had when he'd been found earlier.

"Did they let you-" Jack's voice faltered and gave out.

"No I simply told them I was coming here and I took cab fare from the attic. I'll pay it back though."

Shaking his head Jack managed faintly, "Only money, not important."

Tears glittered in Samantha's eyes and she pressed a kiss to Jack's cheek, "You're what's important. I thought I would lose you."

A harsh cough shook Jack's body and he grimaced in pain. For several moments he gasped before catching his breath, "Never leave you. Love you."

Several moments of silence passed and Jack forced out, "Wish this hadn't happened on your birthday."

"It's not important."

"Have present for you. Did you find it when you got the money out?"

For a moment, Samantha toyed with lying but Jack expected absolute truth from her always, so she admitted, "I think I did, but I put it back."

"Will you-" Jack gasped. Forcing himself to take several deep breaths he asked, "Will you wear it?"

"Of course-"

"But you don't know what it's for. Not just your birthday. A promise ring. Want you to marry me Samantha."

"You mean when we're older? Of course."

Shaking his head, he struggled to get out, "When I get out of here."

"But we aren't old enough for a marriage license-"

"I know a way," Jack responded. "I love you Samantha and I don't know if I'm going to get to grow up. If you say no, I'll understand and still love you."

Samantha sat silent and answered, "On one condition. Promise me you'll live and grow up because I can't live without you."

"Try," he promised.

"Promise me, Jack," Samantha demanded.

"Promise," he vowed before succumbing to another coughing fit...


	7. Part 7

Author's Notes: Reviews make me write faster and are appreciated.

Part 7

Age: 12 Years 6 1/2 Months

Samantha bustled busily around Jack's room, straightening and dusting. Everything had to be perfect for his homecoming. After more than two weeks in the hospital they were finally releasing him and she couldn't wait. Smoothing the covers on his bed, Samantha readied it for Jack. Although she had visited him every day, the visits were short and they lacked the privacy the pair were accustomed to. Because of Jack's illness, Samantha hadn't even been allowed to kiss him except on the cheek.

The room had taken a while to prepare because every night after bed check Samantha had crept up to Jack's room and slept in his bed. She'd taken to showering in his bathroom and had taken to bringing a change of clothes with her each night. Looking around she surveyed for any remaining dirty clothes that she might have missed. While she was certain Jack wouldn't have minded her staying in his room, she felt slightly embarrassed at the idea of him knowing she'd been sleeping in his bed.

The faint aura of Jack had clung to the pillows and had given her such delicious and wicked dreams. Samantha wondered if Jack was really serious about them getting married, the idea both thrilled and terrified her. A blush stole across her cheeks as she imagined laying in the same bed with Jack and kissing him. One afternoon when the other residents were in lessons, Samantha stumbled across the staff watching a soap opera, there was a couple in bed on the screen and they said it was their wedding night. Would she do that with Jack? Apparently a wedding night was supposed to be a really big deal and Samantha turned even redder as images from her dreams flashed in her mind.

Shaking thoughts of weddings and wedding nights away, Samantha looked at the clock anxiously. In about half an hour, Jack would arrive and the time couldn't pass fast enough. Walking to the full length mirror, Sam stood and smoothed her dress and ran her fingers through her hair. Funny before meeting Jack she didn't care how she looked and now, she worried constantly. Satisfied at last, Samantha headed downstairs to watch for Jack.

"Why don't you go watch television in the rec room like the other kids?" Janice demanded as she walked up behind Sam who stood watching for Jack. "You're a pretty girl and if you would just act like everyone else, you could be friends with the other girls. No one else cares that Albert's coming back. Trust me if you keep hanging out with freaks like that you'll never have a boyfriend or be popular."

Samantha turned her head around slowly and regarded Janice with disgust. Tartly she responded, "I already have a boyfriend and I don't want to be like everyone else."

"I mean a real boyfriend. You could be a cheerleader and date a football player."

Samantha looked at Janice as though she'd suggested she become a prostitute and marry a pimp. Looking back out the window, she replied, "Jack is all I want. He's all I need."

"Don't you get it? He isn't going to live."

"Yes he will. I know he will."

"And how did you decide that?" Janice snorted in disgust.

"Jack promised me."

"Men promise things all the time, you'll learn it doesn't mean much," Janice informed her and walked away.

"Jack will always keep his word. He loves me," Samantha murmured confidently.

As a car stopped in front of the house, Samantha's face lit up. Jack had arrived. Although she longed to run outside and throw herself in his arms, she settled for walking out the the porch. The pair decided to avoid drawing attention and comment to their romance. In the hospital, Jack had told Samantha of his plan for them to marry and he didn't want to have anything arouse the staff's suspicions that was more than the usual crushes that the residents indulged in. Watching Jack walk slowly towards the house, Samantha's breath caught in her throat, she loved him so much and was so relieved that he was back.

Jack stepped onto the porch and wrapped an arm around her waist, burying his face in her hair, he whispered, "My Samantha. How I've missed you."

Shyly Samantha smiled and lead Jack into the house. They walked up the stairs very slowly, with Jack leaning on Sam and the railing for support. On each landing, they paused for Jack to catch his breath, the worst of the bronchial infection was over, but he was still very weak. On the last landing before they ventured up to the fourth floor where Jack's rooms were, Samantha's anger at Billy multiplied as she watched Jack struggle for air. Her heart ached seeing Jack so weakened.

At night when she wasn't having naughty dreams about Jack, she was plagued with nightmares imagining him in the cold and dark gasping for air. Looking at Jack, memories of dreams and nightmares flooded her and any reservations about getting married fled. She had nearly lost Jack and all that mattered was that their lives were bound together. Her heart belonged to him and Samantha wanted to belong to Jack in every way possible and have him belong to her in every way possible.

When they reached Jack's room, Samantha waited for Jack to change into pajamas in the bathroom and then helped him into bed. His head barely hit the pillow and he fell into an exhausted sleep. Samantha watched him contentedly, Jack had come back to her and they were together again. Feeling tired herself from the stress of the last two weeks, Sam started to walk over to the small settee to grab a nap herself when Jack's eyes snapped open. Often Samantha wondered how he always knew when someone was around. Jack moved slightly and pulled the covers back in invitation. Samantha climbed into bed with him and fell asleep with his arm around her waist.

Samantha roused much later when Jack kissed her awake. After blinking awake, she smiled and stretched contentedly. Moving against him, she kissed him deeply and wrapped her arms tightly around him. His hand strayed to her breast for a moment and she boldly put a hand on his thigh.

Jack's breathing became ragged and he told her, "You'd better go to dinner and show up for bed check."

Reluctantly Sam left and did as he suggested. After dinner she'd stopped at his room on the way to bedcheck and had asked if she should come back.

"Maybe you shouldn't tonight Samantha, they might actually check on me sometime since I've been in the hospital, maybe tomorrow night."

Samantha's face fell and she left. Her crestfallen expression had nearly undone him, but Jack needed a little time alone. After two weeks of nurses checking on him at all hours and waking up next to Samantha, Jack wanted to take care of his needs before he embarrassed himself while kissing Samantha. In the hospital it hadn't been too tempting because he'd felt so sick, but now that he felt a little better; his physical desire for Samantha had returned with a vengeance. When she'd put her hand on his thigh, it took every bit of concentration Jack had not to move her hand higher and find release.

After bedcheck was finished, Samantha couldn't sleep. Did she do something wrong? Normally, Jack couldn't see enough of her and tonight he seemed to want to get rid of her. Maybe he regretted asking her to marry him or perhaps he thought she didn't really want to marry him? For half an hour, she tossed and turned, then got out of bed and slipped on her robe. Quietly she crept out of her room and headed up the stairs to Jack's room.

Pausing outside his room, she was about to knock when she heard Jack call out, "Samantha!"

Had he heard her? Maybe he was having a nightmare, he'd had some horrible nightmares in the hospital. When he was there, she would wake him up and comfort him. Any time she had asked what his nightmares were about, he'd insisted they were too horrible to tell her, that one day he would tell her about his parents, but not yet. When he called out her name a second time, Samantha quietly opened the door and slipped inside.

Samantha was going to walk over to the bed, but froze as her eyes strayed to the bed. In the semi-darkness she saw Jack. The covers were pushed to the foot of the bed and he was completely naked. His head was tilted back and his eyes were closed as his hand caressed the flesh between his thighs. As Samantha watched Jack, she knew she should leave before he caught her, but her feet remained rooted to the floor. Inside her stomach she felt the strange fluttery feeling that she got when Jack kissed her. On the bed, Jack's entire body was tensed and his muscles quivered as his hand moved purposefully. At last he climaxed, moaning Samantha's name. Unable to stop herself, Samantha gasped, betraying her presence. Jack sat bolt upright and grabbed the covers over himself.

Angrily he snapped, "What are you doing here?"

"I-"

"You what? How long have you been there?"

"Jack, I-"

Embarrassed, Jack covered his humiliation with rage and bravado. Throwing the covers back he stood up and moved towards her. Samantha turned her head away, unsure how to react.

"You were staring at me before, so have a good long look Samantha."

"Jack, please put something on. I didn't mean to-"

"Must have been really amusing for you, watching me."

Confused by her feelings and upset that she'd angered him, Samantha's eyes started to tear up. Instantly Jack grabbed a robe and wrapped his arms around her. Leading her over to the bed, he tried to soothe her.

"I just had missed you and wanted to be with you," Samantha sobbed. "I heard you say my name and thought it was one of your nightmares."

Guiltily, Jack pleaded, "Please don't cry my Samantha."

Continuing to cry, she told him, "I'd never seen a boy naked before. Earlier I'd been thinking about what our wedding night would be like and I started feeling funny watching you and I'm sorry."

His embarrassment being pushed aside by self-recrimination, Jack hushed her. "Forgive me for yelling at you, I just was felt ashamed that you saw me like that and having you know that I thought those sorts of things about you."

Samantha mumbled into his chest, "If we're going to get married I would hope you think those things about me."

Jack laughed and Samantha raised her tear stained face and scowled. "Not funny."

"Wait here a moment," he told her.

Jack rushed up to the attic, despite the strain on his lungs. This was too important to wait. Moving to the far end he pried up the loose floor board and extracted the velvet box. Carrying it back to his room, Jack had to pause to catch his breath. Samantha through her tears tried to get him to lay back down, but he refused. Instead he sat her down and after a moment knelt down and looked up at her.

"I wanted to do this on your birthday, but didn't get to do it right, the hospital wasn't very romantic. Samantha, I love you and always will no matter what. Please marry me."

Nodding, she murmured, "Yes Jack. I'll marry you."

"Soon?"

"Yes."

They kissed gently to seal their engagement. Jack then pulled his pajama pants on under his robe and took the robe off and put on his pajama shirt.

"Stay with me? Please."

Samantha got into bed and allowed Jack to wrap her in his embrace. She felt badly that she had embarrassed Jack earlier, she hadn't meant to. Watching him had been one of the most erotic things she'd ever seen. Shyly she confessed, "Jack, sometimes I dream about you."

Not realizing what she meant, Jack answered, "That's nice. What sorts of dreams?"

"I dream about you kissing me and touching me. Sometimes I wake up-" Samantha trailed off.

"Samantha, it's okay, I'm not still mad. I never really was mad, I just felt embarrassed."

"You shouldn't be," she told him. Her voice lowered to a whisper, "I liked watching you. Maybe after we're married you would let me watch you."

Jack was mildly surprised at her suggestion, but happily surrendered his mouth to hers. It would be okay to do that maybe when they were married. Married to Samantha, Jack thought contentedly.

"So tell me about this plan of yours that will allow us to get married," Samantha ordered him playfully.

Happily, Jack obliged...


	8. Part 8

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone who's been reviewing the story. I appreciate and it helps to inspire me to write more. In response to the emails I've gotten, yes the pair will be separated eventually, but I promise that they will be together in the end. Reviews are always appreciated.

Part 8

Age: 12 Years 8 Months

Samantha waited eagerly for Jack in the attic. Every day when the mail would arrive he would run down and see if the envelope they were waiting for would arrive. Jack had sent photos and information to a man who used to construct fake ID's for the FBI. In exchange for a large sum of money, the former FBI agent would make full sets of ID's for Jack and Samantha that would hold up under the closest scrutiny. Once the ID's arrived, they could put the rest of Jack's plan into motion and get married.

Jack entered the attic and Samantha looked at him expectantly, "Well?"

"How about a kiss?" Jack teased and walked over to her.

"Jack!" she protested.

"Yes, Mrs. Newquay?"

"Mrs.-" Samantha trailed off. Throwing her arms around Jack she began kissing him over and over. Then she demanded, "Let me see."

Holding out the envelope, Jack watched in amusement as Samantha tore into it. Inside lying between sheets of paper were two driver's licenses. Jack's listed his age as 17 and Samantha's listed her age as 16. All the information was exact except for their birthdates which had been adjusted to allow them to get a marriage license. The pages that were wrapped around the ID's were brilliantly forged court documents declaring each of them were emancipated minors as of two years ago.

"Why did you get these?"

"I wanted to make certain that we were completely covered no matter what. It will help that I have credit cards thanks to my oh so loving parents."

"Jack, why do you hate your parents?"

Kissing her gently, Jack told her, "Someday I'll tell you. Today is a happy day and I don't intend to let anything ruin it. Gesturing at the two bridal magazines he'd smuggled into the orphanage he asked, "Find a dress you like?"

Sitting down on the pile of cushions under the large stained glass window, she hesitated, "Not yet."

Sitting down beside her, Jack looked into her eyes and sighed, "Samantha, I hate it when you lie to me. I've told you before, there's nothing you can't tell me. Is it the money?"

"Yes. I can't let you spend a bunch of money on a dress I'm going to wear one time."

Patiently, Jack informed her, "You're marrying a very wealthy man. Or rather I will be when I get my trustfund when I turn 21. And I'll also be inheriting my father's money. I haven't had anything to spend my allowance on in years, please Samantha, let me buy you a dress."

"Ok, yes there's one I like."

"Is the store across town listed in the ad?" When Samantha nodded, he suggested, "Let's go tomorrow and buy it. Everything is in place, I have a phone card, I'll call and make reservations for us in Memphis."

"Memphis?"

"I want to take us somewhere that we won't attract attention and where my last name isn't known. Marriage licenses are always published in the newspaper and I don't want either of our families finding out until we're ready. Agreed?"

"Definitely," Samantha nodded. Her father would be furious if he found out, although more because it disturbed his research than that he cared about her. Part of her wished Angel could be there, but her friend simply wouldn't understand. Not only did Angel change crushes every other day, but Samantha doubted her friend would understand Jack. As much as she adored Jack, she feared Angel wouldn't. Not that her friend's disapproval would stop her. Marrying Jack and spending her life with him was all that mattered.

The next day, the city of Cincinnati's premier bridal shop had one of their strangest customers ever. When the young pair walked in, the staff had been ready to shoo them out, every now and then teenagers would wander in and try to cause trouble. To their shock, Jack demanded to see the manager.

"May I help you?" a middle aged woman with too much rouge wearing a tag that proclaimed her title of manager, inquired haughtily.

Jack reached into his coat pocket and withdrew a thick bundle of hundred dollar bills and replied, "My fiancé would like to purchase a dress. I trust there will be no further problems and that she will be treated appropriately. Money is no object."

The woman took another look at Jack, he was wearing suit that was obviously custom tailored and his voice suggested he was accustomed to having his own way. In his hand was a bundle of ten thousand dollars and inside his jacket she caught a flash of more bundles of money. Smiling widely, she declared, "Of course. Do you have anything in mind my dear?"

Samantha held out the bridal magazine and the staff instantly fell all over themselves to attend her. They offered the couple coffee, cappuccino and even offered to go out and fetch anything that might tempt them as they shopped. Although Jack was accustomed to people fawning over him for financial reasons, Samantha was not and she blushed under their attentions. While Jack despised the hypocrisy of the sales staff, he was pleased that they were making Samantha happy, that was what was important. When the dress had been fitted and alterations marked, Jack paid for it and the manager asked when he wished it by.

"End of the week," he informed her. When she started to hesitate, he told her, "You may add another grand to the total for the inconvenience."

Immediately the woman agreed and the couple left with a bag in hand that held the veil Samantha had selected. Carrying the bag back to the orphanage, Jack hailed a cab for them because the November air was quite chilly. Jack didn't wish for Samantha to get sick and he didn't wish to have a relapse. Recovering from being locked in the refrigerator had taken several weeks and Jack didn't want anything to delay their marriage. Thanksgiving was approaching and it was the perfect time to get married. Jack had paid an actor to call the orphanage and pretend to be Sam's father and say that he was taking her for a few days for the holiday. As for himself, Jack had paid an actress to call and pretend to be his mother with a similar excuse. No one would be the wiser and he had already secured a rental car for them to drive to Memphis.

Two days before Thanksgiving, the pair left in a cab supposedly going to the airport to be rejoined with their families for a few days. Instead they stopped at the bridal shop and picked up Samantha's gown and picked up their rental car. Samantha held the map Jack had traced their route on as he carefully drove out of the city. Snow had begun falling as they crossed the bridge from Ohio into Kentucky. They planned to drive straight through the state and not stop until they reached their destination in Tennessee.

Samantha looked at Jack who was positively grinning and asked him, "What is it?"

"I'm just happy. I don't remember ever having been so happy in my entire life. You actually love me and want to marry me. You didn't change your mind or leave me."

"Jack, I would never leave you. I love you."

"I know it's just-" Jack trailed off. How could he explain a lifetime of rejection and neglect to her. Finding words he told her, "I just worry that some day you'll decide I'm not good enough to love."

Looking at Jack, her heart ached for him. Someone had actually convinced him he wasn't good enough to love. The thought of anyone hurting him so deeply, made her furious. Her Jack was amazing, how dare someone make him feel otherwise. Moving over to snuggle against him, Samantha kissed his cheek.

"I love you and nothing will ever change that. You are going to be my husband and I will be your wife. No one can ever change my feelings for you, Jack. Someday you'll believe you deserve love, I'll make you believe it. In the meantime, watch what you say about my favorite person, or I might have to hurt you. I'm damn partial to you and I won't tolerate anyone saying anything bad about you. Including you."

Jack laughed and surrendered to Samantha's display of affection. As he drove he watched the road, carefully, every now and again stealing a peek at his bride-to-be. Driving out of the snow and into a clear sunny sky, he allowed himself to bask in her love and to enjoy being near her. Tomorrow they would be married and nothing bad could ever happen to them again, Jack decided...


	9. Part 9

Author's Notes: _infinitio amor_ means infinite love. The _Prince of Denmark March_ was used by Lady Diana when she got married and is a frequent alternative to the more usual _Bridal March_. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Part 9

Age: 12 Years 8 Months

They pulled up in front of the Memphis Courthouse before it opened and napped until it did. As soon as it opened went in for their marriage license. Although the clerk looked at them strangely and checked their ID's thoroughly, they received their license without incident. Later that afternoon, they could get married, but first they had to find the church Jack had contacted and meet with the minister. Breakfast was from a drive-thru; but neither of them felt much like eating they were too nervous and excited to eat.

Entering the pretty church, they were greeted by the minister who ushered them into his study. "I'm Reverend Donald Franklin. And you are?"

"Jack and Samantha," Jack informed him politely. "We wish to be married."

"If you don't mind I'd like to see your marriage license."

Samantha tensed but forced herself to relax, Jack had prepped her to produce ID's and the license whenever asked. _'Stay calm, seem slightly surprised, but unconcerned,'_ he'd told her. The Reverend took the piece of paper and examined it thoroughly, after several moments, he returned it to Jack, satisfied of it's validity.

"Sixteen and seventeen is a young age to be getting married. Are you marrying because-" the minister trailed off and stared pointedly at Samantha's midsection.

Jack was angry at the insinuation, "If you think I would dishonor Samantha Anderson in any way-"

"Calm down son," the man interrupted. "I simply am curious about why you wish to marry at your age. Why not wait?"

"I love Samantha and want to spend the rest of my life with her."

"And you missy, you haven't said why you wish to get married. What's your rush?"

Samantha paused for a moment. Getting married so quickly had been Jack's idea and she'd never really thought about it until then. A serious expression crossed her face as she replied, "Because it hurts too much not being married to Jack. I don't want to face one moment of life without him by my side. I love him more than anything or anyone."

The Reverend looked at the couple, they were so young. But they were determined and there was something about the quiet sincerity of their expression as they looked at one another. Many couples married in his church, but few had such a deep and abiding rapport. This pair would be one of the rare couples that made it and weathered life's storms. He'd married couples that seemed like they wouldn't make it past year one. Without a doubt this couple would see their golden wedding anniversary.

"So, let's talk about your ceremony," he told the couple with a smile.

Jack produced the vows they had written and handed them to him. Reverend Franklin shook his head, the young people today. How he hoped his son Donald Jr. wouldn't embrace all these crazy notions!

"All right, I suppose we can use these. Now I'm assuming you want the _Bridal March_?"

"You'd be assuming incorrectly, we want this," Samantha told him and handed him the record they had brought. Together they had selected _The Prince of Denmark March_, they didn't want something modern, but they didn't want to be like everyone else either.

"Now do you have rings?" he asked them uncertainly. As young as they were he figured they would have to skip the rings or would use their class rings.

"Right here," Jack answered and withdrew the velvet boxes from his jacket.

"Do I get to see them finally?" Samantha teased. Jack had told her their rings would be a surprise and that she couldn't see them until the wedding. For nearly a week he had drawn and sketched, never letting her see. At last he took his sketches to a jeweler and placed the order. Although Samantha went in to have her finger sized, she wasn't allowed to see the actual rings.

Jack laughed and handed her the boxes, "Very well. It's our wedding day. Today I can refuse you nothing."

Anxiously she opened the boxes and smiled. Hers was a small elegant gold signet ring with an alpha symbol and Jack's was a slightly larger gold ring with an omega symbol. Lifting her ring from the box, she peered inside at the inscription which read _infinitio amor_. Looking at Jack, she smiled and kissed him impetuously despite their audience.

"Seems the young lady approves," the minister joked.

After finishing going over plans for their wedding that afternoon, the couple left the church. They went to lunch and spent a little more time together before separating. Jack had booked Samantha into the town's fanciest salon so she could get dressed up and had arranged a taxi to bring her to the church because she had insisted he couldn't see her in her dress before the wedding. While she was getting ready, he would take their things to their hotel and get dressed and drive to the church. Pulling up in front of the salon, Jack kissed Samantha intently.

"Next time I see you will be at church."

"I love you so much, Jack," Samantha smiled. Pulling her dress out of the back, her purse full of money, she waved at Jack and entered the salon. As with everywhere else, there was brief pause over her age. But this time Samantha flashed money as Jack had at the bridal salon and instantly the staff fell all over themselves to serve her. As they began to fuss with her hair, all Sam could think of was Jack. Never had anyone made her feel so happy or loved, she was going to be his wife in just a few hours, Samantha thought contentedly.

As Samantha was being pampered, Jack was getting frustrated. Last week he'd called information and got the number for the Four Seasons and had booked the bridal suite and arranged a small reception for the two of them after the wedding. On the phone they told him it would be twenty-four a night and had given him directions. Jack had assumed they meant $2400 a night and thought it would be the perfect honeymoon for his beautiful bride. Pulling up in front of the address, he read the sign which read _For Seasons_ and had an attached restaurant. The sign proclaimed the bridal suite was indeed twenty-four dollars a night. At least it looked clean, but he really had intended something far nicer.

Getting out, Jack went to the office and asked if they knew if there were other rooms available in town. The man informed him that there was a convention and unless he had a reservation that even they were booked. Reluctantly Jack gave the man his name and paid, this wasn't even close to what he'd planned for his Samantha. Heavy heatedly he pulled the car to the bridal suite's door and took their luggage in. He'd nearly asked if they had a bellhop, then realized it was a ridiculous question to ask.

The room was simple and nice, but he'd dreamed of surrounding Samantha with luxury. Well, maybe the restaurant would manage an all right wedding dinner. Jack sat down on the bed and hoped Samantha was having an easier time of their wedding day than he was. Undressing and getting into the shower, Jack dismissed his concerns. All that mattered was that he was marrying his Samantha. Getting out of the shower, he wrapped up in one of the towels. The towel wasn't a standard hotel towel, it was nice and thick, at least the large old fashioned tub was nice. Maybe he and Samantha could take a bath together, he thought and blushed.

Jack dressed in his white tie and tails. Even though his parents wanted virtually nothing to do with him, they always made certain he had formal wear in his wardrobe in the event they needed him to put in an appearance. Funny, he hadn't even seen his parents in over a year and today he was getting married. The Senator and Mother may have been his family by birth, but Samantha felt more like a real family to Jack than his parents ever had. Finishing dressing, Jack locked the room and went out to the car with rings and marriage license in hand. Driving to the church, his parents faded from his mind as his excitement began to grow. In less than an hour he would be married.

At the church, Jack paced anxiously until the Reverend informed him Samantha had arrived and they could begin. A calmness fell over Jack as he follow the minister and took his place to wait for Samantha. Throughout the church music swelled and then Samantha stepped into view. Swirled in a frothy confection of white satin and lace, she stood and smiled at Jack through her veil. She looked every inch the angel he thought she would, Jack decided.

Walking slowly towards Jack, Samantha's heart raced. Today was her wedding day and she would become Jack's wife. He looked so handsome and grown up in his formal suit! Clutching the bouquet of roses that a florist had delivered to the salon for her, Samantha moved closer to Jack. When at last she reached him, he took her hand in his and they moved before the minister.

"Today, you come together to join your lives in the bonds of holy matrimony. If anyone knows of any reason why this pair cannot be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

Jack squeezed Samantha's hand reassuringly.

The Reverend continued, "Jack and Samantha I understand you wish to offer your own vows as a pledge of your love. Jack-"

Samantha handed her bouquet to the minister's wife who was their witness and placed both her hand in Jack's. For a moment they gazed into one another's eyes, then Jack spoke his vows.

"I, Jack take you Samantha to be my wife. My heart and everything that I am, is yours from this moment forward. Pledging my love and friendship, I vow to forsake all others and keep only unto you until death. Whatever life holds, I promise to treat you with love, patience, and understanding."

Tears glistened in Samantha's eyes as the Reverend told her it was her turn. Trembling slightly with emotion, Samantha spoke her vows.

"I, Samantha take you Jack to be my husband. From this day forward my heart belongs to you alone. I promise to be your love, your comfort and companion, keeping only unto you until death does us part. Whatever life holds, I promise to treat you with love, patience, and understanding."

"The rings," the older man smiled at the couple and held the rings up. Handing the alpha ring to Jack he waited as Jack placed the ring on Samantha's finger and had him repeat, "With this ring, I thee wed. With my body, I thee worship. With all my worldly goods, I thee endow. Amen."

Jack spoke the words solemnly. Then Samantha placed the omega ring on Jack's finger and repeated the words.

"Jack and Samantha, as you've come here together in the sight of God and pledged your lives to one another and with the authority vested in me by the state of Tennessee, I pronounce you husband and wife."

Slowly and reverently, Jack lifted Samantha's veil and smoothed it back. Pausing a moment, he drank in the site of his wife. Samantha smiled at her new husband as he moved his hand to caress her cheek.

"I love you, Samantha," Jack murmured before slowly kissing her.

Though they had kissed many times before, the slow profound kiss that sealed their marriage touched them. Barely aware of anything but each other, they accepted their marriage certificate from the minister and Samantha accepted her bouquet back from the minister's wife. Moving towards the church doors, they paused and kissed again. Jack and Samantha were married...


	10. Part 10

Author's Note: Reviews are appreciated and make me type faster.

Part 10

Age 12 Years 8 Months

As Jack and Samantha drove away from the church, they held hands, her left hand in Jack's right. When they stopped at a stop sign, they paused and kissed, until a car honked loudly behind them. Studying Jack, Samantha smiled at her new husband and hoped that somewhere her mother had seen her wedding and would have approved. She imagined her mother would have loved Jack every bit as much as she did.

"Samantha," Jack said worriedly.

"Hhhm?"

"There was a slight mix-up with hotels," Jack confessed. When he finished telling her about the For Seasons Motel vs the Four Seasons, Samantha laughed. Feeling relieved, he asked, "So you're not disappointed?"

"As long as we're together, that's all I care about. Besides, I plan to spend my time looking at my handsome husband, not the accommodations."

When they pulled up in front of the motel, Jack parked in front of their room and opened the door for Samantha. Offering her his arm, they walked towards the restaurant. Silently he hoped that it wouldn't be too disastrous. Despite the fact there was only the two of them, Jack had ordered a reception with all the trimmings for Samantha. The day had to be perfect for his Samantha. As it was the motel was a far cry from the luxurious suite he'd envisioned and he didn't want his plans to unravel further. Before entering the restaurant, the couple paused and kissed.

Opening the door the pair entered and were greeted with great enthusiasm by a middle aged couple.. The man cried out with a heavy accent, "Is the newlyweds!"

Jack and Samantha's eyes went wide as the couple swept them each into a hug and kissed them on both cheeks. Uncertainly they accepted the greetings of their hosts and looked at one another. Although the staff was very enthusiastic, Jack had a sinking feeling that the reception, much like the accommodations wasn't going to be quite what he'd planned.

The woman grabbed Jack's chin and announced, "Very handsome." Moving to Sam, she placed her hands on either side of her face, "And so pretty! They will make beautiful babies won't they Konstantine?"

Before the man had a chance to answer his wife, she ambled on happily, "But where are my manners. Let us take you to table we have prepared."

Jack and Samantha continued to look at each other as their hosts lead them through the restaurant. There were only a few patrons dining as they were lead to a table. All of the tables had plain white cloths on them, except for the heavily embroidered cloth that adorned the table they found themselves seated at.

"Sit and relax," Konstantine told them. "Sofia and I will bring your wedding feast. You'll like, yes?"

When their hosts disappeared, Jack apologized, "Oh Samantha I'm so sorry. I wanted our wedding day to be perfect for you."

Before she could respond, Sofia and Konstantine returned to the table with several young men behind them. Konstantine was bearing a large platter with what appeared to be a turkey on it. As dishes were placed on their table, Jack and Samantha sat mutely watching.

Their host placed the turkey on the table with a flourish, "For Giving Thanks wedding."

Looking at their anxious expressions, Samantha smiled and squeezed Jack's hand under the table. However strange, the dinner had a great deal of consideration and effort put into it. The younger men who had followed the couple who appeared to be their parents moved to a small stage and began to tune a couple baglamas and a lyra as one sat down at an ancient upright piano. As a soft Greek folk song filled the air, Jack and Samantha were touched by the amount of work their host and hostess had put into the evening.

Jack smiled and told them, "Thank you so much. Everything looks wonderful. My bride and I appreciate."

"You like?" Sofia pressed happily.

"Everything is perfect," Samantha answered truthfully.

"Good. Now eat! We'll be back to check on you. Later you have cake and dance," Sofia ordered and lead her husband away.

Picking up the carving knife, Jack inquired teasingly, "May I serve my bride some festive wedding turkey?"

After they had served themselves from the variety of dishes, the pair ate slowly often pausing to kiss. Sofia and Konstantine frequently stopped at the table to smile and fawn over them. Despite it's unusual nature the Thanksgiving feast with Mediterranean flair was quite good. Midway through more people arrived at the restaurant who were friends and relations of their hosts. Jack whispered in Samantha's ear then and she nodded, pleased with his suggestion.

Approaching their hosts, Jack declared, "As my bride and I have no family, we would be honored if you and your family would join us in celebrating."

Sofia and Konstantine embraced Jack and grabbed Sam and embraced her as well. As tables were pushed around the bridal table, Sofia insisted, "You must call us Mamma and Poppa like everyone else then."

Jack and Samantha sat back down as more dishes came out from the kitchen and everyone was served. Although alcohol wasn't served to Jack and Samantha, the other guests toasted them enthusiastically. A towering cake was brought out with fresh roses adorning it and Jack smiled at Samantha's reaction. She had mentioned a traditional wedding cake wistfully and Jack had attempted to arrange on, but in light of all the mix-ups he was doubly thrilled this important request had been fulfilled.

"Jack!" Samantha cried in delight. "I can't believe you did this!"

As she pressed an enthusiastic kiss to her husband, their adopted family cheered and several men offered suggestions which left them blushing. Sofia sternly ordered them to behave that they were embarrassing the young ones. Once Jack and Samantha cut the cake, they fed one another neatly and tenderly. Surrendering the cake knife to their hostess, she cut and served everyone.

"Now you must dance," Konstantine declared. "What is your song and my boys will play for you?"

Looking at Jack, Samantha responded, "We don't really have a song."

"Play nice American love song for them," he ordered his sons.

As the band began to play, Jack lead Samantha to the small area that was intended for dancing. They laughed slightly as they began their first dance to the very strange rendition of _Can't Help Falling In Love_. Neither of them were particularly Elvis fans, but the heartfelt performance with Greek flair was unique and touching.

"Even though things haven't gone the way you planned, I've loved every moment of today. I love you so much Jack," Samantha murmured as he held her closely.

Pressing his lips to hers, he replied, "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For loving me. For liking today. For being you."

Samantha gazed into her husband's eyes which had tears dancing precariously in them and found her own eyes misting. Never had she felt so happy or loved as she did with Jack and becoming his wife she knew they would be together always. Secretly she was rather glad about the mix-up with their accommodations. Their hosts had made their day seem more traditional and like they had a family than the fancy hotel would have.

As the evening progressed, the couple had a sense of nervous anticipation as it came closer to time to leave and go to their room. The minister had taken Jack aside before the ceremony and given him a talk that left Jack feeling rather confused. Reverend Franklin spoke at length on sins of the flesh and what a considerate Christian husband should do. None of what he said was what had been in the Kama Sutra book that was in the attic and Jack felt a little uncertain as to which was correct.

Samantha was excited, when Jack had touched her breasts while they kissed it felt so good and now they were married, they would make love. As nice as her dreams of Jack had been and the fluttery feeling she'd had when she caught him touching himself that one time, she could only imagine how nice sex would be. Pressing her mouth to his she kissed him the way she normally did in private. Arousal was singing in Samantha's veins as she clung to her husband.

Amid many good wishes, the couple finally took their leave. Slowly they walked towards their room, stopping to kiss and embrace one another. At last they reached the bridal suite and unlocked the door. Carefully, Jack picked Samantha up and carried her over the threshold...


	11. Part 11

Author's Notes: Jack and Samantha's wedding night isn't all they hoped, please keep in mind their age and knowledge level. They couldn't realistically have blazing perfect sex. I promise that in the next chapter they will find more physical satisfaction from their union. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Part 11

Age 12 Years 8 Months

Shyly Samantha asked Jack to help her with the buttons on the back of her gown. When she dressed at the salon, a member of the staff helped her. Jack's hands trembled slightly as he obliged. Slowly Samantha turned around and stepped out of her dress, she'd worn far more revealing skirts in front of Jack than the frothy petticoat and the delicate bustier showed less skin than if she wore a swimsuit at the beach; but she flushed under her new husband's gaze. Then she remembered seeing Jack naked and blushed harder.

Jack stripped his coat off and hung it up neatly, unsure how to proceed. Then he offered to hang Samantha's gown up and carefully hung it up. After peeling off his vest he cast a glance at Sam and moved to kiss her gently. Their kiss deepened and her hands went to the buttons on his shirt. Cautiously Jack traced a fingertip along the edge of the bustier, following the contour of her breasts. Once Jack's shirt was removed, Samantha slid her hands over his bare back and held him close for reassurance.

Finding the courage to go further, she stepped out of her petticoat and stood in her underwear and stockings. Jack pulled his pants off slowly and stood in his crisp white boxers. He really wanted to light some candles, but the Reverend said it was sinful to engage in acts of lust with the lights on and that it would embarrass his bride. Reluctantly, Jack turned the lights off as Samantha slid into bed. Then moved in beside her.

Their lips met in a kiss and they wrapped their arms around each other as they had so often in the attic, but never with so little clothing between them. Jack's hand brushed the clasp of Samantha's bustier and he hesitated. Before the wedding Reverend Franklin told him that marital relations shouldn't be carried out with anymore clothing removed than necessary; but surely God would forgive Jack this once. Decision made, Jack slowly unfastened the garment and pushed it from the bed.

Samantha felt slightly embarrassed as Jack removed the covering, but rapidly forgot the feeling as his hands gently cupped her bare flesh for the first time ever. For a moment Jack kissed her, then his mouth moved to her breasts and the sensation made Samantha moan. This was even nicer than kissing, she thought dreamily. When his mouth moved back to hers, Jack ran his hand over her stomach and skimmed over her panties. The intensity of the sensation it roused made her gasp in wonder.

"Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Y-yes," Samantha stammered. She was better than all right she felt wonderful.

Jack slid one finger inside her panties, his breath coming in pants. Touching Samantha was even nicer than he dreamed. When he caressed inside her panties, she quickly went to remove them. He wished there were so candles lit so he could see her, but he didn't want to be a bad husband on his first night of marriage.

"I love you, Jack," Samantha murmured happily.

"And I love you-" Jack trailed off in a groan as Samantha reached inside his boxers and touched him.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Sofia said there were some candles in here, could we light one, I want to see you."

Jack slid out of bed and Samantha sat up and started to slide off her garter belt and stockings. Although the Minister had told him such shameful things should only take place in the dark of night, Jack couldn't refuse Samantha. God had to understand that his first loyalty would always be his Samantha. Striking a match, Jack lit a candle on the bedside table and looked shyly at his bride in the dim light.

"Take your shorts off," Samantha told him and watched as he did.

Climbing back into bed, Jack pressed a kiss to Samantha's lips and massaged her tongue with his. The sensation of skin on skin was new and pleasurable as they explored one another. This time Jack could look at Samantha's breasts as he touched them and see the look on her face. As he touched her, he studied the nuances of her expression as he discovered what his bride liked best.

Shifting slightly, Jack moved on top of Samantha, but didn't enter her. Their mouths met in an intense kiss and Jack savored the feeling of heat rising from between her thighs. Sam moved her hands over Jack's back and wrapped her legs around him to hold him closer. As they kissed, the feeling of his hardness pressed against her felt amazing and she wanted to go further. Every touch felt so good it would feel even better in another moment.

"Jack," Samantha urged him.

Slowly he pushed inside her. As he did, Jack's eyes went wide with wonder at the tight wet feeling, he'd never felt anything so heavenly. At the same time, Samantha's eyes went wide with bewilderment and pain. This wasn't even close to what she was expecting.

Seeing the expression on her face, Jack stopped immediately, "Samantha what's wrong?"

"You're hurting me," she informed him. "Get off of me!"

Immediately Jack pulled away in concern and went to hold her, "Samantha I never meant-"

"If this is what everyone talks about, either they're all crazy or you aren't doing it right. You hurt me!" Samantha snapped and burst into tears.

Helplessly, Jack looked around in the dim light for a box of tissues. Unable to find them he snapped on the light to look for them. Samantha gasped and Jack looked at her, moving closer he saw a small smear of blood on her thighs and the bed. Drawing back, he nearly fainted in horror. Not only had he hurt his bride on their wedding night, he'd drawn blood.

"Samantha, I didn't mean to hurt you. I would never-"

"Well you did hurt me! I wish I'd never married you! I don't want to even look at you. Either you sleep in the car or I will but I won't sleep in the same bed with you! I hate you!" she cried.

Fighting back tears, Jack felt terrible. Instead of marriage binding Samantha to him forever, it drove her away in less than one day. Maybe she would forgive him someday, he had to try and prove to her he hadn't meant to hurt her. Samantha meant everything to him. Skipping his underwear, he jerked his pants on a bit of Samantha's blood staring up accusingly at him from his manhood.

"I-I'll sleep in the car. Would you at least allow me to bring so tea for you?" he begged. Even as he begged, he hated himself for sounding so desperate, but he simply couldn't lose his Samantha. Maybe she would reconsider if he promised never to touch her again. He would be content simply to hold her and kiss her as long as she would smile at him and love him again.

"Whatever," Samantha sobbed and stormed into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

Inside the bathroom, Samantha sat on the edge of the tub and wept. Jack's kisses had felt so nice and then he hurt her. After all his promises to love and protect her, he not only hurt her but on their wedding night no less! Everything had been so beautiful until that moment, what had gone wrong? Had they done it wrong? This wasn't even close to how she'd imagined tonight, Samantha thought as hot and bitter tears fell.

Jack finished dressing, every sob and word from Samantha a knife to his heart. Mother and the Senator were right, he was worthless. Why had he ever thought he could possibly be good enough for Samantha? The only real friend he'd ever had, now hated him and couldn't stand to be in the same room with him. How could he make her understand how sorry he was? Never in a million years would have hurt his Samantha intentionally, he didn't know what happened. There was nothing like this in Kama Sutra.

Inside the restaurant, Sofia and Konstantine's sons were cleaning up and most of the family had left as Konstantine reminisced. "Ah you remember our wedding night Sofia. The most magical night."

Laughing at her husband, she told him, "You are getting old. The night after was magical, our wedding night not so much. I hope young honeymooners find happiness, they seem very young."

"Is America, Americans have relations young. I doubt this is their first night together Sofia."

Kissing her husband lightly, she teased, "Shows what you know you old fool, those two are more innocent than we were. I do hope someone talked with them, they said they had no parents."

Just then, Jack entered the restaurant looking pale and unhappy. In a lifeless voice he inquired, "Would it be possible to get a cup of tea for my- for my wife?"

Sofia and Konstantine looked from the stricken groom to one another, something was very definitely wrong between their honeymooners.

"Certainly," Sofia told him and called back to the kitchen for one of her sons to put the kettle on.

Eyes downcast and fighting tears, Jack thanked her and swallowed convulsively.

Moving towards him, Sofia put an arm around him and said, "You know since you have no family, you can come to Momma and Poppa. There is troubles?"

Samantha's words echoing in his head alongside of self-recrimination, Jack lost his control and started to sob onto her shoulder, "Samantha hates me."

"No she doesn't," Sofia soothed.

"Yes she does, she told me she does! Everything was fine, then I hurt her. I didn't mean to! I never would hurt my Samantha! I don't understand. We did everything the book said to and now she can't even stand to look at me," Jack cried. Then he stopped and said with sad realization, "Everything my parents ever said about me was true. I am a worthless monster that should have never been born."

Anger flared in Sofia at Jack's parents and she wished she could give them a piece of her mind for hurting this sweet boy. Looking at Konstantine, she communicated her intentions and he moved towards Jack.

"Since you are married man, I think you are old enough to have drink and we have men talk," Konstantine told him and put and arm around Jack's shoulders.

Jack let the older man lead him to the bar as Sofia announced, "I'll take the tea to your wife. She and I need to have some woman talk."

As Sofia left with tea, Jack sipped the amber liquid Konstantine put in front of him. It burned as it went down his throat and tasted terrible, but Jack drank valiantly, not wishing to be rude. A couple of Konstantine's sons tried to join them, but their father ordered them away. While Sofia spoke to Samantha, he would speak to Jack and hopefully mend the row between the newlyweds. Although Konstantine wasn't accustomed to discussing such things with strangers, the young man seemed very innocent and very miserable. Gently he requested Jack tell him what had transpired.

Sofia knocked on the door and was greeted with, "Leave it outside the door. I don't want to see you Jack!"

"It's Sofia."

The door opened and a red eyed Samantha answered wearing a robe, "Come in."

"I bring you tea. Jack seemed to be concerned about you."

"I'm fine, no thanks to him," Samantha snapped. Embarrassed, she confessed, "I ruined your sheets, but Jack will pay for it."

Sofia's eyes flicked to the bed and the small bloodstain told her everything she needed to know. Gently she suggested, "Let's sit down and have girl talk."

Samantha didn't feel much like talking, but didn't wish to be rude so she sat.

"Samantha, did your mother ever talk to you about men and women?"

Shaking her head, she answered, "No, but I read a book."

"Books are good. Books are very good, but books are not a Momma. Yes?" Not giving her a chance to respond, Sofia pressed onwards. "Since you don't have a mother and I have always wanted a daughter, you will be my daughter for while you stay. Now why don't you tell Momma, what the trouble is, you have the sad eyes."

Her lower lip quivered and she began to cry again. Sofia pulled her into her arms and rocked her slightly, murmuring soothingly. When Samantha's crying subsided, Sofia confided, "You know, my wedding night with Konstantine I felt like crying to. But my mother had talked to me as I am about to talk to you. First time for woman is not like it is for man, becoming woman can be uncomfortable. But after first time it becomes very nice if you love your husband and he is good man."

Looking at her in slight disbelief, Sam asked, "So he didn't do it wrong? But Sofia he hurt me!"

Thoughtfully, Sofia inquired, "What did he say when he hurt you?"

"He stopped and then told me he was sorry."

"Did he now? I don't think Jack would ever intentionally hurt you. He seemed quite devastated, what happened?"

"I- I told him I hated him," Samantha sobbed.

"And do you?"

"No, I just felt disappointed and hurt."

"Here's what I want you to do, you get into the tub and put on a nightgown. When you come out I will have sheets changed. Don't worries about them, they will wash. Then talk to your husband. Next time you try loving it will be nicer."

Samantha agreed and did as Sofia suggested. Efficiently Sofia got clean sheets and changed them, the fewer reminders for the young couple the better. Perhaps she would pack a picnic for them and send them to that nice spot where the wild roses bloomed outside of town. Nice and romantic, it was just what the couple needed, Sofia decided. She returned to the restaurant, just as Konstantine finished his talk with Jack.

"... so you see, is normal. Your wife will like in time."

"Still doesn't seem fair," Jack told him.

Silently, Sofia agreed, then said aloud, "Tomorrow you will take your bride on romantic picnic. I shall pack it for you and give you map to nice place with wild roses."

Jack brightened slightly, "Samantha loves roses." His face fell slightly, "But I'm not sure she'll go with me."

"She will. Now go back to your room, I believe Samantha will want to speak with you."

Jack walked out of the restaurant and towards the bridal suite...


	12. Part 12

Author's Notes: As promised our couple patch things up and have a more successful encounter. Reviews are really appreciated.

Part 12

Age 12 Years 8 Months

Outside the door of the bridal suite, Jack hesitated and then knocked. Although Sam had said she didn't want to see him, he wanted to apologize again and see if she needed anything before he went to sleep in the car. Maybe if she wasn't quite so mad, he would ask her if she would consider going on the picnic Sofia was organizing for them tomorrow. Despite Sofia telling Jack that Samantha wanted to speak to him, he rather doubted she was correct. Even though Jack had listened thoroughly to Konstantine's explanation of what happened, he wasn't sure Samantha would see it that way.

The door opened and Samantha looked at Jack. His expression looked so sad and defeated that her heart ached. Earlier she had promised to love and comfort him for all her life and in less than one day she betrayed that vow. All the hateful things she told him, echoed through her mind and she remembered how he tried to apologize to her. Jack had promised to always take care of her and in her heart of hearts she knew he would never intentionally hurt her.

"Samantha, I-"

"Oh Jack!" Samantha cried out interrupting him.

Flinging herself in his arms, she nearly knocked him over. A moment later they were in the room sitting on the end of the bed. As they held one another, they both sobbed apologies to each other. Each desperate to make the other understand how much they regretted their actions. Amid the tears, they each promised to try harder.

"The book didn't say it would hurt you, I never would have-"

"But I wanted to and I didn't know either. Sofia says I'll like it next time."

"Please don't hate me," Jack pleaded.

Planting kisses on his face, Samantha assured him, "Never. I love you. Forgive me for doubting you. I know you would die before ever hurting me on purpose."

"Just please don't stop loving me Samantha," Jack begged. "We don't have to ever do that again I promise. I'll be happy if you just let me hold you and kiss you."

Smiling shyly, Samantha replied, "Sofia assures me that it's better the second time. Maybe we could try it again some time. I- I really liked the way it felt up until when it hurt and Sofia told me it's like that and better after the first time."

"Sometime," Jack responded non-commitally. After tonight's disaster he was in no hurry to try that again. Samantha was talking to him and still loved him, there was no way he was going to do anything to jeopardize that.

"Earlier, we promised to treat each other with love, patience and understanding. Tonight I didn't do that and didn't give you a chance to. I love you, can you forgive me for being mean earlier?"

"There's nothing to forgive," Jack told her.

Their lips met in a kiss, which he pulled away from after only a moment. Samantha sighed realizing tonight's set back was going to take some work to undo. After assuring Jack she wanted him to stay he got out pajamas and went into the bathroom to put them on. Part of her wanted to try and get him to try lovemaking again tonight, but she was still a little sore and with Jack pulling back from a kiss it was unlikely she could persuade him.

When Jack came out of the bathroom, he mentioned hesitantly, "Sofia wanted to make up a picnic for us and a map to a nice spot where there are wild roses."

"I'd love it!" Samantha exclaimed. "Do you want to go?"

Her enthusiasm relaxed Jack slightly and he smiled, "Very much. I've never been on a picnic."

Climbing into bed, Samantha waited for Jack to climb in beside her. Wrapping her arms around him, she whispered softly, "I would love to go with you. I love you so much Jack."

Still a little tense, but slightly happier Jack kissed her goodnight. For several hours the pair lay awake holding each other and listening to one anothers breathing in the darkness.

In the morning, they were awoken by a knock at the door, Jack got up and answered. Sofia came in with a breakfast tray for them and handed Jack a piece of paper, "Here is the map. Have your breakfast and get dressed. Stop at restaurant in half and an hour and I give you picnic. Romantic for honeymooners, yes?"

"Thank you," Jack told her as she left. He didn't feel much like a honeymooner, but Samantha gave him a happy smile and his mood instantly lifted. Joining her on the bed he accepted a bite of toast she held up to him.

"Do you think the roses will still be blooming?"

"It's kind of late in the year, but the climate here is warmer than back in Ohio, so maybe," Jack answered. "What does one do on a picnic exactly?"

"You walk, you eat, you talk. Nothing you won't be able to handle," Samantha teased.

Jack sat the tray on a table near the door, when Samantha beckoned him over to the bed.

"What?"

"My husband hasn't kissed me yet today," Samantha pretended to pout.

"That scoundrel!" Jack laughed and moved to kiss her.

Leaning over the bed, he kissed her and lost his balance as her arms wrapped around him and pulled him down on top of her.

"Jack," Samantha moaned slightly.

Instantly, Jack pulled back and mumbled that he needed to get dressed. Samantha got in her bag and looked for something to wear. Normally she would wear jeans on a picnic, but today she chose a dress and a pair of flat sandals. Her husband might be playing hard to get, but Samantha was determined to try sex again and work past last night's unpleasantness one way or another.

After they were dressed and it was time to pick up their picnic, Samantha followed Sofia into the kitchen while Jack was loading the basket. "Sofia? What do I do if he doesn't want to try uh, you know what again?"

Sofia laughed, "Ah, you asked and he refused? Just take your dress off after lunch and I think it will be happy."

Shooting the older woman a look of disbelief, Samantha walked out the car where Jack was holding her door. After he started the car, she slid close to him and waited for him to put his arm around her. For several moments he sat stiffly trying not to hold her close, then slowly held her like he had before as she curled around him. They drove following the map out of town until they reached their destination.

"Sofia said we'll have to walk the rest of the way, shall I get the basket?" Jack asked.

Samantha nodded and offered to carry the enormous blanket which was perched awkwardly on top of the large hamper. When Jack inquired if such large blankets were customary for a picnic, Samantha said nothing. She had a pretty good idea of why Sofia sent such a large blanket and didn't want to alert Jack to her plans. Walking along they followed a wide dirt path that wove between trees until they came at last to a small clearing.

"Jack!" Samantha gasped with pleasure at the fairytale scene.

Large trees hung with beards of Spanish Moss shaded the clearing. A small pond sparkled in the sunlight surrounded by lush green grass. Throughout the clearing a tangle of wild rose bushes grew tall with crimson blossoms. Some of the roses had vined up the trees and a small cascade of petals seemed to be raining down from the heavens. The spot was pure enchantment. Jack sat the picnic hamper down and looked around. Putting the blanket on top of the hamper, Samantha grabbed his hand and pulled him over to a particularly large rose bush.

"Oh Jack it's so beautiful!"

Caught up in the moment, Jack's caution fled as he replied, "You're beautiful."

Relief coursed through Samantha when Jack kissed her the way he normally did. Though he didn't kiss her again right away, she felt encouraged. They walked around the clearing holding hands and finally spread out the blanket and opened the hamper. At the top was a bottle of Champagne and a pair of glasses. Neither of them had ever drank except for the one drink Jack had last night with Konstantine; but it was their honeymoon and surely it wouldn't hurt to try it. The food was an assortment of cheese and cold basil chicken with bread on the side.

After they finished their lunch, Samantha packed the hamper and moved it off the blanket. Both of them were slightly giggly from the Champagne. Neither were actually drunk simply light and happy. Samantha took a large sip for courage and stood up. As she started to undress, Jack's attention instantly moved from the pond to her.

"Samantha, what are you doing?"

Removing her dress and kicking off her sandals she had only her pale pink bra and panties on, "Taking my clothes off."

Panicking slightly, Jack asked "Why? Samantha put your clothing back on, someone could see you!"

"The only person who's going to see me is you," she replied and removed her bra.

"But it's daytime. We don't have to try and- Reverend Franklin said a considerate Christian husband wouldn't ask that more than once or twice a week. A-And only at night."

Pulling her panties off, she knelt down beside Jack. "I don't want a considerate Christian husband. I want my Jack. Besides you said we were above most people. Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. What could be a more traditional beginning than Eden itself."

Before he could answer, Samantha captured his mouth with hers. In the back of her mind she hoped Sofia was right that this would work and be nice, because she'd never done anything to bold in her life! When Jack pulled his mouth away, Samantha feared he was going to reject her, but instead he gently pushed her back on the blanket and began to kiss her neck. His hands moved to cup her breasts and she moaned as his hands began to rouse her.

"Samantha, are you sure you want to? I'll love you no matter what."

Moving her hands to unbutton his shirt, she responded, "I want to Jack. I love you and I want you to make love to me. This is the first day of our married life, I think it's time we learn. Remember, love-"

"Patience."

And in unison they said, "And understanding."

Laughing gently, their lips met in a slow kiss. As their hands moved over one another, the world and last night's disaster faded away. When Samantha removed Jack's shirt, she smiled, being able to truly see him made things more exciting. Nervous excitement shot through her when she unbuttoned Jack's pants and felt his hardness. Anxiously she urged him out of his pants and before he could argue, pulled his underwear off.

Pausing a moment, she looked at her husband's naked body in the light of day. He reminded her of a picture she saw in an artbook of Michelangelo's David, well there was one big difference, Samantha decided as she caressed Jack's swelling manhood. As they kissed, the scent of roses filled the air and Samantha wished they could stay their forever just as they were. Jack's hands and mouth felt so nice. Today she returned his caresses and explored him with her mouth. When his hand moved between her legs, a shudder of pleasure shook her and made her nip his neck in surprise.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Panting slightly, he told her, "Don't be. I liked it."

Samantha moved her mouth along his neck nibbling a little harder than she normally did. Once at the orphanage she'd overheard a couple female staff members discussing love bites and how they were made. Tenuously, Samantha began to suck on Jack's neck, thrilled when she heard him whimper her name. Jack's hand continued to tease between her legs and she felt light headed, suddenly she arched against him, crying his name out in surprise and pleasure. Her cries brought a smile to Jack's face and slowly he covered her body with his. Looking at Samantha, he sought permission to continue.

"Please Jack," Samantha begged.

Slowly, Jack pushed inside her. This time she didn't feel pain, there was a slight twinge as she stretched around him and then a delicious sensation of being filled where she'd never even realized she had a void. Watching her face intently, Jack felt relieved when Samantha smiled at him and wrapped her legs around him. Moving slowly against one another they learned to move with one another, much like they had when Jack taught her to dance. With rose petals cascading around them, their cries mingled together again and again as they discovered pleasure...


	13. Part 13

Author's Notes: This is probably one of the last few chapters before the inevitable separation occurs. But I promise I will continue the story until our couple is reunited in permanent skewed bliss. Reviews are greatly appreciated.

Part 13

Age 12 Years 8 Months

Lying in Jack's arms, Samantha smiled and pulled a rose petal that had fallen on his head. Never had she felt more happy or content than she did at the moment and Samantha wished they could stay in the rose filled clearing forever. Today was every bit as delightful as she had imagined last night would be and more. As Jack's mouth teased hers, she felt slightly sore but in the most pleasurable way. Looking into her husband's eyes, she was glad they had gotten married and would always belong to one another.

"What are you thinking?" Jack asked softly.

"That I wish we could stay right here, just like this forever. And I'm thinking that I love my husband, very much," Samantha answered and pressed her lips to his.

"Let's stay then."

Samantha laughed and said, "Be serious."

"I am being serious. Last night when I thought you didn't love me, it was the worst pain I've ever felt in my life. Today has been so beautiful and I never want it to end. Sometimes I'm afraid of what will happen when we return to Ohio."

"Jack, nothing is ever going to come between us. We're married and have our whole lives ahead of us."

"Let's stay, we could get jobs and rent a room from Konstantine and Sofia," Jack suggested, only half jokingly.

Raising up on one elbow, Samantha asked, "Do you think we'll still be that close when we're their age? I mean, looking at them, you can tell how much they love each other. Is that how it will be with us?"

Looking thoughtful for a moment, Jack responded, "No." Seeing his wife's shocked expression, he smiled as he added, "I think we'll be even more in love when we're they're age, because I already love you more than any man has loved a woman."

Smiling, Samantha, pulled away and started to get dressed, the sun was starting to set and they would have to leave before much longer. Jack followed suit, though he too was reluctant to end their afternoon's idyll. If they lived to be twice Konstantine and Sofia's age, he would never forget today. Every moment was burned into his memory and would be treasured for years to come.

"Jack, can we come back tomorrow?"

"If you like."

"And the next day too?" she asked teasingly.

"Samantha, we can come here every day for as long as you wish. As soon as I turn sixteen and can become legally emancipated from my parents, I'll buy this place if you like."

Looking at her husband with disbelief, she pressed, "Really?"

When he nodded her eyes went wide with wonder. They could actually own this beautiful place! Rushing into Jack's arms, Samantha planted kisses all over his face. Then kissed him deeply. Just when she thought Jack couldn't surprise her, he did something which made her love him even more. Slowly they began to walk back to the car.

That evening at the motel's restaurant, they ate voraciously, starved from their afternoon's exertions. The young couple's smiles were brighter tonight than they had been even before last night's disaster, Sofia noted with satisfaction. Wrapping an arm around her husband's waist, the middle aged woman, dabbed a tear from her eyes as she watched the young honeymooners. Konstantine pressed a kiss to his wife's cheek and lead her over to the table so they could check on their young guests.

"This is what I like to see," Konstantine declared. "Happy honeymooner on the Giving Thanks."

"And this year there is much to be thankful for," Samantha told him. Blushing slightly, she thanked Sofia for her advice.

"Is good you have the happy mouth and not the sad eyes."

"Someday, I hope we can repay you for your kindness," Samantha told her.

"Maybe remember us when babies are birthed when you are older," Konstantine suggested.

"All right," Jack agreed. "Chloe Sofia if we have a daughter."

"And Jack Konstantine if we have a boy," Samantha added. Then whispered in Jack's ear and he blushed as she suggested they go to their room and practice right away.

The older couple beamed with pleasure, then grinned wickedly as Jack paid their tab and they headed towards their room. Although Jack and Samantha felt slightly embarrassed that their hosts knew what they were leaving to do, they were far to anxious to let it deter them. As soon as they were out of the restaurant, they kissed deeply, then Samantha grabbed Jack's hand and started running towards their room.

Though the room lacked the fairytale quality of the clearing, the pair lit the candles around the room and undressed quickly. Moving to the bed, their mouth met in a slow and sensual kiss. Feeling emboldened, Samantha pushed Jack down and climbed on top of him. His eyes went wide as his bride started to ride him, slow and uncertainly at first, then faster and harder. The sensation was slightly different from this afternoon, but definitely enjoyable, Jack decided. When they finally surrendered to sleep they were both completely exhausted from their day.

Rain greeted the couple the next day so they had to delay their trip back to the wild roses until another day. Shyly, Jack suggested that since the bathtub was so big, they might try bathing together. Together they filled the tub with warm water and some of Sam's rose scented bubble bath and then climbed in. Water sloshed onto the floor and laughter filled the air as they caressed one another. The warmth was soothing and Samantha lay against Jack's chest immersed in the bubbles until they began to prune.

Over the course of a week, they explored the mysteries of love making every day, again and again. On every day but the rainy day, they went back to where the wild roses grew and one day even went skinny dipping in the pond. When at last it was time to leave, they hugged their hosts good-bye and Jack left an envelope stuffed with the money he'd planned to spend at the Four Seasons. The For Seasons motel had turned out to be a blessing in disguise and he hoped Konstantine and Sofia would be able to use the money he left. Seeing her husband leave the fifteen thousand dollar tip in an envelope, Samantha smiled, it was so very Jack.

As they began to drive northward towards Ohio, the weather was starting to shift. The warm air of Memphis gave way to cold winter winds and Jack had a sinking feeling...


	14. Part 14

Author's Notes: Although I will be updating some of my other stories soon, I'm trying to focus on this story and complete it so I can devote more time to some of my other series. Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, reviews are greatly appreciated.

Part 14

Age 12 Years 9 Months

When they returned from Memphis, neither Jack nor Samantha was happy to see that Billy Watkins had been released and was back in the orphanage. As the newlywed couple swept past the staff and residents, they quickly made their way up to Jack's room. Up in the attic they discovered that it had been ransacked and the records all smashed. Although Jack wasn't saying anything, Samantha could tell he was upset. Quietly she disappeared for a moment, then reappeared after she had gotten in her suitcase.

"Jack, I know how upset you are right now. Even though you have said I can use your money anytime, I wanted to get you a wedding gift with my own money. Here," Samantha told him thrusting the large flat record cover at him.

Turning to Samantha, Jack was surprised and pleased that Samantha had bought him a wedding gift. When he saw the album, he burst out laughing. It read The Konstinappolis Quartet, and had a picture of Konstantine's sons on the cover. Turning the phonograph upright amongst the mess, Jack put the album on and swept his bride into his arms. Even Billy's petty attempt to violate Jack's space wasn't going to put a damper on Jack's happiness. After dancing to several interesting renditions of well known song's Konstantine's sons had recorded, the couple reluctantly went downstairs for dinner.

Sitting at the large dining table amid the other residents, Jack and Samantha looked longingly at one another. The terrible table manners of the other residents and their inane conversation made Jack and Samantha long for the intimate suppers with Mamma and Poppa looking on dotingly. Worse still, they had to remain at the table for a certain length of time and would have to endure television time in the rec room. Having not made love since early that morning, the couple was very anxious to be alone.

After dinner, Jack and Samantha sat together in the rec room on the floor. As the hour of television began and the other residents chattered and watched intensively, Samantha and Jack watched one another intensely. Crossing his arms, Jack subtlety caressed the side of Samantha's breast. As his subtle caress aroused her, Samantha bit the inside of her cheek to keep from moaning. She couldn't wait until the television hour was over to have him, she needed him now.

Leaning over, she whispered in his ear, "Jack I want you right now."

"We have to sit this out."

"I'm going to pretend to go to the bathroom, meet me in the linen closet in a couple minutes," she whispered. When Jack hesitated, she softly whimpered in his ear, "Please, I'm so wet."

Noting the wide eyed look he gave her and the way he moved to conceal his erection, Samantha knew he would follow and stood up. No one said anything as she left the room, nor when Jack followed barely two minutes later. As the couple slipped out, neither noticed the intent stare Billy gave them. Several minutes later when the pair hadn't returned, Billy scowled and went to find them. Something was up between those two still and he wasn't about to stand for it, apparently trashing the freak's books and records hadn't gotten the point across.

In the linen closet, Jack's mouth met Samantha's as they desperately struggled to get undressed enough to touch one another. As Jack's fingers teased inside her panties, Sam's hand found his zipper and found he had left his underwear off. Pulling his wife's panties to the side, Jack ground against her wetness teasingly for a moment. But Samantha's needs were too urgent to wait and she demanded he take her.

"Jack!" Samantha whimpered.

Slowly pushing inside her, Jack wrapped her legs around his waist and grabbed one of the shelves to brace them as they began to move. Samantha bit Jack's neck and urged him to go harder and faster. Rapidly Jack moved against her, as her teeth sank hard into his shoulder to stifle her scream of pleasure. Feeling her tighten around his shaft, Jack knew she was close to her second orgasm and was going to cum with her, when Samantha pulled her legs away from his waist and pushed him away.

Sinking to her knees, she said, "I can't have your cum running down my legs."

When her mouth wrapped around him he gasped with pleasure. Although she had licked him there a couple times on their honeymoon, she'd never done anything like this! Briefly he wondered if Sofia had mentioned this in her last minute talk with Samantha. Konstantine had told him something similar which Jack had planned to try tonight. In the shadowy closet, he watched in amazement as her head hovered over him and drew him closer and closer to the edge. The closet door was open a crack to allow them to leave later, but both were so caught up in the moment, they didn't notice the pair of eyes in the hallway narrowing in hatred.

After finding release, Jack kissed Samantha and insisted she allow him to bring her to pleasure with his fingers one last time before returning. As he caressed her, Jack murmured in her ear the things he planned to do to her later, pushing Samantha over the edge. Finally they returned first Sam and then Jack to the rec room where the television hour was nearly over with. Samantha had to go to her room for bedcheck, but immediately slipped out after to join her husband.

Billy was furious for the time he spent in juvenile jail and intended to get revenge on Sam's precious freak. But after catching a glimpse of them in the linen closet he wanted to kill the Newquay brat. Days away from turning fifteen, the idea that Prince Albert the Prick was having sex while Billy despite his bravado was still a virgin was galling. Maybe the little rich bastard had paid her for her services, a girl like Sam simply couldn't desire the sickly freak over himself. From the shadows, Billy watched as Sam headed up to Newquay's room.

Silently Samantha slipped into he husband's room where he was waiting anxiously for her. Pressing their mouth together they kissed, starved for physical contact as they embraced and held one another. Jack had lit a couple candles they bought in Memphis and the room had a soft glow. Trying to pull Jack onto the bed, Samantha was surprised when he refused her and shook his head.

"Tonight we're going to try something new. Take your nightgown off," Jack ordered.

Slightly embarrassed but excited Samantha did as he told her, then panted, "Now what?"

"Lie in the center of the bed," Jack purred.

When Samantha laid down, Jack moved towards the bed purposefully. Gently, he spread her legs and started to kiss the insides of her thighs. Samantha gasped as Jack's mouth moved upwards and began to tease the moist heat between her thighs. Between her legs, Jack smiled at her sounds of pleasure and from his own pleasure of tasting a woman for the first time. Teasing his bride with his tongue, Jack brought her to the first of several orgasms as he went down on her.

Outside, Billy heard Samantha's cries of pleasure and he became hard. It angered him that Sam was making those sounds because of Prince Albert and even more that her cries aroused him. For several minutes he listened to the sound of her crying out the name she'd given the stupid brat. Then Billy headed back to his room to relieve the tension Sam had built up and to plan how to get rid of Albert Jackson Newquay once and for all.

It was nearly dawn when Samantha started to pull herself out of Jack's bed and to redress. Looking at her husband, she inquired, "Is it too late to get those jobs in Memphis?"

"Afraid we'll have to wait until next quarter's allowance which I get at New Years, but then if you like, of course."

Sitting on the edge of the bed Samantha commented, "I miss Sofia and Konstantine. Do you think that's strange?"

"Not at all," Jack assured her. "I wish you didn't have to leave. You're my wife and I hate that you have to skulk off like we're doing something wrong."

"Well you could always come to my room at night, but since I have to share it might give my roommates an idea that something is going on between us."

After Samantha bent over the bed and kissed Jack goodnight, he lay awake thinking and feeling frustrated. During their honeymoon, he'd become accustomed to having he sleeping next to him. Now sleeping alone felt strange. His birthday was in a couple months, after that he would only have to wait one more year and he could become legally emancipated minor and lay claim to his trust fund.

Last year he finally figured out that his family's money had come from his grandparents who overlooked his parents and left the bulk of their fortune to Jack. While he wouldn't have minded his parents living off the money, he objected to their living off his money and treating him the way they did. As soon as he was legally emancipated he could buy a house and a few months later, secure emancipation for Samantha and then marry her again legally. It was appalling that his parents lived apart by choice on his fortune and that he couldn't sleep with his own wife for a full night.

Over then next couple of weeks, Jack and Samantha spent every moment together they could. Making love throughout the night until Samantha had to return to her room and sneaking in some daring quickies at the risk of being caught. The newlyweds hated the large amounts of time spent in the presence of others and that they were forced apart. Jack smuggled roses in for Samantha one evening and she burst out crying.

"Darling, what's wrong?"

"I miss being able to be with you and I miss our special place with the roses," Samantha sobbed clinging to Jack tightly. Then added, "And my father is getting a hotel here for Christmas next week and expects me to spend Christmas with him. I hate this being with you but not being with you Jack. Everyday hurts more and more!"

"Sshhh," Jack murmured comfortingly. "You are my wife and nothing and no one will ever change that, will it?"

"No."

"If you like we can leave next month. I love you."

"Even when I'm all emotional and weepy?" Samantha asked him tearily.

Smiling at her, he told her, punctuating each word with a kiss, "Love, patience and understanding."

"You're the best husband in the world," Samantha told him kissing him. "I love you Jack."

"And you are the most wonderful wife any man could ever ask for. I'll love you until the stars grow cold," Jack vowed.

Gently he kissed his wife and caressed her tenderly. Outside in the hallway, Billy stood having followed Sam and heard the exchange. An evil smile crossed his face...


	15. Part 15

Author's Notes: Billy causes trouble and I promise eventually he will suffer. Jack is going to live, Silverwolf keep breathing. Reviews are greatly appreciated and make me type faster.

Part 15

Age: 12 Years 9 Months

"Is it straight?" Jack asked as he adjusted the star on top of the small tree.

"Perfect," Samantha replied as her husband moved away from the Christmas tree.

Christmas was in a few days and the couple wanted their own tree in the attic for their first Christmas. Breaking away from their embrace, Jack reached into his coat which was tossed over a trunk and retrieved the small surprise. Smiling at Samantha, he held the sprig of live mistletoe over her head and kissed her deeply. Even though she was going to have to leave him on Christmas Eve and Christmas day to be with her father, Jack intended to make the most of their time together.

"I've never seen live mistletoe before," she told him.

"Have to be careful with it, it's poisonous," Jack gently admonished.

"Ooh in that case, could we poison Billy Watkins?"

"Could be fun, why not?" he teased, then looked at his watch. "We're going to have to show up for tv in the rec room in a couple minutes."

Sighing, Samantha cursed, "Damn, but I get tired of people interrupting us."

Jack raised an eyebrow at Samantha's language in amusement and agreed, "It is pretty annoying. You know I could probably throw myself down the steps and break a leg again so we can stay in my room all the time."

"Oh no," Samantha insisted. "I want you fully functional."

"Any particular talents you wish to make use of?" Jack breathed seductively against her neck and brought a hand up to tease her nipple through her shirt.

"I want to make use of every one of your talents. You're my own personal Jack-of-all-Trades."

Raising his head from her neck, Jack looked amused as he pointed out, "I believe the saying is Jack-of-all-Trades and master one none. Surely I've mastered at least one by now?"

Unzipping Jack's fly and stroking him, Samantha replied, "My Jack-of-all-Trades is the master of every one."

"Is that a fact?" he asked huskily.

Although they didn't have long, they moved quickly to remove their clothing and discard the mistletoe. Moving to the pile of cushions under the stained glass window, they coupled rapidly and intensely, bringing one another to climax. Reluctantly they redressed and went to the rec room to endure their forced socialization with the others. As they sat through the hour, they whispered promises to one another to pick up where they left off. The couple was unaware of Billy's cold stare as they waited for the time to end.

Billy had been watching the pair for the last couple of weeks, contemplating what to do. Although they were almost always in one another's company, he knew eventually he could catch Prince Albert the Prick alone. This time he wouldn't make a stupid mistake like he did with the refrigerator, this time he had a much more permanent solution in mind. Looking at Sam smiling at the rich freak, enraged him. After he heard the exchange between them Billy thought perhaps they were playing a prank on him, so he went back the next night and peered through the keyhole. The tangle of pale limbs and the couple's movements left no room for denial, they were sleeping together and Billy was going to put a stop to it.

As Samantha headed to Jack's room after bedcheck, Billy waited in the hall and stopped her, "Aren't you going to wish me happy birthday? I'm fifteen today. Maybe you'd like to screw me instead of your pussy bitch husband tonight. After all something might happen to him."

Sam felt anger course through her as Billy threatened her husband. At the same time she was concerned for Jack after what happened before. Her eyes narrowed as she seethed, "If anything happens to Jack, I guarantee I'll make you suffer in ways you never dreamed possible."

"Come on Sam, what's so great about that faggot?" Billy pushed as he backed Sam up against a wall and tried to grope her.

Having far more knowledge of male anatomy than she had when originally confronting Billy before her marriage, Samantha smile wickedly. Grabbing Billy through his pajama pants she twisted his manhood very hard not releasing him as he fell to his knees blubbering. Smirking at Billy, Samantha laughed, "What's so great about Jack? Unlike you, he's not hung like a baby carrot and a couple of peas. You couldn't make a girl cum if your life depended on it."

Releasing her grip, Samantha headed up to Jack's room. Before Jack kissed her, she dashed into the bathroom and washed her hand, touching Billy even through pajamas to hurt him was disgusting. Part of her longed to tell Jack what had happened, but she knew he would fly into a rage. It was nearly Christmas and then it would be New Years and they could take Jack's allowance and go back to Memphis. It wouldn't even be a full two weeks and they would be back with Konstantine and Sofia. Billy would be nothing more than an unpleasant memory as they began their new life.

Concerned about Billy listening outside the door, Samantha suggested they make love in the attic by the light of the Christmas tree and Jack readily agreed. Jack's caresses had a quality of desperation to them and Samantha knew he was dreading their holiday separation as much as she was. They had discussed trying to introduce him as a boyfriend to her father, but decided it was best not to stir up any suspicions. As little time as her father spent with her Sam didn't feel like she could open up to him and felt that a postcard telling him she was fine when she left would be plenty. Moving against her husband, Samantha surrendered to the sensation, content that Jack was all the family she needed.

The night before Christmas Eve was very difficult for Jack and Samantha, tomorrow they would be separated for the longest they had been since they met. Lovemaking was slow and had some tears that night as they reassured one another of their devotion. Although being together and apart over the course of a normal day was difficult, neither Samantha nor Jack felt ready for a two day separation.

"I don't want to go Jack," Samantha wept against his chest.

"I know, I feel the same way. I'll miss you terribly my Samantha. I wish-" Jack trailed off. He stopped himself, he needed to be strong and cheer his wife up. Fighting back his own tears he reminded her, "At least you'll be coming back Christmas afternoon and so we'll still see each other on Christmas."

"Jack," she began. Samantha felt like she should mention something about Billy but didn't want to risk him getting hurt. "Promise me you'll be very careful while I'm gone. I think Billy Watkins is planning something and I couldn't bear it if something happened to you."

"I promise. Besides I'm hardly going to invite him in for a chat."

"I'm just worried."

"Samantha, this is our last night together. I want to spend my time making love to you and talking about us, not thinking of Billy Watkins."

_Our last night together_, Samantha thought. _No, she didn't want to ruin it with unpleasant thoughts. _ Drying her eyes, she brought Jack's mouth to hers and teased him with her tongue. Tonight was meant to be a good-bye and no one was going to intrude on their time. When Samantha came to Jack's room earlier, she was met by the soft glow of candles and rose petals scattered on the bed. As they made love the scent reminded her of their clearing in Memphis and she felt reassured, soon she and Jack would begin their new life far away.

Samantha's father arrived late the next afternoon and whisked Sam off to a hotel. Before leaving she pretended to forget something and ran back for a final kiss from Jack. In his room, their lips met slowly in a tender kiss. For several moments their lips remained joined and they embraced tightly, loathing their separation.

"I love you, Samantha," Jack murmured as she left.

Although she tried to be nice to her father, Sam's thoughts were of Jack. Over and over her eyes sought out the clock and she wished time would pass faster. With each passing hour, she thought about what Jack was doing and wished she was with him. Looking out the window of her father's suite, Samantha watched as snow began to cascade from the sky. She wondered if Jack was missing her as much as she missed him, when the phone rang and her father answered. Sam only half listened as her father took his call.

When her father hung up the phone, he approached her, "Sam, I'm sorry to do this, but there's an emergency in Geneva and I'm going to have to head to the airport tonight in order to get there."

Fighting back a smile as her heart leapt, Samantha assured him, "I understand."

"Really?" her father questioned in surprise.

"Absolutely. Can I have some money to get a cab back?"

"Wouldn't you like to stay here? The room is paid and it must be a nice change."

"There are some fun things going on back at the house and I was sorry to miss them, so I'll just go and join in the festivities," Samantha lied.

Once her father left, Samantha ordered a cab for herself and began to wait impatiently. Because it was Christmas Eve and snowing there was a two hour wait. Briefly she toyed with walking but it was quite a ways and the night was freezing. As Samantha waited for her cab, Jack sat in the attic watching the tree and wishing she was with him. After years of spending Christmas alone, Jack was used to it. However, having Samantha gone hurt terribly and against his will a tear trailed down his face.

There was a sound and Jack turned his face, "Samantha?"

"Not quite, you faggot freak," Billy growled standing over him holding a snow shovel.

Before Jack could react, Billy swung the shovel over Jack's head. The impact knocked Jack out and he fell over. Picking Jack's frail body up, Billy swung him over his shoulder and pulled the door to the widow's walk above. Cold air and snow filled the attic and Billy struggled to get Jack's unconscious form up the ladder. Carefully he propped the door so he wouldn't get trapped with Prince Albert. Dropping Jack with a thud, Billy turned around and sealed the door shut.

Jack lay motionless as the snow began to cover him...


	16. Part 16

Author's Notes: Reviews are appreciated and make me type faster.

Part 16

Age 12 Years 9 Months

Jack roused with a groan and mentally cursed Billy Watkins. Feeling cold, he wondered briefly if he'd been shut in the refrigerator again. No, his clothes were wet and he could breathe, opening his eyes, Jack pulled himself up to his knees and looked around. The widow's walk on top of the orphanage, not good, he thought. Crawling to the trapdoor, Jack wiped the snow from it and vainly tried to open the door. The final tug sent him sprawling backwards and Jack grabbed his head, in addition to hurting from the snow shovel, he felt very dizzy.

Shivering from the cold, Jack tried shouting and rapidly gave up, the widows walk on the roof was five stories up and no one in the house could possibly hear him. Standing up, Jack looked down and swallowed, the ground below was very far away. Dizziness swept over him and he sat down and wrapped his arms around himself. Teeth chattering, Jack tried to think of what to do. With Samantha gone, no one would miss him and come looking for him and he knew he'd never survive until she got back.

A hot aching feeling began to fill Jack's lungs and a rasping cough shook his frame. His earlier illness had left Jack's lungs slightly weakened and the time in the frigid air was rapidly making him sick again. Pins and needles shot through his body as it rebelled against the cold air, his jeans and t-shirt offered little protection against the icy night. Standing up Jack tried to move around the tiny widows walk to warm up but the dizziness nearly made him fall over the railing and he sat down resignedly.

Tonight he was going to die, Jack realized. Only a little more than a week away from taking Samantha away to start a new life and he wasn't going to live beyond a few more hours. Looking at his wedding ring, Jack smiled slightly. At least he'd gotten to marry his Samantha, nothing could take that away. Would he see her again in the afterlife? Heaven didn't sound very good without his Samantha. A cough shook his body and a loud crack seemed to echo in the night as Jack heard one of his ribs break.

Pain was starting to overtake him as the burning in his lungs seemed to increase and his side began to throb. Jack stretched out and looked up at the stars trying to distract himself. Was his Samantha looking out the window at the night sky? A bride for only a month as of yesterday and she was going to be widowed. Although he promised he would live when he was in the hospital, there was no way he would be able to keep his promise now. As snow covered his body, Jack closed his eyes against he swirling white, he felt so tired, maybe he would sleep for a little bit.

Samantha paced at the hotel in exasperation as she called the cab company for a second time, they had lost her pick-up on the list and it would be another hour at least. The clock was approaching the midnight hour and she wanted to see Christmas in with Jack. Right now he was probably in the attic listening to the very bad album by Konstantine's sons and missing her like she was missing him. Sighing at the clock the watched as it ticked slowly and hoped the cab would arrive soon, she missed Jack horribly and couldn't wait to be in his arms again. Their first Christmas, the first of many, she thought happily.

Lying in the snow, Jack's thoughts drifted in and out of consciousness. Samantha filled his mind and made him smile. Damn Billy Watkins for cutting his time with his Samantha short. He was fixated on Jack's Samantha and that was why he was here now. A horrific thought shot through Jack and he sat up quickly and painfully. If Billy got away with this, Samantha would be at his mercy without Jack to protect her or at least warn her. Standing up, Jack looked around frantically, his wife needed to be warned somehow. There had to be a way down, his Samantha was too important to abandon.

Staring at the Christmas lights that starred the house and surrounding trees, he felt irritated by their cheery presence, but at least they provided some much needed illumination. Some well meaning church had bought the decorations and paid to have them installed at the orphanage. An orange cord looped through the railing caught his attention and Jack followed it with his eyes. One end disappeared into a tall tree near the house and the other end connected to some lights on the next level down.

Carefully taking the end that extended into the tree, Jack tugged on it. It took several pulls but at last the cord released. The lights on the tree went out and Jack slid backwards and hit the railing as the cord snapped backwards. A groan of protest came from the railing and Jack took a deep breath before standing up. Around him the night sky was swimming and he fought to focus. Samantha needed him, he couldn't let her down.

Lying on his stomach he reached through the rail and tugged the end of the cord attached to the lights below, several lights got knocked loose as Jack struggled with the cord. As he struggled with the thick orange cord, it got scraped on an edge of the banister and Jack got a nasty shock just as the cord finally released from the lights below. The electric shock added to the tingling sensation from the cold and he felt so dizzy.

Jack turned over on his back and looked up at the sky and prayed, "Please. God I have to warn my Samantha. Do anything you like to me, but I have to get to my Samantha."

His only answer was the continuing blur of snow and he hoped that God had been listening, his Samantha needed him. Another cough tore through Jack and as the coughing fit went on for several moments, he heard another rib crack. A metallic taste rose up in his mouth and he spluttered a spray of crimson on the snow. Blood wasn't a good sign and Jack knew he had to move quickly if he was going to warn Samantha.

Sitting up, Jack unthreaded the orange cord from the banister and studied both the cord and the railing carefully. Moving his hand over each spindle of the rail, Jack tried to gauge which part was the most solid. Wrapping the cord around the railing, Jack began to knot it tightly, securing the cord. Standing up he looked downwards and fought a wave of nausea, Samantha needed him. He swore to protect her always and he would no matter what the risk. All that mattered was his wife, he swallowed and moved toward the railing.

Cautiously, Jack tied the end of the cord around his waist and moved one foot over the edge of the railing. Taking a deep breath, he swung his other foot over and stood on the narrow ledge facing the railing. Bending his knees slightly, Jack took a step backwards and spent several tense moments dangling on the edge before his feet found the side of the house. His breath came in shallow pants from nervousness and the effect of the cold on his lungs. Pausing his descent, Jack coughed hard and turned his head to spit the blood that filled his mouth over his shoulder.

Dizziness and nausea threatened to overwhelm Jack as he glanced at the drop. Closing his eyes he conjured Samantha's face and found the courage to continue. Each step was nerve-racking as Jack made his descent. Vainly he tried to open a window into the attic as he dangled at the fourth level. Bring his right hand backwards, he tried to smash the glass, but only succeeded in making a small crack in the glass and loud cracking sound in his hand. Although he attempted to grasp the cord with his injured hand, the pain was too great and so he had to proceed using only his left hand.

Nervously, Jack looked at the cord, there wasn't a great deal left, hopefully he could get as far as the second floor and make enough noise to wake someone. Descending to the top of the third floor, Jack could see the windows of his own set of rooms below. As he took another step down the side of the building, he paused as he heard a strange sound. Taking another step downwards, Jack stopped to take a breath. Coughing hard he spat more blood as he listened to the strange sound again. There was the sound of cracking wood and Jack's legs flailed in the air as the railing gave way and he began to fall.

Jack fell from the top of the third floor to the snow covered ground below with a sickening cacophony of breaking bone and a large piece of the rotted railing fell and splintered on top of him. His last thought before blackness claimed him was that the knots had held and the irony of it. Snow began to drift over Jack's unconscious form and the wooden banister. Although unconscious Jack struggled for breath and coughed spraying blood across the pristine snow.

"At last!" Samantha exclaimed with joy as the cab pulled up in front of the hotel.

Racing out to the cab, she fought an urge to scream at the driver. Even though it wasn't his fault, Samantha had been pacing furiously waiting for the taxi. The buses had stopped running about an hour before her father was called away, so she had to wait for the cab. If it hadn't have been snowing so hard, she would have walked despite the distance and the late hour because she was so anxious to see Jack.

Drumming her fingers on the window of the cab as it slowly made it's way through the snowy streets, Samantha smiled, Jack would be so surprised. Tomorrow while the other residents were distracted by the gifts various charities and churches brought, she and Jack could spend the whole day in his rooms, undisturbed. Humming I'll Be Home For Christmas, Samantha thought happily of all the delightful and wicked things they could do tomorrow. A blush stole over her face as she remembered the canister of whipped cream they smuggled into Jack's room, maybe they could try something new in honor of the holiday.

Anticipation coursed through her as they drew nearer to the orphanage, they were still several blocks away, but Samantha could hardly wait. She would sneak in and climb into bed with Jack if he was asleep or grab the mistletoe and kiss him if he was still awake. This was the best Christmas of her life, she was going to be with the man she loved and they could make plans for their move in the next week or so. Closing her eyes, Samantha could practically feel Jack's arms already.

At one time her father's abandoning her for work would have ruined her holiday, this year it made her holiday. Jack had pointed out early in their relationship that since neither of them had families that were worth much, that they could be each others family. Now that she was married to Jack, they would always be a family and nothing and no one would ever change that. Her husband was all the family she would ever need, except for one day when they had children. Samantha looked down at her flat stomach and smiled at the thought of one day carrying Jack's child.

The cab turned onto the street where the sprawling Victorian house was that served as the orphanage. Smiling widely, Samantha paid the driver and grabbed her bag out of the cab. Stepping outside, Samantha smiled as she looked upwards and saw the glittering lights of their Christmas tree in the fourth floor window. Walking towards the house, she looked up at the attic window again with a smile. Her smile fell as she realized the railing on the widows walk was missing on one side.

Jack was always so careful, surely he hadn't- Samantha couldn't even bring herself to imagine it and walked closer to the house when she realized the lights were out in the one tree on the side of the house. Her gaze traveled to the ground and she noticed the small lump with the railing on top. Through the snow the orange electrical cord caught her eye and she dropped her bag and made her way over to the cord. Standing beside the strange pile, Samantha's face contorted in horror as she saw the gleam of Jack's wedding ring on his hand peeking out from the snow...


	17. Part 17

Author's Notes: Jack is going to survive despite his extreme injuries. We're almost to the point where our couple will be torn apart but I promise the story will continue until they're reunited. Reviews are very much appreciated.

Part 17

Age 12 Years 9 Months

Falling to her knees, Samantha cleared the snow away from Jack and tried vainly to wake him. His skin was as pale as the falling snow in the darkness and she looked at the blood staining his shirt fearfully. Struggling with the railing, she pulled it off him and ran up to the house. Opening the door, she was greeted by a surprised staff member.

"Call the paramedics!" Samantha screamed.

"Sam what's-"

"Outside, Jack fell from God knows how high. Hurry!"

Samantha didn't wait for the staff member to comment and ran outside. Stripping her coat off as she ran, Samantha got on her knees and placed it over Jack. There would be little warmth from the coat, but she wanted desperately to do anything she could. Although she longed to hold him to her, Samantha didn't dare move him for fear of making his injuries worse. A rattling cough shook his body and he began to gasp desperately for air as flashing lights and a screaming siren moved towards them. Several staff members had come outside with blankets and stood worriedly as Jack convulsed and gasped.

"How long ago did this happen?" one of the paramedics asked.

"I don't know," Samantha answered. "I found him like this, the railing was on top of him and I pulled it off and they called you."

"Shit, he's aspirating blood," the older paramedic said. "Get a back board, I'm going to radio for them to expect us."

Samantha watched terrified as the young man ran to the ambulance and the older man spoke into his radio, "We have a male. Approximately 13 years of age, height 5'5, weight about 135. Appears to have fallen several stories. Is unconscious, but responsive. BP is 80 over 60 and appears to be falling. May have complications from exposure. We're going to brace his neck and bring him in. Note patient is aspirating and may need to be intubated."

After radioing the information in, the paramedic listened for instructions. The younger man came running with the back board and laid it on the ground beside Jack. Grabbing a neck brace from their medical case, the older man placed it around Jack's neck and the men carefully moved him onto the back board. Efficiently, the older man cut Jack's sleeve and started an IV as the younger man took Jack's blood pressure again.

"He's down to 74 over 53, we've gotta get him out of here before we lose him."

As the men picked up the board, Jack roused slightly and cried out for Samantha. Normally the men would never have allowed such a young girl to ride with a patient, but he calmed slightly when he heard her voice. They needed him calm if they were going to get him to the hospital alive. As Samantha moved towards the ambulance as the men told her to, she noticed on the lawn that most of the residents had come outside. Jack's accident was bad enough that several looked frightened and two of the younger girls were crying. Billy stood looking amused and Samantha knew in that instant what lead to Jack's accident.

The younger man shut the doors and got in to drive as Samantha sat back with the older paramedic and Jack. Jack coughed and blood ran from his mouth, despite his gagging, he attempted to apologize and the man ordered him to remain quiet assuring him it was all right. Gasping, Jack lay still as the man asked him questions. Although Jack tried to answer he couldn't form words around the blood. As the man threaded a plastic tube down Jack's throat he struggled.

"Easy son, I know it feels awful, but it's gonna help you breathe. I'm going to ask you questions and I want you to blink twice for yes and once for no. Can you do that for me?"

Jack blinked and the man said, "Excellent. Now Samantha what's his name?"

"Jack."

"Okay, Jack I'm going to squeeze your hand and I want you to tell me can you feel anything?"

Jack blinked twice and the paramedic repeat the process with both of Jack's feet. Darting his eyes towards Samantha, he longed to speak, but couldn't around the tube. Immobilized on the back board he couldn't even reach for her. The man asked if he knew his blood type and Jack answered yes.

"Is it type O?" the man inquired. When Jack answered, the paramedic proceeded to check if it was positive or negative. "You're type O negative? Are you really sure? This is very important Jack."

Once the man was satisfied about Jack's blood type he radioed the hospital again, "We're ETA 4 minutes. Patient is alert and has feeling in his appendages. Has aspirated a fair quantity of blood and is intubated. Think we should start running some plasma into this kid?"

After a response, the man grabbed a plastic bag that had red liquid in it and stuck a needle in Jack's other arm. Jack raise his left ring finger towards Samantha, trying to touch her. Looking at the paramedic enquiringly, Samantha got permission and cautiously brushed Jack's extended ring finger with her own. As he looked up at his wife, Jack smiled weakly and fell back into merciful unconsciousness. Samantha watched him nervously as they approached the hospital, Jack looked so fragile. Silently she swore Billy would suffer so horribly that death would be a blessing in comparison to what she would do to him.

"Oh no!" the nurse in the emergency room exclaimed when she recognized Jack from the refrigerator incident a couple months before. As a trauma team took Jack into the waiting ER bay, the nurse told Samantha, "Stick around sweetie, if this is anything like before the second he comes around, he'll be calling for you."

Samantha sank in a chair across from the curtained area where they were working on Jack. As she sat, she buried her face in her hands and wept quietly. From behind the current a barrage of commands were barked out and even to her untrained ears, Jack was in serious trouble. Carts and monitors were wheeled to where the doctors were working on Jack. Listening to the slow beeping sound of a heart monitor, she knew she stood a good chance of losing him and it felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest.

The nurse who recognized Sam earlier, came out and spoke to her, "Samantha, I'm Nurse Sara. They've got Jack stabilized enough they're going to take him to radiology and x-ray him. As soon as they're finished they're going to bring him back here."

"Is- Will he-"

"I can't say. He took a terrible fall and the cold has made him very sick again. If he survives it's going to take a long time for him to recover."

Samantha watched as they wheeled Jack away towards radiology. Because Jack was in such bad shape, a doctor and a pair of nurses wheeled him down the hall. Nurse Sara brought Samantha a foam cup of ice water and she sipped it as the older woman sat down beside her. The nurse informed her the orphanage was going to wait until Jack was more responsive before sending a representative and Jack's parents had been contacted. They were in Europe but would be returning late tomorrow.

Across the loudspeaker a voice called out, "Code Blue in Radiology. Radiology we have a Code Blue."

"What's a Code Blue?" Samantha asked the nurse.

A team with a crash cart went racing past them towards radiology and reluctantly, the nurse explained to her. "The trauma team was just called to resuscitate a patient."

"It's Jack isn't it?" Samantha demanded.

"Yes, but you can't go back there, they need room to work if they're going to help him."

Samantha looked up at a clock, it was just midnight, Christmas and Jack was fighting for his life. There was nothing she could do except wait and pray. Desperately she wished Sofia was here, she'd know what to say and do. In Samantha's ears, the ticking of the clock thundered in her ears as each second crept slowly and each minute seemed to last an eternity. Twenty minutes passed at a painful pace and the team with the cart came walking back to the emergency room.

Samantha tensed as Nurse Sara, inquired, "The Code, was it the boy that was brought in a little bit ago?"

"Yeah. Think it broke the rest of his ribs and if it wasn't collapsed already, one of his lungs is collapsed. But we got his heart started again," a male technician informed them.

Tears of relief fell from Samantha's eyes. But even as she felt relieved, it terrified her that Jack's heart stopped. If Jack's heart ever truly stopped beating, she didn't think she wanted to go on. Standing up, Samantha began to pace nervously waiting for Jack to return. She felt sick and dizzy as she pace around. Suddenly the room swam before her and Samantha collapsed to the ground. Nurse Sara, scooped her up and guided her to a chair. After checking Sam's pulse, she waited for her to come to.

"Samantha, you fainted dear. I'm sure it's just because you're upset about Jack, but I want you to sit here and put your head between your knees for me."

Leaning downwards helped the dizziness slightly, but the nausousness remained. Sam sat up and watched anxiously as Jack was wheeled back to the ER. Her glimpse was brief before they wheeled him behind the curtain and more medical personnel moved in and out from behind the curtain. There was a hideous gagging sound and Samantha fought the urge to run and pull them away from Jack, they were helping him however awful it sounded.

After several moments, a doctor came around the curtain and said, "Samantha?"

"Yes!" she stood up and rushed towards him.

Closing the curtain behind him, the doctor stepped out and ushered her over to the chairs and told her, "He's regained consciousness. Now he's asking for you and I promised him I would bring you to him. Samantha, I need you to help me, you want to help your friend right?"

"Of course. Just tell me how."

"I need you to get him to stay still and quiet for us. He's got a lot of broken bones that need to be set and casts applied. And he's getting quite sick so we need him not to talk and start coughing more. Could you help?"

Samantha followed the doctor back to Jack and she looked at him as he lay still. They had removed the neck brace so he was able to turn his head towards her. Lifting his left ring finger to her, she gently caressed it. As the Doctor began to set the bones in Jack's right foot and leg, Samantha flinched along with Jack, her heart aching for his pain. Several times Jack tried to talk, but Samantha gently begged him to stay silent. When the doctor had set the bones in Jack's foot and calf, he move to his hip bone and began to adjust it.

Involuntarily, Jack cried out in pain and Samantha fought tears as the doctor informed her, "Normally with this many bones to set we would sedate him but with his head injury we can't risk any anesthetics, sedatives or analgesics tonight."

"What's that mean?" Sam asked.

"Grin and bear it," Jack croaked in a strangled whisper.

Samantha spoke softly to Jack and caressed the fingers of his left hand which seemed to be the only safe place to touch. The Doctor explained Jack had broken, both arms and his right hand. Both legs and his right hip and quite a few ribs between the fall and his coughing. Watching Jack suffer, Samantha fought the urge to weep and tried to remain strong for her husband. Whatever happened, Billy Watkins was going to suffer as much as Jack and more before she was done with him...


	18. Part 18

Author's Notes: Jack is going to live although he is in very bad shape. The separation is nearly upon us, although I will continue the series until they are reunited for a happy ending. Thank you for your kind reviews. Reviews are greatly appreciated and inspiring.

Part 18

Age 12 Years 9 Months

When the doctor had finished setting Jack's bones and applying the casts, Jack resembled a mummy. Part way through Jack had mercifully passed out from the pain, but Samantha remained by his side and hurt for him as she heard the doctor manipulating Jack's bones. As the doctored labored over Jack, Samantha caressed his left upper arm and left fingers, the only parts that were unbroken save Jack's spine, skull and right hip. Around his ribs they tightly wrapped soft wrap bandages in case they had to resuscitate him again. Looking at the red marks from the paddle charge on Jack's chest, Samantha prayed for her husband.

Samantha felt dizzy and nauseated as she stood beside Jack and watched. Several times she left briefly for fresh air and sat with her head between her legs on a bench outside. It seemed like everything kept spinning around her, she felt so strange. Must be because she was so worried about Jack, she dismissed the feeling and went to rejoin her husband. When they were ready to take him up to ICU, Janet Fletcher showed up from the home to take Sam back to participate in Christmas with the other residents.

Whereas Samantha would have floundered at such a confrontation before, she had gained confidence from Jack. Coldly she informed Janet"My father arranged leave for me until late Christmas afternoon, his plans may have changed, but I have no obligation to report to that dump before then. My Jack may not live through the night, I'll be damned if I leave his side."

Janet looked shocked, then snapped"Look I don't know what the hell you think is so damn special about that little freak, but get over it! If the little bastard lives, he'll marry some society brat like himself, not some poor little girl whose daddy doesn't want her."

Samantha clenched her fists and turned around as Janet continued her tirade. Ignoring her comments, Samantha went to the elevator to go up to ICU. Janet was left spluttering as the elevator doors closed and Samantha headed upstairs. No one would take her away from Jack, he was her husband and she wouldn't leave his side. As the elevator climbed, Samantha grabbed the rail as the dizzy feeling returned.

When Samantha got off the elevator, she found Nurse Sara who told her"This way dear, I'll take you to his room. Now try not to be too concerned, we had to give him some oxygen, he was struggling for breath and we've got him on a heart monitor since he isn't doing as well as we'd like. But he has woken up again."

"Is Jack going to" Samantha trailed off, she couldn't say it.

"I can't honestly say, but right now you can help Jack by praying for him and by staying by his side. Everytime he rouses up he starts asking for you and it's straining him further. If you're by his side hopefully it will keep him quiet. We've given him plasma once tonight already and we don't want to give him more unless we have to."

Samantha walked into the room and looked at Jack. Ironically it was the same room he had been in before and terrifyingly he had looked radiant then compared to now. His skin was deathly pale and at the edges of the casts, his skin was bruised an angry black and purple. His lips were chapped and raw from his biting them in pain earlier and his eyes had a sunken look as he looked up at her.

"Jack" Samantha sighed and sat on a chair that was drawn up to the bed. "I'm sorry it took me a couple minutes, I ran into Janice Fletcher."

Looking up at Samantha, Jack's eyes narrowed at the mention of Janice. The woman had been rude to his Samantha before and he suspected she had dared to do so again. As he gazed at Samantha, Jack felt frustrated. There were so many things he wanted to tell her and he not only couldn't now, he might never get the chance to say them. Although he had suffered lots of injuries courtesy of his Gauchers Disease, he'd never hurt anywhere close to as badly as he did right now. Jack wanted to hold Samantha more than anything and all he could do was extend the fingers on his left hand a little.

Nurse Sara entered and took Jack's blood pressure. When he looked at her inquisitively, she told him"67 over 49."

As soon as the words were out, she regretted them as a look of definite understanding crossed his face. Sara remembered he was terribly bright, but surely he didn't know just how bad the reading was. Through his oxygen mask Jack shot her a weak and ironic smile, there was no doubt he knew how bad it was. Looking from Jack to Samantha, Sara couldn't decide if she hoped Jack would live or die. While she hated to see a person die so young, she knew her patient was in an almost inhuman amount of pain and it would be hours before they could dare risk pain medicine.

Under his mask Jack fidgeted and the nurse lifted it for a moment, he whispered"Water please."

"Sweetie you can't have a glass of water, but you may have a few ice chips. I'll go get them."

Sara disappeared and brought back a small foam cup and a plastic spoon"Would you like to give him ice"

Samantha nodded and when the nurse lifted the oxygen mask and left, got a few crystals on the spoon and brought it to Jack's lips. When he tried to speak, she stopped him"No, don't darling. You need to stay quiet."

"Billy" Jack rasped.

"I know, I figured it out when I found you. Billy won't hurt me, but I can't promise not to hurt Billy."

Jack started to laugh and then coughed and grimaced as a small trickle of blood spilled from his mouth. Through the pain he felt embarrassed to have Samantha see him like this. Taking a tissue from the bedside table, she dabbed the blood gently and cautiously pushed his hair back. Opening his mouth to try and speak Samantha shushed him.

"I love you Jack" she assured him and fed him another spoon of ice. "I promised to be your comfort and companion. You're my husband and I'm your wife, a little blood is no big deal."

As Samantha spoke she was unaware that she was being watched by Janice Fletcher in the doorway. Married? They were far too young, but she had a feeling something had transpired and perhaps it would be something the Senator would pay to keep quiet. A vicious smile curled her lips as she turned away and headed for the orphanage, Janice wanted to check exactly when Prince Albert's parents would arrive.

Nurse Sara came back in and took Jack's blood pressure again, she didn't want to tell Jack but he gave her a determined look. "63 over 43. I think I'm going to get the doctor on the phone and see what he thinks."

Samantha looked terrified as Sara left and Jack rasped, forcing words out painfully and slowly"He'll think I'm not going to last much longer. Samantha. I love you. Forgive me: Jack gasped and panted. "Don't want to leave you."

"Jack" Samantha said fearfully.

"Love you" Jack told her then began to cough.

An inhuman tearing sound came from within his chest as he began to cough. The force of the coughing lifted his wounded torso from the bed and Samantha stood up. As she ran to fetch Sara, Jack continued to cough misting the white sheet with a red blood spray and he began to gasp. Sara ran into the room with Samantha on her heels and another nurse as well. The sight of Jack covered in blood sickened Samantha and she fought a wave of dizziness as Sara began barking orders at the other nurse.

"Get me a suction machine now, then get Dr. McClintock on the phone and call the trauma team."

Samantha stood back against the wall as she heard Jack fighting for air. There was a gurgling sound an it sounded as if he was drowning in his own blood. A moment later the other nurse appeared with a wheeled machine that Sara grabbed from her, she took a clear plastic tube and pushed it into Jack's mouth. Across the room Samantha could see as Sara flipped the switch that a wash of Jack's blood was going up inside.

The trauma team came running and Jack was given whole blood instead of just plasma as they worked to clean him up. When Sara retracted the suction tube from Jack's throat, a member of the trauma team took a sterile tube from their cart and intubated him to hopefully keep his throat clear even if he aspirated more blood. The heart monitor went berserk and sounded and alarm and a man on the trauma team cursed loudly.

"Shit, don't do this kid, your chest is little more than bloody pulp now" The man exclaimed as he looked at another team member.

"We don't dare try chest compressions with his ribs like this and he already has a collapsed lung. Try the paddles, it's out best bet."

Around Jack the trauma team worked feverishly for over an hour as Samantha watched silently and prayed. _Please God, don't take Jack._ They finally had Jack stabilized although still in poor shape. While they worked on Jack he slipped into unconsciousness and although he was responsive, he remained asleep. As the trauma team left, Sara noticed Sam and walked to her.

"Samantha, you should have left, this was nothing for a little girl to see. Let's get you sat down" Sara lead her to the chair. "I'm going to get you a little something to drink. Jack won't be waking up for a while, he's exhausted from his body fighting so hard to live."

_But I'm not a little girl,_ Sam thought. _She was a married woman whose husband might not live. _ When Sara returned, Samantha politely accepted the glass of juice as the nurse changed the bloodied top sheet. Hour after hour passed. First it was daylight and then Samantha gradually fell asleep in her chair as Jack continued to sleep under the mass of tubes and machinery that were monitoring him and keeping him alive.

Samantha had roused and watched her husband worriedly for about an hour as the afternoon sun came streaming in when an elegantly dressed couple swept into the room.

Shooting Samantha a calculating look, the woman told her"I'm Albert's mother. The nurses told me you spent all night looking after my son."

"Yes, I'm"

"Samantha. I've been told by both the nurses and Ms. Fletcher from the orphanage. While it was very kind of you, you look exhausted. Ms Fletcher is going to take you home for just a couple hours and then she'll bring you back."

"Oh but I wanted to look after Jack"

Miriam's eyes narrowed slightly and she smiled at Samantha"My dear I understand and appreciate. You can come back later, after all it wouldn't be good if you were to get sick too now would it"

"N-no" Samantha agreed reluctantly. For some reason she had a bad feeling and felt like she shouldn't leave. But these were Jack's parent's and they had come to look after him. Jack wouldn't like it if she got sick, maybe she would leave for just two hours to change clothes and give them a short time alone with him. Samantha wondered if she should tell them about their marriage. No, best leave that for later when Jack was awake.

"Who better to look after him in your absence than his own dear mother" she smiled at Samantha.

"Could I have just one minute alone with him before I go"

"Of course my dear."

Samantha waited a moment until they left. Pressing a kiss to Jack's cheek she whispered"I love you Jack. I'll see you very soon."

Giving Jack a final kiss, Samantha left the room and his parents descended...


	19. Part 19

Author's Notes: Warning! It sounds like Jack is dead I promise he is still alive. And also this is getting into some sad territory. I promise all will be well in the end and Billy will get his very soon. Thank you for your kind reviews. Reviews are very much appreciated and encourage me to update faster.

Part 19

Age 12 Years 9 Months

Jack awoke wishing to see Samantha and instead was greeted by the sight of his parents standing over him. The doctor was beside him and was pulling the plastic tube from his throat. As the tube was pulled from his throat, Jack began to gag and splutter as he gasped for air for a moment before his throat readjusted. When the doctor lowered a glass of water with a straw to Jack's mouth he took a sip.

"Where's Samantha" Jack croaked.

"Samantha won't be coming here again Jack, your Mother and I have seen to that" the Senator informed him.

"You're wrong. She's not like you. Samantha loves me, has nothing to do with money" Jack labored to tell them and gratefully accepted another sip of water.

"We found out about your little marriage and needless to say, our lawyer will have it invalidated before the day is out. You will not see that girl ever again" Miriam declared.

Looking hatefully at his parents, Jack struggled to tell them"I know. Finally figured out about Father losing his money and that you're living off my inheritance. Read in the paper that Grandfather changed his will to cut Father out and that I get everything. Let me stay and leave me alone, you may have as much as you like. Otherwise the day I turn fourteen when I file to become an emancipated minor, I'll see you not only don't get a cent, I'll sue for all you've embezzled and ruin your political career."

"Listen to me, you worthless little bastard" Jack's Father growled. "You are going to Russia for treatment of your Gauchers, they have a new technique. Once you are there you will remain there until the day you turn 18 and then you will return to your mother and I and do as we say. You are enough of an embarrassment as a son without adding this sham marriage to your little whore to the mix."

"Don't say that about my wife" Jack screamed and began coughing.

"Sir, please" the doctor implored and gave Jack some more water.

"You will be moved to a hotel tonight and tomorrow night you will be taken to Russia. I understand your left hand works. Are you still ambidextrous"

"Why" Jack sneered.

"Because I have some papers I want you to sign. If you sign them, life will be far more pleasant, if not" the Senator trailed off.

"Albert, I know you're hurting right now. Wouldn't some pain medication make it feel better" Miriam asked.

"It would be nice" Jack agreed warily.

"Then sign some papers for me. All you have to do is agree to not file for emancipation when you're fourteen and to delay receiving your trust fund until you're thirty-five. If not"

"If not"

"Then your Mother and I will have no choice but to ask that Dr. McClintock here and the doctors in Russia deny you pain medication. You're in for a long and painful time, do you really want to face hours of pain"

Looking up at his parents, Jack laughed contemptuously and replied"Go to hell. I'll sign nothing."

The Senator turned purple with rage and stormed away. For a moment Miriam looked towards the door, then back at Jack, before going after her husband. Uncomfortably, Dr. McClintock stood beside the bed and looked at Jack. This wasn't going the way the Senator said and he felt very awkward.

"May I have some more water and an explanation as to why you've sold me out" Jack queried looking appraisingly at the doctor.

Giving Jack a sip of water he responded"They're serious you know kid. Sign the papers, what difference does it make when you're loaded, you'll have more money than God and you're going to be suffering. Even if I broke down and gave you medication I guarantee the commies won't."

"Suffering is a relative concept Dr. McClintock" Jack rasped. "Why did you accept your thirty pieces of silver? Greed"

"I have to think about my son's future."

"What's your son's name" Jack asked as he took another sip of water.

"Davy. What's it to you"

Smiling wickedly despite his pain, Jack answered"Because I have a very good memory doctor and one day your son will pay for your sins."

At that the doctor snatched the water away and fled the room. Jack lay staring at the ceiling and thought worriedly of Samantha. Would she think he'd left her? Surely he could break away in a couple months when he was better. The pain was very intense and he wished he could have pain medication, last time he'd been here he'd had a nice morphine drip, this time he didn't even have aspirin. However, that money would mean his future with Samantha and for her he would endure any amount of pain. _Focus on Samantha, God it hurts. Samantha, think of her. That's it. Imagine her blue eyes and smile._ Jack drifted outside his body and focused on Samantha leaving the pain behind.

In a private sitting room for grieving families, the Senator and Miriam consulted with Dr. McClintock and their lawyer a feral faced man. None of them looked pleased as they sat down to talk.

"Why won't that blasted boy sign" the Senator huffed.

"Once Albert is in Russia that's the least of our worries, we can keep him there and he'll change his mind. I'm more concerned about how we get rid of the little bimbo" Miriam snapped.

"We could pay her off" the lawyer suggested.

"Good luck" Dr McClintock interjected. "They fancy themselves in love I doubt the girl is interested in money.":

"Hhmf" Miriam huffed. "She would be if she knew what disappointments your gender is after the first couple of months. If she's in love then we must make her believe she can't be with him."

"How will we do that" the Senator asked his wife.

"Simple" she explained. "If he's dead, then she won't be looking around for him now will she"

"Miriam, we can't kill the boy, the money all goes to charity if"

"I know that you dolt! But she's what? Twelve? Thirteen? We tell her he died, show her a grave and no more little wife. Then we get her to write a nice letter thinking she's relinquishing her hold on his assets, but word it so Albert thinks she doesn't want him. Send him off to Siberia heart broken, his body gets healed and he'll be pliant and grateful when he returns" she told her husband.

The Senator looked at his wife with a gleam in his eyes. Occasionally a flash of brilliance would shine through her insanity and remind him why he married her. Machiavelli could have taken lessons from Miriam. Dr. McClintock gulped, he was beginning to think he'd made a deal with the devil and was starting to regret it. This wasn't what he'd bargained for, they were going to destroy that boy and enjoy doing it.

"One small problem" the doctor hesitated. "My staff might mention that he's not dead to the girl, there's one nurse who I know won't be bought."

"Sedate him, tell them he's dead. We'll have our private medical team take him out in a body bag and no one will be the wiser" Miriam informed him. "Now if you'll excuse us, I need to buy a burial plot and have a funeral wreath thrown on before I get rid of my _daughter-in-law_."

Samantha woke up and dressed, anxious to get back to Jack. When she went downstairs she was stopped by Janice Fletcher. Something strange was going on, Janice seemed so subdued and she told Sam she needed to speak to her alone. After leading Sam into a small sitting room that was for staff only, Janice told her to sit.

"Sam, I need to talk to you. I want to say I'm sorry for what I said the other night. You are entitled to have feelings for anyone you want. This isn't easy to tell you, but we got a call a little bit ago from Jack's parents."

Panic began to fill Samantha as she looked at the Janice"What- what did they say? Jack's doing better? Right"

"I'm sorry Sam, there's no easy way to tell you this. Jack is dead."

Samantha's eyes filled with tears and she screamed"No! No! Not Jack"

"His parents are going to bury him tomorrow, something about their schedule and religious beliefs. They said you were welcome to come to the cemetery, they decided to bury him here."

"I want to see him" Samantha cried out.

"That's impossible Sam" Janet lied smoothly. "When they tried to revive him one last time, he was such a horrible mess, they're having a closed casket, his chest collapsed entirely and he's, well"

Samantha could bear no more and ran from the room up to Jack room. Grabbing his pillow from his bed she went up to their attic and sobbed. Her heart felt like it had been ripped from her chest and she felt like she couldn't breathe. For hours she cried until no more tears came and continued to shake with dry shuddering sobs. How could this happen? How could God allow this to happen. Jack was dead and there was nothing left for her. Nothing mattered, not her father, not Angel, nothing and no one mattered. All night long she cried and wept until the first rays of morning light came through the rose stained glass window.

Nausea and dizziness overwhelmed her and Samantha made her way to Jack's bathroom and vomited again and again. Rinsing her mouth out, she looked into the mirror. She didn't see her tear stained face looking back, all she saw was Jack. Taking the most recent roses Jack had given her and walking out of his room, she headed to her room to find something to wear to the service. Afterwards, she was going to make Billy pay for taking her Jack away. Vengeance was all she had left.

When Jack's parents showed up looking somber, Samantha went with them to the cemetery. Even now it didn't seem real, nothing felt real. Everything was pain and a strange vacuum filled nothingness. When they lead her to the grave, she stood and stared. A man who had been standing there began to recite a few words. Although Samantha thought the man in a suit was a minister, it was in fact the Newquay's lawyer, rendering an extra service to the couple he faithfully served.

Jack's parents were ready to leave and Samantha wasn't. So they left her alone in the graveyard. As the car drove away, Samantha sank to her knees and traced her fingers along the small quickly printed headstone that read _A. Jackson Newquay_. Laying down on the fresh sod strip that stood in sharp contrast to the white snow that covered the ground, Samantha sobbed and wished she was in the ground with Jack...


	20. Part 20

Author's Notes: Reviews are very much appreciated and inspire me to write faster.

Part 20

Age: 12 Years 9 Months

"I'll be back soon" Samantha kissed her fingers and touched them to the gravestone.

The cemetery was within walking distance of the orphanage and she intended to return as soon as she took care of unfinished business. Walking back to the house, Samantha felt hollow and empty. Thoughts of revenge were all that propelled her as she headed to the house. Jack's death wouldn't go unpunished, she would avenge herself on Billy and then she was done, there was nothing left for her. When she entered the house, she was surprised when Jack's father stopped her and lead her into the room where Janice told her about Jack's death.

"Samantha, I know about your relationship with my son" the Senator informed her. When she gasped in surprise he continued"Although your marriage wasn't by any means legal, I wish to be certain that you won't attempt to use this to blackmail my family for money at a later date."

Looking appalled, Samantha told him through tight lips"I want nothing from you. Jack was what I cared about."

"Be that as it may, I have to ask you to write out a letter for my personal assurance."

"Can't it wait? Jack isn't even cold and you're talking about money" Samantha scowled as she fought back tears.

"No, I'm afraid it can't. Either you write the letter or I'll take you to court and take back your wedding ring" he threatened.

Samantha looked down at her hands, Jack's ring was one of the few ties she had left to him. Earlier she'd asked his mother what happened to Jack's ring and she said he'd been buried with it. _This horrible man couldn't take her ring, she couldn't bear to have that last vestige of her marriage taken from her. He was standing too close and the dizzy nauseated feeling stirred up. She would write anything he wanted if only he would move away from her and let her keep her wedding ring._

"Very well, for the sake of keeping my wedding ring I'll write what ever you wish" she told him and moved away from him. She walked to a small table where a pen and paper were waiting.

"Now, I want you to write the following. Word for word" the Senator told her as he took the letter Miriam had concocted from his coat. He began to dictate. As Samantha wrote she questioned him several times about the wording, but the slick tongued politician outwitted her and got the letter. So enraged by the affair and nauseated, she readily penned the letter for Mr. Newquay and signed her maiden name as he bid her. Samantha felt drained and relieved when he left.

When he left, Samantha walked outside to the old fashioned carriage house that stood beside the orphanage. Opening it up, she looked around for supplies and was thrilled to find a pallet of cement blocks for the retaining wall that was being built in the spring. Dragging the blocks one at a time, Samantha threaded long ropes through them and built a bed of cement blocks on the floor. Several times she had to sit down as she felt dizzy and faint, she had a task to complete and after that nothing mattered.

As Samantha was planning her revenge, Jack was pleading vainly with his mother in a hotel across town. Lying in bed, looking up at his mother, he begged"Don't do this. Let me see my Samantha, let me be with her. She's my wife, you have no right to do this"

"Wife" Miriam snorted inelegantly. "All you've done is show that you're no better than your Father when it comes to women. Wife indeed! If and when you marry, it will be a woman of my choosing. A nice society girl, not some half-orphaned hussy."

The Senator walked in and Miriam looked at him appraisingly and was relieved when she read in his expression that the deed was done. When she'd met Samantha, the girl struck her as the sentimental sort and she knew the little fool would do anything to keep her worthless little wedding ring. As if their family would ever go to court for a trifle that cost less than a couple hours of their attorney's time.

"Miriam, would you wait outside? I have something to show Albert."

":Jack" he corrected his Father as his Mother walked into another room of the hotel suite.

"Son, I have to tell you something and believe it or not, I feel rather sorry for you right now. It's about your little girlfriend."

"What about my wife" Jack snapped.

"I'm afraid she doesn't want to have anything further to do with you."

Looking at his father in disbelief, Jack growled"Samantha love me and I'm not going to listen to your lies."

"Lies! Fine! Don't believe me! Would you believe your precious little slut's own handwriting! She sent a note because she couldn't stand to see you even one more time"

At that the Senator flourished the letter and held it for Jack to read. Jack look up at the letter as his Father held it above his face.

_Mr. Newquay,_

_ Our marriage was never legal and I was far too young to be _

_married. I wish nothing further to do with you or your family, you_

_and everything about you disgusts me. Consider my connection to_

_you at an end, I relinquish any and all claims on you. There is to be_

_no further contact between us._

_Samantha Anderson_

Jack read the letter again and again. When his father set the letter down, Jack closed his eyes. _This wasn't possible, was it? Samantha swore she loved him, but God this was her handwriting, he recognized it. Not only had she said their marriage was meaningless, she was disgusted by him._ Nothing in Jack's life had ever hurt him as he hurt at that moment, the physical torment he'd been suffering was nothing in comparison to how his heart felt. He fought desperately for control, unwilling to let his Father see him break down, the bastard would enjoy it too much.

"Why don't I take your ring off for you" the Senator suggested and reached for Jack's left hand.

Jack clenched his hand tightly, he'd lost his Samantha and no one was going to take the last tie to those few happy weeks from him. Clenching his fist tightly, Jack shut his eyes and closed his Father out as he began to yell. Digging his fingernails into his palm, crescents of blood welled up as his Father attempted to remove the ring. Jack felt his fingers breaking and heard his mother and Dr. McClintock shouting, but kept his eyes closed and focused on keeping his fingers clenched.

"Sir, you must stop" Dr. McClintock insisted. "Son, we're going to have to take that ring off your finger is swelling."

Jack shifted painfully and flicked the small plastic ring guard from under the ring at his parents and the doctor. Smiling wickedly, Jack focused on hatred to find strength, he'd ordered their wedding rings one size too big and got ring guards to insert so that when they grew up, they would never have to remove their rings. Now it was nothing more than a means of thwarting his parents. He felt dead inside, as he'd read Samantha's words, Jack had died inside. Now he had nothing left but to punish those who had destroyed their marriage and the thought warmed him slightly.

"Get out of my sight" Jack yelled at his parents and broke off into a coughing spell.

Dr. McClintock decided to take action, he drew a syringe and injected Jack with something to take away the pain and let him sleep for a little while. These people were inhuman and he couldn't stomach another moment. Bending down he whispered into Jack's ear"I'll make sure you keep your ring. Sleep."

"What was that" the Senator demanded angrily.

"The sedative we agreed to give him so you could have him loaded on the plane without him screaming the airport down. I'm afraid there's no way I can get the ring off his finger, I guess it will have to wait."

Jack fell into a nightmarish sleep, reliving the moment on their wedding night when Samantha told him she hated him as he was loaded into an ambulance and put on a plane bound for Russia. Even in his restless sleep, his hand remained tightly clenched keeping his ring.

In the carriage house, Samantha surveyed to make certain everything was ready before Billy came outside. Earlier, she'd fondled him in the hallway and told him to come out to the carriage house. One last time she checked her small container of ether and rag, she didn't want anything to go wrong. This was for Jack and Samantha wasn't going to let him down, she would see that Billy paid for what he did.

When Billy walked in, he leered at Samantha"So now that Prince Albert is gone you want a piece of a real man"

"Something like that. Now walk over by those cement blocks on the floor" she ordered and tipped the container of ether onto the rag.

Moving forward, Samantha waited until Billy turned his back and leapt onto his back and brought the ether soaked rag up to his nose and mouth. For a minute he struggled then fell onto the pile of cement blocks. Tossing the rag away, Samantha turned Billy over and took the ropes that were threaded through every row of cement blocks and brought them over his body and tied them into tight knots. Once he was lashed down tightly, she picked up a pair of hedge clippers and started slicing his clothes off.

"What the fuck" Billy exclaimed as he came to.

"Comfortable" Samantha smiled.

"What the hell is wrong with you, you crazy bitch"

Picking up a ball peen hammer which she'd concealed Samantha moved towards Billy and explained"You took my Jack from me. It wasn't enough to harass us and that you nearly killed him, you had to actually kill him."

"Look, I didn't mean"

"Shut up" Samantha screamed and brought the hammer down hard on the cement near his head. "Now the way I figure it, you're destined to be a very bad person and I'm about to do the world a favor. Don't worry Billy, you won't die."

"Sam, please" Billy pleaded and began to cry.

"Even though I won't kill you, you'll wish I had killed you before I'm through. Welcome to living hell Billy" Samantha proclaimed and brought the hammer down hard on the boy's exposed testicles.

Billy wailed with pain and Samantha laughed, this monster broke her Jack and now she was going to break him. Lifting the ball peen hammer up she brought it down on Billy's hands, slowly mashing his hand bones beyond repair. Samantha moved slowly and deliberately, she didn't want to let her rage take over and accidentally kill Billy. If he thought it was so funny Jack had on occasion been a prisoner of his own body, then she would see to it that Billy was a prisoner in his forever. The hammer came down again and again, smashing toe and foot bones. His knees proved a bit more difficult and Samantha had to hit them again and again before his knee caps shattered.

Once she was satisfied that Billy would be a cripple, she lifted a cement block over her head and slammed it down hard between Billy's legs. Wiping the hammer handle off on Billy's clothing and the repeating it with the hedge clippers, Samantha walked away from the broken, howling boy. Walking away from the orphanage, Samantha headed to the cemetery and ran to Jack's grave. Nausea and dizziness overwhelmed her and she fell to her knees at Jack's grave. Laying down on the fresh sod, she tossed the flowers from his parents aside and clutched the roses she'd laid down earlier. Snow began to float in the cold night air and Samantha wondered how long it would be before she was with Jack...


	21. Part 21

Author's Notes: Thank you for your kind reviews. Reviews are greatly appreciated and encourage me to write faster.

Part 21

Age: 12 Years 9 Months

Jack woke up in a sterile hospital room. On the tray table was Samantha's letter to him and the hospital staff that walked in and out of the room spoke in Russian. Lifting his left hand as far as he could Jack looked at his wedding ring. His hand ached and he wondered why he had bothered fighting so hard to keep it when Samantha had betrayed him. For one heavenly month, they had been married and he thought she'd been happy, now he lay alone and betrayed. Jack's heart ached even more than his body did, the physical pain was almost a welcome distraction from the ache in his chest.

Why had she married him if she didn't love him? Jack felt empty, as though the life had been sucked out of him. All he could do is lay and look at the ceiling since he couldn't move. The sensation of helplessness angered him and his thoughts were a combination of emotional pain and a desire for revenge. From his parents to Billy, Jack intended to make them suffer. His parents had made Samantha hate him and Billy had rendered him unable to fight for Samantha. Would she ever reconsider?

A man entered the room and spoke in a heavy Russian accent"Ve are going to do test for marrow bone match. Ve find donor and starts treatment once you bones heal. You be here 3 years tops."

Inwardly, Jack groaned._ Three years? Three years to wait for vengeance and to be isolated from humanity?_ Closing his eyes, Jack focused inwards and conjured the image of Samantha in her wedding gown. He was so focused he barely heard the doctor apologize for not using any pain medication as he produced a sharp needle and pushed it into Jack's leg above the cast. As the needle pushed into Jack's bone and extracted a sample of bone marrow, he barely flinched when the doctor expected him to scream.

As the doctor removed the needle, he paled as Jack's eyes snapped open and he gave him an unholy smile. Despite having been western educated, the doctor felt unnerved and crossed himself before leaving the room. Jack wasn't going to surrender to them, he would break for no one. Pain meant he was still alive and he clung to the pain almost like a friend as he lay in his bed. Throughout his days, Jack began to endure painful tests to find a match and to assess his Gauchers. Only at night when Jack was certain he was alone would he allow his ache for Samantha to overwhelm him and tears to fall.

Sleep was the only place where Jack knew peace. Sometimes he would dream of Samantha and of making love to her in the rose filled clearings. However, even his sweetest dreams tended to be short lived and they would turn into nightmares as her words of love turned to words of hate and contempt. He would wake up aching for Samantha. _Did she ever think of him? Had she ever loved him at all? Was their marriage ever anything but a joke to Samantha? Maybe she had moved onto someone else. Maybe Billy. _ Day and night Jack remained a prisoner of his body and tortured himself in his mind.

As Jack was making his journey across the Atlantic, Samantha had awoken in a hospital room to her disappointment. When she'd laid down on Jack's grave, she'd wanted to die and join him. Waking up in the hospital wasn't what she'd had in mind. Lying still she looked at the IV that went into her arm, she wasn't surrounded by monitors as Jack was, but she hadn't had her body broken as he had. Could Jack see her now? Surely he was in heaven, maybe he was watching over her, but if he was then why hadn't she joined him in death? Nurse Sara entered the room and smiled at her.

"How are you feeling dear" Sara asked kindly.

"Nauseated. Tired."

"Samantha, I have some questions that I'm going to have to ask you for your medical file."

Closing her eyes and fighting back tears, Samantha said"Okay."

"What were you doing out in the cemetery alone at night? Was it because of Jack"

Tears began to flow from Samantha's closed eyes hearing his name spoken. Her Jack was gone and she was completely alone. Even hurting Billy had only brought her momentary satisfaction. When Jack died a void opened inside her that could never be filled. Clenching her hands together, she ran her right hand over her left, touching her wedding ring and wishing she could wake from this nightmare. It was all her fault. Jack had wanted to stay in Memphis and hadn't wanted to return, but she'd insisted and now he was dead.

"Samantha, were you trying to harm yourself"

Opening her eyes she replied"Jack is dead. There's nothing left for me."

Sitting down on the chair by the bed, Sara told her"Your life isn't over Sam. Your boyfriend died"

"Husband" Samantha interrupted. "We used fake ID's and got married. I don't care what the law or anyone says. Jack said the only thing that mattered was that we were married in God's eyes and in our own and he was right."

Sara looked at the sobbing girl and her heart ached for her. The young couple had been far too young for such things and obviously had a love that had been far greater than their age. If the boy had lived, she imagined they would have stayed together for life. Even on her wedding day, Sara hadn't felt the level of devotion that she'd witnessed in Jack and Samantha. Even though she knew she should tell Samantha everything would be fine and that she would care far more about another boy someday, Sara felt that would be a lie. Sam might find a boy and marry him one day, but she feared that the sobbing girl had found and lost the love of her life at a very young age.

Struggling to find the right words, Sara soothed"If it was real to you, then it was real Samantha. I won't try to persuade you otherwise. But killing yourself isn't going to help anything, you were fortunate that a patrol car happened through the cemetery and found you. You could have died of exposure."

"I wish they hadn't found me, without Jack there's nothing left for me. My life is over."

"Were there any other reasons why you wished to end your life"

"No. Why would you ask that"

Samantha's eyes grew wide at the next words out of Sara's mouth.

While Samantha was in one portion of the hospital, Billy Watkins was in another. In a waiting room, a representative from the District Attorney's office was arguing with the Newquay's lawyer. The Senator and Miriam had remained in town to tie up loose ends when they received word that Samantha had injured Billy and tried to take her own life. Although they cared nothing about Samantha, if charges were pressed against her, she might discuss having attacked Billy because of Albert which would have lead to an investigation and word could get out about the illegal marriage and Samantha might find out their son wasn't truly dead. The combination of potential publicity coupled with the threat of their unwanted daughter-in-law discovering their son was alive, the Newquay's instructed their lawyer to make Samantha's troubles go away.

After the Newquay's lawyer threatened to sue the city for injuries to their son because the city had been irresponsible in releasing Billy Watkins from juvenile jail, the prosecutor agreed not to charge Samantha. Sam's Aunt's health was much improved and her Father had contacted the orphanage about retrieving his daughter at the end of the week. Billy had no family to worry about and Samantha would return to Atlanta, it seemed the most agreeable arrangement all the way around.

When Samantha was released two days later, she was smiling. At the orphanage she began to pack her few belongings and she went up to the attic to retrieve a few special items that were sentimental. Holding her wedding gown up, she rubbed it against her cheek and wished she could go back in time. Moving to the stained glass window, she traced her hand over the crimson rose in the center of blue glass.

"Jack darling, I miss you so much" she murmured laying her head against the glass. "I don't know how I'm going to do this without you."

Tomorrow she would leave and return to Atlanta. Her Aunt and Angel would be pleased to see her, but it felt strange to her. They would expect and demand her to be the same Sam she'd always been. But she wasn't anymore, she thought and rested a hand on her stomach. Innocent Sam had given way to Samantha who had been a married woman that had tasted love and passion and had come to know sorrow.

Climbing on the pile of cushions beneath the window where Sam had made love with Jack many times, she buried her face in them and tried to catch a hint of his soap and cologne. As her nose caught the scent of their former couplings, she felt wistful and sad. Were she to sleep with a dozen men, she knew she would never feel what she'd felt with Jack. If it weren't for what Sara told her, Samantha would still be trying to kill herself. However, now Samantha knew she had to live, this was the best and worst time of her life all at once, but she couldn't just think of herself. Samantha hoped that Jack could see her and had heard what Sara said earlier today.

Lying down on the cushions, Samantha drifted off to sleep for her last night in the attic and the orphanage. When she awoke the next morning, she took the few items from the attic that were meaningful. Packing the items in the case, Samantha left her bag and took off for one last visit to the cemetery. Stopping on the way at the florist, Samantha bought roses and continued on her journey. Walking to Jack's grave, Samantha knelt and placed the roses against his headstone.

Tracing his name with her fingers Samantha spoke"I don't know how long it will be before I come back Jack, but I had to come here before I left. I miss you so much and wish I could join you. Someday I will, but for now I have to go on. I have a secret to tell you my love."

Leaning forward, Samantha planted a kiss on the headstone and moved her lips in a whisper that was little more than a breath as she told Jack her secret. For several long minutes she remained at his grave before she finally left the cemetery. Now she would return to Atlanta and then she had to make some plans for the future. It was lonely without Jack and somehow she didn't think Angel would understand her marriage or her secret.

When Samantha returned to Atlanta, her Aunt and Angel welcomed her and were pleased to see her. Although she tried hard to be the Sam they remembered and expected, it was very difficult. For six months, she was quiet and obedient until Samantha realized she couldn't remain in Atlanta. Reluctantly she sold her engagement ring at a pawn shop for bus fare and took a bus to Memphis. Arriving at Konstantine and Sofia's she was disappointed to discover they had gone to Greece on an extended trip to see family. Having no other ideas, Samantha took her remaining money and purchased a ticket from Memphis to Maryland.

Arriving in Maryland, Samantha made her way to the Newquay's home and asked to see Miriam. Samantha hadn't cared for the woman, but surely Jack's mother could help her out and would wish to be involved. She'd planned to see if Konstantine and Sofia would help her find a job in Memphis and stay with them, but there simply wasn't time to wait for them to get back. After months of avoiding her Aunt and Angel and hiding behind afghans and under sweaters, Samantha knew she couldn't hide her condition any longer. Miriam had been annoyed when she heard Samantha had come to the house to see her and her expression went from annoyance to horror as she looked at Samantha's hand resting protectively on her swollen stomach...


	22. Part 22

Author's Notes: Reviews are very much appreciated and inspire me to update faster.

Part 22

Age: 13 Years 3 Months

Samantha sat uneasily in her seat on the airplane and looked over at Jack's parents who sat away from her on their private plane. She'd only approached Jack's Mother as a last resort and had hoped she would lend her some money for a room until the baby was born. Her Father remained unaware of her marriage and her Aunt was deeply religious and would have taken offense at her pregnancy coupled with her questionable marital status. When she arrived in Memphis and discovered Konstantine and Sofia were out of the country, Jack's Mother seemed to be her last hope. Although Samantha had assumed Miriam would take an interest in the last tie to her Son, she'd acted strangely.

Something simply didn't feel right. Maybe it was merely the flight, nerves coupled with her age made pregnancy difficult. When Jack's Mother saw her, she had Samantha wait and disappeared for nearly an hour. Upon returning, Miriam declared that Samantha would stay for a couple days and then they would escort her to a place they were arranging for her in Cincinnati. Although Samantha had wished to return to Memphis or Atlanta, she rather liked the idea of being near Jack's grave. She was determined their baby would grow up loving Jack as though he'd been part of their life.

When the plane landed in Cincinnati, Samantha was slightly thrown when the Newquays informed her they would all be staying for a couple days in a hotel suite. Samantha was a little worried, but she visited Jack's grave and spent a great deal of time sleeping, a day shy of 7 months, she was exhausted. One evening while Samantha was resting, she was unaware of the visitors in the suite's living room.

"So you'll donate two million dollars for my research" Walter Anderson asked the couple and looked at Dr. McClintock.

"That's right, but you have to promise that you'll see to it that you make her forget the whole business. My committee approved the money that's financing that project in Otis California of yours, so I know you can drug her or do whatever you do" the Senator informed him. "You will see to it that the matter never comes up again."

"I don't feel right about this" Dr. McClintock interjected.

"Too bad" Miriam snapped. "Either you help with this or we'll see that you're ruined. You're already involved. Now, get in there and get the girl ready. Walter, drive ahead to the facility and we'll be along with your daughter in a little bit."

As the two men did as ordered, the Senator told his wife"If I'd known how much trouble our son was going to be, I think I would have let you kill him. Bad enough that he married the twit, but knocking her up? Christ, if my parents' lawyer found out that Albert had married and produced an heir it would fuck up our money entirely."

"It's your fault. If you hadn't invested all your money in that stupid investment scheme and refused to get that environment emission bill your Father wanted passed, we wouldn't be in this mess. And you wouldn't be stuck embezzling money from your son's trust fund. But what in God's name was Albert thinking! I'm too young to be a Grandmother."

A little while later, Samantha was carried out of the bedroom by Dr. McClintock. The Newquay's accompanied him to their limo and they drove off into the night...

At a state of the art hospital, hidden near Siberia in communist Russia, Jack's casts were removed. His muscles were incredibly weak from lack of use, he could barely lift his arm a couple inches, let alone stand. The doctors spoke around him in Russian and he couldn't understand what they were saying. Although he was slowly picking the language up, there were sometimes whole weeks when he wouldn't hear a single word in English.

The doctor who had first examined him at the hospital spoke to Jack in his broken English"Bed you stays. Walk, nyet. Soon we are startings treatment and if you breaks we back at begins."

Disappointed, but relieved to at least know what was going on, Jack remained silent as he was wheeled back to his room and placed in his bed by a couple orderlies. When he was alone, Jack moved slowly and tenuously to turn slightly and he began to extend his arm towards the side table. His weak arm quivered from the strain as he managed to grab Samantha's letter and he felt very tired as he brought his arm back against him. Despite being fatigued, Jack moved until he could read the letter which haunted him.

Word for word, Jack read through over and over. Each time he read the letter, he hoped the wording would change and each time it remained the same. Even reading the painful words, there was a vague comfort to be derived from seeing her handwriting. Looking at her last name, his face registered disgust. She was Samantha Newquay, not Samantha Anderson, damn it! Despite the fact they had been underraged, he suspected that with the right lawyer their marriage would be deemed valid by a court. He toyed with the idea of trying to have it validated.

_Why? So she can divorce you? So you can give her money and grovel as she tells you how much she hates you? You've never been anything but Prince Albert the Prick. Samantha may have given you another name and pretended to care, but it was nothing but a game. She was above you and maybe she felt sorry for you, she never loved you. Your Father was right, you're a worthless pansy. After all, in only one month of marriage you made Samantha hate you so much she couldn't stand the sight of you. She told you she hated you on your wedding night. Samantha never wanted a loser like you,_ Jack thought.

Opening his mouth and speaking for the first time in months, Jack sighed"Oh Samantha."

Bringing the hateful letter up to his lips, Jack kissed the last physical tie to his wife besides his wedding ring. Closing his eyes, Jack began to weep...

Age: 17 Years

"Sam" Angel exclaimed looking at her friend. "What's this I hear about you refusing to go to the prom with Tom Waters? He's a college sophomore and he's handsome and he's crazy about you"

Looking at Angel, Sam felt the strange feeling that sometimes pulled at the edge of her consciousness. Sometimes she felt like her life was a lie, she felt like her life was wrong somehow. At night, she often dreamed the strangest dreams. In her dreams she was always Samantha, never Sam and she often danced with a nameless boy that had dark soulful eyes. Although she'd been dating Tom Waters on and off for a couple months, every time he kissed her, she felt like she was betraying someone, but who?

"Angel, I" Samantha trailed off.

"You are going to tell him you'll go! This is prom"

After Angel hounded her for a while, Sam relented and called up Tom. Angel had to drag Sam to shop for a dress. After several days of searching the mall in vain, Angel suggested they scope out the local bridal shop for formals. When they went into the store, Sam felt a strange sense of deja vu, but said nothing and followed Angel around. Although they were searching for prom dresses, their eyes strayed to the bridal gowns and playfully Angel placed a veil over Sam's head.

Samantha staggered slightly as she was struck with an image of the dark eyes boy through her veil and saying, _I love you Samantha._

Pretending that nothing was wrong, Sam tried on dresses and selected one that Angel liked on her. That night as she lay in bed, Samantha began crying. _What's wrong with you? Are you going crazy? Why doesn't your life feel right? Why do you feel like kissing Tom Waters is wrong? Tom is handsome and he loves you, why can' you love him back?_

On prom night, Tom brought her a corsage of red roses and again Sam got that strange feeling. When he put the corsage on her dress, she saw a beautiful pond and rose petals floating down from the sky like rain. Closing her eyes, trying to shut the image out of her mind, she could almost feel it as she saw herself naked and the dark eyed boy from her dreams smiling at her dragging a rose across her breasts.

"Sam, is something wrong"

"No, nothing is wrong" Sam lied and let Tom lead her off.

When they arrived at the prom, everything started smoothly, Sam banished the strange visions from her mind. Sam and Tom sat at a table with Angel and her date and proceeded with their evening. Several times Tom lead her onto the dance floor and he danced the way the other boys were and Samantha felt slightly annoyed, he didn't dance gracefully like- like- Her head was swimming and the sensation of wrongness was stronger than ever. Once she'd told her father when he was home for Christmas that she felt like she'd been kidnapped and was living someone else's life.

Sitting at the table, Tom took Sam's left hand in his and asked her what her ring was for.

Looking at her ring, Samantha, replied"It's my last initial, A for Anderson."

"Just wondered kind of looks like a Greek letter. Sometimes the way you act I get the feeling like there's someone else."

"Don't be ridiculous" she snapped. Then forced a smile and kissed him. Relieved when the kiss was over, she inquired"What do you mean that my ring looks like a Greek letter"

"It just reminds me a little of some of the fraternity rings on campus."

"But which letter"

"A as in alpha" Tom replied.

Looking at her ring, Samantha a flood of images and thoughts assailed her. Brown eyes looking at her, W_ith this ring I thee wed. Alpha and Omega, beginning and end. Love you Samantha._

Standing up awkwardly, Samantha started to stumble towards the doors.

Behind her, Tom called out"Wait you need your jacket"

_Jacket? Jack? Jack? Jack! Jack! Jack! _

Her head swimming, Samantha stood outside and gasped"Jack"

Tom and Angel ran outside, just as Sam collapsed...


	23. Part 23

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone for your kind reviews, they were excellent encouragement and I love to hear from my readers. I know there are lots of questions that haven't been answered in the story yet, have had quite a few emails. All the issues of the baby and why she was allowed to keep her wedding ring and the other questions will be answered by the story, you'll just have to hang on. But I promise all will be revealed. As always reviews are appreciated and inspire me to type faster.

Part 23

Age 18 Years 4 Months

Jack regarded his parents somberly as they stood waiting for him by the limousine as he walked out of the airport. They were watching him anxiously and almost fearfully, which made Jack smile slightly. When he turned 17, his treatments had ended and he was largely recovered, but his parents had placed him in school in Russia to complete his education. The doctors had indicated in their reports on their Son that he had learned the language and the Newquays were in no hurry to have their Son come back to the US

The young man who approached them was nothing like they expected. Instead of the shy boy, the young man who walked towards them had a confident stride and an arrogant expression. He said nothing to them as he got inside the limousine and the Newquay's looked at each other uncertainly before climbing inside. Although they had thought the Russian experience would break their Son and make him malleable, he appeared to be more stubborn than ever.

"Albert" the Senator hesitated.

"Jack" he corrected.

"Now we're not going to hear anything about that incident with that girl, are we" Miriam demanded in annoyance.

Ignoring his parents Jack opened the door to the mini bar and sing-songed"Eenie meenie miney moe."

"Son, you can't drink" the Senator quipped automatically.

Continuing to ignore his Father, Jack poured a glass of Jack Daniels and sat back opposite his parents. Pulling a cigarette case and a lighter out of his coat pocket, Jack lit up and exhaled in their direction and informed them"From now on, you will address me as Jack. There will be no discussion about my wife or I'll cut you off financially."

Changing topics Miriam tried"Jack there's a reception being hosted to welcome you home and there are some lovely girls from good families that will be there."

"Frankly Mother, I could care less about your party or your parade of debutantes. I'm planning to go to college far away from Maryland and have no urge to rejoin the social elite. However, if you insist on this farce tonight, I'll put in an appearance."

The Senator and Miriam began to argue and Jack ignored his parents and focused on his drink. Finally Miriam told her husband she wasn't' speaking to him. The limousine was very quiet for the remainder of the journey to the Newquay mansion. When they arrived, Miriam presented a tailor who was waiting to fit Jack in proper formal wear for the evenings entertainment. Once Jack was fitted and dressed for the evening's affair, he presented himself to his parents.

"So, uh- Jack" the Senator started awkwardly. "Where exactly are you planning on going to college"

"Tomorrow I'm going to leave for Savannah and I plan to make a week's stop in Memphis first."

"And how do you expect to pay for college? You expect me to pay for an education at a place we haven't even discussed"

Bored Jack drawled"I have a scholarship and if you cause much trouble Senator, I'd hate to have to air your embezzling from my money to the public."

"You wouldn't" Miriam exclaimed in horror.

Smirking at his parents, Jack responded"Try me."

The Newquays watched as their Son walked to the bar and got a drink. Forcing their social smiles on they greeted their guests and introduced their Son as Jack. After Jack did his polite duty and dance with the third debutante his mother forced on him, he took Miriam aside and told her to stop that he'd reached his patience limit and that he would make her regret it if she forced so much as one more society princess on him. Unwisely Miriam ignored his warning and lead him to a large group of debutantes.

"This is my Son, Jack. Perhaps you girls could introduce him around, he's been studying abroad."

As his mother walked off Jack smiled wickedly as one of the girls said"Tell us all about yourself."

Knowing that they wanted to hear something polite that implied his net worth, Jack had no intentions of playing their little game. Only one woman ever mattered to him and he would accept no substitutes. Smirking, Jack responded"The human body has 206 bones and I know how to break every one of them."

As the outraged girls ran off to their parents, Jack strode outside and pulled a worn piece of paper from his jacket. Looking at the letter, he not only knew every word by heart, every curve and dip to her writing was emblazoned on his mind. Yet still he couldn't resist looking at the note which sealed his damnation. Bringing the paper to his lips, Jack sighed Samantha's name and fought against the tears that still came far too easily.

_Are you looking up at the night sky?_ Jack wondered. _Do you think of me still? Has time softened your heart or do you despise me still? You're not a young girl anymore, is there another that you give yourself to now? Am I little more than a distant and unpleasant memory? Where are you my Samantha? What has become of us?_

As Jack pondered his lost love, word of his conduct raced around the room and by the end of the night, the social elite decided they'd trust their daughter with a Kennedy before they would with the Newquay heir...

Looking up at the night sky, Samantha sighed longingly. _What was wrong with her? _ On prom night, the strange dreams of a dark eyed boy got a name, but still she remembered little. When she'd been at the orphanage there had been a soulful eyed boy named Jack and they had been in love. Vague memories of sweet kisses now were in her consciousness, but at night she dreamed of passion. _Why did she remember a wedding? They were far too young to get married, had they maybe been in a play? Make believe? What was missing? Why couldn't she love Tom?_

"Sam" Tom called out as he came up behind her. "I've been looking all over for you."

"Have you" she asked and forced a smile.

"Sam I want to talk to you about the future, about us"

"No" she cut him off. Gently she continued"Wait until I have my degree and then we can talk about our future. I'm just not ready."

Meekly Tom acquiesced and started kissing Sam. Although she tried to force herself to respond to his kisses, she felt the usual empty and wrong sensation...

The Newquays were relieved when Jack left after the fiasco at the reception the night before. Jack was amused at their distress and anxious to head off to college, not that he intended to finish it. He was attending to acquire knowledge to further his plans for revenge and beyond that, Jack cared nothing about college. Knowledge was a means to an end and nothing more. Before losing Samantha, reading and learning were a comfort and pleasure; but with Samantha gone life was hollow.

Jack drove his rental car towards Memphis. Driving up to the For Seasons motel, he stopped his car. For several moments, Jack sat frozen. Part of him wanted to get out and see Konstantine and Sofia, to rent the bridal suite and be close to where he once held his Samantha. However as tears and rage welled up inside him, Jack started his car back up and pulled out of the parking lot. Tires screeching Jack drove out of the city and drove towards the clearing with the roses.

Pulling up near the clearing, Jack got out and walked into the clearing. Looking around it was as if time had stood still. Jack felt almost as though he could turn around and there would be his bride. The time they spent here had been paradise, Samantha had loved him then. _When did things fall apart?_ Lying down by the large rose bush where they had made love many times, Jack looked up at the cascade of rose petals that fell from above.

Something was wrong. At first he'd simply accepted that Samantha hadn't loved him, but now he wondered if that was entirely true. Her eyes had shined with love and hope when they were here, yet after the accident she had abandoned him. In the last few years Jack had observed and learned a great deal. When he picked up Russian he concealed his knowledge for over a year and witnessed many conversations between staff members. As a prisoner of his own body, he spent hours witnessing love, envy, hate, and deceit, the full spectrum of emotion. Samantha had been so honest and sincere.

Thinking of Samantha, Jack pondered. _Had she really abandoned him? Even if she had stopped loving him, she was the sort that would have honored their commitment at least long enough to see him well. Yet the letter was unquestionably her handwriting._ Before changing planes in London, Jack consulted with a handwriting expert on the off chance the letter had been forged or doctored. The writing was smooth and without hesitation, the expert declared it had been unchanged.

Lying on the ground, Jack drifted into a tormented sleep. Nightmares plagued his rest and over time had rendered Jack incapable of sleeping for more than two hours at a time. Even with sedatives, he was incapable of sleep as visions of Samantha taunted him and kept the past alive in his heart. As he fell asleep, Jack was unconcerned about falling asleep outside because he knew it wouldn't last long.

Jack roused a bit later at the sound of voices, rather than from a nightmare. Standing up he looked at the old couple that approached him. For several moments that looked at him and at each other. Uncertainly, Jack moved forward. Suddenly the woman smiled and threw her arms around him.

"It is honeymooners" Sofia cried.

"Sofia" Jack asked uncertainly.

"Konstantine it is our Jack! But where is my adopting daughter"

Sadly, Jack responded"She left me."

"It cans not be" Konstantine declared.

"You will join Momma and Poppa and tell us all about" Sofia insisted.

Uncertainly, Jack joined them in their picnic and told them the entire story from the time they left Memphis up until Jack's return to Memphis alone...


	24. Part 24

Author's Notes: Thank you for your kind reviews. I know that the story is at a sad point and it will be for a little bit, but I promise that there will be a happy ending for Jack and Samantha. As always reviews are appreciated and encourage me to update faster.

Part 24

Age: 22 Years 5 Months

Jack smiled for Sofia and Konstantine as the camera flashed and photographed him in his graduation robe. When he'd met up with the couple and told them of his woes with Samantha they persuaded him to remain in Memphis. Since Jack had to get a bachelor's degree in order to take the graduate level courses in medicine and law he desired, he decided to stay with his adopted family. Although he refused to ever set foot in the motel or their restaurant. Instead Jack had an efficiency apartment that was connected to a church, he liked the quietness of the secular housing and it was convenient to campus.

For their part, Konstantine and Sofia had always remembered and adored the young couple. They were shocked when Jack confessed just how young he and Samantha had been, but even more they were shocked that Samantha would leave him like that. In all their years they had seen few couples that were even remotely close to as devoted as their young honeymooners had been. While they had enjoyed the young couple, they also had a great deal of gratitude to them for the generous tip they left. The tip paid their youngest son's college tuition and helped through a very lean year.

Konstantine tried to persuade Jack to forget his child bride and move on, there were lots of young women who would be interested in him. But Jack remained politely impassive. Samantha was the only woman he wanted, he'd forced himself to go on a couple dates to placate Konstantine and found he didn't feel even slightly interested in any of the girls. The entire time he would mentally compare them to Samantha and find them lacking in every way. Once he'd even tried to force himself to sleep with one of them, he'd tried to kiss her with enthusiasm, but when she removed her shirt, he felt no desire whatsoever and claimed to remember a test and ran off.

Sofia had mixed feelings. While Samantha had indeed been very young, the young bride seemed to be very much in love. Would she really have willingly abandoned Jack with only a letter? But what other explanation could there be? Jack's parents hadn't attended their Son's graduation and Sofia was glad. One night she'd found Jack outside the motel falling down drunk and sobbing, she'd placed him in the car and driven him away from the motel so he wouldn't wake up to the place. Although Jack didn't remember the next day, he'd told Sofia everything about his parents that night and she wondered just how far they would go for the sake of money.

Smiling at her honorary Son, Sofia posed with Jack for pictures as Konstantine snapped photos. They were sad that Jack was going to Savannah for the rest of his education but he'd promised to spend his breaks with them and to call often. For a graduation party they were taking a picnic out to the clearing. Although Jack would sometimes become saddened he liked the spot and so Sofia was willing to indulge him. While Konstantine was getting a basket from the car, Sofia took Jack's arm and lead him into the clearing.

"Jack, I am wanting to speak with you."

"What's troubling you Momma" Jack smiled at Sofia.

"Konstantine means well when he pushes you about girls, but I am knowing your heart is already taked, yes" When Jack nodded she continued"Much I think of your problem. I remember your Samantha and when you were honeymooners. She loved you as I love my Konstantine and maybe even more."

"Not really Momma or she would have never left me. You'd never leave Poppa."

"Willingly, never. But I am thinking. Your parents, forgive me, are bad people."

"No argument there. You and Poppa are more family than my parents ever were." Jack responded. Being with Konstantine and Sofia was the closest thing to happiness there was for him since losing Samantha.

Looking at Jack, Sofia said"Your parents love money, not people. You say they steal from you. When you were in Siberia and having the bone medicines, your parents deny you pain medicines to help you. If they can hurt their Son, maybe they hurt Daughter in the law"

"But Sofia, you've read the letter"

Interrupting, Sofia snorted"Men! Think about it. Why would Samantha write you a letter to leave you? Why not tell you in person? Your Father lies for a living, he is politician. Maybe he lie to get letter or maybe he threaten"

"Maybe, but"

"No but! Always you have the sad face. Find out. You have money, use it. Find her and demand an explanation."

Uncertainly, Jack responded"Maybe."

As he ate with his adopted family, Jack mulled Sofia's comments over in his mind. _In truth he had considered the possibility before, but merely dismissed it as wishful thinking on his part. However, if Sofia had similar suspicions, perhaps there was something to the idea. Was it possible that Samantha had never wanted to leave him? But even if she hadn't, it was undoubtedly too late now. Samantha was a woman and probably was married, maybe even had children by now..._

Samantha sat quietly as Angel flitted about and enjoyed their mutual graduation party. She didn't want to detract from the festivities, but she hated trying to put on the act in front of so many people. Her life had become a giant masquerade in which she felt like she was on the verge of losing her sanity. The dreams continued to haunt her and she still felt like part of her life was missing. Sometimes when she was alone she would hear the voice from her dreams sighing, _My Samantha_. Sam never spoke of her fractured memories to Tom or Angel because she thought they wouldn't understand.

"Sam" Tom hesitated gently.

Forcing a smile for her boyfriend, Sam stood up and allowed Tom to lead her outside. She could do this, she would be a normal girl. Tom was handsome and he loved her, the boy in her dreams was nothing more than a girlish figment of her imagination. This was real and shouldn't she want a husband and a family. Smiling at her, Tom got down on one knee. _Oh God, he's going to ask me to marry him. I don't want this. You should want this Sam. _In her mind a flash of a sapphire and a hospital bed, she forced the image away.

"I love you Sam. Will you marry me"

Feeling strange and awful, she forced herself to say"Yes."

Tom took her left hand and slid her Alpha ring from her hand to replace it with the diamond engagement ring he had. As Sam's finger was bared, a flood of memories coursed through her. Taking a step backwards, Samantha's face contorted with horror as her mind was filled with images of her wedding day. Gasping for breath, Samantha took another step backwards and fell over.

Concerned Tom helped her up and got Angel and her Aunt. Proudly her slipped his ring on her finger and told them she'd been overwhelmed. Forcing a smile Samantha told them all that she was fine but wanted to be alone for a few minutes. Running away from them, Samantha shut herself in her room and began to sob hysterically. Ripping Tom's ring off her finger, she replaced it with Jack's ring, that felt right. But nothing was right and nothing ever could be right.

_Oh God Jack! Her husband was dead and buried in Ohio. Jack's bastard Father had threatened to take her wedding ring away. But why had she forgotten all this time? She remembered placing roses on his grave and crying after hurting Billy, but then her memory skipped to nearly a year later. What was wrong with her? Oh Jack. Forgive me. How could I have forgotten you my Jack? What made her forget him and why had she thought he ring had been for her last initial? Something was terribly wrong._

Looking at Tom's ring that lay on the bed, Samantha wondered, _what was she going to do about Tom? Tom was kind and he loved her, tonight she'd agreed to marry him. Could she go through with it now that she remembered Jack? She didn't love Tom, but she liked him and he could give her a home and a family. Committing suttee wouldn't bring Jack back but she couldn't simply turn her back on his memory either._

Removing Jack's ring from her finger, Samantha placed it on a chain and put it around her neck. Sad but resolved, she pulled Tom's ring on her finger and left the room. Searching for Tom, she found him with Angel and her Aunt.

"Not having second thoughts are you" Tom teased.

"Not exactly, but I have two conditions for getting married" Samantha told him. "First is that we have a two year engagement and have a baby within two years of getting married."

Amused, but undaunted, Tom replied"That doesn't sound too terrible. What's the second condition"

"That you accept without question that I'm going to apply to and join the FBI. I want to see to it that bad men can never take away another girl's husband" Samantha informed him.

_Even though she was going to marry Tom, she would live for Jack,_ Samantha thought as she closed her hand around her wedding ring on the chain around her neck. _Her name would be bound to Tom Water, but her heart would always be bound to Jack Newquay..._


	25. Part 25

Author's Notes: I uploaded two chapters very close together, so be sure to see the previous chapter if you haven't read it. I wanted to thank everyone for their kind reviews. Reviews encourage me to update faster and are appreciated.

Part 25

Age: 24 Years

Samantha forced a smile at her wedding reception and pretended that she was a happy and excited bride. In truth she felt the most miserable she had since Jack died. Tom had been kissing on her and grinned as he whispered in her ear about their wedding night. Even though she wasn't a blushing virgin as Tom supposed, Samantha wasn't looking forward to him touching her. Part of her felt like this was a mistake but she couldn't do much more for Jack's memory than she already had. She'd graduated from Quantico and was now training as a Profiler. Her heart belonged to her first husband, but her second husband would expect to touch her and how else would she have children?

Ever since her memory of Jack returned, Samantha felt a strange ache to have a child. Although she knew a baby wouldn't fill the void inside of her, she felt like it was part of the key to fixing the part of her that was still missing. But what it be like letting Tom touch her? His kisses had never excited her, but surely Tom's skill level at 26 was greater than Jack's had been at the age of 12. Maybe when Tom touched her she would feel something and something other than the fondness and friendship she felt for him would develop.

After Tom and Samantha left the wedding reception and went to their suite in the hotel, Tom offered to help Sam off with her gown. Woodenly, she stood as he undressed her and urged her to the bed. Once his own clothes were stripped off, Tom climbed into bed with Sam and he kissed her. Although Samantha tried to force herself to respond, she still felt nothing as Tom's hands moved over her body. For the better part of an hour Tom tried vainly to arouse her, but still Sam felt nothing. At last Tom used saliva on his manhood to penetrate her and he quickly climaxed. Tom worried little because he imagined Sam was nervous.

Lying next to Tom, Samantha faced away and stared into the darkness. Her second wedding night had been less eventful than her first but she knew that this would be how it would always feel with Tom. When he'd been inside her it hadn't hurt, but there had been none of the closeness or erotic fluttering she'd felt when she had been with Jack. As empty as Samantha felt most of the time, she decided it was little surprise that even sex was a disappointment. Jack had been everything to her and no matter how hard she tried to push him aside from her thoughts, he was the precedent and nothing would change that.

As Sam lay discontentedly next to Tom, Jack stood in his Father's office and smiled an unholy smile. For the last two years he'd been studying law, medicine, theater, and computers with no ambition but to further his knowledge and enable his plans for revenge. On Sofia's suggestion he had paid private investigators to track Samantha down and he was aware she was remarrying tonight. While it was painful to imagine her in another's arms, taking the first step towards revenge was sweetly consoling.

"Hello Father" Jack said.

"What the devil are you doing here" the Senator demanded.

"What am I doing here? Tonight is your trial. I will be prosecutor, judge, and jury. You will answer some questions and if you lie or I don't like your answers, you will pay the penalty."

"And if I refuse" he asked his Son.

"Then I will place a call to the Washington Post where the editor will open an envelope that contains a story I've written along with proof of most of your illegal dealings over the last two decades. We aren't merely talking things that would ruin you socially Senator, we're talking about things that would mean spending the rest of your life in prison."

"Al- er Jack, surely you wouldn't. You wouldn't do that. You couldn't hurt your old man like that."

Looking amused, Jack sat down as he replied"But I would. You see Father, while I was in Russia I did a great deal of thinking. Not being able to move for three years and having your Father deny you any relief from pain really can put things into prospective for a person."

"S-Son it was for your own good, I"

Interrupting, Jack put his hand up"Stop. I'm neither one of your society friends, nor am I insane like Mother. You have but one question to answer. Did you do something to make Samantha leave me"

"Samantha? I don't know who you mean" he lied.

"Oh, I believe you know exactly who I mean. My wife. Did you do something to make her leave? And do not lie to me" Jack growled.

"Now Son, you have to understand it was for" the Senator trailed off fearfully as Jack smirked and brought a gun out of his pocket.

"For my own good" Jack supplied. Then moved around and stood behind his Father's chair as he snarled"In my life, there have been few days that have not been a living hell. And those few precious days were all spent with her."

The Senator, pulled at his tie and collar and muttered"My Father had no right to change his will and leave his money to you. Especially after I lost so much on the market. For God's sake you can't handle that kind of money. You were a fucking invalid and you married the first piece of pussy that gave it up."

Jack cocked the gun and laughed bitterly"A life I didn't ask for, a disease I didn't ask for, and money I couldn't care less about, so you deprive me of the one thing I ever wanted."

"Jack, please I can't breath. I think I need my pills" the Senator murmured clutching his chest.

Watching as the Senator began to convulse, Jack felt furious. How dare he die instead of letting him kill him! For nearly an hour Jack watched his Father convulse and struggle until at last he stopped breathing. Striding from the room, Jack left the house and got in his car. He was heading for Ohio, he planned to start visiting some old friends and between the investigators he hired and his computer, he'd found everyone on his list.

Driving from his parent's mansion in Maryland, Jack arrived in Cincinnati in the middle of the afternoon. Opening up his file he looked up the first address and drove to Janice Fletcher's. Pulling on gloves and picking up the small leather toolbag, he stepped out of his car and determined she wasn't home, nor any of the rest of her family. For nearly an hour Jack roamed through her house and waited. At last, Janice arrived with a car load of groceries. Jack concealed himself in the shadows until the last bag was in the house. As she started putting the items away, he withdrew a sturdy orange electrical cord from his bag.

"Hello Janice" Jack greeted her pleasantly as the cord slipped around her throat. As she struggled, he inquired conversationally"Remember me"

Once Janice was dead, Jack stripped her wedding rings off and left. Getting into his car, Jack paused to cross the first name off the list, then drove off.

Age 25

Jack stood dressed in a light blue scrubs and a disguise on his face which made him appear far older, on his hand were a pair of latex gloves. Some forged documents and two days perseverance had paid off and the Oklahoma temp agency sent him to take care of Bill Watkins. When Jack learned that Samantha had put good old Billy in a wheelchair, he knew she hadn't left him willingly. One particular conversation when they first fell in love stuck in Jack's mind:

_Samantha pushed a honey colored lock away from Jack's face and kissed him tenderly"I love you, Jack. Do you really think we'll get married when we're older? People don't usually find the love of their life at our age."_

_Smiling, Jack responded"Samantha, we aren't people. You are a Goddess and I promise you right now, that I will love you beyond death itself. If you ever forget about me, I'll come back to you and remind you until you love me again."_

Maybe Samantha had forgotten him, but he hadn't and wouldn't forget her. Samantha needed to be reminded about him. Whatever it took, he would make her love him again. Every person he killed wasn't merely for his own vengeance, is was for her as well, eventually Samantha would see. She would see the gift of love he was creating for her. Every death was a labor of love and eventually it would bring them together.

When Jack relieved the day shift nurse's aid, Bill scowled up at him"Oh great another one. Well hopefully you won't be as bad as you look."

Jack broke the break off on the wheelchair and laughed at the outraged invalid as he walked around and sat opposite the wheelchair. Pulling out a cigarette, Jack lit up and exhaled smoke at his charge.

"I'll have you fired for this" Bill fumed.

Reaching under his scrub top, Jack withdrew a large knife from the false stomach pouch and held it up. Smiling, Jack laughed"Time hasn't improved you much, has it Billy? I mean you would think that the orphanage would improve your disposition at least a little."

"Who the hell are you"

Peeling off the disguise and pulling off the fake stomach which had been to stymie the healthcare worker Jack replaced, he taunted"Good old Billy. Don't you recognize me? No? Maybe it would help if I refreshed your memory."

Standing up Jack traced the cool metal blade against Billy's face without cutting him, but reveling in his flinching.

"Please, I don't have any money" Billy begged.

"Allow me to introduce myself. You used to call me Prince Albert" Jack informed him. Stabbing the knife into Billy's useless leg he continued"But you can call me Jack."

Although Samantha's rampage had rendered Billy's limbs useless for walking or effectively using his hands, the nerves were all alive and created a symphony of pain. Jack reveled in the sound of Billy's screams as he slowly plunged the knife into him again and again. Using an orange electrical cord, Jack tied it as a tourniquet to staunch the bleeding in Billy's limbs. This couldn't go quickly. Finally Jack slit open Billy's stomach and watched as his viscera slid to the floor. Billy was howling in agony as Jack finally slit his throat. Once Billy was dead, Jack took the large knife and severed Billy's head. Taking the head, Jack stuffed it where Billy's intestines had been. In death as in life, Billy's head was up his ass...


	26. Part 26

Author's Notes: Thank you everyone who has been reviewing, I love hearing from my readers. As always, reviews are appreciated and encourage me to update faster.

Part 26

Age: 26 3 Months

Jack looked at the newspaper with satisfaction as he picked up an exacto knife to cut the article out. There was a picture of Samantha standing outside of Donald Franklin Jr's house in California. Although the minister who had married them had already died when Jack began killing, he'd found his Son was alive. Taking the time to observe Donald Franklin's Son, Jack decided the world would be better off without him. The young man was a drug addict who would have been a great disappointment to his Father were he alive. So Jack had drowned Donald Jr. and left murder mystery set in Ohio at the scene.

When Samantha had joined the FBI, Jack was intrigued. _Had she joined because of what Billy had done to him when they were young? Did Samantha join because she wished to track him down? Several times he'd been very close to Samantha wearing a disguise and observed her with pleasure. Did she know he was watching her? _ Jack would let her pretend to be Tom's for a while longer, but he needed to start reminding her of who she belonged to. She hadn't wanted to leave him and while he wasn't certain of how his Father accomplished separating them he would see to it that she remembered him.

Last year Jack had been very disappointed to learn that Dr. McClintock had taken his own life eight months after Jack went to Russia. Although the doctor had betrayed him, the fact he let him keep his wedding ring and gave him one blissful dose of pain medication had bought him a reprieve. Jack had wished to question Dr. McClintock to see if he could learn anymore about his Father's betrayal. Instead he'd come across Davy McClintock, the doctor's Son. The young man who Dr. McClintock had betrayed his hippocratic oath for, was accused of molesting several young boys at a camp where he'd worked. Incensed, Jack had tied Davy with orange electrical cord to a chair and stabbed him over and over with a knife.

Reading the article about the Franklin murder, Jack smiled. His Samantha had connected all his killings so far and was quoted as saying he was a homicidal Jack-Of-All-Trades. She had once called him a Jack-Of-All-Trades when they were together, did she know it was him? Had she figured out what he was creating for her? Scowling slightly at the article, he crossed out a sentence with a black marker that said he'd killed Maude Martin and shown signs of remorse. Maude wasn't his work, but Jack knew who had killed her and knew that one day it would come in handy.

While doing an internship in a mental hospital, Jack had met up with Donald Lucas who was obsessed with one Sam Anderson whom he went to Sunday School with. Lucas was irritating, but with careful manipulation, Jack had undertook a labor of love for his Samantha and knew one day his struggle would be worth it. Revenge was rewarding, but Jack intended to see to it that when Samantha finally saw what he'd created in the name of his love for her, that they would be together to enjoy it. Jack read newspapers from all over the country every day, gleaning any information on any promising murders. Finding killers before the FBI was a game for him and he cultivated their acquaintances. Manipulating the patterns of his kills and influencing theirs, Jack had created several excellent patsies to ensure his continued freedom.

Samantha read the article which misquoted her and felt furious. All over the country the name Jack-Of-All-Trades had been embraced in the press and now the name Jack was everywhere and constantly on the lips of law enforcement. Sitting at her desk, Samantha pulled the chain with her Alpha ring out and looked at it. She hated hearing the name Jack non-stop, it was like a knife in the heart every time she heard it. When a man approached her desk with a bouquet of roses, Sam brightened slightly.

Last night she'd had too much to drink and had dreamed of Jack. The dream was decidedly erotic and she'd thrashed and moaned in her sleep. As Samantha writhed and came for the first time ever in front of Tom, she cried out Jack's name over and over. Tom was furious this morning and yelled at Samantha. While he was usually very nice about her lack of interest and passiveness in their sex life, seeing his wife in the throes of passion while dreaming of another man had infuriated him.

The roses were beautiful and Sam pulled the card out. Expecting to see Tom's writing and an apology, she was shocked to read, _You work too hard._ This wasn't Tom's writing, who had sent it? In light of her erotic dream that angered Tom, Sam threw the card away and gave the roses to an elderly receptionist. The roses coupled with Sam's dream saddened her. _How did one go through life, when their life had ended at the age of twelve?_

Samantha wondered how Tom would react if she ever told him the truth. When she regained her memory of Jack, Samantha had slipped off to Ohio one weekend when Tom was at his parents and visited her first husband's grave. Although Tom would be furious if he knew, Samantha paid money every month for the caretaker to place roses on Jack's grave every week. She'd even considered trying to get Tom to move to Ohio, but he wouldn't hear of moving away from their house that was a mile away from his parents.

Maybe life would be better soon. The doctor had confirmed earlier that day that she was pregnant and hopefully having someone to love would help Samantha. Leaving work Sam met Tom for dinner and told him the good news. Although she was in perfect health she lied to Tom and told him that the doctor didn't want them to have sex very often. Relieved to have an excuse to avoid Tom's attentions in bed, Samantha felt little guilt. While Tom cared about her and did make every effort to please her, she felt nothing.

Sometimes Samantha thought she had only imagined enjoying love making, but fiery dreams haunted her and left her wanting. Last week when Tom had gone to visit his cousins for a couple days, Samantha had dreamed heated dreams of Jack. With her husband gone, she had gone outside. Sitting a citronella candle down by a rose bush in the backyard, she spread out a blanket and lay down. In the dim light Samantha stripped off her nightgown and thought of her first love. Moving her hands over her body, Samantha brought herself to climax for the first time since Jack's death. As Samantha cried out his name, she was unaware being watched in the darkness.

Any doubts Jack had as to whether Samantha had loved him or not were assuaged in one glorious moment. Watching his wife bring herself to pleasure and cry out his name, Jack was convinced that he was doing right. His creations of death would be the most glorious puzzle ever created, though he would woo his wife back with roses, their mental dance would ultimately reunite them. After Samantha recovered from her orgasm, she began to cry. It took every ounce of strength Jack had not to run from his hiding place and to comfort her, but it wasn't time yet and as she sobbed he heard something which fascinated him.

"Oh Jack" Samantha sobbed. "Why did you leave me? It hurts so much without you. I don't love Tom, I can't. Why did you have to leave me alone? I loved you so much."

Listening to Samantha, Jack closed his eyes and smiled. _Soon she would be his again and they would never be apart again. Soon my Samantha,_ Jack thought. _But until then, I'll be watching you. Waiting for you. Maybe I need to tell you how much I love you. Only you my love were intelligent enough to recognize my work, next time I shall sign it specially just for you._ After Samantha went inside, Jack remained in his hiding place, savoring the evening until the first rays of dawn appeared on the horizon.

Shortly after seeing Samantha's late night exploration, Jack went to Patti Hofstead and killed her, but refrained from signing his work. After learning about her pregnancy, Jack was enraged at the tangible proof of her infidelity, but didn't wish to upset her. While he'd known she slept with her husband, it repulsed him the idea of Tom's child within his Samantha's body. Despite his anger, Jack would never risk harming his wife, so he refrained from letting her know his creations were for her.

Killing off a hitchhiker after Patti, Jack drove to Memphis and spent several weeks with his adopted family. One day Sofia took him to the clearing on a picnic and he told her about Samantha's marriage and pregnancy. Although he didn't mention his creations, Jack blushingly told Sofia of seeing Samantha outside and how she said his name.

"I am not likings her being with this Tom person. But Jack, how are you going to be feelings when she has his child" Sofia asked.

Sighing, Jack responded"I don't know. I hate that it's his child she carries and yet part of that child is her. I suppose I shall both love and hate the baby, but for Samantha I could learn to like her child."

"You cannot learn to like a child, you either love them or don't" Sofia replied. Then assured him"I do not think you are bad for hating baby. But I am most interesting in why Samantha thinks you left her."

"That makes two of us Momma" Jack told her.

Age: 27 Years

Jack paced nervously in his janitor's uniform at the hospital. Earlier Samantha had arrived and soon would have a local anesthetic as the doctor performed a C-section. Today his Samantha would become a mother and he hated it. When a commotion erupted in the area of her room, Jack panicked, but couldn't get any closer to investigate. He knew she wasn't feeling any pain because he'd read her chart over himself and they were medicating her quite satisfactorily, but he heard her begin to scream. Was something wrong with the child.

Throughout her pregnancy, Samantha had felt a strange sense of deja vu, it was almost like she'd done this before. She knew she was going to have a girl and she and Tom were naming the baby Chloe, Samantha hoped that naming the baby what she would have with Jack would make her feel better. Now in the delivery room, seeing the masked faces and the shining lights above her, images filled her mind. Another room with her Father and Dr. McClintock came to her and Samantha began to scream.

The staff vainly tried to comfort her and find out what was wrong, they had never witnessed anything like this before. Suddenly as Chloe was born and the nurse offered to give Sam her daughter, Samantha began to sob. Once the doctor stitched Samantha up, he finally sedated her. After Samantha had settled down and she was alone, Jack snuck into her room and placed a single red rose from a bush he'd transplanted from the clearing to his home. Gently kissing her forehead, he swore to punish whomever had hurt her.

Two weeks later, Samantha was back at work. Unlike most new mothers, she was glad to leave her child. Looking at her daughter ripped her apart because it made her think of another baby and the most painful betrayal she'd ever experienced. Her complete memory was back and nothing would ever be the same. Although she would try to be a good mother for Chloe, she knew she could never truly love her.

Bailey was grateful Sam had returned from her maternity leave early, there had been a very bizarre murder of a doctor. Dr. Dexter Nelson had been found dead from having been operated on while alive. The murder scene was quite grotesque and a technician had found a troubling message with a luma light. On the wall over the doctor was the message, _Love you Sam_ and it was signed, _Jack_...


	27. Part 27

Author's Notes: Hope you're enjoying the story. Reviews are appreciated and inspire me to update faster.

Part 27

Age: 27 Years 8 Months

Jack stood listening politely as Samantha's Father spoke patronizingly to him. Dr. Walter Anderson had made a presentation earlier along with several of his colleagues and now he was hitting up Jack and other wealthy individuals at the gala for financial backing. Although Jack had every intention of giving Walter the money he wanted, Dr. Anderson was unaware and pitched his theories yet again to Jack. Actually Jack was more than well versed, but he deliberately curbed his tongue to refrain from betraying too much.

"You're surprising knowledgeable Mr. Newquay. One seldom meets a layman with so much knowledge in the field."

Dismissing the comment, Jack replied"Oh I have read a few articles and have some minor interest in the medical field. But then I don't have a wife and family to occupy my time. Do you have family Dr. Anderson"

Walter was reluctant to discuss his daughter, even though he felt he'd acted for the best, he felt uneasy when he recalled the past. Perhaps this Newquay fellow was testing him, he was part of the family that had paid him to deal with Samantha's baby. At last he answered"I have a Daughter. Several years ago I had some dealings with Senator Newquay, is he a relation of yours"

"Distant. Or rather was, he's deceased. A Daughter? Tell me about her" Jack invited. Any chance he had to gain more information about Samantha was welcome, even from a source as boring as her Father. And recently he'd discovered in his Father's books that the Senator had given Walter a large amount of money the year he and Samantha were parted. Jack was curious if there was any relation between the two events. A while back, Jack attempted to get some answers from his Mother, but she seemed to be degenerating mentally and a couple months ago, Jack had hired a man to supposedly be her butler, but was in fact her keeper. Johnson locked the iron grated doors on the Savannah house and kept a close eye on Miriam.

Reluctantly, Walter took Sam's photo out of his wallet and handed it to Jack"That's Sam."

Smiling, Jack breathed softly"Samantha."

"Did you say something"

"Your Daughter is lovely. I'm sure she'll make some man quite fortunate one day."

"She's married, but to be honest I don't much like the fellow."

Forcing a smile, Jack thought, _that makes two of us._

Throughout the afternoon and into the evening Jack coaxed every bit of information out of Walter he could and wrote a check for two million dollars without blinking. Walter thanked him profusely and mentally decided if Sam ever got tired of Tom, to try and introduce the pair. As the evening wore on, Jack continued to monopolize Dr. Anderson's time and after plying him with a great deal of alcohol and slipping a Dr. Trades special into his drink, got him to open up about some of his secrets. Before the night was out, Jack had the name of a town called Otis where Dr. Anderson had participated in some unethical experiments. The town's people had never fully recovered and would likely be easy for him to control.

Age: 28 Years 3 Months

Jack read the newspaper article over and over with fury. Eight months ago, Jack had injected Vera Lewis and her dog with an active strain of rabies which killed them both. He had left a clear message for Samantha by killing the woman who as a girl had gotten his Samantha into trouble over taking a rose. Samantha kept identifying his creations, yet she refused to admire them properly. According to the paper, Samantha was leaving the FBI to spend time with her family.

_They are not your family, Jack thought. I'm your husband, not Tom. How can you leave me like this? I have created one of the greatest puzzles of all time, just to show you my love and instead of accepting my offerings, you turn your back on me? Why Samantha? Why do you refuse to accept what I'm giving you? I found out what you did to Billy Watkins, you have violence within you. Even as young as we were I knew what we could do together. You're meant to create, just as I am Samantha. How could she ignore him like this?_

After reading the article, Jack followed Samantha, Tom and Chloe to dinner that evening. Quietly Jack observed through the restaurant window, carefully concealing himself. Waiting until they were served, he used his cell phone and ordered the florist to make the delivery he'd arranged. Two dozen blood red roses with the thorns still attached were laid in Sam's lap with a card reading, You're Mine. Tom looked angry and Jack smiled. Punching in the number for the restaurant, Jack waited as a phone was brought to Samantha at the table.

"Samantha" Jack murmured sibilantly.

Repulsed and intrigued, Samantha prompted"Jack"

"That's right. Enjoy your chicken cacciatore, my Samantha" Jack told her and hung up.

Looking at her plate and then looking around the restaurant, Samantha no longer felt hungry. The meal was finished in silence except for Chloe's chatter. After Chloe was put to bed, Tom attacked Sam.

"What the hell was that all about tonight"

"Tom, you know I can't help what Jack does"

"Can't you? You know Sam, sometimes I wonder if you don't enjoy that freak's attention because you sure can't do anything to stop it"

"Tom, that's not fair. I left the FBI, what more can I do"

"Sometimes I wonder if you don't know God damned well who he is"

Appalled, Sam demanded"What is that supposed to mean"

"You know, I used to think you were frigid. But then one night I heard you calling out his name in your sleep."

"Tom I have nightmares sometimes"

Interrupting, Tom snapped"Oh no, Sam. Not nightmares. You know, sometimes you cum in your sleep. You make sounds you've never made for me and over and over you cry out his name."

"I'm going to bed" Samantha told him coldly.

Grabbing her arms roughly, Tom pushed her up against the wall and kissed her hard.

"Tom! You're hurting me" Sam cried out.

"Am I" Tom rasped. "Isn't that what it takes to excite you? You don't cum for me, Christ, you don't even get wet. But at night, when you're dreaming of your precious fucking Jack, you get plenty worked up."

"It's not like that" Samantha retorted angrily.

"Isn't it? I'm a nice guy Sam. Some women might actually find me attractive, but not you. Why"

Pushed to the breaking point, Sam screamed"Because I don't love you" Then she began to sob"I tried to love you, but I can't."

Running his hand through his hair, Tom took a step back"Sam"

Running away from him, Sam slammed the bedroom door shut and locked Tom out for the night. Sobbing on the bed, Samantha ripped her unnatural feeling wedding rings off and took the Alpha ring from around her neck and slid it on her finger. The ring felt right, Jack was the only man she ever would belong to. _Maybe, she should divorce Tom. And do what? She thought having someone loving her and giving her a child would help the hollow feeling and it didn't. What was there for her?_

Early the next morning, Sam replaced the Alpha ring on it's chain around her neck and shoved her wedding rings back on. She would keep her thoughts to herself for a couple days and make a decision then. Pushing aside the agent that was supposed to guard her, Samantha went for a run. The May morning was rather warm and she stripped off her windbreaker and ran in her sports bra. Behind Jack followed as always watching over her, but when Samantha stopped to take a break, he saw the finger shaped bruises and his eyes narrowed. Originally he'd intended to kill his rival in November for his anniversary with Samantha; but instantly amended his plans. _How dare that oaf touch his Samantha!_

That evening, Samantha had stopped to meet with Bailey Malone for dinner to discuss Jack's dinner phone call the night before. Waiting until he was certain Chloe was tucked in, Jack pulled a latex mask over his face and using a silencer shot the officer who was watching the Waters house. Efficiently, Jack picked the lock as he had many times before the house had round the clock security and entered. Making his way to the bedroom, Jack found Tom and ripped his mask off.

"Who the hell are you"

"Me? I'm Samantha's husband. Her true husband. But you probably know me better as Jack" he taunted.

Foolishly, Tom took a swing at Jack which he easily ducked and a moment later grabbed his usurper around the neck and snapped. As Tom fell to the floor, Jack bent over, slipped off Tom's wedding band and pocketed it. Sliding back on his mask he started to leave when he heard a sound in the hall. Spotting Chloe, Jack simply put his finger to his lips to shush her and waited for her to return to bed. Quickly Jack made his get away and once he was safely away slipped his mask off and smiled...


	28. Part 28

Author's Notes: Reviews are appreciated very much and inspire me to type faster.

Part 28

Age: 28 Years 3 Months

Samantha stood at Tom's grave for several moments after the funeral as the guards stood a respectful, but watchful distance away. Everyone had given their condolences and told her how brave she was and how much Tom had loved her. No one knew what Samantha's tears were really for. Ironically Jack-Of-All-Trades had given her the excuse to drop part of her masquerade and to grieve for another Jack who was buried in Cincinnati. While her friends imagined her tears were for Tom, they were for her first husband. Samantha almost felt grateful to Jack for inadvertently giving her an opportunity to release the pent up anguish she felt for her Jack.

The question was though, what would Samantha do now? No longer having to answer to Tom was quite pleasant, but she still had to figure out how to go on without her Jack and what to do about the other Jack. Chloe had left with her grandparents because Samantha was honestly at a loss as to what to do with the little girl. Looking at Chloe made her think of another child that she had wanted far more and it hurt too much for Samantha to face. Jack had died fifteen years ago and she still wished she were in the ground with him.

Angel had called her last night and invited her and Chloe to come and live with her for a while. Maybe she should accept, she felt no ties to the house she'd shared with Tom and Angel had offered to watch Chloe anytime Sam wanted to be alone. There was a fair amount of money coming from Tom's life insurance, perhaps she could get a security system put in at Angel's farm. Leaving the cemetery, Samantha decided to accept Angel's offer.

Watching Samantha discreetly, Jack was upset. Why was she crying so much over Tom's death? They hadn't seemed very close and once in disguise, he had gotten near Tom in a bar and had heard him referring to Samantha as frigid, so obviously the pair wasn't bonded that closely. His Samantha had been so very passionate and clearly the usurper had had no idea of how to please her. Instead of seeming pleased, his Samantha had become a tragic widow and Jack felt frustrated.

Age: 29 Years

Jack drove to Memphis in a fit of frustration. A week ago he'd killed Rose Nielson Harris who had been Samantha's bookmobile librarian. He'd killed her by suffocating her with a pillow and then had signed his work, thinking surely his Samantha would come out of hiding and rejoin their game. Instead she remained pent up at Angel's farm and showed no signs of leaving. Shutting herself off from the world, Samantha showed little sign of rejoining.

Besides missing her, Jack was concerned about how Samantha was living. By accident he'd stumbled across an art dealer that was selling some photos that Jack recognized the locations from around Angel's farm. Periodically he would survey and prowl the property trying to find any means of catching of a glimpse of Samantha. The photos weren't very appealing, but Jack began purchasing them for ridiculous amounts of money. He wanted to make certain his wife had money to live on and even though they weren't exciting subjects, Jack was thrilled to have anything that brought him closer to Sam.

In Memphis, Jack visited Konstantine and Sofia and this time stayed at their motel so he was close to them. While he still ached for Samantha, the initial hurt of rejection had turned into a different and deeper longing. Jack would have happily handed over every cent of his money to hold Samantha for even five minutes. Glumly he wondered what it would take to get Samantha to leave that damn farm. She wasn't happy, most days she abandoned her daughter with Angel and went for long walks and took bland photos. His Samantha needed him and she needed their game to thrive. It hurt seeing her wasting away like that.

Sitting in the motel's restaurant, Jack sat a table chopping onions with Sofia and nursing a bottle of Jack Daniels. Taking a drink, he asked"Momma, what is to be done about Samantha? She's throwing her life away on that farm playing tragic widow."

"She just lose her husband to a serial killer."

"Tom deserved it, he'd hurt her. I saw bruises on her arms."

Shaking her head slightly, Sofia sighed"Sometimes it worries me the way you follows her around. What if you meet up with this Jack-Of-All-Trades person"

Laughing Jack assured her"I can promise I'm completely safe from him."

"I worries about you Jack" Sofia told him gently. Then brightening she promised"One day Samantha will comes around and be leaving the farm. And maybe she is not having the sad face for Tom. Perhaps sad face is for herself."

"Perhaps" Jack agreed uncertainly and resumed chopping.

Age 30 Years 6 Months

As Samantha forced a smile as she blew the candles out on the cake Angel and Chloe had made for her birthday, she wished Jack were alive and that her life was different. Her daughter was well-behaved and her friend well-meaning; but Samantha was going mad with the boring routine at the farm. Instead of making peace with her grief for Jack, the isolation of the farm seemed to magnify it and make it worse. The last time she took photos to the bar to sell, Samantha found herself almost wishing Jack-Of-All-Trades would find her and end her suffering.

On Samantha's thirtieth birthday, Jack watched from the darkness in the window and fed Denzel a drugged dog treat. Just a bit of sedative added to make the dog tired so he wouldn't bother Jack as he observed Samantha. His girl didn't look very well, she looked strained and annoyed. Recently she'd cut her hair into a shorter style that gave her a tired housewife look and her eyes had dark circles under them from lack of sleep. Samantha needed the symphony and culture, not to sit alone and shovel horse dung.

When the party was over and the women went to bed, Jack murmured"Happy Birthday my love."

Samantha shut herself in her bedroom and locked the door to prevent Chloe or Angel from entering. Removing her wedding rings that she kept because Angel thought they brought her comfort, Samantha took her Alpha ring off it's chain and placed it on her finger. Wrapping her left arm around a pillow as she lay down, she kissed the ring and cried herself to sleep. As she slept, Samantha dreamed of Jack.

Age: 31 Years

A couple days after his birthday, Jack read the Atlanta paper with interest. The FBI was no closer to solving a series of murders and Bailey Malone was quoted as saying they were going to bring in special experts. There was only one special expert the Malone could possibly mean and Jack hoped against hope that Samantha would come back to Atlanta and their game. Sitting in front of the mirror, he applied latex makeup and once he looked middle-aged, walked out of his apartment and into the convent. Smiling at a couple of the sisters, Jack began to sweep.

The convent served his purposes well for now, who would look for a serial killer at a convent, though he didn't plan to stay forever. Once Samantha came out of hiding he would give it about six months to a year and then he would move into the larger place he owned that would suit the two of them quite well. The larger place was reminiscent of the attic at the orphanage and he hoped Samantha would like it. Before he retired to his rooms later, he would tell the sisters that he had some business out of town. Smiling Jack began to plan his trip to Virginia.

When Bailey showed up and tried to persuade her to help with a case, she protested mightily and made him beg and plead. As she told Chloe, she dutifully acted the part of reluctant mother. Inside, Samantha felt like doing cartwheels and struggled to maintain the appropriate expression. After arriving in Atlanta, when Bailey introduced her around, Sam greeted everyone politely. Grace seemed intelligent and Sam rather liked her, George was too quite to get much of a hold on. John Grant struck her as a womanizer and she wasn't impressed with his posturing.

Jack carefully placed the body near Quantico where it would be quickly found. Inside her mouth he'd already placed the final quarter of the note he'd written to Samantha, hopefully she would know of his presence very soon. Later in disguise he listened to Bailey and another agent in a bar near Quantico discuss the formation of a special task force that they wanted Sam to be a part of. _Ah Samantha, you finally have come back to me_, Jack thought. Although he felt a small bit of displeasure when he heard Malone say Sam could commute from the farm. Samantha really needed to leave the farm and Jack knew just what to do to get her to leave.

After Samantha solved the string of murders and he dropped her a note in the mail care of Agent Malone, Jack began to prepare a special bouquet of roses. Cutting some of the very nicest blooms from the bush at the convent he'd planted, Jack added a a frothy white bow. To make certain Samantha knew who it was from he tied Tom's wedding ring to it and headed for Angel's farm. Cautiously Jack fed Denzel a sedative laced dog treat and then bypassed the security system and left the roses on Samantha's bed.

Age: 31 Years 10 Months

Samantha sat in the movie theater with Nick Cooper and tried to ignore his boorish behavior. His bad jokes and gum chewing were very off putting, but she was determined to sleep with him. Although his coloring was nothing like Jack's had been, his dark eyes were reminiscent of her first husband's. Sometimes she missed having basic human contact, Tom's fumbling had never brought her any pleasure, but sometimes hugging him was nice. And if she closed her eyes she could pretend for a few precious seconds the man she woke up next to was the one and only man she'd ever loved.

_How pathetic are you?_ Samantha berated herself. I_'m lonely and at least the eyes are a little like Jack's were. His manners are lousy, but maybe he'll be good in bed, he does have the whole latin lover vibe going on. Maybe if I let him take me from behind- God, my life really did end the day Jack died. He's been dead for how many years and I can only get off thinking of him. Oh Jack, I wish I had the courage to join you. Wherever you are, you must be happier than I am._

Samantha sighed wistfully and allowed Coop to kiss her. As Samantha began to question her decision as Coop tried pushing his tongue down her esophagus, Jack watched several rows away in a rage. Shredding the rose he'd brought with him, he struggled desperately to reign in his temper and not vault over other patrons and kill Coop on the spot. Knowing another man was touching his Samantha was one thing, witnessing it was another...


	29. Part 29

Author's Notes: Most of the dialogue in this chapter is taken from the Profiler episodes Modus Operendi and Venom, I framed them in a manner that fit the story, but since it's a significant amount of interaction between Jack and Samantha within the canon of the show I felt it needed to be a part of the story and explored. Thank you all for the kind reviews and I hope that this update doesn't lead to any problems at work for Zackery ;o) As always your reviews are greatly appreciated and inspire me to update faster.

Part 29

Age: 31 Years 10 Months

"Samantha. Finally Samantha" Jack purred sibilantly from the darkness in a backroom of the Memphis train station. Wickedly he taunted"You smell so clean."

For several moments, Jack waited for her to respond as she whirled around in the dim light clutching her gun. Losing patience, Jack prompted gently as he had in their first days"Talk to me. Come on. Talk to me."

"You brought me here. Why don't you talk to me" she demanded in annoyance.

When Coop had taken off for a court date, Sam had felt relieved to have him gone. After sleeping with him, she decided it had been a mistake. Although he had dark eyes, they weren't her Jack's and she found Coop's uncircumcised manhood rather uninspiring. Nick wasn't the answer, she still didn't know what was the answer, but she was confident that it wasn't this cat and mouse game with Jack-Of-All-Trades.

The slight display of temper reminded him of the Samantha he'd married and he complimented"I like that. That's good."

Mockingly Sam retorted"I wouldn't be here if I wasn't good, now would I"

"Neither would I" Jack answered his voice tinged with vague annoyance.

_Real bright Sam, let's anger a man who has killed at least fifteen people that you know of including your second husband. _ The hairs on the back of her neck were standing up as she waited tensely and scanned the darkness. Despite her fear, she felt a rush of adrenaline being so close to Jack. _Bet he wouldn't let a girl down in bed, a voice inside her whispered traitorously. What is it about men named Jack?_ Forcing those thoughts away, Sam waited tensely.

Softly, Jack murmured"So beautiful. So untouchable." Sensing her uneasiness, he attempted to comfort her and assured her"Everything's under control."

Almost feeling his breath on the back of her neck, Samantha felt almost as if his voice were weaving an erotic spell over her. Desperately, she squeaked out"Is it"

Every moment from their marriage emblazoned in his mind, Jack knew from experience she was aroused and trying badly to cover it. Pushing whispered seductively"Isn't it"

In the distance there was the sound of Malone's voice and Jack rasped"Don't answer. This is our time."

"You speak in nursery rhymes. You speak in scripture. Why don't you use your own voice" Samantha snapped. _Please for God's sake yell at me. Rage at me. Just stop sounding so damned arousing_, she thought nervously.

Dropping all pretense, Jack replied sincerely"I need you Samantha. I'll waste away without you."

His voice had a poignant tone that was vaguely reminiscent of her Jack. Unconvincingly she said"Then I'll go away again."

Behind her, Sam felt the warmth of his breath as he whispered"You'll never leave."

_Scream for Bailey_, she thought. _Turn around, fire your gun and end this. What are you waiting for? Kill him. He's right behind you. This isn't your Jack, this is a murderer. Come on Sam. You should turn around and scream_, she chided herself. You're supposed to hate him. He killed Tom and was going to kill Coop. This man is dangerous. This man is-

Samantha gasped he placed a black leather clad hand on her shoulder. As her breath came in shallow pants, she knew she should try to get a glimpse of him for the FBI. Gently he turned her towards him, the only source of light was at his back and she couldn't see his face. The leather covered hand caressed her face for a moment, then his mouth descended on hers and kissed her. When his finally pulled away, Samantha felt faint. Her pulse was racing and her nipples were straining painfully against her bra. Reluctantly, Jack cut short his relishing her reaction and ran off into the darkness and away.

_What was wrong with her?_ Samantha wondered as a door slammed and she saw a shadow move and disappear. _No man had turned her on since her first husband died until now. Of all men to be attracted to,_ she mentally groaned. _This was so wrong. Oh God his mouth had felt so right. She was a terrible person._

Bailey called out again in the distance and this time Sam answered him and began to sob.

Age: 31 Years 11 Months

Jack stood in the boiler room of the convent and got ready to flip the switch to destroy his room above. Although he was a little concerned having Samantha in the room along with the rest of the VCTF, he knew she was smart enough to break through the dry wall. He had intentionally kept a sturdy metal coat rack for such a possibility, Jack always considered every eventuality. The VCTF would get part or all of the copy of Austin Keller's medical degree, let them think he was Jack for a little bit. Although he would dart down to South America and let them go on a wild goose chase, Jack was ready to move into his new lair and had all the possessions that mattered the most to him in there already.

After leaving the convent, Jack stopped at a trailer park where he kept an album of Keller's murders that would reinforce the idea that they were after Keller. Although he didn't need to stop at the trailer and he had to kill a nosy guard in the process, he wanted to make certain his Samantha had indeed been unscathed at the convent. The VCTF had been too complacent and Jack wanted to stir them up. Sharon would be arriving in a few months and then he would be able to further his plans to get Samantha back.

Once Keller was arrested and brought back to the States, Sam felt like something was wrong. The team was celebrating, but somehow Keller didn't vibe right. Since Jack had kissed her, he'd haunted her dreams and sometimes melted with her Jack. One night she dreamed that her Jack was Jack-Of-All-Trades and that he hadn't really died. But that was impossible. Just as it was impossible that Keller was Jack. Keller wasn't the man who had kissed her in Memphis.

While Samantha struggled to convince her co-workers that Keller wasn't Jack and then tried to escape Coop's advances, Jack was settling in his new lair. Putting on a Nina Simone album, Jack danced and sang along with _Put A Spell On You_. Soon Samantha would be with him and she would realize she was still his. He'd been waiting nearly twenty years for his wife and was beginning to feel more impatient.

Looking at her photo, Jack sighed"Mine."

Age: 32 Years 3 Months

Jack watched Samantha as she slept on the mattress in Robin Poole's apartment. No thanks to her coworkers she had lived through the spider bite, because he had given her the antivenin. When he'd captured Robin in her own lair and subdued her, he'd beaten and interrogated her. The woman's need for attention made him suspect she might target a member of the VCTF. Had it been anyone else, Jack would have let them die, but never his Samantha. It had been highly risky marching into one of the FBI's dark rooms to rescue her, but for his Samantha he would have braved hell itself.

Although he'd hoped to prevent her from being bitten, he was too late to prevent that, but at least he'd been able to save her. He took the block puzzle Robin had left and replaced it with one he'd made for the essential oil in rose petals. Additionally he'd left a map he'd constructed which eventually would lead the FBI to Robin Poole's but not until Jack was ready. Samantha needed to see what it was like to stand on the outside looking in and later she would be feeling abandoned just as he had, but she had to understand. The mattress was out of Robin's view from where she was tied up and Jack allowed himself to caress Samantha's cheek. Leaning down he kissed her forehead.

Samantha roused and complained about the home brew washy wash he'd put in her eyes and then staggered around the cages of Robin's poisonous pets. As she stumbled, Jack snapped photos to put on his website and to later prove her innocence in the death of Darla Turner whom he'd killed only half an hour before. Seeing Samantha frightened was hard on Jack, he longed to take her in his arms and comfort her, but this was a lesson she had to learn.

When Samantha nearly stumbled into a cage with a furry spider, Jack whispered"Samantha. He's nasty."

Hearing Jack's voice she gasped. Torn between fear and feeling comforted by his presence she was flooded with relief as he assured her Dr. Trades had given her antivenin. She demanded to know what he'd done to her eyes, her vision was so blurry. When Jack told her it was temporary and that he'd tried the wash out himself, she had to resist an urge to laugh. Of course she would be fine, Jack couldn't hurt her, at least not physically. As she tried to discern his shape through her blurred vision she felt exhilarated and uncertain.

When Jack didn't speak, she finally demanded"What do you want from me"

"I just want you to appreciate me. I deserve your admiration, don't you think"

"My admiration" Samantha exclaimed in frustration. "Is that why you killed all those people, because you wanted my admiration"

Shrugging dismissively Jack responded"It was necessary."

Moving closer to Samantha, Jack longed to take her in his arms, but thought the better of it. When he'd kissed her in the train station in Memphis, he knew he shouldn't have and it had left his heart aching. Being so close to his wife and yet so far, was painful. Looking at her, he noticed as he drew near that her nipples were hard and straining against the fabric of her t-shirt and that she tried to clutch her oversized blue smock over the evidence of her desire. Jack grew painfully hard in his jeans and fought the urge to make her his once again in every way that very moment.

Scared and aroused, Samantha asked"Why me, huh? Why did you pick me"

Smiling Jack answered"Easy. I knew from the moment I saw you."

"You were just another case. You were just" Samantha struggled. _There was something familiar and very arousing about the scent of his cologne. God help her she wanted him. No Sam! This isn't your Jack, this is Jack-Of-All-Trades._ Lamely she finished"You were just my bad luck."

Drawing closer still, Jack didn't touch her, but stood so close Samantha could smell the faint scent of mint, roses, and tobacco that lingered on his breath. With an insidiously seductive voice Jack teased"But are you absolutely certain"

Unconsciously, Samantha licked her lips in invitation. Desperately she resisted the impulse to grab him and kiss him. Desire that she thought had died with her Jack came bubbling to the surface in the presence of this Jack. Between her thighs her sex had grown so hot and wet she unconsciously whimpered with need. The slight sound at the back of her throat was Jack's undoing. Grabbing her against him, he kissed her with all the passion and longing that had built up over two decades.

Whispering hotly against her mouth Jack told her"Nobody understands me the way that you do Samantha. Nobody."

"Jack" Samantha panted uncertainly.

Moving away Jack picked up a length of pipe and placed it in Samantha's hand. Leading her over to the spot near the elevator shaft where he calculated would work best, he looked at her. Although he didn't wish to end their time together, the sound of distant sirens approaching told him he had to. He took one last moment to savor looking at her.

"Hit me" Jack commanded.

"I" Samantha stammered. Hit you? She thought. I want to kiss you again. I want to feel you inside me. For twenty years, I've felt empty and now I finally feel alive. Please-

"Company's here. You need to walk a mile in my shoes, Samantha" Jack informed her.

The look of disappointment on her face made Jack's heart turn over with joy. She might not realize it was him, but his Samantha wanted him!

"When we meet the next time, we'll both be on the same team" he told her. Jack bent over her hand and kissed it"Until then."

Uncertainly, Samantha struggled. He'd told her to hit him with the pipe. As she wavered, Jack reassured her again and Sam could here Coop calling her name in the distance. If she didn't do this, Jack would be caught and strangely she no longer wanted him to be caught. Her vision was starting to clear and she could make out the foam padding on his side that was intended to cushion the blow. Drawing the pipe back, Samantha swung. As she sent Jack crashing back into the wooden slats of the elevator shaft, she was just able to make out his eyes and they were gloriously dark like the ones that haunted her dreams. When Coop and law enforcement poured in, Samantha began to cry...


	30. Part 30

Author's Notes: Reviews are greatly appreciated and inspire me to update faster.

Part 30

Age: 32 Years 5 Months

Looking at the photo on her desk of the the corpse wearing a mask made in her image with a lipstick print on it, Samantha felt sick. Beside it was a photo of Jack's black light message, _It could have been you Sam. It should have been you Sam._ The message made her feel betrayed. Ever since her encounter with Jack at Robin Poole's apartment, her dreams were a torturous mixture of her Jack and Jack-Of-All-Trades. Strangely the thought of Jack-Of-All-Trades with another woman bothered her as much as the thought of her Jack with another woman. When exactly had they started to melt together in her mind? Was it that first kiss in Memphis or the one at Robin Poole's when she got a blurred glimpse of his eyes and saw they were dark like her Jack's had been.

What did Jill look like? Did she look like her? Was Jack sleeping with her, using her as a surrogate, did he still want her or was he falling for Jill? You should be mourning Coop, she chided herself. Actually Sam felt relieved to have Coop gone, she'd tolerated him because Angel said he was good for her and Chloe liked him. Samantha had found his touch every bit as boring as she'd found Tom's, the only man who aroused her was her Jack. And Jack-Of-All-Trades, a voice in her mind taunted. No, she wasn't- Yes she was and it made her miserable because it was horribly wrong and he'd moved on.

Locking the door to her office, Samantha put away the photos from the Trades case and slid her wedding rings off her right hand. When she'd started dating Coop, she'd moved her rings officially as a sign of moving on; but actually just to push Tom further from her life. Taking the chain from her neck, Samantha slid her Alpha ring on and thought of her first husband. Even now after all these years, Jack's ring felt right and natural around her left finger. Maybe eventually, she could wear her first wedding ring all the time. After the disastrous and unsatisfying results of her liaison with Coop, she vowed never to date again.

Age: 32 Years 10 Months

Gritting her teeth, Samantha stormed out of the grocery store holding a gingerbread house for Chloe. Angel had hounded her into attending their stupid reunion and when a classmate died , insisted she help and refused to let the matter drop. There were days if she never saw Angel, Chloe or any of the VCTF ever again, she wouldn't shed any tears. Placing her purchases in her SUV, Sam sighed. Although she really had no where else to go, she didn't want to go home. As the plain looking woman approached her for a jump, Samantha wanted to tell her to go to hell, but forced a polite expression.

From behind her the woman growled, "He doesn't love you. He loves me, Sam!"

Grabbing her tire iron, Samantha spun and hit the woman in the middle, the instant she spoke, she knew it was Jill. As the van came screeching up and she heard Jack yell inside, Samantha drew her gun. Jill had pushed her too far, she had to die. Just as she fired Jill moved and instead of the bullet going into Jill's heart it went into the van and she heard Jack cry out. When the van started to pull away, Samantha fired at it. After causing her to shoot Jack, she wanted to tear Jill into pieces and see if Jack was all right.

Although she was glad that he had escaped the law, the sight of the blood in the van made her heart freeze in her throat. As the VCTF chased Jack through the city, the sight of the Christmas decorations took her mind back to Cincinnati nearly twenty years before when she found her Jack in the snow and he died. Jack Trades couldn't die. Why? Why did she care so much about what happened to him? Because, she thought, as long as he's alive I can pretend that my Jack somehow escaped death. If Jack is caught or dies, then I have to face up to the fact that my husband is buried in a cemetery in Cincinnati.

Samantha had felt horribly guilty that she had shot Jack and tried to talk to her therapist Melinda Gillespie about her feelings.

"Sam, while it's understandable you are shaken up, you can't feel guilty for shooting Jack," Melinda chided.

Partially Samantha longed to confess her entire tale from start to finish and unburden herself, but looking at Melinda's stern expression, she decided to answer, "You're probably right."

"You haven't had any more of those dreams, have you?" Melinda demanded.

Blushing, Samantha lied, "No, none at all. I think the two I had were a fluke."

Once during a session she'd tried to talk to Melinda about her attraction to Jack and wanted to tell her about his kissing her. To test the waters, Samantha had told her about two of her most recent erotic dreams of Jack and was met with a look of abject horror. Dr. Gillespie threatened to recommend Sam be removed from the Jack-Of-All-Trades case. Samantha assured her she was objective and that it was probably her fears manifesting in a strange form. Ever since, Melinda was constantly probing to see if Sam had experienced any more dreams of her stalker and Samantha lied through her teeth at every session.

Age: 32 Years 11 Months

Jack poured himself a drink and tried to refrain from killing Sharon. Although he wanted to kill her after she threatened his Samantha, he still intended for Samantha to kill his Jill. His leg still had a dull ache from the bullet wound, but compared to his suffering as a child it was little more than a mosquito bite in comparison. Bad enough he'd had to go home to his Mother's for treatment of his gunshot wound, but Sharon had redecorated his lair into some sort of 1950's prom queen hell. When he was wounded he toyed with going to Konstantine and Sofia's, but he didn't wish to endanger them and his Mother's place in Savannah was closer to Atlanta.

As if Sharon's transgressions hadn't been egregious enough, she compounded her mistake by deleting Jack's files of Samantha and throwing out all his photos of her. Were she to destroy every image of his wife, nothing would ever change his heart. Samantha was the only woman for him and no woman, least of all crude and ignorant Sharon, could replace her. When he'd first gotten Sharon to his lair and made her over in Samantha's image, Jack had hoped to use her in his wife's stead. After almost twenty years of no sexual release except for memories and his own hand, Jack had been tempted but Sharon wasn't his Samantha. However scantily clad Sharon was, however many times she climbed in his lap and tried to kiss him, he felt nothing.

Jack went to his safety deposit box in an Atlanta bank that catered to only the very wealthy. Starting accounts were five million and less well off souls weren't welcomed. In the darkest recesses of the bank, Jack opened his safety deposit box and poured over the photos of Samantha and retrieved several back up computer disks he'd placed in there for just such and emergency. Around him rows and rows of safety deposit boxes contained easily several billion dollars of jewels, stock certificates and other items of material value. Sipping his champagne from an antique glass, Jack dabbed a dot onto Samantha's photo wishing she could share the bottle with him. Despite huge sums of money surrounding him, a sizable portion of which was his, Jack kissed Samantha's picture and decided it was the only thing of value in the room.

Samantha's shooting him, had pleased Jack. Although it had hurt terribly and he was in no rush to repeat the experience, where the bullet struck he realized she had been trying to shoot Sharon. However what had made it truly worth it was when Samantha had run after the van. Jack had bailed out and hidden in the shadows, watching as Sharon shed her disguise and ran and Samantha came charging into the alley.

After she'd opened the door to the van, she'd exclaimed that she'd shot him. Then she uttered the sweetest words Jack had heard in a long time. Echoing in his mind, he could hear her still. O_h God! What have I done! Please be all right. Run far away. I can't hide this, someone will call the shots in. Oh Jack! _ Then she'd collapsed to the ground and sobbed until the VCTF had arrived. Throughout the pain and his desperate journey to Savannah, Samantha's words had given him hope. Kissing Samantha's photo again, Jack gathered a couple photos and several computer disks to take back to his lair.

Age: 33 Years 3 Months

They had captured Jack and everyone was celebrating that Donald Lucas was in jail and the killings were over. Samantha didn't feel like celebrating and she wasn't convinced that Donald Lucas was Jack. When they raided the house where Lucas was at, there were hardly any photos of her, only one moderate powered PC and not a single rose in sight. The place felt fake and staged to Sam and the idea of Jack kidnapping a baby, it simply didn't feel like Jack. Lucas was unimaginative with his dozens of cans of beans, Jack was brilliant and creativity was his signature.

Another thing that bothered her was why weren't there any Cheetos at Donald's house? Forensics didn't even find a small trace of the orange powder that clung to the snack food which Jack had included in his game and in the box with his sketches he'd sent to the crematorium. The blank blue eyes were nothing like the dark flashing eyes that haunted her dreams since Robin Poole's. Maybe they were contacts, but his height was wrong too. Lucas was 6'2. Sam was 5'10 and when Jack had kissed her he hadn't had to bend down, she'd gauged him at about 5'11.

Once she'd pushed Lucas about what he remembered from Robin Poole's apartment and Memphis and he said nothing that indicated he had kissed her. Not that Samantha minded, Lucas wasn't how she'd dreamed of Jack. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, she thought frustratedly. At night her dreams continued to be haunted by a dark eyed compilation of her first husband and her fantasy Jack-Of-All-Trades. One night, Samantha woke with a start, Lucas called her Sam every time he saw her, Jack always called her Samantha...


	31. Part 31

Author's Notes: Otis is going to be split over two chapters, there's a lot happening and it wouldn't fit into one. The fortune cookie fortunes are real ones that I found that fit with the story. Reviews are very much appreciated and really do inspire me to update faster.

Part 31

Age: 34 Years 5 Months

Samantha looked out the window of the plane as Bailey phoned the police station in the town of Otis. Earlier George had discovered that Donald Lucas had managed to hack into a webserver and get online. Lucas had been sending e-mails for some time apparently to a small town in northern California near the Oregon border called Otis. After George detailed how Lucas had managed to escape detection with special glasses, Bailey asked if she had received any e-mails from the name Holy Devil, the handle Lucas was using.

"No, I would have told you if I had," Samantha dodged his question.

Looking out the window, Samantha thought of an e-mail she had received and kept silent about. A couple days before, she received and e-mail marked EEE-Mail, like Jack had once when he'd sent an e-mail of surveillance photos of the VCTF to her. When she'd opened it, it was from a free internet e-mail account under the name Jack and it had an ominous quote from an Edgar Allen Poe poem,

_Is all that we see or seem,_

_But a dream within a dream?_

Since Lucas had been arrested and the Trades case had been drug up in all it's glory in the press, Sam had received all sorts of odd letters and e-mails that were in poor taste, but harmless. There had been even two men who turned themselves in claiming to be the real Jack and investigation proved they had a history of mental illness and confessing to famous crimes. But, the e-mail with the Poe quote, stuck with her. It was the exact sort of literary reference Jack had favored in their game.

_But what if things really are an illusion? _Samantha thought. W_hat if what we think we're seeing in Lucas is nothing more than another carefully crafted illusion by Jack? Maybe it's just wishful thinking. As long as Jack was alive and out there you could pretend your Jack wasn't dead. The idea that Lucas was the one who kissed you is disgusting and you're looking to find an alternative. Yet, _she wondered, t_he differences in height and eye color and Lucas calling her Sam felt so off._

As the plane was touching down on the ground, Jack chewed on a piece of nicotine gum ferociously as he tried to control his frustration. Samantha would arrive any minute and he didn't have his false padding all on and in place. Forcing an appropriate expression on his face as he listened to Art's confession that he killed Ted Skowron, Jack picked up a couple chinese finger traps he kept in the sheriff's office for just such occasions. The two seconds it would take him to take them off, would be enough time to catch himself before doing something foolish like strangling the unfortunate inbreeder.

As the VCTF members came into the office, Jack's heart swelled as he looked at his wife. This was the closest he'd been to her for so long and he wished he had her alone, but that would happen eventually. The phone rang pulling Jack from the group and he put on his Sheriff Ed Boast voice as he spoke. Looking at the group as he talked on the phone, he noticed Samantha offered him a slight smile and his heart leapt to see her smiling at him.

Going out to the site where the body of Ted Skowron was found, Jack couldn't resist playing with the group a little bit.

When Samantha gasped over the rose, he commented in an innocent voice, "Nice bloom for this time of year."

The group went through a boring explanation about Lucas and Jack pretended to listen with great interest. Grant and Malone paid little attention to him having decided he was mentally lacking and before leaving for the crime scene, he had slipped a little padding under his shirt to complete his look. There was a tense moment as Samantha seemed to study his false midsection, but she got absorbed in the scene. Once George announced the e-mails had been traced to Phillip Menzies address, Jack was pleased when Samantha rode alone with him in his patrol car.

"It's very nice to meet you Dr. Waters, even if it is under such unfortunate circumstances," he told her affably.

"Oh, you can call me Sam, Sheriff."

"Only if you'll call me Ed, Samantha."

"Sure. So Ed, have you been the sheriff here for long?" Samantha asked as he drove them towards Menzies house, the other members of the VCTF trailing behind in another vehicle.

Offering Samantha a smile, he answered, "Whereas time flies in the presence of a lady as lovely as yourself, time usually seems to drag on forever here."

As the car stopped outside of Phillip Menzies, Jack got out and held Samantha's door. The polite gesture made her smile, usually men in law enforcement either ignored women or were patronizing. Ed's politeness was a nice change, Samantha decided. Shutting the door after helping her out, Jack's heart raced and he repeated over and over in his mind, _keep being Ed Boast_.

Stepping away from the car, Samantha's high heel stuck in the mud and she lost her balance. She would have fallen had Ed not caught her in his arms and held her steady. As she caught her breath, Samantha gazed into Ed's eyes and felt a small rush of electricity run through her. His face was handsome she decided as he held her and he was very nimble for an out of shape back woods sheriff. Actually, his stomach felt almost like foam padding, his chest was hard against hers and she felt her pulse quicken and her nipples harden as he held her. _What the heck is wrong with me?_ Samantha wondered as the other car pulled up.

"What the hell is going on here?" Bailey demanded as he got out of the deputy's SUV.

"Dr. Water's shoe got stuck in the mud," Ed answered and lifted her up off the ground. Carrying Samantha past the mud, Jack sat her down reluctantly.

As he sat her down, Samantha found herself looking at his face again and trying to shake off, the odd feeling of attraction. _This is crazy,_ Samantha thought. _You're a city girl who has been married twice disastrously that has a handsome prosecutor to occasionally date. Sheriff Boast of Otis California isn't dating material and you can't sleep with him. Why not,_ her body argued traitorously. _He's not a rocket scientist. Neither was Coop and Ed at least had manners. Samantha this will end as badly as every relationship you've ever had. Maybe, but would it hurt to kiss him just once before leaving town?_ When he pulled away to lead the charge into Menzies house, Samantha felt disappointed to be released from his arms.

Inside Menzies house, Samantha felt like hitting Bailey. The entire time Bailey took a patronizing tone with Ed and scolded him like a small child. This was exactly why local law enforcement didn't like to cooperate with the FBI. Perfectly competent men who had done just fine in their jobs before the VCTF arrived were embarrassed and snapped at. Well, Ed wasn't necessarily entirely competent. The Otis sheriff was an enigma to Samantha. One moment he seemed completely clueless and had an almost innocent quality. The next moment he would surprise her with a sudden display of intelligence like when he deftly managed Phillip Menzies when he'd insulted her. Before she had to defend herself, Ed had placed himself physically between them and distracted the hateful suspect.

At lunch, Samantha found herself disappointed that Ed hadn't joined them, but in light of Bailey's behavior and the none to softly mouthed insults offered by Grant, she wasn't surprised. She'd been about ready to suggest that she pick up something to take to Ed for lunch when they found out George was missing. During the search for George another body was found near where Ted Skowron was found, again the body had a rose on it. Looking at the rose on top of the corpse, Samantha found herself thinking of the mysterious e-mail.

Grace had arrived with tools in hand around lunch and was now performing an autopsy on Norm Abbott in a section of the meat packing plant that employed half the citizens of Otis. Listening to Grace tell her about her findings on Norm Abbott, Samantha stifled a yawn, the hour was getting awfully late. Her feet hurt, she was tired, she was hungry and the walk to the motel seemed very far away. If she was lucky there would be something in a vending machine at the motel she could eat before crashing for the night.

Walking out of the meat packing plant, Samantha was surprised to hear Ed call out, "Evening Samantha."

"Ed. Hi," she replied and moved towards him.

Leaning against the patrol car door, Jack offered, "Could I give you a lift to the motel? I figured as late as it was you must be getting tired and wish to get off your feet."

"I'd love it," Samantha accepted gratefully. Bailey and John had already gone to dinner and were in their rooms, abandoning Grace and Samantha for the evening. Although she was busy, Grace had taken a dinner break and hadn't been on her feet all day, so Sam didn't feel too guilty leaving her and with George missing, she suspected Grace wouldn't be able to sleep. She suspected there might be some feelings between those two.

As Ed opened the door for her, Samantha slid in and noticed the most wonderful scent coming from the back seat. Ed smiled and told her, "Figured you wouldn't get a chance to stop for supper, so I popped over to Rosedale, that's the next town over and picked up some Chinese."

When they pulled up in front of the motel, Samantha was a little disappointed when Ed started to hand her the large bag filled with take-out cartons. Before she could think about it, the words fell from her mouth, "Would you like to join me? I mean it looks like there's plenty for two."

Jack smiled and carried the bag to Samantha's room. The motel room was quite small, there was a bed with end tables framing it and a dresser in the room that held the television, but no chairs or tables. For a moment Samantha felt awkward setting up the bed picnic for herself and the man she'd only met earlier that day. There was no silverware, only a couple sets of chopsticks, Samantha had been ready to suggest they try and find some silverware when to her surprise, Ed adeptly scooped up a bite of moo goo gai pan and fed it to her.

The picnic reminded her a little of a similar picnic she'd had with Jack in the attic at the orphanage. Actually the menu had been the same, she realized with surprise, surely just coincidence. Ed Boast would hardly know anything of her brief time at the Cincinnati orphanage and her marriage to Jack. As they ate, she found herself enjoying his company and felt drawn to him. His dark eyes sparkled with mischievous air that intrigued her. When they had finished and cleared away the dinner, they sat facing one another. Samantha could tell he was getting ready to take his leave and found she didn't want him to go.

"Oh, we have to read our fortunes!" Samantha exclaimed thrilled to think of a reason to keep him there a little longer. "Now do you read in bed?"

"Excuse me?" Jack asked her. Surely he'd misheard her. While he'd realized Samantha was attracted to him disguised as the town sheriff, surely she wouldn't ask something like that. Would she?

Blushing, Samantha clarified, "Your fortune. Some people read their fortune with the phrase in bed. Like if it says that you'll have good luck, you say you'll have good luck in bed. Do you read your fortunes that way?"

"Fortune has never exactly been very kind to me Samantha," Jack responded wryly. Then remembering the fun they had reading their fortunes that way in their attic, he added, "But I would be happy to try it. Shall we?"

"You first," Samantha told him.

Jack cracked open one of the cookies and opened the small slip of paper. Forcing himself to remember his Ed Boast voice, he read, "The heart is wiser than the intellect- in bed."

"Oh that's a good one," Samantha grinned. _God she wanted to kiss him. Why was she so attracted to him?_ Shaking her lustful thoughts away, she cracked open her fortune cookie. Glancing at the paper, she read, "A brown-eyed stranger will be-"

"Will be-"

Blushing, Samantha finished, "will be instrumental to your success in bed."

"They gave us three, why don't you take the last one," he suggested amused at her blushing looks.

"Let's share the last one."

"Okay. How?"

"Sit beside me," Samantha commanded. Ed moved from sitting across from her to sitting beside her. "Now, we break it open together and whatever it says, we share the fortune."

"In bed," Jack added before he could stop himself. The remark was very out of character for Ed, but luckily Samantha hadn't noticed it didn't fit the small town sheriff.

As they broke the cookie, two pieces of paper fluttered out. Samantha picked them up and read the first one, "The best prophet of the future is the past, in bed."

Silently Jack agreed whole heartedly. _Ah Samantha, indeed your future is from your past and once Lucas is gone I will make you see that_. Aloud, he said, "Well shall we read the other one?"

"There is a true and sincere friendship between you both-" Samantha trailed off and turned towards Ed.

For a moment they froze and stared into one another's eyes. Together they whispered in union, "In bed."

Their breathing quickened and their lips met...


	32. Part 32

Author's Notes: There will be one last chapter dealing with Otis, it didn't all fit in this one. Thank you every one for your kind reviews. Be sure to check out Profiler Fans at Live Journal if you're not already a member, I've got some nice Jack/Samantha wallpapers posted there and there are always fun Profiler oriented things going on there. Reviews are appreciated and help me to type new updates faster.

Part 32

Age: 34 Years 5 Months

Samantha moaned softly as Ed's lips caressed hers. As he kissed her, she was shocked that the seemingly innocent sheriff was an amazing kisser. His tongue moved coaxingly and sensually against hers, with far more skill than she would have ever expected from the small town officer. Tom's kisses had always been so sloppy and unarousing and Coop's had practically gagged her trying to force his tongue down her throat.

When he pulled his mouth away, Samantha felt disappointed. Y_ou can't lust after Ed Boast, she chided herself. He's a sweet man who would be completely lost in your world. Your life has no room for someone like this. But,_ she mentally argued, _he's got the most beautiful eyes and his kiss. Not since Jack had any man aroused her with his kiss. Which Jack though? Jack-Of-All-Trades had roused her and then it turned out Jack was Lucas. You don't believe it though, you know Jack is still out there and he has beautiful dark eyes, just like-_

Samantha stared into Ed's eyes, they were exactly like the eyes that haunted her dreams. _Could it? No,_ she decided, _Ed Boast had nothing to do with Jack-Of-All-Trades or any Jack, he was simply a sweet man who lived in a small town. Who also happened to have the most sensual mouth._ Looking at Ed, Samantha knew she shouldn't but leaned forward and kissed him again, savoring the feel of his mouth against hers.

Jack was shocked that Samantha had kissed him. While he was thrilled to be close to her, the idea of her kissing Ed Boast was unexpected to say the least. Officially she'd been dating the prosecutor for the Trades case on and off, but his surveillance suggested they hadn't slept together. His Samantha wasn't one to sleep around and yet when he'd ended their kiss, she'd started kissing him again.

_Would it be wrong to sleep with her?_ Jack wondered. _She was his wife after all, but if he slept with her now under false pretenses, couldn't it hurt things down the road after the Lucas trial? If he continued kissing her, would she recognize him as Jack-Of-All-Trades? When they had kissed in Memphis and at Robin Poole's she'd responded to him and now she was responding to him again. Oh Samantha. If only she knew how difficult this was for him,_ he thought as he discreetly shifted his pants which were squeezing his arousal painfully.

Suddenly Samantha pulled away and cried out in pain. As she grabbed her calf, Jack demanded in concern, "What's wrong? Samantha, what is it?"

Feeling foolish and hurting, she looked chagrined as she answered, "Leg cramp. I hadn't planned on taking a trip today and wore new shoes that are a little higher heel than I would normally wear in the field and never for such a long day."

"Allow me," he told her, moving to the end of the bed. Jack barely stopped himself from saying, Dr. Trades will fix you right up. Instead he told her, "It's been a tense day, what with your co-worker disappearing and such. The muscles in your legs and feet are all knotted up."

Samantha watched as Ed took the foot of the leg that had cramped and started to gently massage it. His hands worked her foot firmly but gently as far as a little above her ankle. When his hands moved to her knee, she gasped in surprise and wondered if she should make him stop, but he made no move to go higher. Instead his hands moved slowly from her knee down to her calf, gradually working the tension out of her aching muscles.

"Any better?" he inquired.

"God yes," Samantha responded. "Can I keep you?"

Flashing a smile that made Samantha's breath catch he nodded, "For as long as you like."

Samantha blushed and turned her head away, she had to stop flirting with Ed. This wasn't good for either one of them, it would only lead to frustration and heartache. As he continued to massage her leg, the pain had left entirely and she found herself longing to ask him to massage further. Pushing the desire aside she, thanked him and prepared to pull away from him.

"You know you're still awfully tense, I could do your other leg as well. I'd hate to have you wake up in the night hurting."

After considering for a moment, she agreed, "Okay. But it's really not necessary."

"Could you take your pantyhose off?"

"Why?" she demanded sharply. Samantha hadn't intended to sound so harsh, but the request was so unexpected and the thought of him touching her bare skin caught her off guard.

"You'll feel better and I can do a better job without them in the way."

Shaking slightly, Samantha stood up to comply with his request. She had been going to go into the bathroom, but Ed did the gentlemanly thing and turned his back, sparing her the need to leave. As she pulled her pantyhose down, she studied Ed from the back. _His slight stomach really didn't fit his body, his arms were trim and toned as was his back. It was almost as if his middle were padded with foam, but that was ridiculous, why would he do that,_ she dismissed the notion.

Taking off her hose, she wadded them up and tossed them away from the bed. When she took them off, she discovered they were quite wet. The leg cramp had distracted her, but before that Ed's kisses had gotten her very aroused. Climbing back on the bed, she felt as nervous as she had when she'd danced with Jack for the first time. Feeling better and slightly vulnerable, she told him he could turn around.

As Ed took her foot in his hands Samantha jumped slightly, "Sorry. I just-"

"Relax Samantha. Just lay back and get comfortable," Jack murmured.

Moving his hands over her foot and up her leg, Jack planted a small kiss on the top of her foot and tried to focus on his task. His Samantha was working far too hard, he decided. He felt slightly guilty that he'd brought her to Otis, but if she wasn't in Otis, she would be somewhere else in similar circumstances. At least here, he got to take care of her and her kisses would help get him through until after the Lucas trial when they would finally be together. A throaty moan broke him from his reverie and Jack looked up at Samantha's face.

Her eyes were closed and her breathing was ragged. In the dim light provided by the ancient bedside lamp, he could see her nipples straining against her shirt. Uncertainly, Jack moved his hands to just slightly above Samantha's knee and tensed as he waited to see her reaction. When she didn't react negatively, he slid his hands up a little higher and her eyes opened as she gasped slightly.

"Ed, I-" Samantha trailed off. _She what? Didn't want him to stop? But she should stop him,_ she thought in frustration. Finally she sighed, "I can't do this."

Keeping his hand on her inner thigh, Jack moved up beside Samantha and kissed her. As he traced her thigh, he whispered, "Relax my Samantha. You don't have to do anything you don't wish to. If I told you I'm not expecting anything in return, would you allow me to touch you?"

"But what about you?" Samantha asked looking pointedly at the sizable bulge in the front of Ed's pants.

"Let me worry about that later," Jack responded.

Pressing his mouth to Samantha's he cut any further protests off as his fingers skimmed along her inner thighs. Although he longed to make love to Samantha, he really couldn't do so tonight without a lot of awkward explaining about the padding he had under his shirt. It was impossible to invent any reasonable explanation for why he covered his trim body with a false stomach. Kissing his wife, he tried to focus on the simple pleasure of holding and touching her and tried to ignore the discomfort of his own arousal.

His fingers brushed her panties to the side and Samantha gasped against his mouth. As he touched her sex, she whimpered in anticipation and kissed him eagerly. Gently pushing one finger and then a second into her wetness, his thumb sought her clit and caressed her. While he touched her, Jack continued teasing her mouth with his and reveled in the sounds of Samantha's arousal. From experience he knew she was getting close and he slid a third finger into her to push her over the edge.

As Samantha came hard, she cried out, "Jack!"

For a moment, Jack tensed. Had Samantha recognized him? Unthinkingly he'd touched her as he had when they were together. After several moments, he realized that she had been so far gone, she hadn't realized the name she'd called out. Gently, he pulled her panties back into place and kissed her again. Jack had to leave, if he stayed much longer he would abandon his years of plans and reveal himself to her.

Pressing a tender kiss to her forehead, Jack said, "Good night Samantha."

Before she could react, he walked out of the room. Spent, exhausted and thoroughly confused, Samantha lay staring at the ceiling. Hot tears fell from her eyes as she thought about Ed and Jack. _No man had made her cum since her first husband and up until today only her phantom Jack had aroused her outside of her first husband. Then innocent Ed Boast with chinese takeout and fortune cookies kissed her and turned her on._

_Outside of her Jack and the real Jack-Of-All-Trades, who she knew was still out there, this was the only time she'd felt alive in a long time. What was wrong with her? Paul Sterling was a handsome man and had been kind to her as he prepared to prosecute the Lucas case and she hadn't felt even remotely attracted to him. Ed Boast stumbled into her life and made her feel- What was it exactly?_ Lying on the bed, Samantha cried herself to sleep.

Walking out of the motel and getting into the patrol car, Jack discarded his nicotine gum and lit a cigarette to calm his shaking nerves. Touching Samantha tonight hadn't been part of the plan and when she cried out his real name, he'd panicked. At the same time, hearing her say his name as she came was deeply satisfying. Whether she had left him of her own free will or not, she was still attracted to him and soon Samantha would be his again.

Pulling up to his temporary lair, Jack quickly unlocked the door and shed the disgusting uniform and false middle. Lying on his bed naked, his hand moved to his throbbing shaft. He knew he could have probably seduced Samantha, but that damned fake stomach was a problem. Pushing aside all thoughts except the sound of Samantha crying out his name, Jack closed his eyes and stroked himself to orgasm.

Early the next morning, Jack was making coffee at the sheriff's station when Malone and Samantha showed up. Although Samantha blushed several times and looked like she hadn't slept, Jack thought she looked wonderful and eagerly got her a mug of coffee. Daringly he'd given her a mug with a heart on it that had _Love my Roses_ scrawled on it. But she didn't seem to notice.

As she asked about the marking on the map that was the abandoned research facility, he was torn. Part of him was glad that the plan was on schedule but she seemed so tired. How long had she stayed up after he left? Playing the part of Ed Boast to the hilt, Jack took them to the research facility where they found scuff marks that were wheelchair width apart. The VCTF decided it could be from Phillip Menzies wheelchair and Malone demanded they return to Menzies house to see if he had the keycard that unlocked the door the marks lead up to.

Jack complied while trying to contain his amusement, they would find the body of Menzies murdered by Dwight Parnell. Parnell had checked in to report to Jack that Menzies was dead and the George was drugged and listening to the subliminal tape as per his orders. While he was going to miss Samantha when she left when this was over, he certainly wouldn't miss the VCTF. Having Malone talk down to him like he was a rube was irritating and Grant's plum leather pimp blazer was a capitol crime even without the insulting attitude.

At Menzies house, the body was found lying on the living room floor and Grace was summoned to the scene. Jack pretended to search for the key card and watched Samantha out of the corner of his eye. Watching her work, made him smile and he was pleased with how quickly she realized the picture of Rasputin hadn't been there the day before and discovered the card. With the card found the VCTF was ready to go charging back to the research facility and got into vehicles to head that way.

Samantha was about to get into a car when she told Bailey, "Go ahead, I want to check something quickly. I'll get a ride with Sheriff Boast."

Walking back into Menzies house, Samantha looked at Ed who was writing something down. Putting the small notepad away, he smiled at Samantha and offered to give her a ride to the facility where her coworkers were congregating. Mutely Samantha nodded, she wasn't quite sure what to say. She wanted to talk to him about last night and had no idea of what to say. Heading for Ed's car, she turned around and walked backwards a step, losing her footing in the process.

Jack reached out to grab her and keep her from falling, but gravity won and they both ended up on the ground. Lying on top of Samantha, Jack looked down at his wife and thought back to their rose filled clearing in Memphis. Instead of getting up, they remained frozen for several minutes. Staring up at him, Samantha felt like she was still falling. The air between them was charged with electricity as their mouths met and the world fell away...


	33. Part 33

Author's Notes: Thank you for the great reviews! I love hearing from my readers. This is the last chapter dealing with Otis, Las Brisas and Reunion with a twist will be coming soon. Reviews are greatly appreciated and help me type updates faster.

Part 33

Age: 34 Years 5 Months

As they kissed, Samantha moved against Ed and embraced him hungrily, trying to increase the contact between them. At that moment she wanted him inside he more than anything. Panting slightly as their lips met fiercely, Jack's plans seemed to flee from his mind as he kissed his wife longingly. A loud throat clearing sound intruded on their fevered embrace and they broke their kiss and looked up.

"Sam, Bailey just called and wanted to know what the hold up is," John Grant sneered as he stood over the pair.

Samantha blushed and said nothing as Ed stood up and offered her his hand to help her off the ground.

"I'll be in the car, Dr. Waters," Ed told her. Although Jack longed to hit or better still kill Grant, it would have been out of character for Ed Boast to menace the leering agent.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Grant demanded.

"Not now John," Samantha dismissed him.

As she walked away she heard him grumbling and making some rude comments about Ed. Sliding into the car, she was grateful when Ed started driving for the research facility where Bailey was waiting for Sam and the key card. On the way over, Samantha tried to collect her thoughts. She had never done anything so impulsive or inappropriate in all her time as an agent. _ Maybe it's not just men named Jack that are irresistible,_ she thought. Looking at Ed, she found her gaze drawn to his lips and longing to feel them again.

When they pulled up at the abandoned research facility, Jack distracted Malone by claiming Grant was on the radio so Samantha would enter the facility alone. Dwight Parnell would attack Samantha after she opened the locked door with the key card. He had carefully programmed Dwight to grab her but in no way harm her. Then George should spring into action from his hypnotic state and drown Dwight. The plan went off perfectly as Malone followed in a couple minutes later and Grace and Grant were summoned to deal with the aftermath.

George was shaken up and hadn't realized he'd killed Dwight. Although Jack assured him as Ed that he had saved Samantha, he was pleased to have his little Rasputin motif finished out. Soon Samantha would see that everything had been a dream within a dream after the Lucas trial. For now, George would be a little tougher and perhaps fare better in life and Samantha had gotten into her Father's office where she found files about her Father's illegal and immoral experiments with human guinea pigs.

Sitting at her Father's old desk, Samantha looked over the files of the people whom her Father had used in the name of science. Bailey was watching her expectantly and she tried to think of the appropriate things to say. Although George had previously found evidence about her Father's experiments on the small computer Lucas had owned, seeing the black and white evidence of his monstrosity wasn't easy. While Samantha had been at the orphanage in Cincinnati, her Father had been harming an entire town full of people

As she read she fought back tears. _Daddy how could you? So many lives were destroyed by you. When she'd asked about if he would change his human experiments he'd told her no. In some ways her Father was as bad or worse than the killers she chased. Hard as this was to read about and reconcile, what hurt even more was- No Samantha don't go there. Don't think about-_

Walking away from the office, Sam walked outside and wiped away tears. Jack watched Samantha uneasily. Although he knew she would be upset by seeing actual proof damning her Father, he hadn't expected she would take it quite so hard as she sank to the ground and began to sob. Abandoning his Ed persona, Jack scooped her up and carried her to his patrol car.

Wrapping an arm around her as he drove, Jack took her back to the motel. His brow furrowed worriedly as she buried her face against his chest and sobbed. At the motel, he guided her into the room and got a wet washcloth for her eyes. Wordlessly he murmured soothingly and stroked her hair until her crying subsided. _Somehow this seemed to be about more than her Father's experiments,_ he decided.

"Want to talk about it?" he asked gently.

Shaking her head, she replied, "No."

Starting to stand up, Jack told her, "If there's nothing else, I'll leave you then."

"Ed," Samantha stopped him."Could you-"

_Could he hold her? Could he kiss the pain away? There was such sweetness and tenderness when he touched her. Would it be wrong to let him make love to her? It was so tempting to simply allow Ed to push the pain away. If she hurt him she would feel horrible, but the pain in her heart was unbearable._

Jack moved to the bed and laid down beside Samantha and gathered her in his arms. Watching his wife, he had seen the play of emotion on her face and decided to hold her for at least a few precious moments. In his arms Samantha slowly relaxed and after a few minutes fell asleep. Stroking her hair Jack watched over his sleeping wife and savored holding her close.

In her sleep, Samantha whimpered and cried out, "Daddy no! God Please help me!"

Gently Jack comforted her and she settled down peacefully with her face nuzzled against him. _What had really happened today?_ Jack wondered. _There was something going on that he didn't know about and he didn't like it one bit. Had Samantha's Father harmed her beyond abandoning her and being morally bankrupt? If Walter had harmed his Samantha, he would die screaming, _Jack vowed angrily.

Samantha roused in Ed's arms, "What happened?"

"You fell asleep."

Gazing into his eyes, she asked, "How long was I out?"

Tenderly pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes, Jack answered, "About an hour."

Silently Samantha looked at Ed's face and brought her hand up to caress his face. He was really quite handsome, she decided as she studied his features and found herself drawn into the depths of his eyes. As sweet as Ed was, there was something about his eyes that was arresting, an almost haunted quality to them and a steely strength that seemed alien to the gentle sheriff.

Impulsively, Samantha pressed her lips to his and kissed him. Although the kiss was unexpected, Jack eagerly opened his mouth to hers. Hot and sweet, their tongues caressed and their hands started to gently move over one another. Hesitantly, Jack cupped Samantha's breast through her shirt and was rewarded with a soft moan. As Samantha sat up and pulled off her shirt, Jack removed his gun belt. If Jack's back hadn't been turned, he would have seen Samantha carefully removing the chain with her Alpha ring on it and giving it a wistful glance before placing it in the nightstand.

Grabbing Ed's tie, Samantha pulled him down on the bed and eagerly started to unfasten his tie. Jack looked at her for permission as his hands unfastened her bra. As his hands moved to her breasts, Samantha's hands moved to the buttons of his shirt. When he'd dressed this morning, Jack had left off the false middle and had slouched and pulled his shirt to give the illusion of having a stomach. Caught up in the sensation of his hands teasing her nipples, Samantha didn't register the unexpectedness of Ed's flat toned stomach.

_Did he dare go through with this?_ Jack wondered. His cock pressed eagerly against his pants, pleading for release. Samantha's hand caressed him through his pants and reason fell away, along with all traces of Ed. Pushing her onto her back and kissing her, hard, the guise of Ed was dropped and it was pure Jack that was in control. With tender ferocity, his mouth caressed her neck leaving a faint mark as his hands skimmed her torso and began to roam her thighs.

Raising up, Jack unfastened Samantha's trousers and pulled them off, exposing her panties. Moving between her legs, he ground his arousal teasingly against her through her panties and his pants as his mouth sought hers. Against his mouth Samantha whimpered with need and Jack exalted in the sound of her desire. His Samantha was in his arms again and wanted him.

Samantha surrendered to the sensation of Ed's mouth on hers and felt hot as his desire pressed against her with promise. Opening her eyes, she looked at Ed's face and stared into his passion darkened eyes. His eyes were like a vortex drawing her in, but as she started to fall in, the unbidden thought of her first husband came to mind. Jack's eyes, she thought and sadness began to fill her. Although she had tried to push thoughts of Jack away by removing the necklace, Ed's eyes awakened thoughts of her husband.

Hot tears started to flow from Samantha's eyes and Jack instantly stopped his sexual caresses as he asked, "Samantha? What's wrong?"

"I- I'm sorry," she turned her head away and tried to blink back tears.

Moving off of her, Jack gently placed his hands on her shoulders and pleaded, "Talk to me."

"Jack," she said.

Eyes wide with shock, he choked out, "Excuse me?"

Looking at Ed, Samantha clarified, "I can't do this because of Jack."

"The serial killer?"

Shaking her head Samantha replied, "No."

Samantha hesitated, she'd never told anyone about Jack, but Ed was so sincere and he would never betray a confidence. Her voice thick with emotion, Samantha explained, "Your eyes remind me of someone I once knew and loved. Jack was- my first love."

Loved? His Samantha just admitted that she had loved him! Despite feeling physically frustrated, her words made his heart soar and he listened breathlessly for her next words.

"What happened?" he urged her to continue.

"He- he died."

_Died? Samantha thought he was dead? Was that what had happened? Had she been tricked into believing him dead? While he'd been in agony believing she didn't love him, had she believed he was deceased? But that still didn't explain the damning letter,_ he thought miserably.

"Ed, you're a wonderful man and I'm very attracted to you. But your eyes remind me so much of Jack, that I can't do this," Samantha sighed in sad frustration.

Forcing himself to reign in his emotions and his own frustrations, Jack said, "I understand. I think I really should be going Samantha."

Pulling her clothes on as Ed got dressed, Samantha felt a lump form in her throat. While her inability to find passion in the arms of Tom and Coop hadn't affected her, she felt strangely sad at pushing Ed away. Her heart felt heavy as she watched Ed get ready to leave. Despite knowing Ed for only a short time, it bothered her that she had hurt and frustrated him.

"Ed-" Samantha called out as he walked towards the door.

Turning around he saw that she was crying and he walked to her. Pressing his mouth to her forehead, Jack held her for a moment and then left. As Ed left, Samantha sank down on the bed and began to cry. She cried for herself, for Ed, for Jack and for her inability to love anyone but her first husband. Blindly she reached for the ring in the drawer.

"Damn you!" she cursed at the ring angrily. Then kissed the ring and sobbed, "Damn us both."

_Doing the gentlemanly thing had been the right thing to do,_ Jack decided, b_ut it was very frustrating._ Going home, he stripped his clothing off and laid down on the bed. Turning his head to his wife's smiling photo, he came without touching himself and began to cry as the years of loneliness overwhelmed him. Jack cried until he hadn't tears left shuddered with dry sobs into the night.

Samantha had to wear the same outfit she'd had on the day before when they returned to Atlanta early the next morning. Ed had left a mark on her neck and she didn't feel like explaining it to her coworkers. Since catching her kissing Ed, John had made some snide remarks about the small town sheriff and she didn't want to listen to any other rude comments about him.

Storming to the jail where Lucas was being held Samantha told him his plan hadn't worked that she'd been to Otis and that it hadn't affected her. She'd gone to vent and to try and convince herself that Lucas really was Jack-Of-All-Trades. Her first husband was dead and she had to stop hoping he would somehow come back. Lucas was Jack and she had to find a way to move on. Maybe when Ed came to testify in Atlanta she could cook him dinner and apologize.

After Samantha gave Lucas a tirade and turned to storm off, he pleaded, "Sam don't go."

Stopping cold in her tracks, his words echoed in her head. Turning her head, Samantha said, "You used to always call me Samantha. Since you've been here you call me Sam."

Lucas stared at her like a deer caught in the headlights. As Samantha left the jail, she found herself questioning again whether Lucas could really be Jack-Of-All-Trades and didn't like the answer that flitted through her head.

In Otis, Jack sat in front of his computer with his sheriff's badge cast aside as he stared at Samantha's photo on the computer screen. Taking a sip of his drink, Jack looked at his wife and thought over his plans for their future. Around him candles blazed and roses perfumed the air as he reflected on his beloved. Despite her returning to Atlanta, he felt closer to her than he had in a long time.

Looking at her photo, Jack purred sibilantly, "It's so good to see you again."

Polishing off his drink he told the picture of his wife, "I've missed you Samantha."

As Samantha tried to fall asleep with doubts of Lucas being Jack plaguing her, Jack stared at her picture and smiled...


	34. Part 34

Authors's Notes: Thank you for the great reviews, I appreciate them a lot. This chapter is a little more cheerful although there will be some major angst before we reach a happy ending. Reviews are appreciated and inspire me to update faster.

Part 34

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

Sam paced around her office feeling nervous and excited. The trial of Donald Lucas was starting in a couple days, but that wasn't why Samantha was agitated. For the last two months, she'd been thinking about Ed Boast and he would be arriving in a couple days to testify at the Lucas trial. Since leaving the town of Otis, Samantha's tormented dreams had the face and eyes of Edwin Boast added to the mix of her first husband Jack and the vision of Jack-Of-All-Trades which Lucas fell short of.

Although she felt a little scared, she was seriously thinking of trying a relationship with the small town sheriff. While their worlds were far apart, when he'd held her she felt aroused and strangely like it was right somehow. The question was could she get past how like her Jack's eyes Ed's were. When she'd pulled away from Ed in the motel room he had been a gentleman about it, but Samantha felt badly and had regretted it ever since. Maybe once the trial was over, she could finally come to terms with Jack's death and while she would never stop loving him, maybe be able to love Ed as well.

Forcing herself to sit down, Samantha tried to go through her mail. The wait until Ed would be around seemed interminable and there were no cases at the moment. As she went through her mail Samantha found a set of photos with a plea for help in finding a killer in Mexico. Nothing pleasant, but it would fill the time until Ed arrived so Samantha pressed Bailey to pull strings so the VCTF could investigate.

The moment she arrived in the town of Las Brisas, Samantha decided the case was a big mistake. While she liked to help people, the unwillingness of the townspeople to speak combined with the chauvinistic officer who ran roughshod over the town mad her realize the case would take several days and would extend into the trial. After getting Bailey to arrange for them to come to the town she could hardly back out but damn it she didn't want to miss time with Ed.

As Samantha was contending with the backwards law enforcement in Las Brisas, Jack arrived in Atlanta and was ensconced happily in his lair. Atlanta was much more pleasant than Otis was and he had made a detour in Memphis to see Konstantine and Sofia which had cheered him up. Being so close to Samantha and yet so far in Otis had been hard and when she left he'd felt depressed for several days. However, once Lucas was convicted he would be with his Samantha at last and they would never be apart again.

Although he was pleased to be back in Atlanta, Jack wasn't pleased to discover that Samantha was off on a case. He had hoped to spend some time with Samantha before the trial. Even worse than his disappointment was the realization he would have to remove his wedding ring. When Samantha had come to Otis, he had worn his ring as always, believing she barely thought of him. But when Samantha had confided in him that he reminded her of her first love, he worried that in a less tense situation she might notice the Omega ring.

On the first day of the trial, Jack dressed in Sheriff Boast's uniform and reluctantly pulled the ring off his finger. Pulling off the ring which he'd worn for over twenty years felt strange, his finger almost ached where the ring rested. Placing his ring on a chain he put it around his neck under his shirt, unable to part from the symbol of his marriage completely. It had been long enough since Otis that he left the padding off his middle, if anyone noticed he would dismiss the change in his body as diet and exercise. When he entered the court room, Jack's breath caught as he spotted Samantha sitting beside Malone and Grant.

At the defense table Lucas sat and gave him a brief glance, but rapidly moved his attention elsewhere just as Jack had programmed him to. With drugs and effort, Jack had crafted Lucas into the perfect patsy. Samantha turned her head away from Lucas' direction in disgust and Jack realized with amusement that she was thinking of the times he'd kissed her as Jack-Of-All-Trades and had trouble reconciling Lucas with the man who kissed her.

Paul Sterling and Lucas' defense attorney presented their opening arguments and Malone was called to the stand as the first witness. Across the court room, Samantha looked at Ed and wished he was closer. Maybe after the lunch recess she could secure a seat closer to him. Grant caught her staring at Ed and rolled his eyes at her. As the judge announced the lunch recess, Sam stood up to make her way over to Ed.

"Jesus Sam, what the hell is wrong with you?" Grant asked.

"What do you mean?" Sam inquired in annoyance. She wanted to break away and see if Ed was free for lunch.

"Ed Boast," Grant replied. "Sam I don't know what you were thinking back in Otis, but for God's sake. You can do a hell of a lot better than that."

Fighting an urge to hit him, Samantha turned her back on him and walked towards Ed. Taking his hand she greeted him, "How do you like Atlanta?"

Affecting his Ed drawl, Jack responded, "Very much now that I'm talking to you Dr. Waters."

"Ed, please call me Sam. I had hoped we were friends," she hesitated. _Had he held a grudge against her for the incident in the motel room?_ Samantha wondered worriedly.

Softly, Jack murmured so only she could hear, "We are Samantha, I simply didn't wish to make you uncomfortable in front of your coworkers. Agents Grant and Malone think I'm a rube and I would never make a lady uncomfortable by forcing my company on her."

"You aren't forcing your company on me. And as for John and Bailey, they're-" Samantha trailed off. "Well they're-"

Unable to force an appropriate comment, Jack settled for smiling and interjecting, "They're not included in my invitation to take you to lunch."

Laughing Samantha told him, "I was about to ask you out to lunch."

"Shall we then?" Jack suggested and lead her from the court room.

Over lunch, Samantha caught up with Ed and was very sorry when the meal came to an end. She didn't want to return to the court room, she wanted to spend the afternoon in the sunshine with Ed. However they dutifully returned for the afternoon session of court and Sam reluctantly knew she would have to return to Las Brisas tonight and leave Ed behind. As they filed out of the courthouse, Samantha noted a woman smiling at Ed and felt oddly jealous.

"Samantha," Jack called to her softly. "Could I offer you a ride to the airport?"

Pleased, Samantha told Bailey she would meet him and John at the airport in a few minutes, but she had her own ride there. Ducking away before they could say anything, she slid into the car that Ed stood holding the passenger door of. The rental car was slightly more elegant than she would have expected from Ed, but maybe she shouldn't be surprised, Samantha decided. Considering how patronizing Malone and Grant had been, she suspected that Ed had pandered to their opinion. While in her presence he seemed far more outgoing and intelligent than he did in front of her coworkers.

Jack forced himself to pretend not to know the area and ask for directions to the airport. As he drove, Jack reveled in the scent of her perfume and tried to ignore the uncomfortable feeling of his naked ring finger. Once Samantha was his again, the ring would never again leave his finger. They made small talk on route to the airport and Samantha wished they would have some time alone. Her cell phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello? Bailey? You're where? Uh-huh. Okay, I'll be waiting," Samantha said and hung up.

"Is everything all right?"

"Their car has a flat and the spare is flat as well, so they'll be a little late. So I guess I'll have to wait on them a bit," she responded.

Jack pulled the car into a park near the airport, "Since your flight is delayed and you've spent the day cooped up in the courtroom, would you like to stretch your legs?"

Samantha nodded and when Jack got out and offered her his hand, she took his hand. The moment they touched the air between them felt charged as they began to walk around the small ornamental lake in the park. Few people were around and they virtually had the place to themselves. Hand in hand they walked in silence, content to be in each others presence. As they began to circle around the lake a second time, Jack lead her away from the lake to a small cluster of trees.

"Samantha," Jack murmured.

"Ed," Samantha whispered and pressed her lips to his.

After several moments of kissing, Jack drew her against him in a tight embrace and fought back tears. He was so close to having his wife with him and last and he wished he could hold onto her forever. Although he knew he would have to let go of her and see the trial through, Jack regretted every second he was separated from her. Neither of them said anything as they returned to the car and went on to the airport, but in the car they held hands in silent communion. Jack remained in the car to avoid dealing with the VCTF and watched the airstrip until Samantha's place took off.

"Soon Samantha my love," Jack vowed and brought his ring out from under his shirt and returned it to his finger until the next phase of the trial.

In Las Brisas Samantha tried to focus on the case because now that Ed was in Atlanta, she was anxious to get done and be able to see him. Dutifully she asked questions and looked at the crime scenes, but the entire time, she mulled over Ed and Jack. _ Could she be with Ed? Was there room in her life for him?_ Much as she wished she was with Ed, Samantha was glad to be away from Angel and Chloe. Her daughter and friend grated terribly on her and Samantha was having a hard time pretending to care about them.

While Samantha spent the day in Las Brisas, Jack spent the day in court watching the trial. There was a lot riding on this and he was determined it would come off perfectly. So far Lucas was doing his part and the lawyers were performing much as he expected. As he sat in the courtroom, Jack looked at his watch, Samantha would come back to Atlanta late that night and he hoped he might get a chance to see her.

Samantha stood impatiently in the Las Brisas police station as Grace finished up her autopsy of a body that had been found.

Conversationally, Grace inquired, 'When do you leave?"

"In an hour," Samantha answered staring out the window. People were bustling past, but all she saw were the dark eyes which haunted her dreams as she thought of Jack and Ed and about her phantom Jack-Of-All-Trades.

"Tomorrow Sheriff Boast is on the stand. Why do you need to hear his testimony?"

_Because I want to hear his voice and be near him,_ Samantha thought. Aloud she lied, "Well, Paul's a little worried about the cross examination. He wants me there to assist on redirect if need be."

Actually Paul had said nothing about needing her, but it wasn't like Bailey was going to check. All the unpaid overtime she had put in over the years, the VCTF could pay for a little extra plane fuel. Maybe she would grab a hotel room and skip going home and dealing with Angel and Chloe. While she wanted time with Ed, she didn't wish time with her roommate and daughter.

In Memphis, Sofia looked at the newspaper in shock. The Trades trial had been the big news of the day and there was a drawing of people in the court room. There near Samantha in a Sheriff's uniform was Jack. Her mind began to turn over as she considered Jack's presence at the trial and his odd choice of clothing. In the article it claimed he was Ed Boast from Otis, California and was going to testify. Suddenly a lot of mysteries about Jack became clear in her mind. Shrugging, Sofia put the paper away and picked up her knitting, she was making a sweater for Jack and saw no reason to discontinue it.

As Samantha's plane landed, Jack stood by his car waiting with a red rose in hand...


	35. Part 35

Author's Notes: This chapter is a little shorter than some but it was the right place to end it. There's one more chapter of Las Brisas and then we're onto Reunion and starting to head towards a happy ending for our couple. Reviews are greatly appreciated and inspire me to update faster.

Part 35

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

Samantha was pleased and surprised when she spotted Ed. Although she wasn't quite certain how she felt accepting the red rose he held out to her. Maybe he simply had forgotten about red roses being Jack's signature or maybe he thought with the trial underway that it was all right. It was the first time she had seen Ed dressed in regular clothes and not his sheriff's uniform. He was simply dressed in a pair of jeans and a plain white t-shirt, seeing him out of uniform, he looked younger and leaner, Samantha decided.

"I was hoping you would let me take you to dinner, Samantha," Jack murmured.

"I'd like that, thank you."

As he drove to the restaurant, Samantha studied Ed silently. H_ow old was he? In Otis she had guessed him to be about 38, here in jeans he looked more her age. Ed looked about the age Jack would have been if he'd lived. Would she and Jack still be married if he had lived? Common sense would say no, but in her heart she knew if Jack were alive they would still be married and as much in love as ever._ Looking at Ed, she felt attracted to him, but was keenly aware of her wedding ring that hung on a chain nestled between her breasts.

When Samantha got out of the car and saw Ed's choice of restaurants she was surprised. The place was an out of the way restaurant that only native Atlanta residents and those who had lived in the city for years had known about. Sometimes Samantha ate lunch at the restaurant when she wanted to avoid her coworkers, it was surprising that Ed would find and select the place.

"One of the employees at my hotel suggested this place," Jack responded to her quizzical expression. "But if you don't like it-"

"It's perfect," Samantha hastened to reassure him.

Dinner consisted of simple steaks and salads. The restaurant wasn't very busy at the late hour and they had the place almost to themselves. As they ate, Samantha gazed into Ed's eyes and found herself disconcerted by the expression in them. For a moment she forgot who he was and pretended for one moment that he was her Jack and that they were having a nice ordinary meal out. Pushing her thoughts away, Samantha focused on Ed. Her Jack was dead and it wasn't fair to either man for her to pretend otherwise.

After dinner, Samantha let Ed drive her home, she didn't want to go home and she didn't want to end the evening. But, she didn't feel ready to take their relationship to the next level and she didn't want to tease Ed as she accidentally had in Otis, he deserved better than that. When they were nearing her house, she had him pull into an empty parking lot.

"I wanted to have a couple minutes alone with you without my daughter or my former roommate watching out the window,"Samantha told him. Taking his hand she continued, "I'm not ready to ask you to spend the night, but I wanted to say how much it meant to me when you held me and were a gentleman about me backing out of things back in Otis."

"Samantha, I would never wish to force myself on a lady."

"I know and that's one of the things I like about you. Maybe when the trial and this case I'm are over we could-" Samantha trailed off.

Placing a fingertip to her mouth, Jack softly whispered, "Shh. I already know my Samantha."

Leaning over, Jack kissed her tenderly and threaded his fingers through her hair. Desire would have it's place another time, this was about love and longing. _Kissing my sleeping princess awake slowly_, Jack thought. _A hundred years of you being unaware and thorns keeping us apart, but roses have bloomed amongst the thorns and I will one day soon awaken you. Sleeping beauty will awaken and leave glorious death in her wake._

Samantha felt shaken when Ed lifted his mouth from hers and was still dazed when he pulled into her drive and she went into her house. The next morning in court, Ed was in his uniform again and was on the stand to testify. From her seat in the courtroom, Samantha watched as Ed testified, answering Paul Sterling's questions. It was on cross examination that things got interesting. Lucas' attorney tried to pain Sam as being biased against Lucas and the Otis business had been bent to her own will.

"Didn't she do everything possible to sway the investigation so it would satisfy a conclusion that she'd already-" the attorney prodded.

Furious and fighting hard to maintain the character of Ed Boast, Jack retorted, "Now just a darn minute! I will not have you question the integrity of Dr. Samantha Waters. She is an ethical responsible member of the law enforcement community who has suffered unspeakable tragedy at the hands of this Donald Lucas or Jack-Of-All-Trades or whatever the hell he's calling himself now!"

As the judge and attorney's began to argue, Samantha sat in her seat in disbelief. Had that outburst really just come from sweet Ed Boast? The passionate tone of his voice surprised her, but she found she liked it. Maybe it wasn't great for Paul's case but she was strangely pleased to have Ed rush to her defense that way. The judge told the jury to disregard Ed's last remarks and called a recess.

"Don't worry Dr. Waters," Ed told her. "The judge tells the jury to disregard all the time, but they never do."

Samantha smiled slightly, trying to refrain from bursting out laughing. The situation was so absurd, but she didn't dare laugh in front of the jury it would have been horribly inappropriate.

"Maybe you'll come back to Otis for a visit sometime," Jack told her softly.

Lucas was being lead away to a holding cell and struggled for a moment to stare at Sam. Jack moved and blocked his view of Samantha as he assured her, "It's all going to go just fine."

Outside the courthouse, Samantha reluctantly told Ed good-bye that she had to return to Las Brisas. Over the next couple of days, Samantha commuted between the Atlanta and Las Brisas. While she worked on the case in Mexico, her thoughts kept turning to Ed and in Atlanta she was frustrated to find her coworkers and the commute prevented her from seeing him for more than a few stolen moments. George's testimony went badly and was largely destroyed on cross examination. A lot of the pressure would be on Sam when she would testify.

Samantha nearly had her case in Mexico wrapped up and would hopefully only have to return for one more day after her testimony and then she could finally spend some time with Ed. It felt strange because she knew she would have to play the role her coworkers expected and for her to sound upset about Tom's death. While the pain she felt for the death of her first husband's death was intense and crippling after twenty years, Tom had never mattered that much and she felt hard pressed to muster any emotion about him, he was little more than a distant memory.

On the morning she would have to testify, Ed took Samantha out to breakfast the first time they had gotten together since their dinner that was more than five minutes long. Over breakfast they held hands and smiled at one another. Oddly, Ed seemed more tense than Samantha and she teased him about it.

"I'm the one on the stand today, there's no reason for you to be nervous."

"Guess I'm just nervous for you," Jack told her.

_Ah Samantha, this is such a crucial day. Everything has been so carefully choreographed, every minute and it's coming down to the wire. Our future is riding on today and I couldn't bear it if I were to be kept from you much longer. Soon my sweet wife, soon I will make you mine once again. Nothing and no one will every come between us again,_ Jack thought as she smiled at Samantha.

"Ready to face the lions?" Jack asked and lead her out the car.

Driving towards the courthouse, Samantha had a strange feeling like her life was about to change forever...


	36. Part 36

Author's Notes: In the show, Jack didn't have a goatee when he went to the cabin at the end of season 3, but then he had one at the start of season 4 that was supposedly within 24 hours, so I gave him the goatee at the time of the cabin. I'm trying to skew the story, but keep within canon when possible and to try and deal with some of the inconsistancies the show had from one season to the next. Also Malone was shot with a bullet in the show, but I wanted to use a tranquilizer instead, it suits my story better for what's coming. Your reviews are greatly appreciated and inspire me to keep updating. Also, check out my livejournal for some romantic Jack and Samantha wallpapers.

Part 36

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

Sam had been seated in the witness stand for the better part of an hour answering questions for Paul. Every other question, the defense would object on the pretext of one set of grounds or another. As she sat recounting all the various incidents, she found herself wishing she had agreed to a plea bargain for Lucas. Her primary reason for sticking to the trial and having Paul go for the death penalty was because she knew it was expected of her. At the VCTF, her coworkers would have been shocked if Samantha hadn't taken things all the way.

Although part of her strongly disbelieved Lucas was Jack, even if she were positive, by the time the case went to trial, she hardly cared. Her Jack was gone and would never come back, other than that little mattered to her or affected her. The attraction she felt for Ed was the closest to any normal human emotion Samantha had felt in years. Forcing the proper expression on her face, Samantha testified and answered Paul's questions. Redirect wasn't going to be much fun, but to his credit, Paul had prepped her for the worst.

Donald's lawyer attacked Samantha from the get go, demanding, "Isn't it a fact, Dr. Waters, that it took you 7 years to capture Donald Lucas because on some level you enjoyed being the object of the alleged obsession Donald Lucas had for you?"

Samantha paused before denying it with a calm no as Paul had trained her. Rather than anger the question amused her. _Truthfully? She enjoyed being the object of obsession of Jack-Of-All-Trades and in her mind, that wasn't the same as being an object of desire for Donald Lucas. Until the day she died, Jack-Of-All-Trades would be a wonderful and awful part of who she was that was both romantic and frightening. Fictional or real, Jack was larger than life in her mind and an indelible part of who she was._

Again the lawyer pushed at Samantha and she parroted an appropriate response, "I didn't enjoy being in prison. I didn't enjoy depriving my daughter of a normal childhood."

_Normal childhood indeed! There were times she hated Chloe. Not only because she wasn't Jack's child, but because she spent so much time fussing over trivial things. She hadn't been much older than her daughter when she was married and widowed, granted it was a bit much to expect but Chloe's fussing because she had to stay inside had grated on her terribly. Chloe would never realize how lucky she was that her father had died rather than- Stop Samantha, don't go there,_ she chided herself. _Ah well, at least she'd learned over time that she could evade almost anything by mentioning Chloe._

The defense attorney looked at Samantha expectantly as he continued to question her and she gave the appropriate answer, "We lived our lives in a state of fear with constant threat posed by the defendant."

As Jack sat and watched, he wondered what Samantha was thinking. She seemed to be somewhere else, her emotions and reactions seemed off for the questions that were being asked. There was so much depending on this going off perfectly. It was closing in on time to cue Donald and not a moment too soon. Jack was struggling to keep from killing the defense attorney on the spot for taking that tone with his Samantha.

With a disdainful tone, Donald's lawyer accused, "The fact is he never did pose a threat. Did he?"

_How dare he take that tone with his Samantha! One way of another, he would kill Donald's lawyer the second he got and opportunity and it would be painful. He'd killed people for lesser transgressions against his Samantha than the rude and patronizing manner the lawyer was treating her with. Soon Samantha would be by his side and he could see to it that no one ever was in a position to treat his Samantha that way again!_ Jack thought furiously.

Lucas turned his head slightly to see if Jack was giving him his cue yet, he'd been practicing his lines for days. Before his arrest, Jack assured him that by going through with this Sam would finally know who he was and would always remember him. Jack shot his glance from Lucas to his attorney. Biting the inside of his cheek, Jack could feel rage coursing through his body and felt his cheek tic slightly with fury.

Samantha answered Donald's lawyer, "It created an environment which left me and my daughter psychologically vulnerable."

"To what end?"

Unsure how to answer, Samantha hesitate as the lawyer yelled at her, "To what end!"

Jack gave Lucas his cue when Samantha was struggling, it was the perfect spot and would work well with the lines he'd written for Donald, he only hoped Lucas wouldn't improvise too much.

Lucas stood up and stated, "This is the end. The defendant confesses so that the abuse of the woman will end!"

After that the courtroom was in an uproar and Jack settled back in his seat calmly, chewing his nicotine gum complacently. As the judge accepted the plea and announced when sentencing would occur. No one, save Jack and Lucas had expected the confession. Jack was a little displeased that Lucas had launched into an impromptu speech about his Sunday school days with Samantha, but the judge and the courtroom bought the performance and that was all that mattered.

Samantha was stunned by Lucas suddenly confessing but had little time to think about it, she had to return to Las Brisas to finish out her case and then with a little luck she might finally get a little time with Ed. Again he offered her a ride to the airstrip and they had a few stolen moments. Although she was nervous, Samantha decided that when the case was over that she was ready to sleep with Ed, she cared about him far more than she had Tom or Coop. Maybe she wouldn't love him like Jack, that seemed insurmountable, but Samantha thought she could love Ed in time.

After finishing her business in Las Brisas, Samantha returned for sentencing. Lucas was sentenced to death and as he was lead away struggled for a moment to speak.

"Even in death, I'll be with you always Sam!" Lucas called out to her.

It was over, Samantha realized with relief. As people filed out of the courtroom, Bailey kept hugging her and insisted on taking her to the VCTF. When he paused to give her a hug, she shot a glance over his shoulder at Ed, who gave her a wink and then disappeared. Samantha didn't feel like rehashing the outcome with Bailey and her co-workers; but she knew what they expected. Everyone expected Sam to be shaken and emotional from the verdict.

Walking through the VCTF there was a celebratory air and everyone stopped Sam on her way to Bailey's office. Samantha recited in her mind along with them as they spoke, _how brave you are. You must be so happy to have Tom's death avenged. Sam, your nightmare is over. At last you can get on with your life. Why don't you look happier Sam? Ding dong Donald's dead. No more Jack-Of-All-Trades. No more Jack. No more Jack. No more Jack._

Samantha sat in Bailey's office as he spoke, "The story ends with his death as it should have years ago."

"Does it?" Samantha asked in disbelief.

_Was it really done?_ Samantha wondered. _Lucas simply didn't feel like Jack-Of-All-Trades and no matter how many times she tried to convince herself that he was, she couldn't. There was no doubt in her mind that Lucas was a killer, but she feared it was much like when they had thought Austin Keller was Jack. Somewhere, Jack was out there, watching and waiting._

Samantha told Bailey she needed some time off and he offered her a friend's cabin. Earlier she'd slipped away and called Ed's hotel, but he had already checked out and so Samantha decided to accept Bailey's offer. Maybe a few days out of town would give her perspective, right now she felt depressed about Ed in addition to both Jacks. A week after the trial ended Samantha left Atlanta.

The trip to the cabin wasn't very agreeable to Samantha. Bailey insisted on driving her and dropping her off at the cabin. Samantha wasn't thrilled at being dropped off in the middle of nowhere without a vehicle. Bailey helped her into the cabin with several bags and went out to his SUV to get the rest. As Samantha was putting the contents of the bags away, Jack aimed a dart gun at Bailey and fired. The fast acting drug rendered Malone unconscious before he could shout and he instantly hit the ground.. Leaving the unconscious man, Jack entered the cabin.

Samantha turned around and looked shocked, as he teased, "What, no hello?"

While she was shocked to see Ed, Samantha was even more shocked by his appearance. Gone was his uniform and even his jeans, in the doorway he lounged elegantly in a tailored suit. Everything about Ed seemed different, it was almost like he was another person altogether. No longer clean shaven, he had a small goatee under his lower lip that gave his mouth a sensual appearance. Ed had an aura of confidence that seemed very un-Edlike.

Uncertainly, Samantha asked, "What are you doing here?"

"I knew you'd be here," Jack told her smoothly, not a trace of Ed's drawl in his voice as he spoke. Then he added, "Don't ask how, it's really not important."

Taking a step forward, he purred, "Look at you."

For a moment, Samantha felt a surge of lust washing over her and her breath caught. Something felt very odd as Ed moved towards her confidently, the tone of his voice very cultured and far from Otis.

"It was really quite a scene in the courtroom, wasn't it?" Jack moved closer, keeping one hand behind his back clutching a bouquet of roses from Samantha's view.

Amused, Jack critiqued, "I thought Lucas was a bit over the top. But what can you expect from a man who's been handed the role of a lifetime."

_Role? Oh God. Ed? This isn't Ed_, Samantha realized staring wide eyed.

"You know he actually believes he is me," Jack confided with a smile. Then his face became serious as he added, "Poor bastard."

"Jack," Samantha gasped as realization dawned on her.

"That's right," Jack acknowledged and brought the roses from behind his back with a flourish. Adding to the confirmation of his identity, he said her name like a prayer, "Samantha."

"Bailey?" Samantha panicked. _If Bailey found Jack here and realized who he was. What's wrong with me, I should be afraid for Bailey and instead I'm afraid for Jack. No wonder I wanted Ed. Oh God! Oh God! _ Lust, fear, confusion and admiration warred with a myriad of emotions in her heart all at once.

Misunderstanding Samantha's reason for asking about Bailey, Jack growled softly, "You don't need him."

Their eyes locked as Jack told her, "I'm all you need."

Samantha's breath caught, she felt like she was falling as she stood gazing into Jack's eyes without any disguise or pretense between them.

"We're together now," Jack smiled as he spoke.

_Together._ Samantha stared into his eyes. Dark eyes gleaming with love, with madness, with desire, all for her. Darkness swirled around Samantha as she collapsed into Jack's waiting arms...


	37. Part 37

Author's Notes: Thank you Zack and Silver for the wonderful reviews! You both inspire me to keep going on this story and I appreciate you both. The story is following Reunion with some differences, the biggest differences are the actions of the VCTF and Jack doesn't go to the location he did in the show, it was too convenient and Jack seemed to clever to be brought down by a newbie profiler, hence some changes. Reviews are appreciated very much and truly do inspire me to update faster.

Part 37

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

Jack carried Samantha outside and went behind the bushes where his SUV was hidden. Carefully he placed her inside and prepared and injection for her to keep her unconscious for a little longer. As Jack injected her, Samantha roused confused.

"Daddy no!" Samantha screamed and clawed Jack's neck blindly.

The injection took effect a moment later and Jack withdrew a handkerchief for the blood. Leaving blood evidence in his vehicle wasn't in the cards, but Jack would figure something out, for now he had to take care of Malone. Taking a bag from his vehicle Jack walked over to Bailey. From his bag he withdrew a funnel with a long plastic tube and threaded it carefully down Malone's throat. Then Jack took a bottle of Bailey's favorite brand of scotch and poured most of the bottle down the funnel.

Taking the bottle, Jack carefully wrapped Bailey's hand around the bottle once and then removed his hand and repeated the action to get his fingerprints on it. Then Jack placed Malone into the driver's seat of his SUV and shut the door. Jack moved away and got a remote control out of his bag. Earlier he'd placed an electronic device in the steering column and now he manipulated the control. About a mile from the cabin, Jack crashed the SUV into a tree. Walking to the vehicle, he checked on Malone, he would be in trouble and have a hangover, but be just fine. Deftly, Jack removed the override device from the steering column and went back to Samantha.

Taking Samantha to a hearse he'd concealed a few miles away, Jack placed her in a coffin in the back. Driving the coffin to the airport, he had the casket loaded onto a plane he'd chartered. After the Keller incident, Jack had decided to take flying lessons and had gotten his pilot's license more than a year before. Flying the plane to Atlanta, Jack took the coffin to the boarding school he'd once attended and since purchased. Pulling Samantha from the coffin, he placed her into another vehicle he had waiting and drove to a commercial airport. On the way he called the fish and games warden about Bailey's _accident_.

Jack knew that Malone would eventually decide Samantha was kidnapped and probably call in the little red-haired up and comer from Quantico. But she was young and would likely lead them to the school in Atlanta when she figured out the meaning of the bag of nickels he's left in his SUV and the meaning of the Smetana tape in the tape deck. Even Samantha would have floundered at the number of red herrings Jack had planted he realized with a smile.

At the airport, Jack placed Samantha in a wheelchair and had false ID's and documentation for Samantha, ironically created by the man who made the ID's they used to secure a marriage license. Carefully, he pulled her hair up into a red haired wig to disguise her slightly. At the airport, Jack was greeted by airport security whom he contacted about his poor ailing wife. After checking the documentation to assure that everything was in order, they personally escorted Jack and Samantha to the private plane that was waiting to take them to Cincinnati.

"I hope your wife gets better, she's a very pretty lady. How long have you been with her?" a guard asked.

"We met when we were twelve," Jack answered truthfully.

When Jack left, the guards found the wealthy man with the sick wife had arranged to have a caterer deliver a large assortment of sandwiches, cookies and a thank you note to the break room for them. Days later when Samantha would be reported by Bailey, as they searched, the guards at the airport would never suspect Jack. After all, a man would never arrange a thank you gift while kidnapping a woman. This plane was flown by a pilot on the Newquay payroll and Jack was able to place Samantha into a waiting limousine on the tarmac and have the chauffeur drive them to the warehouse near the orphanage where he'd built the stage for their play that was about to unfold.

As Samantha slept, Jack watched her reverently. Although he had enjoyed his time being near her as Ed Boast, it was a relief to be revealing himself to her at last. _Ah my sweet Samantha,_ Jack sighed. _Soon you will awaken my love and then we will resume our game. Before long I shall hold you in my arms and hear you call me by my name once again. This time what God hath joined, no man shall put asunder._

In Atlanta, Bailey was in the hospital with a mild concussion raving to Grace, George, and John.

"I tell you I wasn't drinking!" Bailey insisted. When the trio responded with doubtful looks, "Yes I drink on occasion, but not today. I don't care how it looks and even if I had that doesn't explain why Sam is missing from the cabin."

Grace looked doubtful, "Bailey, we want to believe you and I'll admit Sam's absence is strange, but-"

"I have to find her!" he insisted and struggled to sit up.

"Bailey," John said softly. "I'll pull some strings and get people on this. There was an abandoned vehicle found about 15 miles away, I have forensics going over it and I'll ask Quantico to send us a profiler. But you can't be in on this one I'm afraid."

"Why the hell not?" Malone demanded irritably.

"When you were brought in you had a blood alcohol three times over the legal limit," Grace explained.

"We'll do everything we can, but when you get out, you'll have to go to court and there's going to be a review at the VCTF," Grant told him reluctantly.

Bailey stared in disbelief, his head was pounding as he laid back in bed.

From a television monitor, Jack watched as Samantha roused in the carefully constructed apartment set he'd placed her in. On the bed, Samantha stirred and she stood up looking around in confusion. Walking to a door she opened it, it was a closet filled with nothing but white negligees. Turning away from the closet she walked to a window of thick glass block and tried to look through the glass. Sounds of a bustling city came from outside. Suddenly she remembered about Ed or rather Jack.

Behind her Jack walked in carrying a breakfast tray. Smiling he inquired politely, "Sleep well?"

Mechanically, Samantha told him, "I want my daughter to know that I'm safe."

"Ah a mother's love," Jack mocked gently. "I used to wonder if things might have been different if-"

Jack trailed off, it was too soon to say things would have been different if they had had children Soon he would reveal himself but not yet.

His voice laced with bitter irony, Jack added, "Not much I guess."

Samantha watched him, her emotions a flurry. _Why had she brought up Chloe? Because you don't want people to realize you were kidnapped. If you're rescued Jack could be hurt and as long as you officially don't want to be here. Stop it Sam, this is wrong. You can't want to stay, this is Jack. Not your Jack, Jack-Of-All-Trades!_

"Don't you want to know where we are?" Jack asked. When she didn't respond, Jack prompted, "Sure you do. Guess!"

Shrugging Samantha answered, "I don't know, across the street from the VCTF?"

"That would be poetic," Jack laughed slightly as he moved to the sofa and sat down.

"Well, you always did fancy yourself a poet," Samantha responded unthinkingly. Her tone was too friendly she berated herself as found herself watching him transfixed. Petulantly, she added, "I would have thought you would have picked a place more isolated."

With the bitter voice of a man who had seen too much, Jack quipped, "Isolation comes in many forms." Jack picked up his silver cigarette case and lighter as he told her, "The sound of crickets makes me nervous."

Jack added with a disgusted shudder, "And that cabin."

Trying to find her comfortable professional groove and pull away from Jack, she inquired, "Bailey?"

"Bailey," Jack considered aloud and lit a cigarette. As he took a drag, he told her, "You should be flattered the last word he said on the earth was Sam."

When her face was inscrutable, Jack worried she was upset so he told her, "But is was handled quite humanely, which was better than he deserved."

Samantha struggled to hide her amusement as Jack continued with a slightly outraged tone as he held his cigarette aristocratically., "When I was Sheriff Boast, he treated me like a rube."

When Samantha still didn't respond, Jack laughed dismissively, "Milk's been spilled let's not mope about it."

Jack stood up and walked to Samantha, her breath caught as he drew close. Even now she wanted him and felt torn. His cologne was a mixture of sandalwood and roses that mingled with the scent of cigarettes which clung to him. The scent was everything she associated with Jack and very seductive. For a moment she thought he was going to kiss her.

Desperate to hold onto her pretense of being good Sam, she squeaked, "And Donald Lucas?"

Sensing her inner battle, Jack turned away and took a puff of his cigarette, "Oh over the top at times, but it was a role to die for." Exhaling, he snuffed out his cigarette in the ashtray and moved back towards her. Sibilantly he purred, "Only the future matters, what you and I share."

Then Jack moved away abruptly and headed to the door of the apartment Samantha didn't yet realize wasn't real.

Not wanting him to go and curious, Samantha demanded, "What is it that you want from me?"

Pausing Jack turned his head around to look at her and answered, his voice ripe with seductive promise, "An open mind."

Then he opened the door and locked her in, his words echoing in her mind...


	38. Part 38

Author's Notes: Thank you for the great reviews! Your reviews are greatly appreciated and inspire me to update faster.

Part 38

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

When Jack left her alone Samantha began to look over the apartment. Half heatedly she hit the wall to try and get the attention of the neighbors. Something about the space seemed off. The art deco inspired furniture wasn't how she'd envisioned Jack living and she found one photo of herself as a little girl and no other photos. In her mind, Jack would be living surrounded by photos of her and would have antique furnishings.

Distracted Samantha dropped the photo and the frame broke. She took the photo of herself and looked at it. As she looked at the photo, her mind flashed on the e-mail she had gotten from the real Jack around when Lucas had sent the VCTF on a wild goose chase to Otis, California. The lines from the Poe poem, _Is all that we see or seem,_

_But a dream within a dream?_ Was that all this was a dream within a dream? There had to be some meaning to the photo.

Samantha concealed the picture when Jack returned with a tape recorder for her to record a message for Chloe that he would play over the phone. Both of them knew she was only going through the motions by making the recording for Chloe. Although she was trying to focus on her training, Samantha knew how dangerously close to slipping over the edge she was. Her attraction to him was undeniable but she couldn't surrender, could she? As Jack left the apartment, she dashed behind him and slid the photo in the door to prevent it from closing and locking.

After waiting a couple moments, Samantha went out the door and down the hall of the apartment building. Running to the end of the hall, she discovered the apartment was nothing more than a set, like in a movie. They were in a huge warehouse with enormous speakers taller than herself producing the sounds of a bustling city and lights surrounding the pseudo building to create the illusion of sunshine. Suddenly the sound became deafening for a moment, then there was complete silence.

Watching Samantha on a monitor in a concealed room with the light and sound board, Jack spoke over the speakers to her. Shutting most of the lights off he declared, "Let there be night!"

Samantha looked around in the darkness and suddenly the lights came up with a few sounds of morning as Jack continued, "And let there be day."

Looking around for where Jacks was concealed Samantha searched vainly as Jack told her in a seductive tone, "I expected you to try to escape. But what you see as freedom is in reality imprisonment. You'll come to recognize that Samantha. I know you will."

For several moments she stood uncertainly when he came up behind her and touched the back of her neck, causing her to jump.

"Jack!" Samantha cried out in surprise. Crossing her arms in front of her, she tried to conceal that in addition to startling her, his touch had aroused her.

"Let's go back to the apartment, shall we?" Jack asked and offered her his arm.

Ignoring his offer she stood stubbornly and he had to almost drag her back to the apartment. As they walked he murmured, "While what looks like freedom is in reality imprisonment, the reverse is true as well Samantha. What may seem like imprisonment is in reality freedom."

Sitting inside the apartment Jack tried to cajole her, "You've never been afraid of anything Samantha. Why be afraid of your own liberation?"

_Because I'm not afraid of you and I should be. Surrendering to you would be so easy and it's so wrong. If I give into you, then I give up everything in my life. Part of me wants this so damn much it scares me because I remember how badly it hurt that last time I let someone in so far. If I were to take a single step towards you, there would be no turning back,_ Samantha thought as she looked at him.

Aloud she snapped, "Well if you're not afraid of it then why keep me locked up?"

Slightly frustrated, Jack answered, "You're focusing on the physical and that is so limiting." Gently he added, "I've invested my life in you Samantha."

"Yes," she agreed reluctantly. "And you know everything about my life. Enough to make Donald Lucas a credible surrogate."

"It was a labor of love."

_Love. Yes he really did love her,_ she realized. _And worse still part of her loved him back. However, whatever her feelings were she couldn't do this_. Jack lead her to the doors of the place telling her they were going to go and kill the woman who had taught her and Donald Lucas in Sunday school. When he fumbled with his keys, she knew the woman was already dead and worse still she realized, she didn't care.

When they returned to the apartment, Samantha snapped waspishly, "What makes you think I could ever care about you?"

"We have a lot in common, he replied.

Sitting down in a chair, Samantha mocked, "We have a lot in common. Right."

Looking at an original Picasso he had hanging in the fake apartment Jack told her, "We bother have an appreciation for the arts, we bore easily and don't suffer fools gladly."

Trying to erect a barrier between them she taunted, "That's what we share."

"For starters."

Desperate to keep an emotional distance from him, she said, "You have no appreciation for the value of human life with the conspicuous exception of your own."

Turning around and moving towards her Jack paused and purred, "Oh Samantha, I am so happy you said that!" Kneeling down in front of her chair, he took her hands and murmured proudly, "You are so close to understanding what this is really about."

As he looked up at her and held her hands, Samantha felt a charge of electricity between them. Desire snaked through her body and she struggled to maintain a facade of indifference. She wanted to lean forward and kiss him, to feel his hands on her body and have him take her on the bed that was a few feet away. But she couldn't give in, loving and losing one Jack had been hard enough, she couldn't bear to lose two. Surrender would be so sweet, but it was entirely out of the question.

"Don't you think you should tell me your name?" Samantha queried with a forced air of casualness.

Jack opened his mouth to answer her when his pager went off. Taking the pager and checking it he responded, "Ah, timing is everything. That's the delivery I've been expecting since we got here."

As Jack left, Samantha argued with herself. _Would it be so bad to give in? It would feel so good. No you can't!_

_You still hurt from losing your husband Jack, do you really want to risk your heart again. Twenty years later and you're still emotionally messed up from losing him, the pain isn't worth trying again. This is Jack-Of-All-Trades! He's a killer._

_But I nearly killed Billy. I don't allow myself to think about it but I know I ruined his life. He deserved it and I-_

_No Sam._

_I enjoyed it!_

_Killing is wrong, hurting people is wrong. Your parents taught you-_

_My parents taught me nothing. Least of all that bastard I call a Father. After what he-_

_No don't think of it._

_No I won't think of it. It hurts too damned much, _Samantha decided firmly. It was the one point she never struggled with. She was determined not to allow herself to think about it. Even as thoughts of her Father tried to force themselves around the edges of her mind, Samantha brought her ring out from under her shirt and looked at it. The one tie she had left to her Jack. Kissing the ring, she concealed it under her shirt. No matter what, Jack-Of-All-Trades would never take her wedding ring from her, whatever he would become to her in the time to come, her greatest love would always be her first husband...


	39. Part 39

Author's Notes: Thank you all for the reviews, it encourages me to continue writing knowing that you're reading and enjoying the story. Reviews are greatly appreciated and encourage me to update faster.

Part 39

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

Jack let Isaac into the warehouse and gave the homeless man a bottle of scotch laced liberally with a little Jack Trades special to rapidly render the man unconscious. Having taken the antidote for it, Jack had a drink with the man to prevent him from being suspicious. As soon as the man fell asleep, Jack set about tying him to a chair using duct tape, everything was almost ready. Soon it would be time for him to get Samantha. Loading a mother of pearl handled 22 caliber revolver, Jack placed one bullet in the chamber and skipped two before finishing loading.

Samantha would balk and there was a good chance she would turn the gun on him. So Jack planned and loaded carefully to allow for his Samantha's inevitable resistance to embracing her destiny. Snatching a cheeto from the bowl on the table where Isaac sat, Jack tucked the gun in the back of his waistband and went to get Samantha from the apartment.

As Jack was getting ready to help Sam realize her potential, her Father sat in the VCTF answering questions. So far they decided the 30 nickels were about betrayal and had diagnosed the drop of blood in the abandoned vehicle that was found a few miles from Bailey's crash as having the markings for Gauchers. The blood was type o negative and was similar to what had been found in Jack's van when he was shot, but had some slight variations and the tests for genetic diseases hadn't been around at the time and all the original Trades blood samples had degraded in a refrigeration accident. Although this troubled them they decided to proceed because they had no other options and Bailey had called in a favor from his CIA friend and was overseeing things.

Walter pointed out a young man at the back of a conference who had given him two million dollars for research that he had told all about Sam. A bit later when he heard George identify him, Walter panicked. Albert Newquay. Jack was believed to be Albert Jackson Newquay and if that was who had given him the money, he was in deep trouble. Without realizing it, he had sold his soul to the devil. If Jack were really the young man his daughter had been married to and he'd pursued her all this time, some damn unpleasant things might come out that would ruin him. As soon as they were done questioning him, Walter slipped away from the building and booked a flight out of Atlanta.

Walking into the mock apartment, Jack smiled as he announced, "It's time to go. Believe me, you're going to love the view."

Sam looked at him uncertainly and then frowned slightly, uncertain how to respond.

"Samantha, I've captured you in order to set you free," Jack explained helpfully.

Petulantly Samantha countered, "If you want to prove your omnipotence why don't you do it out in the real world?"

_And leave me and my peace of mind out of all this. Why is it that you can do this to me?_ Samantha wondered as she looked at him. _Why do you have only to walk into the room and I want to touch you? When everything about you and I is so wrong and impossible why am I so damned tempted to give in?_

Jack laughed softly and assured her, "I already have."

"I'm not like you and I'm not going to become like you."

_Methinks the lady doth protest to much,_ Jack mused. Aloud he told her, "But you are Samantha. This isn't about proving my omnipotence it's about helping you to recognize yours."

Jack took Samantha's arm and lead her out of the apartment, as he did so she felt a small erotic flicker in the pit of her stomach. Every time he touched her, temptation would whisper around her. When he lead her out to a table where a man was duct taped, she felt a combination of anticipation and fear. She knew what Jack would ask of her but she couldn't, and yet-

"Samantha, you and I are kindred. We will be joined together in the place where we were meant to be," Jack purred. Dismissively he gestured to Isaac and said, "He's not much of a sacrifice I admit."

"Let him go," Samantha parroted the safe and expected response.

Tauntingly Jack countered, "You let him go." Taking the gun from behind him he held it out and informed her, "You're the celebrant. Anoint him."

"You know I won't do it."

Won't you? Jack thought amused.

_Won't you?_ Samantha wondered. _Jack is offering you a weapon. Everything you ever learned in the FBI says you should take it and turn it on him. You should take the gun. Why can't you? Why Sam? Why can't you shoot Jack? Maybe you didn't mean to at Christmas a couple years ago but why can't you shoot him? What's wrong with you? Sam you're not thinking of-_

Amused by her inner turmoil Jack spoke low and seductively, "But I know you've thought about it Samantha."

He moved closer to her, his voice slow and ripe with sensual promise as he continued, "All those cases. All those corpses. Trying to figure out what goes on in the head of those how kill. Inside my head. Wondering what it actually feels like to take a life."

_Yes,_ she thought, then denied, "No."

"You pride yourself on your insight, but your greatest blind spot, is you," Jack informed her matter-of-factly. Gazing at her lovingly he insisted, "Don't you see, Samantha. It's the one pure endeavor left in this world.

Jack was still holding the gun out to her as she stated, "I won't kill him."

"I chose this posterboy of great society to break you in slowly. No one will miss him," Jack assured her.

_He's right, no one would miss him,_ a wicked voice whispered in her mind. _How often have you imagined what it would feel like? The night you attacked Billy Watkins you had such a high for those few minutes. If you gave in, no one would ever know except for Jack and he won't judge you. When you shot Sharon, you claimed to feel guilty but you felt good. How long can you fight this?_

Desperately, she insisted, "He's a human being."

Jack laughed, "And as such he's of no value." A moment later, Jack's amusement left as he asked tiredly, "Do you want me to threaten you Samantha?"

_Yes! Give me an out. If I go over the edge because you pull me with you, it's not the same as if I jump alongside you. I want this but I need you to make me do it._

When he didn't threaten she quipped, "Well then your point would be lost, wouldn't it? The killing wouldn't be pure. It would have no meaning and it's all about meaning, isn't?"

Feeling frustrated, Jack turned away and screamed for a moment. Calmly he turned around and asked, "Are you worried about your conscience? Conscience is the excuse of underachievers."

Moving towards her, still offering her the gun, Jack gazed into her eyes and sighed almost pleadingly, "I want you to join me."

Feeling overwhelmed and uncertain, she answered, "No."

Jack never took his eyes from hers as he extended his arm shot Isaac. As the chair clattered to the ground Jack looked over and mocked, "There. I feel good about myself."

_He made it look so easy. Why couldn't she give in?_

"I just don't understand why this is so difficult," Jack scolded her. Patiently he explained, "People like you and I, were born with strength of intellect and an emotional forbearance."

Sitting the gun down on the table he told her, "We are the chosen ones."

Turning away from her, Jack listened for her movement as he offered, "All the people I took from you. I did it to get you to see. To prepare you."

_Samantha, please can't you see what we have. For two decades I've lived for you and you alone. And that's just it I'm always alone. Dreams and hopes are all I've had to get me through for so long. Meet me halfway, give in just a little bit. So many sacrifices, so much pain. So much pain, _Jack thought.

Patience fading and emotion rising, Jack confessed, "Everything I endured, the physical pain, the taunting by inferiors. It was a test."

Samantha was torn. Part of her wanted to run as fast as she could and the other part of her wanted to comfort him. If this went on any longer, she would be lost. She'd withstood all the temptation she could and was wavering. Picking up the gun she looked at it uncertainly, could she use it? Maybe she could miss and he would kill her and then she would be with her Jack and be away from the seductive Jack-Of-All-Trades and not have to torment herself with thoughts of what should never be.

Twenty years of keeping his suffering to himself and now having her so close by, his eyes glistened with unshed tears as he choked out, "There's a sound that bones make when they shatter. Unlike anything I've ever heard. I grew to welcome that sound. Because I knew that by overcoming physical pain I could achieve-"

Jack turned around as Samantha cocked the gun. Smiling widely, he mused, "Now this is interesting."

Samantha was trembling as she aimed the gun at Jack and her eyes were tearing. She didn't want to kill him, not really but if she didn't then she would surrender and she couldn't. Looking confident, Jack stood and made no move either to escape or to take the gun from her. Shaking, Samantha squeezed the trigger and the gun chamber clicked empty, once and then again. Frozen to the spot, tears flowed from her eyes as she remained transfixed. Jack moved towards her smiling and took the gun from her.

She continued to stare ahead as Jack murmured in her ear in an insidiously sexy voice, "Now we know what you're capable of. Appreciate the moment for what it is. And please don't spoil it by saying you knew it was empty."

Since she continued to stare at the spot where he'd stood, Jack walked in front of her, aimed the gun in the air and fired. The sound of the gunshot reverberated around them.

Turning back to her, Jack assured her, "You were so close."

_Close!_ Samantha thought in horror. S_he nearly killed Jack-Of-All-Trades! What if she'd fired a third time? If she'd killed Jack, she couldn't have lived with herself._ Her tears continued to course her face and fall to the floor unheeded.

Jack moved beside her. His words dripped with sensuality as he spoke. "The moment you pulled that trigger, you were never so alive. We share that vitality Samantha. It's in you. You were born with it."

"No," she disagreed and slowly turned her head. Her eyes met his as she explained, "You put it there."

"That's the nicest thing-" Jack trailed off.

Tension filled the air and their lips met in a fiery kiss. All the love and hate and pain of the years exploding between them. When Jack finally pulled his mouth away from Samantha's she bent her head to kiss his hand when she noticed his ring...


	40. Part 40

Author's Notes: Thank you for your great reviews! There are roughly ten chapters left, give or take a couple. Reviews are greatly appreciated and encourage me to update faster.

Part 40

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

Samantha stared at the ring on Jack's finger in disbelief and exploded, "You son of a bitch!"

Furious, Samantha pushed Jack away from her. H_ow dare he! _Samantha thought angrily. _ She had been on the verge of surrendering to him, she would have if she hadn't seen that ring. Jack-Of-All-Trades might be sexy and she might have feelings for him, but violating her Jack's grave was beyond vile._ Standing staring at Jack Samantha trembled with rage.

"Samantha?"

Moving forward, she started pounding his chest and screaming, "How could you do this to me? How did you even know where to find his grave!"

"Samantha I can explain," Jack tried to calm her as he struggled to restrain her.

"Explain!" Samantha screeched.

"Please," Jack begged as he held her in his arms trying to get her to stop fighting. "I know you're angry but-"

"How could you!" Samantha yelled and collapsed against his chest sobbing. "My Jack was the one good thing I ever had! How dare you violate his grave!"

"But Samantha-"

Looking up at him, Samantha wept, "Kill my friends, kill my past! Fine! But this?"

"Samantha, I am Jack, born Albert Jackson Newquay. You're the one who named me Jack."

"That was a misprint in the paper! How could you be so cruel?"

Pulling away from her slightly Jack laughed bitterly. "Cruel? Cruelty is your forte Samantha. And I'm not talking about the Jack-Of-All-Trades name, I'm talking about when we met in the orphanage. Remember, I wanted to call you Samantha instead of Sam, so you decided you didn't like the name Albert."

_There was no way anyone could know that. But maybe Jack had guessed, she had told him when she thought he was Ed that her first love had been named Jack and died, _Samantha thought. _Hardly anyone knew about her time at the orphanage, but Jack Trades spent his life focused on her, so must have learned somehow. Jack-Of-All-Trades, her first husband Jack? It simply was impossible, it was time to put an end to this Jack's cruel joke at the expense of her dead husband._

"I don't believe you. You're my Jack? Prove it," Samantha challenged angrily. "Tell me something only he would know."

"At the orphanage we used to read and dance up in the attic."

"You could have tortured that out of somebody," Samantha retorted. "Is that the best you can do?"

"On our wedding night, you told me you hated me and Sofia explained things to you while Konstantine explained things to me," Jack answered quietly.

Samantha was shaking with rage as she countered, "All that means is that you probably killed that sweet old couple."

"No Samantha. After you, they are the only other people I care about on the face of this earth. When I had no one else, I had them. They attended my college graduation, not you, not my parents."

"I-" Samantha trailed off. _Could it be? She wanted to believe it, but it wasn't possible. Her Jack was buried in Cincinnati,_ Samantha thought sadly. _God this hurt, the idea of her Jack being alive and apart from her for all this time; but worse still was having him dead. Jack-Of-All-Trades was dangling her most secret wish in front of her, but she knew if she reached out for it it would dissolve like all her dreams._

Taking her chin in his hand, Jack forced her to meet his gaze as he murmured, "The first time we had sex was our wedding night and it was a disaster. The first time we made love was in our clearing with the roses all around the lake and it was heaven. In our clearing near the lake was one very large rose bush."

Tears flowed from Samantha's eyes as he continued, "Every rose I sent you as Jack Trades was from a bush transplanted from that clearing. Every one of them was sent with the hope you would recognize it and think of me."

Trembling, Samantha whispered, "Jack?"

"That was our clearing Samantha. On the very last night we had together, you cried because you missed our clearing. We were planning to take my quarterly allowance and run away to Memphis," Jack told her as his eyes glittered with unshed tears.

"Oh, God," Samantha gasped. Only she and Jack knew that. This was really-

"If it weren't for Billy Watkins, we would have gone there and lived happily. But then I fell and you left me."

"No!" Samantha cried out. "I never left you Jack!"

His voice was wracked with pain and emotion as he continued, "I'll never forget the letter you wrote when you left me."

"What letter?"

As she looked at him confused Jack choked out, "Mr. Newquay, Our marriage was never legal and I was far too young to married. I wish nothing further to do with you or your family, you and everything about you disgusts me. Consider my connection to you at an end, I relinquish any and all claims on you. There is to be no further contact between us. Signed Sam Anderson. You couldn't even bear my name!" Jack broke off as tears coursed his cheeks.

"Jack I never-" Samantha trailed off horrified. _Dear God was that what he thought, that she hadn't loved him?_

"Don't deny it Samantha," Jack growled through his tears. "I had the note analyzed. Years later I learned that you thought I was dead. But that doesn't change the fact you wrote the letter."

Overwhelmed, Samantha's knees buckled and she sank to the ground. Jack's Father! Samantha remembered writing it. Looking up at Jack she shook her head as she murmured, "Your Father. I wrote that note to him."

_God he wanted to believe that, but how could he? _Jack wondered. _ All those months in the hospital in Russia he'd prayed there was a misunderstanding, but why would Samantha write a note like that to his Father. Maybe she regretted it once she believed he was dead, but she had to be lying about writing it to his Father._

"And why would you do that?" Jack demanded his voice dripping with venom as he stood over her.

"I had to," Samantha sobbed.

"Why Samantha? What did he offer you to sell out our marriage?"

"They told me you were dead and they held a funeral for you," Samantha explained her lower jaw quivering. Closing her eyes as she wept, "Afterwards he told me if I didn't write a letter relinquishing any claim on your estate, that he would take me to court and take my wedding ring. I couldn't lose the one piece I had left of you and our marriage."

"I must have meant a lot to you," Jack ground out angrily. "After all you still proudly display your ring!"

"Damn you! He dictated every word of that cursed letter!" Samantha cried out in pain and anger. Pulling the chain with her Alpha ring on it out, she shouted, "This is where my wedding ring has been!"

Jack knelt down to look at it, his eyes meeting hers as she wept, "All these years, it's been next to my heart. You were dead and buried and I had nothing and no one except this ring. This is all that's kept me going for years. Memories of you are all I've had to live for! I never loved Tom or Coop, I tried but I couldn't! My life ended the day you died. When I met you in Otis and started falling for you-"

Samantha trailed off weeping and Jack wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her hair as he cried, "My Samantha."

"Oh Jack! Why didn't you come for me sooner, where were you!"

"For nearly four years I was in Russia in a hospital, when I got out my parents forced me into a Russian boarding school until I graduated."

Clinging tightly to him she wailed, "Why didn't you come to me then?"

"Because I thought you didn't love me. Sofia talked me into finding you. When I found you, you had just married Tom," Jack explained.

"And why did you kill him years later?" Samantha sniffed.

"You didn't seem happy and one day I saw bruises on your arm while you were jogging," Jack muttered. Talking about Tom wasn't something pleasant.

"No! I meant why did you wait so damn long?" Samantha clarified tearily.

"I don't know," Jack responded hoarsely.

As they held each other tightly, they both wept for all the years they'd been kept apart. Two decades of pain and loneliness were cried out as they clung to one another fervently. After a long time, Jack removed the necklace from around Samantha's neck and took her wedding ring off the chain. Looking at her inquiringly, he sought permission and found it.

Sliding the ring onto her finger, he whispered as if praying, "My Samantha, my wife."

"My Jack!" she cried.

Tears of sorrow, turned to tears of joy as their lips met...


	41. Part 41

Author's Notes: Thank you to every one who is reading and reviewing. Reviews are greatly appreciated and encourage me to type updates faster.

Part 41

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

After kissing for several moments, they paused to gaze at one another. Caressing her cheek with his fingertips, Jack traced his thumb of her lips. Samantha ran her fingers through Jack's hair and studied his face, the handsome boy she'd loved had grown into a handsome man. Although it would take some getting used to reconciling how she saw her husband in her mind as a youth and the man who held her now.

_Her husband,_ Samantha thought contentedly and then a small frown furrowed her brow. _Was Jack still her husband? They had been married with a license secured with fake ID's and when she believed he was dead had remarried. While Jack had been the only husband she ever had in her heart, she wasn't sure he was her husband legally. _Samantha dismissed her thoughts_, her Jack was alive and that was all that mattered._

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, concerned by her expression.

"Nothing important," she assured him.

Wrapping his arms around her in a tight embrace, Jack told her, "I've missed so much time with you. Spending years longing to be with you, little nothings from when we were together were treasured memories that got me through." Tenderly he urged her, "Tell me."

"I was wondering if you were really my husband," Samantha confessed.

Teasing gently, Jack quipped, "I thought we'd already established that."

"Not that," she laughed. Then in a serious tone, she explained, "I meant whether you were legally my husband or not."

"Probably not," Jack replied and Samantha looked crestfallen. Pleased at her disappointment, he added, "But I intend to remedy that very soon. I want you to be mine in every way possible."

_It was more of a command than a proposal,_ Samantha mused. _However, she didn't mind, she was glad he still felt so passionately about her after all this time. All the years she'd been living on memories of the past he had too. After all they'd endured, semantics were unimportant, all that mattered was they would belong to one another and be married._

"So do I," Samantha agreed.

"I'll do things properly sometime when we aren't twenty feet away from a corpse," Jack promised her.

For a fleeting second the fact Jack had killed an hour before disturbed her and then dissipated. At that moment, Samantha knew it wasn't a matter of if she would kill one day, it was a matter of when and oddly that didn't bother her. Whether Jack would have embraced killing if they hadn't been separated she couldn't say, but somehow, Samantha suspected he still would have. Samantha could remember Jack telling her in the attic of the orphanage that power over life and death was the power of a god. Additionally she remembered him speaking of their omnipotence and she knew Jack would have convinced her to kill along with him. Now Samantha knew he would probably have little trouble convincing her.

"As long as we're together, nothing else matters," Samantha told him.

Staring into her eyes, Jack vowed, "Nothing and no one will ever come between us my Samantha. I will kill anyone who tries come between us or keep us apart."

"So will I," she promised.

Holding her tightly in his embrace, Jack sighed, "I love you my Samantha."

Leaning her forehead against his, Samantha's eyes glistened with tears of happiness as she said, "I just can't believe you're really here and you're holding me."

Jack lifted his mouth from Samantha's and asked shyly, "Will you be mine again Samantha?"

"I never stopped being yours Jack. You're the only man I've ever loved," Samantha vowed and drew his mouth back to hers.

Standing up several minutes later, Jack brought Samantha to her feet and kissed her again. Picking her up in his arms, Jack carried her towards the mock apartment. As Jack held her, Samantha sighed contentedly with her arms wrapped around his neck and her head against his chest, the sound of his heart, music to her ears. When he reached the apartment, Jack took her in to the bed and lowered her down gently.

Looking up into Jack's eyes, Samantha thought, _God please if she was dreaming, never let her wake up. Her life had been over with his death and now looking up at him, she felt the happiest she had since she was twelve and they eloped. Her Jack, her Jack was Jack-Of-All-Trades and strangely she didn't mind. _ As Jack moved onto the bed, Samantha's mind flashed over the list of his victims and knew he had done it to show her he loved her.

Eagerly, Samantha ran her hands over Jack's shoulders as their mouths met and their tongues mated. Although she had been aroused by his touch when she thought he was Ed Boast and when she believed he was Jack-Of-All-Trades, the shadow of her first love prevented her from fully surrendering to the sensation. Now that she knew her Jack was in fact all three men, Samantha reveled in the feeling of his touch without guilt. _This was right, this was where she belonged_, Samantha realized.

Samantha tugged at Jack's gray shirt and pulled it off him. While she'd enjoyed seeing his body as Ed in that now ironically disastrous encounter in the Otis motel, now she drank in the sight of him without guilt or shame. His hands moved to cup her breasts as she traced the contoured planes of his chest. Slowly, Jack removed Samantha's top and kissed the swells of her breasts along the top of her bra. Anxious to feel his mouth on her flesh, Samantha unfastened her bra for him and slid it off her shoulders.

"So beautiful," Jack murmured, lowering his head and taking one of the rosy peaks in his mouth.

Samantha moaned as his mouth moved from one nipple to the other. Relishing the sensation of his mouth, she bent her head to Jack's ear and traced his earlobe with her tongue. Slowly Jack kissed his way up from her breasts to her throat and gently sucked on the tender skin over her carotid. In the back of her mind, Samantha knew Jack was deliberately marking her as his and the realization both amused and pleased her. Running her hands over his flat stomach, she moved to Jack's belt and he pulled away slightly and frowned.

Disappointed to have him pull away and concerned, she panted, "What's wrong?"

_What's wrong?_ Jack thought. _What was wrong was that he realized as he was touching her that she'd been with two other men since him and had a lot more experience than he did. How could he possibly please her when his experience was limited to the first month of their marriage and the thousands of fantasies he'd entertained about her over the past two decades. When he'd been disguised as Ed, he hadn't thought about the disparity of their experience because Ed was a role and it was fitting that he wasn't an expert on sex. Why hadn't he thought of this before?_ Jack lamented, feeling very inadequate.

"I can't do this."

"Jack what's wrong, have I done something?"

"No," he reassured her and kissed her lightly. Jack explained, "The problem isn't what you've done, the problem is what I haven't."

Sitting up, Samantha forced Jack to look at her and encouraged him to continue, "Tell me. This talking thing works both ways you know."

Laughing uneasily at her remark, Jack hesitated and Samantha entreated, "Please Jack, please tell me what's wrong."

"I can't because I won't be able to please you," he whispered miserably.

"What makes you think that?"

"You- you've been with men," Jack stammered and blushed.

"And?" Samantha prompted.

"And I haven't-" Jack trailed off in embarrassment.

"Jack, please tell me."

Closing his eyes, Jack confessed, "I haven't been with anybody but you. It's been a little over twenty years. There's no way that what little I knew at twelve can compete with your other lovers. How could I possibly please you?"

_Oh God, he'd actually stayed faithful to her for more than two decades,_ Samantha realized with shock. It was the sweetest and most unbelievable thing she'd ever heard. As much as she already loved him, his confession made her love him more. Most men couldn't stay faithful to their wives when they could have sex with them, hers had stayed faithful for more than twenty years when he couldn't touch her. Guilt washed over her for having ever allowed Tom and Coop to touch her.

"Jack, would you look at me?" Samantha requested. When he continued to hang his head slightly and kept his eyes closed, she pulled his chin up and turned his face towards hers. Entreating again, "Please my Jack. Please look at me."

When he opened his eyes, he was blinking back embarrassed tears as he mumbled, "What?"

"I won't pretend I don't have experience, but I can honestly say, they weren't good experiences, " Samantha told him.

Jack regarded her with disbelief as she continued, "Whether Tom or Coop were any good in bed, I really can't judge fairly, because I've never been able to enjoy any man's touch but yours."

"Samantha, you don't have to lie to me."

"I'm not lying," she insisted.

"What do you mean?"

"When you were disguised as Ed Boast and touched me in Otis, that's the first time I've cum from any touch buy my own since we were separated," Samantha admitted. "The only man I've ever wanted is you. I love you and want you. You Jack. Whether you want to be called Jack or Jack-Of-All-Trades or Ed Boast, you're the only man I want to have in my bed."

Hesitantly Jack kissed her and promised, "There's nothing I wouldn't do for you my Samantha. Your wish is my command,"

Moving back on the bed, she said, "Good, then I command you to make love to me."

Slowly Jack moved to join her...


	42. Part 42

Author's Notes: Thank you SilverWolf for the great review. Reviews are greatly appreciated and inspire me to type updates faster.

Part 42

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

Jack felt almost as shy as he had when he and Samantha had made love in the rose filled clearing as he laid beside her and sought her lips with his. As they kissed, Jack held her tightly and was pleased when Samantha moaned softly. Relishing the feeling of her in his arms, he kissed along the column of her throat and traced her collar bone with his tongue. Pausing for a moment to look at her face, Jack moved his mouth to her breasts. Teasing her nipples with his tongue into stinging peaks, he caressed her soft stomach and rested his hand at the waistband of her jeans.

Lifting his head from her breasts, Jack asked, "May I?"

Breathlessly, Samantha nodded and shivered with anticipation as he unfastened her jeans and raised her hips so he could slide them off. When Jack got off the bed to pull her jeans off completely, Samantha sat up. Once her jeans were removed she knelt at the end of the bed and kissed Jack's taut stomach. Skimming her hands over his thighs she grazed his arousal with her fingertips through his pants.

Looking up at him as her hands moved to his belt, Samantha hesitated, "Jack?"

"Please, " he responded, affirming her request.

Although she was more than ready and aching to have him inside her, Samantha unfastened his belt slowly and unfastened his pants at an unhurried pace. Trailing her tongue from his navel downwards, Samantha was pleased to find Jack was naked underneath. Before Jack could step out of his pants as they fell to the floor, Samantha took him into her mouth and made him gasp. After a couple minutes, Jack placed his hands on Samantha's shoulders and gently pressed her back.

Concerned and slightly disappointed, Samantha inquired, "Didn't you like that?"

"Far too much," Jack answered, making her smile.

Samantha moved back on the bed as Jack stepped out of his pants and watched. Slowly Jack slid up on top of her and kissed her again. The feel of his arousal pressed against her sex with only her panties between them made her whimper with need. At the sound of her desire, Jack brought his hand between her thighs and pushed her panties to the side. When his fingers brushed her sex, Samantha cried out and buried her face in Jack's neck.

As his fingers teased her heated flesh, she licked and nipped along his throat and writhed under his touch. Her hands quivering as she was on the edge, Samantha clutched Jack tightly and welcomed the invasion of his mouth as his lips captured hers. Crying out her pleasure against his mouth, Samantha came with a shudder. When he moved to replace his fingers with his tongue, she stopped him.

"Later. Right now I need you inside me," she panted. Before he could respond, Samantha slid her panties off and begged, "Please. Please Jack, it's been so long since I've felt you inside me."

Covering her body with his, Jack purred, "My Samantha."

Gazing into her eyes, Jack slowly slid his shaft into her sex. As he entered her, she wrapped her legs around his waist and ran her fingers through his hair. For the first time in more than twenty years, Samantha felt complete. Pulling his face down to hers, Samantha kissed him eagerly, wanting to have every part of Jack. Hot and sweet their lips met and their tongues caressed as they coupled. Although they moved slowly, there was an fierce intensity to their mating.

As they made love, their eyes were locked in silent communication as two decades of pain and loneliness were coming to an end. Mouths meeting in a litany of moans, they moved in unison against one another. Looking up at Jack's eyes, they were sparkling with unshed tears of joy and pain and Samantha realized as a trickle of moisture ran down her face she was crying.

Tears were flowing hotly from her eyes as he rasped, "My Samantha. My sweet wife. I've missed you so much my Samantha."

_His Samantha,_ she thought happily. _How often had she dreamed of hearing those words again? Now her Jack was inside her and saying those sweet words. Her name sounded magical on his lips. Her Jack was holding her, touching her, loving her. As quickly as her life had ended when she was girl, it had begun again now that she was a woman. _

"My Jack," she murmured. "I would die without you. Never leave me."

"Never," he vowed.

Trembling as they moved closer to climax, their eyes met and spoke vows of love they were no longer coherent enough to utter. As they came their cries of pleasure and their tears mingled in a marriage of pain and rapture. Collapsing from the intensity, Jack rolled onto his side bringing her with him. Still joined from their coupling, neither moved to disentangle from the embrace. After being apart for so long, having physical contact was comforting.

Pushing a lock of hair away from his eyes, Samantha kissed a lingering tear drop from his cheek. Softly she told him, "I never stopped loving you. Every day you were all I thought about. Every night you were all I dreamed about."

"You haunted my days and nights as well, but I guess the trail of bodies and roses might have already given that away," Jack teased gently.

"A least a hint," she giggled. Her face grew serious as she asked, "Why didn't you come for me sooner or at least demand an explanation for the letter?"

"When I was in Russia, all I could think of was trying to find you. If it hadn't been for that letter, I would have come for you right away, but I thought you didn't love me. I guess I was afraid to confront you about it, hearing you meant it was more than I could face."

"I wish I 'd never agreed to write it. As an adult I know your Father would have never risked the publicity of suing for my wedding ring. But at the time-"

"You believed him," Jack interjected. "It hurt, but I understand wanting to keep your wedding ring. I had to fight to keep mine. Got my hand and fingers broken by my Father but I held onto it."

Samantha reached for his left hand and looked at it for a moment before kissing his ring finger and quoting, "_Alpha and omega, the beginning and the end. Infinity itself._"

"You remember!" Jack exclaimed. Pulling her left hand up with his he looked at their rings which had been apart for so long.

"I would never forget something so important. I remember you saying that that was what our love was. Every day we were apart, I would look at the inscription inside, _infinito amor_ and dream of being with you again in another lifetime."

Kissing her tenderly, Jack said, "Forgive me. Forgive me for believing that stupid letter, I should have come to you."

"There's nothing to apologize for. We were both so young and your Father was such a horrible-" Samantha trailed off and demanded, "Did you kill him?"

"Afraid not, the night I was going to, he cheated me out of the satisfaction by having a heart attack."

"Damn," Samantha swore softly. Noting Jack's surprised expression she explained, "I would have liked to have had the pleasure myself."

Jack laughed and kissed her...


	43. Part 43

Author's Notes: Thank you for the great reviews butterflygirl and silverwolf! There is a little angst towards the end of this chapter and there will be a bit more before the story concludes, but there will be a happy ending for Jack and Samantha. Reviews are very much appreciated and encourage me to write more chapters and more skewed romances.

Part 43

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

"What are you thinking about?" Samantha asked as she stretched in Jack's arms.

For the last several hours they'd been making love until they had collapsed from exhaustion and briefly dozed. As they roused, they clung tightly as though afraid if they let go it would turn out to be a dream. When Jack's face shifted to an odd expression of displeasure and then amusement, Samantha wanted to know what was going on in his head.

"Just remembered that there's a dead body that I need to dispose of," Jack sighed. Then laughed, "Probably the most pathetic person I ever killed and now the only one I regret killing."

Samantha smiled and told him, "Personally I'd love to ask you to wait, but professionally I think I'm going to have to vote for disposing of the body before too much longer."

"I'm so glad you already have forensic knowledge. It's going to be so much more fun creating with you than it ever was with Sharon. No matter how many times I would-" Jack trailed off as he noticed Samantha scowling. "Now Samantha, I won't push you to kill right away but-"

"Not that," she snapped. When he looked confused, she clarified, "It was the mention of Sharon that bothered me."

"I never slept with her."

"But you thought about it," Samantha countered. After he averted his eyes, she pressed, "Well?"

At last Jack confessed, "Yes. When I made her over in your image I had every intention of doing so, but I couldn't go through with it."

"I'm so glad I shot her!" Samantha declared.

Amused by her display of jealousy, Jack teased, "This coming from the woman who spent several years married to Tom Waters."

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "Jack if I'd had any idea you were alive, I would have never-"

"Shh," Jack hushed her. Kissing her cheek, he said, "I didn't like it but I can understand. I think the worst for me was Coop. When I followed you to the movies and knew you were going to sleep with him, it was unbearable. It took every bit of strength I had not to break his neck and carry you out of there that night."

"I wish you had."

"You weren't ready then Samantha," Jack told her, leaning to grab a cigarette from the nightstand. As he lit it he continued, "You weren't ready to listen to me or accept my gifts to you."

"No, I probably wouldn't have," she agreed reluctantly as she snatched his cigarette and stole puff.

Watching the smoke curl, Samantha thought about her life when she was dating Coop. At the time she was trying desperately to maintain an illusion of the woman her friends wanted her to be. But Jack had seen through her pretense and tried to persuade her to be who she really was. After the incident at Robin Poole's, Jack had sent a psychological profile of her. When Samantha read it, she'd flushed with embarrassment as she read Jack's words, laying her soul bare. Her coworkers dismissed the profile as being crazy, but it had remained etched on her mind. Jack had always seen her for who she really was, they really were the same, she realized.

Passing Jack back his cigarette, Samantha inquired, "What did you do while we were apart? Besides stalk me, that is."

"Well that did consume a great deal of my time," Jack admitted. "When I wasn't following you around Atlanta or establishing Ed Boast in Otis, I was in Memphis with Konstantine and Sofia."

Samantha smiled at the memory of the old couple and asked, "Do they still own the motel and restaurant?"

"Oh yes, I haven't been there much. Usually I would try to see them away from the For Seasons, it was too painful to be there. Although according to Momma, I have a habit of showing up drunk and passing out on occasion."

Listening to Jack, Samantha's eyes misted. She hated that he'd suffered so much. Although it had hurt terribly believing he was dead, she'd never for one moment believed he didn't love her. Samantha couldn't imagine how hard that must have been on Jack. Silently she cursed Jack's Father and hoped he was rotting in hell. Both of them suffered by being torn apart and all for money which meant nothing to either of them. Unable to help herself, Samantha started to sob.

"Hey," Jack said softly, stamping his cigarette out in the ashtray. Pulling her tightly against him, he murmured, "What is it? Samantha, what's wrong?"

Burying her face against his chest she gave a muffled response through her sobs.

Unable to understand her, Jack gently pulled her chin up and prompted, "Talk to me."

"I'm just so sorry. Sorry for what that damned letter put you through. For what your parents did to us. It hurts so damned much, imagining you alone and hurting for all this time!" Samantha cried.

Jack stroked her back and her hair crooning wordlessly to comfort her. Although their reunion was a time of great joy, it was also a time of great sorrow. _In time they would heal each other's pain,_ Jack thought, _but it would definitely take some time. Two decades of pain couldn't be healed in a single day, but just holding his Samantha was balm to his soul. _

"I wasn't completely alone," Jack comforted. "When I came back to the States, I had Momma and Poppa in Memphis. They helped me get through some of the worst of the pain."

"They must hate me," Samantha sighed as she dried her eyes on the sheet.

"Actually Sofia is the one who convinced me you cared and that I should pursue you. On her advice I hired detectives to track you down and not to give up on us."

"Do they know about-"

"Heavens no. I have been very careful not to let anything slip. Momma and Poppa have no idea that I'm Jack-Of-All-Trades."

"I'm glad, it would probably upset them needlessly."

"When we get remarried, we'll do it in Memphis and you can see them," Jack suggested. Then quipped in Sofia's accent, "They would be thrilled to see _we did not have on the sad faces._"

At that Samantha laughed as she remembered sweet motherly Sofia and her advice which got them through the start of their marriage. If it weren't for their hostess, they might not still be in love. Their wedding night had been so disastrous. A smile crossed her face as she decided their second wedding night would be far more enjoyable and less dramatic. _Maybe they could stay at in the same room,_ she thought nostalgically.

Jack kissed her and stood up. As he pulled on clothes, he answered the quizzical expression on her face, "I doubt Isaac is getting any fresher."

Although she understood the necessity, Samantha groaned, "Why can't they have curbside pick up for dead bodies? They could make a special bin like they do for the recyclables."

"That would be handy," Jack laughed. "But the roses will need to be fed, but I think Isaac will take a nice swim in the Ohio River instead."

"The Ohio River?"

"That's right we never did get around to where we are. This place is in Cincinnati near the orphanage. Say maybe later we could go to the cemetery, I'd like to see my grave," Jack grinned as he finished dressing.

"Oh," Samantha answered weakly.

_Oh God! Oh God! Oh God!_ Samantha thought. _She'd been so happy to find Jack alive that she had forgotten about- He would have to know, he had a right to know. Jack would hate her! When she found out he was alive, she was so overjoyed that everything else fell away. In Jack's arms, her secret fell to the side as she felt alive and happy for the first time in so long. One beautiful afternoon and in another hour or so it would come to a halt!_

Moving back to the bed he kissed her again and joked, "And I think we'd better see about some condoms or have Dr. Trades write you a prescription for some birth control pills. At the rate we're going we'll have a little cheeto eater on the way before the week's out otherwise."

As Jack walked out of the faux apartment Samantha ran to the small but functional bathroom in the apartment and threw up. Splashing water on her face, she stared at herself in the mirror, but all she could see were Jack's eyes. Stumbling back into the room, she grabbed her clothes and dressed mechanically.

_God, please let him kill me the moment I tell him,_ Samantha prayed. _She couldn't face seeing the love in his eyes turn to hatred. While it wasn't entirely her fault, she should have known better than to trust his Mother. And her Father's betrayal had- Oh God Daddy how could you do that? As happy as she was Jack was still alive, Samantha wished she wasn't._

Silently, Samantha sat on the couch and waited for Jack...


	44. Part 44

Author's Notes: The story is definitely getting into angst but will have a happy ending. In the next chapter the fate of the baby is revealed. Reviews are greatly appreciated and inspire me to continue the story.

Part 44

Age 34 Years 7 Months

Jack rapidly donned a disguise and loaded Issac's corpse into the back of an old pick up truck with a tinted truck cap. Driving out of the warehouse he only had a little ways to get to an abandoned boat launch where he had another vehicle waiting. At the boat launch, Jack maneuvered the vehicle into position and placed a stick against the gas pedal. The truck disappeared into the murky waters and would remain sunken until the current swept the truck down the river into the Mississippi.

If and when the body was found it would cause havoc in the FBI, ballistics would match the bullet to a revolver that was supposed to be in evidence at Quantico. Soon he would replace it, in the mean time, he changed disguises in his vehicle and stopped a bank and placed the gun in the safety deposit of a fake identity of his. From there Jack took his second vehicle to a parking garage, and changed disguises and vehicles one last time before heading back to the warehouse.

"Ah my Samantha, " Jack purred as he drove.

_He couldn't remember feeling so happy since the first blissful days he was married to her. Nothing would come between them ever again,_ Jack thought contentedly. _Soon he would marry her again to make their marriage legal and they could begin their marriage again. Together they would eliminate anyone who had conspired to keep them apart. The fire in her eyes when she'd held the gun on him had been glorious and luckily he'd calculated the correct number of shots._

_Although he knew where they would live, he wasn't entirely certain about how they would live. There was Samantha's Daughter to contend with. If she wanted to keep her Daughter with them, he would allow it, but somehow he suspected Samantha would be willing to make another arrangement. For all her coworkers fawned over her skills as a Mother, he could tell Samantha avoided time with the child when possible. However, _Jack decided, _for her, there was nothing he wouldn't do. Holding and loving Samantha had made all his sacrifices and pain worthwhile._

When he arrived at the warehouse, Jack stopped in his little office where the monitors and controls were to grab a gift for Samantha. Bag in hand he walked to the faux apartment, humming as he entered. Walking to the couch, he kissed her and sat beside her holding the bag out to her. Mechanically she took the bag from him, uncertain how to proceed.

"What's this?" she asked with a forced smile.

"One of those ridiculously prim suits you seem to favor," Jack teased and grinned. "I think Mrs. Newquay that we're going to have to rethink your wardrobe eventually. A woman's clothing shouldn't be a form of armor, it should flatter and caress her curves."

"I'll try to keep that in mind."

"Get dressed, I'm going to change and then, we'll swing by my grave, bid the past adieu and start our new life together," Jack instructed cheerfully as he moved to a small dresser and pulled out a change of clothes.

Samantha pulled the clothing out of the bag, it was a plain black jacket and pants with a lavender shell for under the jacket. Putting it on she tried to think of how she would tell Jack. She was fighting back tears as she watched Jack get dressed, he was so damned happy, he didn't deserve to have it taken away again.

_Don't tell him,_ a voice in the back of her mind pleaded. _He's happy, you're happy. What good is it going to do either of you?_

_I have to. After all these years of lies keeping us apart, I can't be with him and lie to him, I'd be no better than his parents or my Father. I have to do this._

_Samantha you're going to break his heart. The man waited for two decades and now you're going to destroy him._

_Maybe. But he he deserves to know and I deserve his judgment._

Her mind argued, _It's not your fault. You don't deserve to be punished-_

_Yes I do! _ Her heart screamed. _I should have known better I should have fought harder! I don't deserve Jack's love! Or to be his wife! What I deserve is to be another faceless victim._

"Ready to go?" Jack's voice intruded on her internal struggle.

Wiping her eyes she turned around and asked, "Jack, would you hold me before we go."

"Of course," he responded and held her tightly. Pulling back slightly he inquired, "Are you okay? You're shaking."

"I just want to get this over with," Samantha told him honestly.

"Samantha we don't have to go."

"Yes we do," she answered sadly. "I think it's time we do this."

When she gathered a pair of roses from the vase on the table, Jack laughed, "Honey I wasn't going to put roses on my grave. Is this necessary?"

"I'm afraid it is."

Jack opened the car door for Samantha on another vehicle which he'd reserved for their excursion. Unlike the other vehicles he'd driven today which were old and meant to blend in, the sleek black Lexus still had it's showroom shine. As Jack drove, she knew he'd bought the car because of her and the lump in her throat grew tenfold. All this time he'd fought so hard to reunite them and because of her mistake it would end.

Drawing nearer the cemetery, Samantha closed her eyes and hot tears started to flow. Inhaling the scent of the roses in her hand, she took comfort in them. At least Jack would take care of things after she was gone, she knew he would. When they paused at a stop light, Jack shot her a worried look and handed her a handkerchief.

"Samantha, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just-"

"Emotionally overwhelming?" he suggested.

"Most definitely," she agreed.

The car pulled up to the gates of the cemetery. After parking the car, Jack got out and held Samantha's door. Woodenly she got out and stood as he took a step to enter the cemetery.

"Coming?"

_No!_ A voice screamed in her head and aloud she said, "Yes."

After they took a couple steps, Samantha cried out, "Wait!"

Wrapping his arms around her, Jack demanded, "Samantha what's wrong? Don't tell me it's nothing, you're shaking and are very pale."

"Before we go any further, I have something to say and a request."

"All right."

"For almost twenty-two years, you've loved me and waited for me. I want you to know how much I love you and that I understand all the sacrifices you've made for me. For a long time I refused to see your offerings to me as gifts, but I need you to know how very touched I am and how much every one of them means to me."

"Are you planning on leaving me?" Jack asked, half jokingly and half fearfully.

"No, " Samantha shook her head. "No matter what, I will never leave you. I just want you to know that I love you with everything fiber of my being."

"And I love you my Samantha," Jack responded sincerely.

"That was what I had to tell you. My request is, would you kiss me?"

"Of course," Jack laughed and drew her in his arms. "Samantha I plan to spend whole days kissing you to make up for lost time."

_No you won't_ , she thought as she surrendered her lips to his...


	45. Part 45

Author's Notes: This is a sad chapter and we're getting into some angst, there will be a happy ending, but there is some pain first. I really appreciate when my readers take the time to review and it does inspire me to keep updating.

Part 45

Age 34 Years 7 Months

Samantha's heart raced when Jack pulled his mouth from hers and he smiled at her. It felt absolutely criminal to be doing this. If only Jack hadn't been injured and sent off to Russia, they might have made a life together in Memphis. On the other hand, he might not have survived without treatment and his parents wouldn't have given him help in that case. Either way, the bitterness of his parents deception had cost them both a great deal and now it was time to let Jack know just how much had been stolen from him.

Looking at her former husband, tenderness and bitter poignancy filled her heart and thoughts. _My poor Jack, your only real crime was to love and now I will destroy that love. What will happen to you when I am gone? Even though I don't deserve your love and you will hate me from this day forward, I hope that one day you'll realize I really did and always will love you._

"Ready?" Jack queried breaking her reverie.

"As ready as I'll ever be," she answered.

"Don't cry love," Jack told her when her eyes started to water. "We'll put the past behind us together. It can't hurt us anymore, can it?"

The lump of emotion and pain swelled in her throat until she could scarcely breathe as she replied, "I wish that were true."

As they walked, Samantha felt her heart grow heavier with every step as she lead him towards their destination. She felt like her heart would explode from her chest as Jack held her trembling hand and allowed her to guide them. To an outside observer they were another couple going to pay their respects, but to Samantha, she was on her way to the gallows. When they approached the grave, Samantha positioned herself so he wouldn't see the grave beside his until she was ready.

As the looked at the stone with Jack's name on it, Jack murmured, "Roses. Why are there fresh roses on my grave?"

"I've paid the groundskeeper to put flowers on your grave, twice a week, every week since I remembered you."

"Remembered me?" he asked in confusion.

"After your death I could think of nothing but you. I wished I was in the ground beside you and considered killing myself. In fact I tried to by laying down on your grave in the snow and freezing-"

"God no!" Jack exclaimed and grabbed her and holding her tightly. "Oh my poor Samantha, to think that you would try such a thing. Thank heaven you failed."

"After that I was taken home to Atlanta. For six months I stayed with my Aunt and then I left."

"You ran away?"

"Not exactly," Samantha replied. Struggling for words she continued, "I sold my engagement ring and took a bus to Memphis, but Sofia and Konstantine were in Greece and I then took a bus to Maryland."

"Maryland? Why?"

"To see your Mother."

"Why?" Jack demanded. He didn't like the idea of Miriam anywhere near her.

"I needed help."

Laughing bitterly, Jack told her, "That must have been a disaster, I imagine she was no help at all."

"You have no idea how much I wish she hadn't helped," Samantha interjected. Tears began to flow from her eyes as she spoke, "When you died, I wanted to die with you and when I tried to kill myself they put me in the hospital afterwards. While I was there I found out-"

"Found out what?" Jack demanded, his mind jumping ahead and suspecting what her next words would be.

"That I was pregnant. We never-"

"Used any precautions," Jack finished, his face inscrutable.

"My Father was so angry about our marriage that I didn't tell him and my Aunt was fanatically religious. So I sold my engagement ring and went to Sofia. I thought maybe she would let me work for her and that she would help me, but she wasn't there and wouldn't be back for two months. I had hardly any money left and no where to turn-" she trailed off and began to sob.

_Nowhere to turn except to his Mother,_ Jack thought in horror. _His Mother who had nearly killed him, had she abused her grandchild. Was his child in an institution somewhere because of Miriam? Perhaps she'd convinced Samantha to give the baby up for adoption? _ Anger coursed through him as he waited for Samantha to continue, whatever his Mother had done she would suffer for.

Earlier in the year he'd had her declared legally dead from an accident to avoid having to explain to society why he'd arranged to have her locked up. She'd killed a servant and done it sloppily so she would have gone to prison. While Jack didn't care about the fate of Miriam, he didn't wish to risk her discussing anything about his gunshot wound and raising suspicions that he was Jack-Of-All-Trades.

"Samantha, whatever happened it's not your fault."

"Yes it is! Oh God forgive me, it's all my fault! I thought she would help, all I wanted was a place to stay until after the baby was born, I would have stayed in the servants quarters. I didn't want any money from her. When you died she was upset and I thought she would want to be involved with her grandchild, " Samantha sobbed.

"What did she do?" Jack swallowed closing his eyes in fear as he held onto her.

"She let me stay for a few days and then she and your Father flew with me to Cincinnati. Y-your Mother told me that they were setting me up in a place to live and I believed her. I-I-I w-wanted the baby to be near you," she wept.

"What happened?" Jack growled as his anger rose.

"They said the place wasn't ready yet and checked us all into a suit in a hotel. I came to visit your grave and I remember I was so tired all the time. Then my Father showed up when I was one day shy of seven months. And-" Samantha trailed off and blew her nose in a handkerchief Jack had handed her.

After pausing for a moment, she continued, "They had the doctor that treated you at the hospital come too. He gave me an injection, some sort of sedative. When I woke up I wasn't at the hotel anymore. I was lying on a surgeon's table and I couldn't move, I was strapped down and they had given me a local anesthetic. I remember screaming at them. I begged and begged!"

_Daddy! No!_ Her screams echoed in her mind still. _How could he do that to her?_

"They injected me with something which made it hard to move. And that's when-"

As Samantha sobbed, Jack tried to absorb what she was telling him. Whatever happened, it wasn't good. Anger coursed through him that she had born so much pain alone. There would be blood shed and suffering for this affront. God himself wouldn't stop Jack from extracting vengeance.

"What happened to our child Samantha?"

"Your parents watched while my Father and the doctor, took our baby from my body. And- Oh God! Jack I begged them not too! I've thought and thought how I could have stopped them! Why did they do it?"

Jack grabbed her arms painfully and demanded, "Did what!"

Samantha moved to the side and Jack's eyes fell on the gravestone beside his which read, _Jack Konstantine Newquay_. Numbly he moved towards the grave. He'd had a son. His Samantha had given birth to his child and that child was lying in the ground.

"W-Was he born dead? Or did h-he die a-after?" Jack choked out as tears fell from his eyes to the ground below.

Moving beside him, Samantha hugged her arms around herself and trembled as she confessed with a sob, "He was alive, they didn't tie the cord off and our baby boy bled to death not five feet away from me and I couldn't stop them. Oh God Jack! I heard our baby cry, he drew breath and I couldn't-"

Jack sank to his knees before his son's grave and traced the letters on the headstone with his fingertips. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked upwards and with and inhuman cry screamed, "NOOOOOOO!"


	46. Part 46

Author's Notes: This is another angsty chapter but we are heading towards the happy ending, although I'm afraid instead of 50 chapters we'll end nearer the 55 chapter mark. I appreciate the reviews, please if you've been following the story and review. Reviews are appreciated and make me type updates faster.

Part 46

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

Samantha stood beside Jack as he screamed his grief to the heavens. Although she longed to wrap her arms around him and comfort him, she didn't imagine he would wish her anywhere near him after this. Seeing the grief etched on his face, Samantha's heart shattered. She remembered feeling that way when she'd lost Jack and on the day of their son's birth and death. When he turned his face towards her and demanded she tell him the rest, Samantha blinked back her tears.

"They weren't going to give our baby a decent burial. Despite having a legal death certificate, my Father and your parents wanted to dispose of our baby as nothing more than medical waste," Samantha murmured.

Noting Jack's look of horror, she affirmed, "They actually intended to do so and would have if I hadn't stopped them. After they'd finished the procedure, the straps were removed and I demanded they let me hold our son at least once."

"What- what did he- how did he look?" Jack struggled to inquire.

"He-" Samantha choked out and began to sob.

Sinking to her knees beside Jack, she looked at him and answered, "Small, he was so small, but he was perfect. Ten of the tiniest fingers and toes. When he- when he died, his eyes w-w-were o-o-open."

"Blue like yours?"

"No," she gave him a bittersweet smile. "Our baby had your eyes. I'd been praying every night that our baby would have your eyes, that I would have that part of you back with me."

"What happened after that?" Jack asked as he stared into Samantha's eyes.

"They tried to take Jack Konstantine away from me, but I wouldn't let them. I screamed at them that our baby would be buried properly or I would go to the police and every tabloid that would listen to me. Your Mother and my Father started arguing. She told him he wouldn't get paid unless the matter remained secret."

"PAID!" Jack shouted in outrage. "My Mother PAID your Father to kill our child!"

Shaking her head Samantha answered, "I don't know. I know your parents paid my Father to remove the baby along with the doctor. But all four of them were clustered around him when they cut the cord without tying it off. Which one actually killed our baby, I don't know. All I know is that I heard him cry. At first his cries were loud and then got softer and softer until-"

Samantha broke off sobbing and wrapped her arms around herself. Rocking back and forth she tried to compose herself enough to speak but couldn't. As she trembled with emotion, she was shocked when Jack's arms went around her. For a moment she allowed herself to draw comfort from his touch then pulled away slightly and looked at him.

To her shock he continued to hold onto her as he pleaded, "Tell me the rest. I need to hear the rest of it."

"After the baby had died and they had stitched me up and let me hold the baby, your Mother demanded that my Father throw, as she put it, the bastard out. My Father tried to take the baby from me, but I wouldn't let go. I held on to him tightly and threatened them. The doctor who'd treated you left and then your parents and my Father started screaming at me and at one another."

Samantha looked sadly at the gravestone and continued, "It felt like they yelled at me for hours before they finally agreed to let me have a proper burial. Your parents agreed to buy the plot next to your grave and my Father bought the cheapest casket they had."

"What about the service? What was it like?"

"There wasn't any service, the cemetery workers placed the casket in the ground and I knelt and placed flowers on the grave. I spent several hours praying and talking to you and our baby. I doubt I made a lot of sense," she confessed sadly.

"At least you were there," Jack responded miserably. Then comforted, "I'm sure that you made sense or at least the sentiment of it. But why no service?

"Your Mother forbid it and my Father wasn't about to defy her because he wanted his damn scientific grant. There wasn't a a headstone either for a long time. Partially because of money and partially because I forgot."

"You forgot?" Jack asked in disbelief.

"After our baby's death, my Father started pumping me full of drugs and forcing me through what essentially were brainwashing sessions. Remember what transpired in Otis? Well, he-" she trailed off.

_Oh God!_ Jack thought. _How could Walter Anderson do that to his own Daughter? As though killing his grandchild wasn't bad enough, he put Samantha through God only knew how many hours of brainwashing and hypno-therapy, while pumping her full of mind numbing drugs to make her pliant._ In that moment, Jack couldn't decide which was worse, that her Father killed their Son or that he would hurt his Samantha.

"Tell me Samantha."

Uncertainly she said, "I struggled not to give in. Despite the pain I didn't want to forget you or our baby. Once when the sessions started working, he took my wedding ring off and it undid everything. He tried it again and finally figured out that as long as I had my wedding ring I would remain pliant, but somehow the instant it was removed, I would remember. It took him almost two years of intensive work to make me forget and I was returned to my Aunt."

It hurt to think of his Samantha forgetting him and Jack asked, "When did you start to remember me again?"

"Prom, Angel and I were in the dress shop and she jokingly put a bridal veil on me, it clicked and I had a sense of having worn a wedding veil and could hear your voice in my mind. On prom night, Tom asked about the ring, my Father had told me it was a gift from my mother, A for Anderson. Tom commented that it looked like and Alpha symbol and from there bits and pieces started coming back. I could remember parts but not all. It made no sense, I thought I would remember getting married and dismissed it. But-"

"But-" Jack prompted.

_This was so damned hard, _Samantha thought. _Reliving her past pain so Jack could understand wasn't easy. Why was he still holding her? Didn't he understand, their baby died because she didn't fight harder?_ Both of them were still crying on and off, and Samantha had hesitantly wrapped her arms around Jack when he continued to hold her. Moving her hand, she held her Alpha ring up.

"On the night Tom proposed and I took my ring off, all memories of you came back. I believed you were dead and had nothing to live for. Tom loved me and I thought that maybe I could learn to love him, so I put your ring on a chain around my neck and have worn it ever since. Less than a week after regaining my memory of you I came here and started paying the groundskeeper to put roses on your grave every week. Our Son's grave had no marker so I didn't remember him," Samantha told him and ended in a sob.

"Sshhh," Jack comforted vainly as his tears mingled with hers.

Weeping on his shoulder she demanded, "How could I forget my own child?"

"I don't know how any of this could happen," Jack answered. "How any God could call himself merciful and allow even half of what has transpired is beyond me. Did you love Tom?"

Shaking her head, Samantha answered, "No. I mean somewhat as a friend but from our wedding night onward I never felt anything in the way of attraction."

"Ah, I believe that's the night I went to kill my Father," Jack interjected. "That was going to be my first murder."

"Instead it was Janice Fletcher. Well, you still were doing the world a favor," she reassured him. "You know there was once or twice that I wanted you to be Jack-Of-All-Trades because I wanted you to be alive so badly. I think the lowest point was a bit later when I gave birth to Chloe-"

"And remembered our Son," Jack finished as understanding dawned on him. "That was what you were screaming about."

"You were there?" Samantha asked in disbelief.

_But why should she be surprised,_ Samantha thought. J_ack had followed her every movement, of course Jack would be there on such an important day. So many years he'd followed her and loved her. Always disguised and hiding in the shadows, Jack had been completely devoted to her. So many years of patience and dedication and all she could offer him was an account of how their child died._

"Yes, Samantha. I was there, disguised as a janitor. While you were sleeping I brought you a rose. It scared me when I heard you screaming, I'd read your chart and knew you were having a C-section and should have felt no pain."

"Only in my heart," Samantha answered. "After that I couldn't bear the sight or sound of Chloe because all I could see was the child that should have been. I didn't want Tom's baby, I wanted yours. After that I slipped away and purchased a headstone with cash so Tom wouldn't know."

As Jack looked at the headstone his heart ached for his son, for his Samantha and for himself. While he knew life was never fair, this was too much to ask of one human being to bear. From his stomach to the top of the head he felt like one big emotional knot and ached physically from his emotional pain. Despite his grief, he worried as he looked at Samantha, she seemed so distant.

"Samantha, why are you pulling away from me? I know I am largely at fault."

"Your fault?" she stared at him in disbelief.

_Of course it was his fault,_ Jack's mind screamed. I_f he had warned Samantha about his parents, she wouldn't have fallen prey to them. If he'd come to her sooner, he could have comforted her when she needed him. Their Son was dead and he had failed her. How could it not be his fault?_

"Because if I'd told you about my parents, Jack Konstantine would be alive and you would have never suffered so much. And if I'd come for you the second I got back from Russia I could have been there for you. You must hate me for failing you. I've been a failure all my life Samantha, you made me feel like I wasn't and then I had to prove you right by failing you this way," Jack admitted miserably.

"What? No!" Samantha exclaimed. "Jack this is all my fault, I should have thought more and fought harder. I'm why our Son is dead! I was so damn happy that you were alive I had pushed the grief aside for a few minutes. But every day of my life I live with how I've failed you. I deserve whatever punishment you wish when we leave. Torture and kill me, I won't fight you. The only thing I ask is that you look after our baby's grave."

"Torture you? Kill you?" Jack gasped. "Samantha this is my fault!"

"No it's not!" Samantha wept. "You didn't know Jack. I know you would have been here the minute I knew I was pregnant if you could have. If you'd even suspected you would have warned me. And my own Father made their plan possible! Oh Jack! Jack darling you're not at fault! I am!"

Holding her tightly, Jack cried, "No my Samantha. You had no idea your Father would betray you and were strapped to the table. If you hadn't loved our baby you wouldn't have fought for a proper grave for him. No Samantha love, you are in no way responsible."

Looking into his eyes, Samantha could see Jack was sincere and found herself collapsing against him sobbing. While she still felt guilt, his belief in her helped to ease it slightly. _If Jack judged her innocent, could she feel that way one day?_ Samantha wondered. _Perhaps one day she would believe that, but for now she was simply grateful not to see Jack's loving eyes look on her with hatred._

"I meant what I said about allowing you to kill me," Samantha murmured.

"Did you also mean what you said about never leaving me?" Jack asked hesitantly.

When Samantha nodded, Jack kissed her tearstained face and pleaded, "Just hold onto me Samantha and don't ever let go."

"I won't Jack, never ever."

Tightly embracing, they shared their grief and wept as they clung desperately to one another...


	47. Part 47

Author's Notes: There will be a bit more angst, but then there will be a happy ending. Everyone who has reviewed, I really appreciate and hope to hear more from you. Reviews are appreciated and encourage me to update.

Part 47

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

The sun was setting by the time Jack and Samantha left cemetery. For more than an hour they cried in each other's arms as they mourned the loss of their Son and all that they had lost. When at last they rose from their Son's grave, they walked hand in hand to the car. Sadly and silently they left the cemetery, each struggling with their feelings of guilt. Although both of them were blaming themselves, neither blamed the other and they had agreed to remain together.

_Jack doesn't blame you,_ Samantha thought as she looked over at him. _Even after you told him everything, he doesn't hold you accountable for Jack Konstantine._

_Maybe not, but I do, _her heart argued.

Could they still be happy together? Was it wrong to take comfort in Jack's love? If they hadn't been separated and their child had lived, he would be graduating from college soon. Would finding happiness be possible and if they could would it be wrong of them?

At a traffic light, Jack stopped and took Samantha's hand, he gave it a reassuring squeeze and she slowly slid over closer to him. When the light changed he drove ahead and wrapped his arm around her. Leaning against him, Samantha took comfort in the warmth of his body and the scent of tobacco and roses which mingled with his cologne. The tobacco was a newer scent but the sandalwood of his cologne and hint of roses was the same as she remembered from when they were younger.

Jack didn't drive in the direction of the warehouse, he took a different route and when he crossed the bridge over the Ohio River, Samantha asked, "Are we going somewhere?"

"Memphis," Jack replied. "We're going to make our marriage legal the moment we can get a license in the morning. After everything that's happened, I'm not leaving anything up to chance when it comes to us."

"Are you sure you want to so soon after-" Samantha paused uncertain how to put it.

"Yes my Samantha. Am I torn up knowing we had a Son and he lies in the ground? Yes, but it's time we start putting the past to rights. First we get married."

"Then what?" she inquired curiously.

"Then we see about revenge. My Mother may be insane, but she will suffer none the less."

Samantha found herself imagining making Miriam scream and a slight smile curved her mouth as she asked, "And my Father?"

Hesitantly, Jack countered, "What do you want to do about your Father?"

"I want him to die screaming. I want to kill him myself and I want to do something that makes what we each did to Billy Watkins look like a friendly hello," Samantha replied.

"That can be arranged," Jack offered, a ghost of a smile forming.

Jack drove throughout the night and they arrived early in the morning in Memphis before the courthouse opened. The irony of the time of their arrival and parking in the exact same space gave them a much needed laugh. Despite their grief and the informality of their impromptu ceremony, both of them were glad to be together and making their marriage officially valid once and for all.

The first time they came to the courthouse for their marriage license they had been so happy and excited, the entire time they held hands and whispered and giggled. This time, they stood holding each other quietly, occasionally offering a slight smile to one another. When they got their license, they left and drove to the first chapel they saw that was open. Impulsively, Jack told Samantha to wait and dashed across the street. With a large amount of money he secured a bit of tulle and a quickly made up circlet of roses in addition to a bouquet of roses.

Although he'd paid more for those tidbits than the average floral budget for a full formal wedding's flowers, the look on Samantha's face was well worth it. As Jack placed the bouquet in her hand and arranged a pseudo veil on her head. When she blushed slightly and smiled at him, time stopped and he remembered the expression on her face on their first wedding day. Taking her in his arms, Jack kissed he with abandon, pushing all grief aside for a moment and allowing himself to just feel love.

"I love you, Samantha. We can't take back the past or bring Jack Konstantine back to life, but I can promise to love and protect you for the rest of our lives."

"Until my last breath, I'll love you Jack."

Although they walked into the chapel and went through the traditional vows, both of them felt they had been renewed before they ever entered the church. The hardest part of getting married was having to remove their rings and wait until they placed them on each other's fingers again. Both of them were glad when their rings were back in place and swore they would never be removed again.

Exchanging a kiss, they headed back to the car and Samantha asked, "Are we going to go and see Konstantine and Sofia now?"

"Later, first we need to return to Atlanta and deal with the consequences of your absence," Jack replied.

"Jack, what did happen to Bailey?"

Shooting her a sharp look, Jack studied her face. Finding that her question was more curiosity than concern, he answered, "He had a small car accident."

Samantha asked him to elaborate further and laughed when he told her about making it appear Malone had been driving under the influence. For a while they drove in silence, when Jack stopped at a small town and pulled up to a large storage unit. When he got out and opened the unit up and brought out another car, Samantha got out of the Lexus and waited for Jack to put it into the unit.

As he opened the door of the hunter green Jaguar, Jack apologized, "Afraid frequent vehicle changes are part of the territory."

"That's okay," she assured him as he got in and they pulled back onto the road. "It's smart to do it that way. You didn't elude capture by taking foolish chances."

"True," Jack agreed and switched on the radio. "Sorry but I want to check and see how big the search for you has gotten."

Suddenly concerned, Samantha demanded, "Jack what are we going to do? There is no way I'm losing you to a bullet or letting you rot in jail!"

"Never fear love, they convicted Donald Lucas as being Jack. You had every right to run off and marry me. Since we're now legally joined, they cannot force you to testify against me. There will be some hassle, but nothing more," Jack reassured her.

Samantha had drifted off when they were nearing Atlanta and Jack heard over the radio:

_The search continues for Dr. Samantha Waters, who is believed to have been abducted. A nationwide search is on for the FBI profiler who's name has been integrally linked with the Jack-Of-All-Trades case. Earlier yesterday, convicted_

_killer, Donald Lucas took his life before a definitive link could be established as_

_to whether he had knowledge of the alleged abduction. The VCTF has called in profiler, Rachel Burke to assist in uncovering the mystery of Dr. Samantha _

_Waters. If you have any information on the whereabouts of Dr. Waters, contact authorities immediately._

Jack knew they would pursue Samantha's whereabouts and wouldn't let the matter go. While he wished they could simply disappear without returning to Atlanta, there wasn't much choice. In time everything would be all right, but Jack had downplayed what would happen, so Samantha wouldn't worry. Pulling into Atlanta, he picked up his cell phone and dialed his attorney's office.

Samantha roused as Jack spoke into the phone, "Branton, it's Newquay. The day you thought would never arrive has, get the documents ready to transfer the assets. Yes indeed, I have her with me. After the assets are changed over then I'll take care of this mess. Uh-huh. No, not Waters, Newquay, we just got married officially and legally. Be there in five."

As Jack hung up, Samantha asked, "What's that about?"

"We're going to stop at my lawyer's and sign some papers. Although I have all the money spread into dummy corporations and overseas, I need to sign you as a legal executor for my assets."

"Why?" Samantha demanded worriedly.

"Just a precaution," Jack lied.

"Jack?"

"Yes?"

"Do you promise that we'll be together when everything is over?"

"I promise my Samantha," Jack vowed solemnly.

Pulling up in front of his lawyer's, Jack lead Samantha inside and the both signed a large stack of papers. As she signed, Samantha knew he was signing all his assets so she would have access if he were in jail. She hated facing the possibility for even a day. Jack had just come back to her and Samantha didn't want to lose one moment with him. As he lead her out of his lawyer's, Jack kissed her and held her, murmuring reassuringly.

"How are we going to do this?" Samantha asked Jack.

"Well we could just walk into the VCTF," Jack suggested. "I've always wanted to do that."

Reluctantly, Samantha agreed, at least if she were with him they wouldn't shoot at him. Jack drove to the VCTF and handed Samantha the keys to the car. After she got out of the car, they kissed one last time before she got out her ID and they walked in. Stealthily they maneuvered to the command center where the team was assembled. For one moment, they froze in shock seeing Sam, then all hell broke loose...


	48. Part 48

Author's Notes: We're heading towards the end, just hang in there. I promise Jack and Samantha will punish the evil parents and have a happy ending. Reviews are greatly appreciated and inspire me to update faster.

Part 48

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

Although Jack had expected something along the lines of their greeting, Samantha had not and she screamed as Jack was cuffed roughly by Bailey and Grant. Despite the fact he didn't resist arrest, the pair of agents proceeded to work Jack over in front of his wife. Grace and George restrained Samantha as she screamed epithets at her former boss and friend. Pushing her way in carefully, Rachel tried to stop Bailey as he hit Jack again and again as Grant held him upright to be Malone's punching bag.

"It's all right," Jack offered her a wry and bloodied smile. Shooting Malone a contemptuous expression, Jack taunted, "Not like a man his age could take me in a fair fight."

"You son-of-a-bitch!" Bailey yelled and drew his hand back to hit Jack again.

Just as Bailey drew back his fist, Samantha broke loose from George and Grace. Pushing her way between the arguing men, she caught the punch, Malone had intended for her husband. Up until that moment, Jack had not resisted or fought physically, but as Samantha fell from the impact of Bailey's fist, he became enraged. His hands were restrained in handcuffs, but he brought his foot up swiftly, kicking Bailey hard in the groin. His action brought more agents running and he was rapidly thrown face down on the ground.

_It was worth it,_ Jack decided as he caught a glimpse of his wife's face which was already bruising from the impact of Malone's fist. _No on hurt his Samantha. They could take their anger out on him, but not on her. Malone may not have anticipated what Samantha did, but he would see to it that her former boss paid dearly none the less. He had killed people for less._

After a moment, Jack was hauled to his feet with guns trained on him as Bailey walked to Sam and demanded, "Sam? Are you okay?"

"No thanks to you," Samantha snapped angrily.

"Where have you been? We know he kidnapped you and that he's the real Jack," Bailey told her, pointing at Jack.

Although she wanted to yell at Bailey, she gave the answer Jack instructed her to give on their way from his lawyers. Calmly she replied, "I've been with my husband. Anything else you have to ask will have to be in the presence of our attorney."

"Husband?" the shocked question echoed among the members of the VCTF.

Offering a wicked smile, Jack responded, "That's correct. Samantha is now Mrs. Newquay."

"Mother fucker," Grant sighed.

"In that case Sam, I'm afraid we're going to have to have you accompany us to interrogation and we'll bring you a phone to call your lawyer," Bailey informed her.

Bailey, Grant and Rachel, with several agents trailing behind them guided the pair away from the VCTF offices and to the interrogation rooms. Although no one had cuffed Samantha, her position was made very clear by the no-nonsense look she was being given. Several times on the way to the interrogation rooms, Grant stumbled intentionally, slamming Jack into the wall.

When she saw they were being taken into separate room, Samantha admonished, "If you take so much as one more swing at my husband, you'll have a lawsuit that could drain the entire US Treasury department."

Worriedly, Rachel suggested, "Bailey, why don't you talk to Sam and I'll talk to Jack."

After Bailey reluctantly agreed, he followed Sam into the first interrogation room and placed his cellphone in front of her. He said nothing as she punched in the number. As she spoke, he watched her sadly she was so hostile towards him. Had Jack brainwashed her? Surely Sam hadn't willingly married the man!

"The legal staff if on the way."

"Staff?"

"My husband had arranged before our coming here for a complete legal staff. When we heard the news, we were quite distraught and wished to clear up my supposed disappearance."

"Sam, you were kidnapped!" Bailey exclaimed.

An amused smile tugged at Samantha's lips as she countered, "Was I?"

"Sam I know you've been through hell, but you're safe now," Bailey told her and moved to hug her.

Pulling away and running her hand over her bruised cheek and eye, Samantha replied, "I think I felt safer before I came back here."

"Sam you know I'd never-"

Ignoring him, Samantha pretended to examine her nails as he droned on and she thought worriedly about Jack. _ Jack had promised her that everything would be okay and that this would be the right thing to do, but seeing him hit had been very upsetting and she hated to think what was happening to him out of her sight. As much as she loved him, she'd wondered what would happen if she ever had to decide between the life of her former friends and Jack. When Bailey was hitting Jack, Samantha knew once and for all, they meant nothing, Jack was everything to her._

"So you're Jack?" Rachel inquired in the other room.

With an innocuous expression, Jack responded, "My middle name is Jackson."

"But you are Jack-Of-All-Trades," she prompted.

"Am I?" he asked in a bored voice. "I thought that was Donald Lucas."

"Lucas is dead, but you know that already," Rachel pushed.

Nodding Jack agreed, "Indeed I heard on the radio that he had taken his life."

"Must have thought you were real clever masquerading as a sheriff in Otis," Grant interjected.

"I wasn't masquerading, as you put it. Edwin Boast is a genuine legal alias and I was elected to the post of sheriff in Otis."

"Now why would a man with your wealth do that?" Rachel queried.

"Because he's a compassionate man who wishes to help people," his lawyer said as he entered. "Branton just finished the press conference and Taylor is with your wife in the other room."

"Thank you-"

"Erikson," the attorney supplied as he sat his briefcase down on the table and began to open. Withdrawing a camera, he began to snap photos of Jack.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" John demanded.

"Simply documenting for the lawsuit which I will file after assisting my client clear up this misunderstanding. Our client and his lovely wife had stopped into our office scarcely two hours ago and were unscathed. Clearly the injuries my client and his wife have received were incurred after their arrival here."

"He was resisting," Grant complained.

"If you're through playing policeman, perhaps you would care to tell me what my client is being charged with."

Jack watched with amusement as George opened the door and grabbed John and Rachel from the room. Just before that, George had gotten Bailey and was dragging them all to the command center.

"Damn it, what could possibly be so important, that we had to stop our interrogations," Bailey demanded.

"Have a look," George informed him and brought up on the large screen, the press conference Jack's head attorney had just given.

On the screen, Branton stood before a large crowd of reporters in a hotel conference room:

_Ladies and Gentlemen of the press, I have called a press conference to inform _

_you that Dr. Samantha Waters has been located. Dr. Waters is alive and well._

_Earlier, FBI Agent Bailey Malone implied that her disappearance was foul play_

_and that she had been kidnapped. Dr. Waters was in fact with her fiancé and now_

_husband, financier Albert Newquay. At the time of Mrs. Newquay's alleged disappearance, Agent Malone was arrested for driving under the influence. _

_Mrs. Newquay had no idea she was considered missing and upon hearing a news report to that effect, was quite distressed. Albert and Samantha put their_

_honeymoon on hold to clear up this misunderstanding, created by Agent Malone_

_for reasons that he alone could explain. There were in fact a couple drops of _

_blood in my clients' vehicle which both will attest to the fact that it was during a consensual act of passion. Regarding the more outrageous reports that have_

_recently surfaced implying Mr. Newquay is Jack-Of-All-Trades, a simple bloodtest will reveal that the blood found when Jack-Of-All-Trades was shot was in fact Donald Lucas and could not belong to Dr. Waters' husband..._

Holding his temples, Bailey cursed as the phone rang and a voice yelled at him on the other end. In the interrogation rooms, Jack and Samantha passed messages of love back and forth through their attorneys.

In Memphis as the news conference flickered on the television screen, Konstantine looked at Sofia and said, "I believe we are needing to visit the children in Atlanta."

Sofia nodded in agreement...


	49. Part 49

Author's Notes: Hope those of you who have been following the story are enjoying, I would love it if you would review. Sorry if I sound like a review monger, but I put in between 2 and 3 hours on every chapter and I really do appreciate knowing that people are reading and enjoying.

Part 49

Age 34 Years 7 Months

Jack held out his arm for Grace to draw blood in the interrogation room under the watchful eye of his lawyer Erikson and John Grant. Almost conversationally, Jack remarked to Grace, "You realize that even if I were Jack-Of-All-Trades, you wouldn't get a DNA match with when Jack was shot a few years back. The only DNA match you'll get is with the blood in my vehicle that Samantha drew during a consensual act near the cabin. But you already know that don't you?"

As Jack smiled and Grace sighed, John argued, "DNA doesn't change pal."

"Actually, Mr. Newquay here is right," Grace agreed reluctantly. "The blood in the SUV found near the cabin, while being O-Negative didn't match the small sample we had left from when Jack was shot. If Mr. Newquay is indeed Jack and he's had any bone marrow treatments for Gauchers since the shooting, his DNA would be altered just enough that it wouldn't hold up in court."

"Son a bitch!" Grant cursed. "Isn't there some test you can do to prove it's him."

Grace sighed, "Sure, if the blood samples from Jack's shooting hadn't disappeared from Quantico last year just before Lucas was arrested. All we have is one small sample that has already been tested and it's too degraded to retest. Paul Sterling was lucky on the Lucas case that his lawyer didn't try to clear him by contesting the DNA evidence. While Lucas was a type match, blood type alone is no longer enough to convict."

Jack winked imperceptibly at his lawyer and John snapped, "I bet your loving this!"

"Not really," Jack answered. "It seems my second wedding night is going to be spent away from my bride."

"Second wedding? You've been married before?" John demanded, anxious to find any possible way to prove who Jack really was.

"Yes and no," Jack responded. "Samantha and I got married when we were teenagers using fake ID's and our parents pulled us apart. Our marriage today was merely a formality, I never looked at another woman and as far as I'm concerned her marriage to Tom was a sham."

"Is that why you stalked her?" John pushed.

Laughing, Jack countered, "One doesn't stalk one's wife. When I reached adulthood I had a private investigator, legally locate her and then followed her career in the newspaper. In Otis, as you saw we renewed our acquaintance and continued seeing one another through the trial."

Bailey had been watching through the one way mirror and listening in as Grace and Grant spoke to Jack. Fury coursed through him that Jack would have a chance of getting off through a legal loophole. Earlier after he'd gotten off the phone with the director of the FBI and been yelled at, John had told him about catching Sam and Jack kissing in Otis. Angered and unable to bear standing back another moment, Bailey stormed into the interrogation room where Jack sat.

"I don't know how you brainwashed Sam, but you won't get away with it!" Malone yelled, leaning over the table and getting in Jack's face.

"I can smell the scotch on your breath, Agent Malone," Jack observed. "Although in light of recent events I can understand your compulsion to imbibe, I think it's ill-advised given your DUI and the implications Branton made in the press conference."

"The DUI is going to be overturned," Bailey retorted.

"Well, I would ask how you were going to accomplish that, but I suspect it would merely bring forth your oh so over used retort that you would have to kill me if you told me."

Irritated, Bailey inquired, "How do you-"

"Samantha," Jack interjected. Then he smirked, "Would be a shame if your coworkers discovered that your CIA contact you like to pretend is so impressive is actually just a male secretary to someone who was actually important."

At that Grant stifled a slight grin as Bailey turned red and grabbed Jack by the lapels and spluttered, "You- I- You'r a dead man Jack!"

"Agent Grant, I suggest you get Agent Malone under control immediately," Erikson commanded. "I will not stand for this sort of treatment of my client."

Bailey moved away towards the door muttering under his breath as Jack murmured, "Just because I pointed out your inadequacies is no reason to be uncivil."

The soft comment set Bailey off and he launched himself at Jack. Knocking Jack out of his chair, Bailey punched him hard in the face a couple times and as Grace screamed at him to stop and Grant tried to pull him off. Erikson opened the door of the interrogation room and shouted out in the hallway for help. Several agents came in and pried Bailey off of Jack. Injured, but amused, Jack rose painfully with his lawyer's assistance.

Bailey and Grant argued as they walked away from the interrogation rooms and stopped as they were greeted by, Saul Baxter, deputy chief of the FBI. In the conference room, were a pair of men from the Federal and State Attorney Generals' Offices. Baxter informed Bailey and Grant that they were to assemble the team and bring Sam and Jack both to the conference room, that things were going to be resolved before they got any further out of hand.

Nearly half an hour later, the group was assembled in the conference room. Jack was still handcuffed and Samantha was seated beside him tending his injuries with some supplies Grace had provided her with. When Bailey sat down, Samantha scowled angrily at him and put her arms around Jack. Raising his hand cuffed wrists over his wife's head, Jack held her against him and murmured soothingly. Although Samantha had held up through many crime scenes and stresses of her job, seeing Jack battered brought painful memories to the surface and she was distraught.

"Dr. Waters, what were you thinking disappearing like that?" Baxter inquired.

Pausing to remember the answer Jack had suggested when the question arose, she responded, "I wasn't thinking and that was the whole point of getting away from it all. After years of being at the mercy of Donald Lucas' obsession, I was able to act impulsively like any woman in love."

One of the dour men from the Attorney General's Office, pressed, "Then why, Dr. Waters did you keep your relationship and subsequent marriage a secret from your friends and coworkers? Wouldn't it make more sense to include them in your newfound happiness?"

"It would under other circumstances," Samantha answered. "Agent Grant had made his disapproval of my husband clear back in Otis and I felt uncomfortable with regard to Agent Malone."

"What do you mean?" Bailey demanded angrily.

Jack moved his arms from around Samantha and she replied, "I care a lot about you as a friend, but I also suspect you would like more than friendship. I didn't wish to hurt you and frankly your conduct regarding the cabin seemed out of character. So I arranged to meet Jack at the cabin after you had left."

Rachel gave Bailey a sympathetic look, she knew he had feelings for Sam. When their leads hadn't panned out, she had read the affection in his eyes and mentioned it. As he watched Jack and Sam, Bailey felt ill. This seemed unreal as his friend was cozied up to the man who was her worst enemy to the best of his knowledge.

"How did you find Agent Malone's conduct out of character?" Branton prompted his client.

"Shortly before I was to leave for his friend's cabin, he insisted that he drive me and drop me off at his cabin. Common sense would dictate he give me a map and directions. When I pointed that out he continued to press the issue and also refused my suggestion that I drive in a separate vehicle and follow him," Samantha answered.

"What kind of man would leave a woman alone without a vehicle in the wilderness?" Jack added.

Annoyed, Bailey growled, "She had a cell phone and groceries, you make it sound like I abandoned her in the middle of nowhere!"

"My client's concerns for his wife seem to have sound foundation," Branton argued. "If my wife or sister were to spend time alone in a cabin, I would wish them to have a vehicle in case they needed to go into town for some supplies or if something happened that they needed help. Suppose the cell phone died?"

"Fine," Baxter sighed. "I'll grant that Agent Malone's insistence on delivering Dr. Waters to the cabin was unusual and will even cede her interest in keeping her rendezvous secret. But if indeed they were together consensually and he is in fact the fine upstanding citizen you claim, where were they that there's no record of their stay and that they didn't hear the news?"

Before anyone could respond, a flustered agent came into the room, "Uh sirs, I'm sorry to bother you, but there are a couple people who showed up and are insisting they see Mr. and Mrs. Newquay immediately."

"They can't have visitors," Bailey snapped.

The man looked to Baxter and said helplessly, "Uh, they are very very insistent."

Before Baxter to respond, Sofia and Konstantine pushed their way past the agent and marched over to Sam and Jack. As she moved to embrace Samantha, Sofia gave her a meaningful look.

"Mamma? What are you doing here?" Jack asked incredulously.

"I am thinkings you and daughter are needing us, yes?" Sofia responded. Looking at Jack's injuries, she demanded, "Who has been hurting my boy?"

"Ma'am when we arrested him, he resisted," Grant answered.

Frowning at him, Samantha yelled, "Liar!"

At that, Sofia moved to Grant and began to hit him over the head with her handbag as everyone stared in shock...


	50. Part 50

Author's Notes: Thank you for the kind reviews, I didn't mean to guilt you into reviewing, I simply needed a bit of motivation to write this chapter. I am already working on the next one because this ends in a tense spot. I promise all will end happily and hopefully within a week max. I'd aimed originally for 50 chapter, but this definitely is going to be more like 55ish. Another little note, this chapter now puts me to a total for all my writing of over 200K words! Reviews are appreciated.

Chapter 50

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

"Ma'am I need you to stop hitting Agent Grant," Bailey told Sofia and gently touched her shoulder as Sofia continued reigning blows with her purse on Grant's head.

"Agent Malone is right Momma," Samantha said sweetly. "Agent Malone is the one who hurt Jack, not Agent Grant."

At that Sofia shrugged and turned her handbag on Bailey and yelled, "Nobody hurts my son!"

Watching for several moments in amusement, Jack finally brought a halt to Sofia's attack before any agents interceded. Laughingly he told her, "Momma that's enough. Please stop."

"Hhhhmf," Sofia grumbled at Bailey giving him one final blow and moving over to Jack and Samantha.

"If you could please refrain from hitting our agents, I'd appreciate it Ma'am," Baxter instructed. "Now, let's start off by who exactly are you two?"

"I'm Konstantine Konstinappolis and this is my wife Sofia. Jack and Samantha are our childrens."

"Excuse me, I must have misheard, my head is still ringing from being hit with a purse," Grant interrupted. "But what in the hell do you mean, they're your children?"

Sofia shot him a menacing look as she reprimanded, "I am disapprovinged of your language. First honeymoons, they stay with us and we make them family. Bad parents keeps them apart. I am mothering Jack from then on and glad when daughter comes to senses and they marries again."

"Hah!" Bailey snorted. "Jack probably bribed them or brainwashed them."

Sofia took a step towards Bailey, when Samantha gently stopped her. Reluctantly Sofia sat down and asked, "What is makings you say such nasty things to my Son? What has he ever done to you?"

"What has he ever done to me?" Bailey shouted in disbelief.

Since she hadn't offended Sofia yet, Rachel inquired gently, "Are you aware Mrs. Konstinappolis that your Son is Jack-Of-All-Trades? He has killed no less than twenty people and very likely more."

"You have absolutely no proof of any such thing," Branson informed her.

"Then give us some evidence of where you were," Baxter suggested.

Konstantine piped up, "They were with Sofia and I in Memphis. Children come to get married. We have big fancied wedding planned but they not want to wait, so they ties knot early and have big wedding for Momma laters."

"Then why didn't you contact authorities when you were reported missing, Dr. Waters?" Baxter demanded.

Before Samantha could respond, Sofia interjected, "Televisions not work in their room and we are not liking the televisions. The children were startings the honeymoon early and not goings out, you understand my meaning"

Jack cast a look at his wife and then at his adoptive parents, trying to conceal his amazement. _If they were lying for them, then they knew who he really was,_ Jack thought. _Sweet Momma and Poppa who he had shielded carefully, not only knew who he really was but apparently accepted. Could it be that the three people he loved and cared about most in the world, actually loved and accepted him? _The idea of his adopted parents and Samantha caring about him, knowing who he really was seemed incomprehensible.

"Prove it," Bailey growled. "Prove that you've really known him all this time and that they stayed with you."

Sofia lifted her purse and Grant eyes her warily. Opening her purse, Sofia took out a photo album and opened it up. Everyone leaned forward to look as she showed them photo after photo of Jack. Some were with herself, some with Konstantine, and others were with their relatives. There was no mistaking Jack's dark eyes and honey colored hair.

Samantha's heart clenched as she looked at the photos showing all the years she'd missed with Jack. Photo after photo showed the progression of years she'd missed. Although he was smiling in some of the photos, his eyes held a deep sorrow and she ached for him. It helped knowing he'd had Konstantine and Sofia, but it still wasn't the same as if Samantha had been with him. When Sofia turned the album to a series of pages that had been taken at their wedding reception, tears that had been gathering in Samantha's eyes began to fall.

Burying her face in Jack's neck she clung to him and sobbed. Jack longed to wrap his arms around her, but couldn't with the handcuffs. Softly he murmured that they were together now and nothing would change that. Nodding Samantha tearily agreed and leaned her forehead against his and kissed him. In that moment, whether they believed he was Jack or not, everyone in the room had no doubt of Samantha's love for him or that she wished to be with him.

"As you can see from Mrs. Konstinappolis' photo album, there is a long standing relationship between them and the Newquays," Branton stated, gesturing at the photo album.

"Indeed," Erikson seconded and opened his briefcase. Handing a document to Baxter for his examination Erikson announced, "That is a copy of the illegally obtained marriage license that Mr. and Mrs. Newquay acquired with false Ids as teenagers. Which illustrates that the couple have had a long standing and consensual acquaintance. So there is no grounds to keep harassing Mr. Newquay with false and libelous accusations of abducting Samantha Waters."

Baxter bit his lip thoughtfully, he'd been warned in Washington that he'd better resolve this mess and fast. The press was running wild with supposition ever since Branton's press conference. With Samantha Waters married to Albert Newquay, the press was implying that the kidnapping was a lie concocted by Bailey Malone. Either Malone would be sacrificed or there had to be damning evidence against Albert Newquay.

At last Baxter spoke, "While I am inclined to agree that perhaps the kidnapping charges are nothing more than a misunderstanding-"

"What!" Bailey bellowed.

Shooting him an annoyed look, Baxter continued, "Although the kidnapping may be nothing more than a misunderstanding, the more serious accusations have yet to be answered. During the time of the Donald Lucas trial a lot of unpleasant rumors about Dr. Waters took hold in the press. We need definitive proof that Mr. Newquay isn't Jack-Of-All-Trades and that you aren't merely in collusion with him Dr. Waters."

"Mrs. Newquay," Samantha corrected.

"Very well, Mrs. Newquay," Baxter amended. "We need to prove that your husband can't be Jack-Of-All-Trades."

"My clients, have cooperated fully," Branton said calmly. "Mr. Newquay has submitted to a DNA test-"

"Which is inaccurate because the son of a bitch had a bone marrow transplant!" Bailey huffed. Imploringly, he begged, "Sam don't do this. I care about you. We all care about you. Don't throw your life away for Jack of all people!"

Ignoring Bailey's outburst, Samantha looked at Baxter and inquired, "What would it take to convince you that he's not Jack-Of-All-Trades?"

Jack looked at Samantha and then shifted his eyes to Konstantine before suggesting, "Why not ask me where I was during each murder?"

"Very well, where were you when Tom was killed?" Grant asked trying to push Sam into breaking.

"When was that?" Jack queried innocently.

"May 5th of 93," Rachel prompted.

"Our Son was staying with us at the time," Konstantine announced.

Bailey shook his head and wondered, why in hell were these people alibing for Jack! Couldn't they see he was evil? Jack was trying to pervert Sam's goodness and had gotten her to lie and betray her coworkers. This simply couldn't be happening! Maybe the good guys didn't always win, but damn it Jack couldn't get away with this!

"If they really consider him a Son, then they would lie for him," Bailey argued.

"Don't insult our family!" Jack growled. "No one insults my Samantha or my family. I protect what's mine Malone. You would do well to remember that."

"Not in handcuffs you can't," Bailey taunted.

_Just you wait Malone,_ Jack thought. _I will make you suffer for attacking what's mine. One day I won't be in cuffs and I will taunt you with what is most precious to you and make you beg. Beat me and imprison me, but God himself couldn't keep me from protecting those I love._

Samantha smiled wickedly at Bailey and quipped, "What you see as freedom is in reality imprisonment and what you see as imprisonment is in reality freedom."

"That's my Samantha," Jack purred, increasing Bailey's fury.

Sofia grabbed Branton's arm and whispered in his ear, after a moment an unholy smile crossed the lawyer's face and he said, "While it would be possible to get a one or two people to risk their lives and freedom by lying for the Newquays, surely you would agree that getting say twenty people to do so would be impossible wouldn't you?"

Bailey didn't like the sound of it as Baxter nodded and replied, "Yes I think that would prove Mr. Newquay innocent; but we only have the Konstinappolis' here."

"No you only have two of the Konstinappolis' here," Branton clarified. "Erikson, I believe there are a few other Konstinappolis' waiting outside."

The room remained silent as Erikson left for several minutes, with Grant and Bailey looking daggers at Jack and Samantha. Sofia and Konstantine were smiling happily at their adopted family as the Attorney Generals and the Deputy Chief of the FBI looked frustrated. In the corner George and Grace whispered inaudibly deciding to leave the moment the drama finished and have a good stiff drink. As Jack's remaining lawyers looked pleased and bemused, Rachel wondered if she hadn't made a mistake and should go back to her old job as a DA

The silence was broken by the noise of a large group of people approaching and Erikson lead them in announcing, "There are 20 members of the Konstinappolis family here who will vouch that Mr. Newquay was attending a family gathering on the date of Tom Waters death. Furthermore, they will all alibi Mr. Newquay for the dates of all the Jack-Of-All-Trades murders."

"No! Don't you people see what you're doing?" Bailey hollered.

"Quiet Malone," Baxter commanded. "Whether I believe them or not, no jury in the world is going to see past the number of people alibing Albert Newquay. Personally I don't know what I think, but the people and the press believe Donald Lucas was Jack. There is no way we can pursue any legal action against this Jack without opening ourselves up to more lawsuits than we're already at risk for given your abuse of Mr. Newquay."

Bailey froze in disbelief and fury as Grant asked in shock, "You're just letting him go?"

"That is precisely what I am saying," Baxter confirmed. "Agent Grant, uncuff him. Mr. and Mrs. Newquay you have our sincere apologies and you're free to go."

A cheer went through the room from the Konstinappolis family and Sofia and Konstantine hugged their adopted children. Jack's financial help and business advice had enabled his honorary siblings to attend college and establish themselves in their own businesses. In addition to owing him much of their good fortune, Jack had over the years become very much a part of their family. When Konstantine chartered a plane for them all and Sofia spoke to them, they all agreed, this was about family. Only Sofia and Konstantine knew who Jack really was and kept the information to themselves to eliminate any concerns their other children might have had.

Throwing her arms around Jack, Samantha held him close and cried, "Oh Jack! It's finally over! My poor wounded darling!"

"My Samantha," Jack murmured happily.

Bailey finally unfroze as he watched the exchange between Jack and Samantha. _It was all Jack's fault! Bailey thought angrily. Years of seeing Sam tortured and instead of hating the man, she loved him! Sam couldn't love me, but she can love him? It's not supposed to be like this! I love her, I've been there for her and instead of seeing how much I care, she wants him! Jack has perverted her goodness, he's ruined her! It's up to me to save Sam from Jack._

Drawing his gun, Bailey fired at Jack. Together, Grant and Rachel wrestled the gun from Bailey. Samantha screamed as crimson spread rapidly across Jack's white shirt and he collapsed against her...


	51. Part 51

Author's Notes: Jack is alive, I may injure him but I would never kill him without giving a warning and there's no way after 50 chapters I would cheat my readers by killing him. Jack and Samantha will have a happy ending, the angst is pretty much over after this chapter and we're heading closer to the happy ending. Reviews are greatly appreciated and motivate me to update faster.

Chapter 51

Age: 34 Years 7 Months

Chaos reigned supreme in the conference room for several minutes after Jack collapsed. Infuriated over Bailey injuring Jack, Konstantine showed a surprising degree of spryness and jumped onto the conference table and across to Bailey. Vainly Grant tried to pry Konstantine away from Malone, who wrapped his hands around his throat until Sofia barked an order for him to stop. Several agents lead Bailey away on Baxter's orders. Paramedics were summoned and Grant reluctantly undid Jack's handcuffs while they waited.

Cradling Jack, Samantha pleaded, "Jack you can't leave me like this. Not now, not after everything we've been through."

Jack remained silent and she continued to weep and plead. Konstantine and Sofia shooed the rest of their family out of the room to make way for the paramedics. Then Jack's attorneys informed the two Attorney Generals and Baxter that the lawsuit they were going to file a staggering lawsuit and that they would see to it that Malone and the VCTF were crucified in the press for shooting an unarmed and restrained man.

At last the paramedics arrived and Samantha went with them. Konstantine and Sofia promised to follow behind. After Samantha left in what was probably the most humiliating moment in FBI history since J. Edgar Hoover showed up in a dress, Sofia muttered something in Greek and all the ladies of the Konstinappolis family began to smack Grant, Baxter and the two Attorney Generals with their purses until Rachel insisted they stop or they would face charges of assault. Without a word Sofia swept out of the room and the rest of the Konstinappolis family followed behind her.

Samantha sat pale and worried in the hospital waiting room. Remembering the horrible turn her life took years ago when she was first married to Jack. While in the ambulance he had remained unconscious and was now in emergency surgery. Hugging her arms around herself, Samantha watched the clock move minute by minute. The doctor said he wouldn't know anything until he got Jack into surgery and could see exactly where the bullet was. Sofia and Konstantine arrived and approached Samantha.

"How is he?" Konstantine asked.

"H-he's in surgery they don't know anything yet," Samantha replied, staring blankly. Numbly she added, "Thank you for what you did for Jack today. Whatever he's done it's my fault and he shouldn't be punished. I'm the one who should have to pay."

"Is family," Sofia dismissed her remarks. "Jack never had been like other boys, he is old soul, yes?"

A ghost of a smile pulled at Samantha's lips and she nodded, "Yes. And I'm grateful that he had you to take care of him. I'm just so sorry I wasn't with him for all those years. You must hate me."

"Samantha you are Daughter, just like Jack is Son. I am not knowing everythings but have good ideas, Jack's parents were very bad people and you were very young. Is easy to be believing the adults when you are child."

"To my eternal regret yes."

"So you love Jack and never wanted to hurt him, yes?"

Tears forming in her eyes, Samantha answered, "I have never loved any man but him. If I could undo the past, God knows I would in a heartbeat."

"We know," Konstantine told her softly.

Sofia wrapped her arms around her as Samantha began to sob, "Why couldn't he have shot me instead? Jack doesn't deserve this! All these years of pain and just when we finally find each other again!"

"Shh, is going to be all right, you'll see," Sofia murmured.

"I love him soo much," Samantha cried. "Jack is everything to me. I've tried loving other men and couldn't. And even after all the lies his parents told and then telling him about the baby, he still loved me."

"What baby?" Sofia questioned.

Samantha told Sofia and Konstantine an edited version of the tale. Despite her grief over the baby and her concern for Jack, she didn't want them to share in the feelings of guilt she and Jack bore. So Samantha told them everything except for the fact that she had come to Memphis looking for them and they had been away. They had no way of knowing and as much as they loved Jack, she knew they would feel needlessly hurt and guilty to know she'd come to them.

"You should have come to us," they told her.

"I know that now," Samantha lied. "I just didn't at the time."

"Ah so that is why Jack wanted me to call about the zoning on the property," Konstantine said to himself.

"When did Jack call you?" Samantha inquired.

"Earliers he call from florist shop, say you getting married to make legal and have big wedding for Momma laters," he answered. "Then he tell me to contact the city about if burial would be legal on his property. I am thinkings he want to have his Son moved there."

Dabbing her eyes with a tissue Sofia held out to her, Samantha asked, "What property?"

"You are not knowing? The day Jack have trusting fund, he buy property outside of Memphis. Is where you have picnic on honeymoon, perhaps you are remembering it? Certainly you should recognize roses he send you over years, they all are from there."

_Oh God!_ Samantha thought sadly. _ All the years he'd been leaving roses for her, he'd been trying to tell her who he was and she'd never even realized! Rose after rose had come from their special clearing and she'd been oblivious. Poor Jack, so tender and sweet, buying the place they'd loved to try and reunite them and she never could see just what was happening._ Suddenly all the pieces of the puzzle Jack had crafted were falling into place, the sheer romance of it was astounding. Burying her face in her hands, Samantha wept inconsolably.

Sofia sniffed and cried herself as they sat waiting. The rest of the family arrived and attempted to comfort Samantha and Konstantine and Sofia. Offers to go with them to get some fresh air and offers for refreshments were made repeatedly. Finally Samantha accepted a cup of coffee simply to be left alone. She didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings, when she had failed Jack, the Konstinappolis' had been there for him and for that she would always be grateful.

The sound of the clock ticking on the wall seemed to thunder in Samantha's ears as the chatter and the hospital sounds faded into the background. Her heart seemed synchronized with the ticking of the clock. Each beat seeming to last an eternity within her aching chest. Jack had been in surgery for over two hours and although she wanted him to live more than anything in the world, Samantha feared he wouldn't make it.

On the way to the hospital the paramedic had hung a bag of plasma and it seemed to flow out of him as fast or faster than they could pump it into him. Samantha recalled when they were younger and Jack coughed all that blood up. His body had endured more in his brief lifetime than most did in a century. Guilt flowed through her as she remembered her bullet adding to that strain, though she hadn't meant to hit him.

_Damn Bailey Malone!_ Samantha seethed silently. _If he had listened to her when they had first come to the VCTF, none of this would have happened. Why couldn't he have quietly listened to her story and simply let them go? When they went to the VCTF, that was what she'd hoped for, but Jack had known better. The beating he'd sustained a few hours before he was shot probably wasn't helping anything._

Whether Jack pulled through or not, Samantha vowed to give Malone treatment that would make her treatment of Billy Watkins pale in comparison. Then she would track down her Father and make him pay for his part in the death of Jack Konstantine. Any doubts or reservations she had left were gone, death was no longer a moral issue. Jack had pronounced verdicts of life and death to clear their path, to teach her and to punish those who had come between them. Recalling what Jack had told her about his Mother, Samantha vowed to pay a very special visit to her Mother-In-Law.

Samantha was pulled from her thoughts by Angel as she approached and shouted, "Sam! John called me he said you married Jack and that Bailey shot him. What the hell is going on?"

"Angel, this is Konstantine and Sofia Konstinappolis, they're Jack's adopted parents," Samantha responded, performing introductions to buy herself a moment's time. Then suggested, "Why don't we grab some fresh air?"

When they got outside, Angel exclaimed, "Sam you were kidnapped and whatever Jack did to you-"

"No!" Samantha cut her off sharply. "I wasn't kidnapped. I ran off with the only man I've ever loved. Do you remember when I returned from the orphanage, how quiet I was?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"At the orphanage, I met Albert Jackson Newquay and married him."

Angel looked at Sam in disbelief, "You couldn't have gotten married, you were only what, 13?"

"Angel, we used fake ID's and got married. The only thing I have to tell you is that I got married and our parents separated us. All these years, my first husband Jack was the only man I ever loved. When we met again, we made plans for our future."

"And what about what John said? Is this Jack, Jack?"

Tiredly, Samantha responded, "Donald Lucas was convicted and I love Jack so much it wouldn't matter either way. My life is with Jack."

"And what about your Daughter?" Angel demanded.

"Truthfully? I don't much care."

"Sam, you've always been such a great Mother, how could you say that!"

Samantha shrugged, "I don't know if you've ever noticed, but you're more of a Mother to Chloe than I am. If you wish custody of her, I would welcome it. Otherwise I suppose I'll have to find boarding school of some sort."

"How can you be so cruel?"

"Angel, I've seen cruelty. Cruelty is having the child you want snatched from your body and killed and then having to have another child with a man you don't love and see that child living healthily while the one you love is cold in the ground. I quite honestly don't care what you think of me, only what Jack and I think matters. I'm done with pretending to care about the life of Sam Waters. Sam Waters has never been anything but an illusion, Samantha Newquay has always been hidden under the surface, but that's who I am. I am Jack's Samantha," she stated and turned away.

As Samantha walked away, Angel stared in disbelief. The woman she'd called her best friend for all of her life was a stranger to her now. It really didn't matter if this Jack was the Jack or not. Whoever he was, he had more pull over Sam than anything or anyone else. If Sam really intended to abandon her life and Chloe, did she want to take on the responsibility? Angel left the hospital weighing out what if any role she wanted in Chloe's future.

Returning to the waiting room, Samantha was greeted by Sofia who asked, "Is good now?"

"As good as it can be until we know about Jack," she answered.

After several hours dragged by, the doctor appeared in the surgical waiting room wearing bloodied scrubs. All eyes were instantly on him and everyone listened with baited breath.

"Mrs. Newquay?"

"Yes," Samantha responded fearfully.

"Your husband came through the surgery."

"Okay," she replied somewhat relieved but still anxious.

The surgeon continued, "The bullet narrowly missed the heart and struck a rib which changed the trajectory and it tore up a lot of soft tissue and actually lodged in his left clavicle. There's a fair amount of pain, so we have him on a morphine drip and he's still weak from blood loss and shock, but with some time he should be as good as new in a few weeks."

Samantha cried with joy as Sofia and Konstantine embraced her and the entire Konstinappolis family expressed their appreciation by hugging the doctor and passing him around. Overwhelmed with emotion, Samantha collapsed against Konstantine and was helped to a chair and coffee and smelling salts were brought. After several minutes she was recovered and approached the surgeon.

"When can I see him?" Samantha begged.

"Well, I can't let everyone see him until tomorrow, but if you like you may come up and see him, he's still pretty groggy, but he keeps asking for you," the doctor told her.

Samantha looked at Jack's adopted family and Sofia ordered her, "Go and give him our love, we will wait for you."

Eagerly Samantha follow the surgeon to Jack's hospital room and was relieved to see him. His eyes were closed and he was deathly pale as she gingerly touched his right hand. Jack opened his eyes and gave her a weak and tired smile.

"Mantha," he slurred.

"Hey," she responded softly.

"Love you," Jack mumbled, then grimaced slightly, "Hurts."

"I love you too, you're going to have to get better awfully quickly because there are a lot of people waiting to see you, not to mention your roses are probably suffering in your absence."

"Roses," Jack giggled in a childish voice.

Samantha sat on a chair next to the bed and rubbed her cheek against his hand as she sighed, "Some wedding night, huh?"

"Ennndedss wif a bang."

"True, but I think I would prefer our next wedding night was less eventful," Samantha commented wryly. Then in a tender voice, she murmured, "I love you so much, Jack. I was so scared I would lose you."

"Never lose me. Love you too much," Jack breathed softly.

Samantha watched as Jack fell asleep, each rise and fall of his chest reassuring to her...


	52. Part 52

Author's Notes: Revenge and happily ever after are on the horizon. Thank you all for the amazing reviews, they really are inspiring. Reviews are greatly appreciated and inspire me to update faster.

Part 52

Age 34 Years 8 Months

Jack had been in the hospital for nearly two weeks and Samantha spent most of her time by his side. Although the couple had negated any legal troubles, Samantha's former friends and coworkers were hounding her to the point she had taken to hiding from them. While she had no problem with eliminating any of them, she very much wished Jack to guide her through her first kill and they had after much discussion agreed not to eliminate anyone who could be directly tied to her until some time had passed.

As a result of shooting an unarmed and handcuffed prisoner, Bailey Malone had been offered an early retirement and was presently in a psychiatric ward of another hospital. Samantha felt no pity for her former boss. When he tried to deprive her of Jack, she lost any attachment she'd had to her mentor and found herself entertaining some violent fantasies about eliminating him. Although she would have to wait, as surely as Samantha had hurt Billy Watkins she would do worse to Bailey.

Most of the Konstinappolis family returned to Memphis, only Sofia remained in Atlanta. She wanted to ensure that the pair had no further problems and intended to keep a close eye on them until they were ready to go to Memphis. Quietly she knitted in the corner of Jack's room and smiled dotingly as the couple discussed their plans for the future. Sitting on the edge of Jack's bed, Samantha gazed at Jack, savoring every moment together.

"Are you sure you wish to leave Atlanta?" Jack asked Samantha one afternoon. After two weeks and improving health he would be released soon and Jack wanted to make certain she wanted to go to Memphis.

"Positive," she replied. "It seems fitting that we follow through with what our original plan had been and after you went to so much trouble with the house, I'll admit I'm anxious to see it. Earlier today I signed my house over to Angel and she and Chloe can do whatever they wish with it."

Jack watched her face intently and inquired, "How do you feel about leaving Chloe behind? If you wished I would try and-"

"No," Samantha assured him. "Chloe wouldn't fit in our lives and Angel is more her Mother than I am. Taking Chloe wouldn't be fair to her or us."

"True, I'll confess I'm a bit nervous about whether you'll like the house or not. But I had wanted it built before we were ready to live together."

Samantha smiled and murmured, "I'm sure I'll love it. Tell me about it."

"I had the house built on the edge of our clearing, in fact the clearing is our back yard," Jack told her.

Pleased, Samantha moved to carefully hug Jack on his uninjured side and sighed happily, "Thank you. You have no idea the number of times I've spent thinking of that place and wishing I could return even once."

"Well," Jack responded and kissed her forehead. "Now we can spend every day there. The clearing is exactly the way it was when we were first married, although I have made one small alteration I hope you'll approve of-"

Looking at him she finished, "Moving Jack Konstantine there?" When he gave her a surprised look she explained, "Konstantine mentioned you'd bought the property and called him to investigate about the legality of burial there."

"Then you approve?"

Bittersweetly, Samantha agreed, "Yes. We'll all be together at last."

"I spoke to Konstantine yesterday on the phone after you left and he is commissioning on of the finest stone artisans to create a white marble pavilion for our son. I hope you approve, I thought we'd have it erected at the edge of the clearing seems appropriate since that was likely where he was conceived."

Kissing Jack tenderly, Samantha whispered, "I can think of nothing I would like better."

Sofia watched from the corner and her heart ached for her adopted children, they had been through so much. Approaching the bed, Sofia inquired, "So after we have proper funeral will you be having wedding for Mamma? Samantha is my only daughter, you will be allowings me to have wedding. Yes?"

The mood lightened as Samantha shot Jack a playful look and prompted, "Well?"

"I don't know," Jack teased. "As badly as our wedding nights have gone, do we have to risk a third?"

Laughing, Sofia dismissed his concerns, "Well as they say the third time is the charmning, no?"

"Very well," Jack assented. "But I think you ladies will have to do the planning, I have a couple things that need to be taken care of when I get out of here."

_Marrying his Samantha in a ceremony in front of his adopted family would be nice,_ Jack thought. _But before he could move on and be happy with Samantha, he needed to take care of his Mother and her Father. For his Samantha's peace of mind and his own, he would avenge their Son. Until Miriam and Walter were dead he couldn't rest and move on with his life._

"Jack," Samantha hushed him. "I think that is something we'll need to do together and shouldn't discuss in front of Mamma."

"Oh feel free to speaks in front of me, I am not shocking easy," Sofia assured them.

Although he knew Sofia supported them despite knowing who he was, it seemed like it would be pushing things to discuss plans to kill in front of her. Ignoring her remark, Jack suggested, "Why don't you tell us about this wedding you want to plan Mamma? Maybe we could have it in the clearing."

"That is exactly where it will be, but do not be dismissing me that way Jack," Sofia admonished gently. "I am knowing who you are and believe I understand much of why you are."

"We know that Mamma," Samantha told her. "Only-"

"Only nothing," Sofia dismissed her remark. "I am usually not liking the violence, but I am knowing Jack never makes decision lightly. Konstantine and I have discussion before he return home. We four are family, Jack's birthing Mother and your Father are not family. You name Son, Jack Konstantine for us didn't you?"

"Yes," Jack confirmed.

"So bad man and woman deprive us of Grandson and you of Son, this I am not takings lightly," Sofia informed them. "Miriam is locked up so she is easy to get, but Walter is probably, running the scared. Yes?"

"Apparently he went running the minute he learned just who Jack is," Samantha replied.

Sofia said, "So, Konstantine and I agree we are needings to do something. There is medical conference in Memphis next week. Samantha's Father wasn't going, so we changes that."

"How?" the couple asked, their minds reeling as they considered Sofia's words.

"Man you pay for documents, you give us his number last year when we were needing to get visitor's visa for Konstantine's Aunt. We saved number and ordered a nice set of documents which we have faxed to hotel he track down for additional moneys in Europe where Walter is. Flatterings his ego, he wants to be important more than safe, it seems. Next week he is coming to Memphis, believing he is noted key speaker at conference, but instead of Four Seasons Hotel, mistake like you honeymoons he booked at For Season Motel."

"Mamma, what are you saying?" Jack asked. _Surely sweet Sofia hadn't set Walter Anderson up for them, had she?_

"Make certain he dies screaming," Sofia answered placidly as if discussing the weather.

Samantha threw her arms around Sofia and hugged her tightly. Leaning forward in the bed, Jack took her hand and kissed it. While Sofia looked like an innocent old lady and her demeanor was sweet, Jack suspected Sofia had been quite something in her day and smiled. As Sofia returned to her chair and picked her knitting back up, Jack and Samantha exchanged amazed looks.

"Now about that wedding," Sofia prompted from her chair.

The day he booked them into the For Seasons instead of the Four Seasons and they met the Konstinappolis family, was one of the best days ever outside of those spent with Samantha, Jack decided as he listened to Sofia's plans for the wedding...


	53. Part 53

Author's Notes: Jack and Samantha are beginning their revenge and we're nearly to the happy ending then. After Innocence finishes later this week I plan to update different stories for a couple weeks before I focus on finishing up another series, it take a lot of energy. I think Portrait may be the next on I focus on, but don't worry I haven't forgotten Trial, Ravishment or Otis Engagement. Reviews are tremendously appreciated and inspire me to update faster.

Part 53

Age 34 Years 8 Months

On the day Jack was released from the hospital, Samantha and Sofia accompanied him on a private plane to Memphis. At the airport, they said good-bye to Sofia and left her with Konstantine who had come to pick her up. Jack and Samantha boarded their plane again and flew to California. From LA they drove to the edge of Otis where Miriam was housed out of the public eye.

Returning to the sleepy town, Samantha felt a combination of nostalgia and regret. She had come to love her husband as Ed Boast and the memory of their time in the motel was oddly endearing now. However, she regretted the circumstances which brought them back and that she hadn't known who he was sooner. Even though they would spend the rest of their lives together, both of them regretted every day they had lost. So many days and nights had been spent apart with only longing and dreams to keep them company. Now they sat in the car, a few miles from Otis, getting ready to deal with Miriam.

"Seems strange coming back here like this, doesn't it?" Jack commented softly, picking up on her mood.

Leaning over and kissing him, Samantha responded, "Kind of. I half expect to turn around and see Ed Boast."

Affecting Ed's innocent expression and drawl, Jack said, "Well now Dr. Waters, it sure is swell to have you back in Otis."

"Sorry Ed, but I'm a married woman now," she laughed.

Their lips met in a hungry kiss and Jack mentally cursed Bailey Malone as he moved wrong and his wound began to throb. After being married for nearly a month, they had yet to consummate their marriage. His injury had been the primary factor and the need to focus on avenging their Son was another. After a moment he lifted his mouth from Samantha's.

"Samantha, I think-"

"We should wait?" Samantha supplied. With a wistful sigh she agreed, "You're right. The doctor said no strenuous activity for another two weeks. I think by the time we finish taking care of vengeance, we'll probably end up waiting until our third wedding night."

"Well, hopefully the third time is the charming, as Mamma says," Jack teased and moved his mouth briefly to the swell of Samantha's breasts, just above the neckline of her shirt.

"Are you sure you're up to this?"

Lifting his mouth, Jack smirked, "I think I could rise to the occasion."

"No," Samantha corrected. "I mean Miriam. Are you physically strong enough for this? I don't want to delay your recovery."

His face clouded in a serious expression as he replied, "More than enough, you'll have to help, but I believe we can manage. Are you ready to do this? I know you said but-"

"I don't want to do this," Samantha told him. Then explained, "I need to do this. We had our child and our very lives taken from us. Doing this is the only way I think I'll ever find a way to forgive myself and learn to manage my guilt."

Starting the car, Jack said, "I understand."

Jack steered with one hand and held Samantha's hand in the other. Partially because he wished to reassure her and in part because since finding her again, he needed almost constant physical contact to reassure himself that it wasn't merely a dream. As he drove to the abandoned facility where Walter had conducted experiments, the couple was silent as they readied themselves for the task ahead. Upon arriving, Jack met up with a couple local Otis residents who had been caring for Miriam. Continued doses of mind numbing drugs had made them pliant over time and with a few words from Jack they injected themselves with more and left with orders from Jack to forget having ever worked there and to forget seeing Sheriff Boast there.

Following Jack through the maze of corridors, Samantha was anxious about seeing Miriam again. Originally when he'd housed Miriam there away from the eyes of society, allowing the world to believe she was buried in Maryland following an accidental slip and fall death. But the plans he'd made to take care of her body following her death would now serve to kill her.

Unlocking the door to his Mother's room Jack said in a friendly voice, "Hello Mother."

"Albert? Why am I here? The accommodations are beneath me!" Miriam whined.

Forcing herself to remain silent, Samantha listened as Jack soothed, "I know that Mother and I'm going to take you somewhere much nicer."

"Do I know you?" Miriam demanded as she looked at Samantha.

Offering her his arm, Jack instructed, "You don't know her Mother, now take my arm and allow me to escort you somewhere more fitting."

Miriam gave Samantha another strange look and acquiesced. Jack lead Miriam deeper into the facility still to a small niche that had been a walk in closet before the doors had been removed. Four feet wide by six feet deep and the doorway was roughly six feet high. Miriam looked at Jack expectantly and he gave her a deceptive smile as Samantha came up behind and injected Miriam with a syringe of Versed.

"What was that?" Miriam growled.

"Just something to help render you more pliant," Jack informed her.

Samantha took Miriam as she started to go limp against Jack and slung her into the niche.

"Whaaat's happennninsh," Miriam slurred.

"The Versed will make you unable to move although you'll be awake," Samantha told her. "Just like when you and my Father snatched our baby from my body and murdered him. Although you won't be given a sedative or an epidural."

Sudden clarity dawned on Miriam and she struggled vainly to stand up, "Jack you caaannns lishen."

"I know everything Mother," Jack sneered as Samantha took a bucket from the top of a large square tarped item.

"Wheresh she go-"

"My wife is filling the bucket with water and will be right back," Jack explained. "Yes Mother, my wife. It took me over twenty years to unravel all the lies, but I did and have married her again. And I know all about Jack Konstantine."

"Konshanteeen?" Miriam looked confused.

Arriving with the water, Samantha clarified, "Our Son you unnatural bitch."

Miriam began to whine and flail in the niche, "I'm your Mother."

Ignoring her Jack instructed Samantha to remove the tarp, underneath was a pallet of cement and another bucket that was full of cement mix. Pouring some water into the cement mix, Samantha took a long wooden stick and began stirring the mixture. In the former closet, Miriam struggled vainly to stand up and continued trying to talk to Jack. Her slurred pleas fell on deaf ears as Jack watched Samantha mix the cement.

"Samantha, is there anything you'd like to do to your Mother-In-Law before we start?" Jack inquired and extended his black leather bag which held his murder tools.

"Yes, but I won't need that," she informed him.

Walking up to Miriam, Samantha kicked her hard in the abdomen and smiled when Miriam cried out. Samantha hissed, "Hurt? Good!"

At that Samantha gave her another kick and then stopped, she didn't Miriam to die of internal injuries. Her death needed to last for days and she wasn't about to speed the process up. After being denied her child and the man she loved, Samantha wanted Miriam to suffer as much as possible. As far as Samantha was concerned there weren't enough ways to make Miriam suffer.

"Shall we?" Jack inquired.

"By all means,"Samantha agreed and hauled a cement block from the pile and drug the bucket of cement to the closet entry.

Picking two trowels up in his left hand, Jack picked a cement block up in his right. Despite using his uninjured side for lifting, there was a dull ache in his wound but Jack didn't mind. No amount of pain could deter him from his task. Samantha insisted he sit and let her get some blocks. Sitting on the ground, Jack skimmed a layer of cement and then aligned the two blocks on it. Full of adrenaline, Samantha piled blocks up beside Jack and joined him in coating the first level of blocks with cement. Together they began the second row.

"What-" Miriam stammered.

"For more than twenty years, I was isolated from my Samantha and had a living death without the woman I loved. So we're giving you a living death Mother. By the time you are able to move, the cement will have hardened and you'll be entombed."

Miriam began to scream unintelligibly as Samantha and Jack continued their labors. Slowly but surely, layer after layer of cement blocks rose. About half way through, Samantha had to mix another bucket of cement to ensure the blocks created a tight seal and she got a chair from the room where she got water for the cement mix. As the wall grew taller, she had to stand on the chair and let Jack hand her the blocks because with his injury he couldn't safely lift the heavy blocks above his head.

"Nearly finished," Samantha remarked climbing down from the chair.

There was one gap remaining about halfway, level with Miriam's eyes from her position. As they had worked, Miriam had pleaded and cried as she flailed vainly on the floor. Each cry was a welcome sound to her ears as she remembered how she'd cried and pleaded for the life of her Son all those years ago. Miriam's pain was balm for both their souls

Spreading cement around the opening, Jack insisted, "Let do the last one together."

Lifting the final block together, they eased it into place as Miriam let out loud scream.

"So long Mother," Jack mocked.

"Burn in hell, Miriam," Samantha cursed.

Hand in hand they walked out of the facility as Samantha carried Jack's murder kit. Outside they embraced and clung tightly as emotion washed over them. Samantha cried in Jack's arms, not for Miriam but for their Son...


	54. Part 54

Author's Notes: Sorry this is such a long chapter, but it was impossible to break up without having two short chapters, so I decided one long one was better. I will warn you that Walter's death is very graphic, so while it's still an R-rating, you need to be aware. Also, for those of you who have livejournals, click my homepage link and it will take you to mine. I have just started a special Profiler group called the Skewed Believers Sanctuary which is for those who support Jack/Samantha. My writing and artwork will be posted there and even if you participate only marginally, I urge you to join. Reviews are very greatly appreciated and inspire me to write more.

Part 54

Age: 34 Years 8 Months

Walter cursed angrily as Konstantine showed him to his room at the For Seasons Motel. Although he was pleased to be the key note speaker at the research conference on viral myrocarditis, Walter was annoyed that they had not arranged for better accommodations for him. Tomorrow, he vowed to speak to one of the chairmen and see if a better room couldn't be found. Looking at the clean but simple room with distaste, he resigned himself to several hours of reading and an early night.

_Was it safe for him to be here?_ Walter wondered. _Sam wouldn't hurt her Father, would she?_ He had hoped she would come to appreciate his sacrifice, as a medical man he felt badly about ending his grandchild's life; but the research funds the Newquays offered was invaluable. The news had reported the shooting of Albert Newquay and confirmed that Sam had married him. Sam was rather impressionable, perhaps he could convince her to donate some of her husband's money to his research.

When he heard Sam had been abducted, Walter had feared the Albert Jackson Newquay who had given him money was Jack-Of-All-Trades. But obviously that was nothing more than paranoia. Sam had appeared on the news, as had a team of lawyers who all swore she had eloped, not been abducted. Certainly it was rude of Sam to elope like that, but she would never marry Jack-Of-All-Trades! And Jack had never hurt a member of Sam's family.

Her absence had been less than three days, so she could hardly be suffering from Patty Hearst Syndrome. No, Sam had simply been thoughtless and Walter was quite safe, he was sure of it. She never once mentioned the baby or her first marriage after he had performed hours of hypnotherapy and brainwashing techniques. Perhaps she didn't even remember. Although how on earth she married her first husband again, was a mystery. Still, Walter had gotten his hands on a couple million of the Newquay fortune, perhaps Sam would be the key to further money.

As Walter sat unaware in his room, Jack and Samantha were in a rented house in an upscale neighborhood. Jack had rented it especially for the occasion under an assumed name and in disguise. After killing Miriam, they returned to Memphis and were staying at the motel in the honeymoon suite. Neither Jack nor Samantha wished to live in the new house until the past was taken care of. Although the honeymoon suite held a sense of nostalgia for the couple, they still had yet to consummate their marriage. Passion was something to be savored with a free and happy heart, which they hoped to have soon.

Wearing surgical gloves, scrubs, and scrubhats, they readied the area. Samantha draped the entire large marble entry hall floor with a massive plastic drop cloth as Jack plugged in and positioned several flood lights. They had brought the supplies in last night under cover of darkness and in disguise. Jack had killed a worker of a security company who had been stealing from customers and had brought the van for their use. Earlier with latex makeup he'd worked a six hour shift for the guard he'd helped to the next life. In an upscale neighborhood, no one looked twice at a security van.

Pausing to hug Samantha, Jack asked, "Are you doing all right?"

"Yes or rather I will be when Konstantine sends him here, but are you sure he'll come here?"

"Positive, human nature seldom changes. Your Father will consider the For Seasons to be beneath him and he'll jump at the chance," Jack assured her.

"Do you have all the tools we'll need?"

"Let's see," Jack said and he surveyed the small tray of shining instruments covered with a sterile cloth. Frowning slightly, he inquired, "Have you seen the rib spreader?"

"On the tray with the clamps in the other room, shall I bring it in?"

Jack nodded and surveyed the table that awaited Walter's presence and a smile crossed his face in anticipation. His Mother's death had been an idea adapted from the fact he'd planned to entomb her there quietly had she died naturally since the world thought her dead in Maryland. But after learning about his Son, Jack altered his burial plan for Miriam and skipped the part of her dying first.

Walter's fate was Samantha's idea and Jack had to admit, it would be a masterpiece. It pained him that they couldn't sign their work but Walter would easily be connected to Samantha. After a few months when interest in them died down and once the movie about Donald Lucas debuted on television, they could sign their work and it would be blamed on copy cat killers. After being denied Samantha for so long, Jack wasn't going to risk being separated by the legal system.

Jack's cellphone rang and he answered. A moment later he hung up and told Samantha, "Konstantine just called and he is going to go to Walter's room now. He'll call us when he's on his way."

Konstantine went to Walter Anderson's room and knocked. When Walter answered, Konstantine said, "I have just gotted off the phone with man from conference. He say there was mixing up about where you to stay. You not supposed to be here."

"I should certainly say not! I'm assuming I'm at the hotel where the conference is being held," Walter snapped.

"No. Hotel is filled full. But hospital administrator want you stay at his house, I have address and take you, is very fancy neighborhood. But you may stay if you are liking."

"Thank you no. I would rather leave."

"Very good, I will let you pack and have my car waiting, I takes you personally," Konstantine insisted and left to phone Jack.

Less than an hour later, Walter got out of Konstantine's car with his suitcase in hand, immediately Konstantine drove off leaving Walter at the end of the driveway. There were a few lights on in the upstairs of the house and Walter was supposedly expected so he walked up to the front door. On the front of the heavy oak doors there was a note which he was able to read by the porchlight. It read, _The door is unlocked Walter. Come inside and a servant will show you to your quarters._

Walter opened the door and walked inside, there weren't any light on in the foyer and he struggled to make his way in the darkness. As he walked there was a strange sound as he walked across the plastic drop cloths. After a couple steps he collided with an object and realized it was a person.

"Excuse me, I'm Walter Anderson. Could you turn on a light and show me to my quarters?"

The person in front of him didn't respond, but a feminine voice behind him said, "Of course."

As the lights came one and the sudden flash of light blinded him, behind him Samantha asked, "How do you like the accommodations, Daddy?"

Walter spun around and dropped his case stunned to see his Daughter. "Sam?"

Standing behind Walter, Jack moved quickly and brought a syringe from behind his back. Efficiently he injected his Father-In-Law and watched with amusement as Walter turned his head several times between them and his eyes went wide with panic. A moment later he fell to the ground with a thud as he lost consciousness. Together Jack and Samantha maneuvered him to the plastic covered banquet table they had set up to serve as the operating table.

After positioning Walter on the table, Jack shackled his Father-In-Law's ankles and wrists to the table, immobilizing him and inquired, "Are you ready?"

"Yes. Let's bring him around and get started."

Jack gave Walter another injection and requested, "Could you bring me the IV pole? I want to start a saline drip to help keep him alive until the last possible moment."

As Samantha wheeled the IV pole to the table, Jack began to cut Walter's shirt off, tossing the fabric and the scissors into a large white garbage can that sat nearby. Taking a saline bag from the table, Samantha hung it on the pole while Jack found a vein in Walter's arm and inserted the IV needle. Jack gave Samantha's gloved hand a reassuring squeeze and then took IV tubing and connected Walter with the saline.

Taking a scalpel Jack just pressed it against Walter's collar bone when he roused and screamed, "What are you doing!"

"Just a little surgery," Jack informed him and started cutting.

"Sam do something!" Walter demanded.

"Why? Why should I stop my husband?" Samantha asked. Coldly she reminisced, "I think it was a scene just like this on the day you stole my child from my body and killed him."

"Sammy it was a necessary sacrifice, you were too young and that research was necessary!" Walter tried to reason with her. "It was a child that should have never been and it's been long dead."

"IT was named Jack Konstantine," Samantha corrected angrily. "You strapped me to a table, just like this and cut him from my body. The whole time I pleaded with you and you ignored me."

"You gave my wife sedatives so she was groggy and a muscle relaxer, most likely Versed like I've given you," Jack told him. Then offered an unholy smile as he continued, "You gave my Samantha an epidural and likely a local anesthetic. Tonight I've carefully tried to recreate the scene, but the one minor difference is, you will not be receiving and epidural or anesthetic."

"Sam for God's sake," Walter pleaded.

Jack began making a y-incision from Walter's collar bone down to his navel as the older man screamed, "You won't get away with this! I'm important, I'll be missed! And the neighbors will hear my screaming!"

"That's right Daddy," Samantha sneered contemptuously. "The neighbors will hear your screams. But apparently you're so important that you haven't looked at a calendar. Tonight is Halloween and we've had Halloween sound effects tapes going loudly for days as have several other houses in the neighborhood."

Samantha emphasized her point by walking over to a stereo near the door and starting a tape. Wind howled and cackles jockeyed with screams through the air as Bach's Toccata Fugue played underneath the din. Flipping a switch, although their patient couldn't see, Samantha turned off the porchlight and turned on the electric lit pumpkins to illuminate the container of treats on the porch Walter had missed. Jack had chosen the perfect way to hide Walter's murder.

"Sammy please!" Walter begged as Jack made an incision at the bottom of the cut and began to pull back the flaps of skin. "I'm going to bleed to death!"

"Stop being melodramatic," Jack commanded. "I assure you that you won't bleed to death. The little drug cocktail I gave you should help prevent it. Not to mention that I'm a first rate surgeon."

"Sam, please!" Walter wailed.

"That's, Samantha," she reprimanded.

"Samantha love, could you hand me the rib spreader?"

"Rib spreader!" Walter spluttered.

"Indeed," Jack confirmed as he accepted the tool from his wife. "You should know it is standard procedure for open heart surgery."

"For the love of God!"

"Actually for the love of my wife," Jack responded affably and began slowly opening Walter's ribcage. After opening Walter's ribcage, Jack paused and hugged Samantha, "Are you enjoying yourself?"

Placing a kiss on Jack's mouth, Samantha answered, "Very much. Although I was a little worried that he wouldn't actually have a heart when you opened him up."

Samantha took a small packet of salt and rubbed it on the folded back flaps of skin on Walter's torso, eliciting a series of screams.

"Ah, did that hurt?" she mocked.

"Sammy, I'm your Father! Help me!"

Taking a scalpel Samantha began cutting pieces of skin from the drawn back flaps of skin. Suddenly she stopped and asked, "Jack do you have your lighter?"

Curious about the deviation from the plan, Jack nodded and handed it to her. As he watched, Samantha pulled Walter's shoes and socks off. When she held the flame to the bottoms of Walter's exposed feet, Jack smiled admiringly at his wife's ingenuity. The burns wouldn't kill her Father, but they would dramatically increase his suffering. Walter bellowed with pain as the flame moved from one foot to the other and the sickly sweet scent of cooked human flesh filled the air. When Samantha handed Jack back his lighter, he took her in his arms and kissed her passionately. For years he'd dreamed of seeing her like this and it was everything he'd dreamed of.

"Samantha," Jack sighed contentedly as Walter screamed behind them. Pulling himself out of his reverie, he inquired if she was ready to proceed.

Moving back to Walter's open chest cavity, Jack picked up a scalpel and carefully started to free Walter's heart. His movements were very slow and deliberate, because a single slip would cut the evening short. Keeping the heart connected and pumping while freeing it was a task that few surgeons could accomplish, but Jack was determined not to let Samantha down. Nearly finished, Jack paused to look at Samantha before returning to his task.

"The human heart is a remarkable thing Walter," Jack lectured. "You broke your Daughter's heart and mine when you murdered our child."

"Do you know what a broken heart feels like?" Samantha demanded. "It feels like someone punched a hole in your chest and yanked out your heart. You can't breathe, you can't struggle. All you can do is feel pain."

"Since you broke my wife's heart, she's requested that I help her to break yours." Jack told him as he laid his scalpel down.

Cautiously, Jack reached into Walter's chest cavity and brought Walter's beating heart out in the palms of his hands. Both Jack and Samantha were gratified by their patient's look of horror as he saw his heart in Jack's hands and the mass of veins and arteries that were connecting it to his body still. Samantha moved forward and held her hands out and Jack placed it in the palm of her hand.

"No!" Walter wailed.

"You murdered my Son," Samantha responded. Looking at her husband, Samantha held her hand out that had Walter's heart in it and asked, "Jack, would you hold my hand?"

The last sight Walter Anderson saw in the world was Jack and Samantha's gloved hands clasping around his still beating heart and crushing it. Dropping Walter's heart to the ground. The pair stripped their latex gloves off and held each other. Revenge complete, they embraced in a bittersweet mixture of happiness and sorrow. Although they were happy Jack Konstantine was avenged, they ached with sorrow that he had been lost to them before he'd had a chance to live and grow up.

"I love you my Samantha," Jack murmured tenderly.

"And I you, my Jack."

"Would you like to go to the motel while I clean up?"

"No Jack. I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Tonight we finish cleaning up the past and tomorrow we begin our future."

Several hours later they left the house after cleaning up and checking with a lumalite for any trace evidence. Jack buried Walter's remains in a cemetery in a fresh grave of a man he'd selected from the obituaries. The grave of an 82 year-old man who died of cancer would be safe, the man would never be exhumed. Changing vehicles at a parking garage, Jack and Samantha finally arrived at the For Seasons as the sun was coming up...


	55. Part 55

Author's Notes: We're nearly to the end. I think there will be two more chapters and then the story will be finished. In case anyone notices, I am aware that the date of the wedding in terms of the number of months is different by one from when they first married, I'd made a mistake on the time scale at the beginning and corrected it later. I'm posting the correct version on the website and at my livejournals. Speaking of livejournals, join my skewedbelievers community I moderate even if you only read occasionally and seldom post, sign up. I hope you've enjoyed reading it and would love to hear from you. Reviews are greatly appreciated and inspire me to write and post more.

Part 55

Age:34 Years 9 Months

Jack got out of the shower and began to dress in his formal wear. The white tie and tails were reminiscent of what he wore the first time he married Samantha and dressed for their wedding in the bridal suite of the For Seasons motel. Although the first time he was alone when he dressed, today Konstantine was in the room and there had been a parade in and out of the room by the men of the Konstinappolis family. A smile crossed Jack's face as he imagined Samantha getting dressed at their new home just outside of town and the Konstinappolis women no doubt helping her dress and offering her advice.

Today they would be married for the last time. The first time had been wonderful but not legal, the second time had been legal but had little romance to it. But today would be perfect, the November day was unseasonably warm and the sun was shining. Ironically, it was the day before Thankgiving and they were getting married exactly 22 years to the day after their first wedding.

At an age when some people were thinking of getting married for the first time, Jack and Samantha were almost to their silver wedding anniversary. Although Jack didn't feel the same nervous uncertainty he had when he married Samantha when they were teenagers, nervous anticipation coursed through him as the ceremony drew closer. The ceremony was to take place in their rose filled clearing which was still blooming due to Jack's diligence and the unseasonably warm weather.

Last week the architects had completed the small marble pavilion and memorial for their son. His body was laid in it's final resting place and a proper funeral was held. To their surprise the entire Konstinappolis family attended and paid their respects to little Jack Konstantine. Both Jack and Samantha still ached for their son; but avenging him and laying him to rest in the place where he'd likely been conceived gave them a sense of peace. Although they would always mourn him, they were ready to start their future and start putting the past behind them.

As Jack was dressing at the motel, Samantha was being fawned over by Sofia. Even though the ceremony would be the third and final time she would marry Jack, it was the first time Sofia would marry off a Daughter. So Samantha had surrendered to her adopted Mother's wishes and allowed her to help select a wedding gown.

Last week Sofia had taken Samantha to a bridal shop where they found her dress. With a train and formal, the wedding gown would have been completely inappropriate for remarrying Jack, had it not been for the color. Instead of virginal bridal white, the gown was a deep shade of scarlet that was reminiscent of Jack's roses. Everything about her appearance today from her gown to the bouquet made of Jack's roses, proclaimed who she belonged to, she thought with pleasure as she looked at her reflection.

While Sofia fawned over Samantha, various women of the Konstinappolis' came in offering her advice on everything from the keys to a happy marriage to sexual advice that left her blushing. Even though she was far from virginal, the women of the Konstinappolis family spoke very freely. Sofia gave her a sympathetic look and she felt a sensation of deja vu, remembering how Sofia had gotten her through the first couple days of her marriage with her advice. Although Samantha suspected she and Jack would be able to handle consummating their marriage without assistance this time.

Since their legal ceremony two months ago, they hadn't yet consummated their marriage. At first because of Jack's injuries and their quest for vengeance for Jack Konstantine's death. Then the last two weeks Samantha had been busy with wedding plans and Jack had suggested they wait until after their final wedding ceremony. She wondered if they would finally have a non-disastrous wedding night.

Reading Samantha's thoughts, Sofia told her, "The third time is charmings, no?"

"Indeed. Mostly I just want to see Jack, this is the longest I've been apart from him since we got back together," Samantha sighed. Then asked, "Why did I let you talk me into sleeping in a separate room last night?"

"Both of you have had enough of the sad faces. You are needing the luck to be good," Sofia replied.

"I guess," Samantha reluctantly agreed.

_Maybe Sofia was right, but it didn't make it any easier,_ she thought. _How had she ever made it for all those years without Jack? Now spending 24 hours away from him, she felt ready to climb the walls. It would be hard to be proper and dignified at the ceremony when she wanted to fling her arms around him and hold him._

Just as Samantha's eyes started to tear slightly, her cellphone rang and her heart leapt at the musical ringtone. Several days before Jack had gotten them a brand new pair of cellphones that no one but them would ever have the numbers for, so she knew instantly it was Jack. Several of the Konstinappolis women gave Samantha and Sofia strange looks when they laughed at the musical ringtone that played _Every Breath You Take_. Sofia and Konstantine had gradually been told the whole bizarre tale of Jack-Of-All-Trades and Samantha's romance. To be ironic, Jack had programmed the stalker song onto Samantha's cellphone. He offered to change it if Samantha wished; but she wouldn't hear of it.

"Jack," Samantha answered breathlessly and then listened. "I miss you too, this is killing me! Is it too late to elope?"

"Don't you dare!" Sofia exclaimed.

Laughing Samantha spoke into the phone, "Sofia just told me the same thing."

For a moment Samantha listened and assured, "Don't worry, I'll be there. Not a white dress exactly, but I think you'll recognize me."

Listening to Jack, Samantha murmured softly, "I love you. I'll see you in just a little bit."

Samantha hung up and as she accepted the handkerchief Sofia offered her to dry the tears that were forming, she decided the waterproof mascara had been a darn good idea. Although she still felt anxious, it helped hearing Jack's voice. Somehow she suspected that neither of them would be craving time apart from one another any time soon. As much as she'd adored Jack when they were teenager, she loved him even more now.

Nearly two hours later, it was time for the ceremony to begin. Konstantine stood beside Jack serving as his best man. As the matron of honor, Sofia walked down the aisle before Samantha and took her place. Although the Newquays could have afforded the finest musicians in the world to play at their wedding, they preferred to have the Konstinappolis Quartet that was comprised of Konstantine and Sofia's Sons that had played at their wedding reception twenty-two years before.

As the Konstinappolis Quartet played the same rendition of Can't Help Falling In Love they had for Jack and Samantha's first dance, Samantha walked up the aisle towards Jack. Watching his wife approach, Jack smiled. Although he'd thought she was beautiful in white on their first wedding day, the sight of her in the crimson gown and carrying his roses took his breath away. The potential he'd seen in her when they were innocent teenagers, radiated from Samantha as she declared very publicly who she was and that she was his.

Approaching Jack, Samantha felt a wave of happiness wash over her. The dazzling smile he offered her was the most carefree and happy she'd ever seen from him. It was obvious he was pleased with her appearance and she blushed with pleasure. Years before, Samantha though she would never see any man look as handsome as Jack had on their first wedding day. Now, twenty-two years later, she decided he was even more handsome as he stood in their clearing, waiting for her.

When she reached Jack, she handed her bouquet of roses to Sofia. As Samantha and Jack joined hands, Sofia and Konstantine moved in front of them and Konstantine told the family members who sat in chairs lining the aisles, "There will be no officiant of ceremony except for me and Sofia. Because our children are already married by law, today they marry for love and to make Mamma happy."

His words made the family laugh. Sofia then spoke, "The children will be speakings their own vows. Jack, you are wishing to speak?"

Taking both of Samantha's hands, Jack began his vows. "My Samantha, from the moment I met you, you've had my heart. Our path to true love has been strewn with thorns, but every moment has been worth it because it's brought us here today. I offer you my heart and my life, all that I have and all that I am is yours."

His voice thick with emotion, he continued. "More than two decades ago, I joined my life with yours for the first time and I made a vow to you then which I would like to make to you again today. Pledging my love and friendship, I vow to forsake all others and keep only unto you until death. Whatever life holds, I promise to treat you with love, patience, and understanding."

Samantha dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief from Sofia before Konstantine asked if she would like to say her vows.

Looking at Jack, Samantha spoke, "My Jack, I'll be honest I don't remember when I first loved you, because I can't remember ever having not loved you. Even in our darkest hours, I've never once stopped loving you and would willingly relive those days to be here with you now."

Samantha's voice wavered slightly, then steadied as Jack gave her a reassuring look. Gazing into his eyes she continued, "Twenty-two years ago, as a naïve girl I made a vow to you which I wish to make to you again as a woman. I promise to be your love, your comfort and companion, keeping only unto you until death does us part. Whatever life holds, I promise to treat you with love, patience, and understanding."

After Jack and Samantha stood gazing at each other in silent communion for a moment. Sofia's eyes misted slightly as she announced, "Already you are marrieds in eyes of the law. Now you are marrieds in the eyes of love which is more important. Be grateful the gods have preserveds your love through the sad face times and enjoy your life together now that you are in the good times."

Just as emotion threatened to overwhelm the mood, Sofia made everyone laugh by commanding, "Kiss. This is kissings part."

Tenderly, Jack and Samantha's lips met in a kiss...


	56. Part 56

Author's Notes: This is nearly the end. I believe the next chapter will be the very last. This story is I believe the first novel length Skewed Romance story. Reviews are always appreciated and even more so as I get ready to say goodbye to Death of Innocence. I will be updating other stories after this series finishes and believe in a few weeks I'll start making a major push to complete Portrait.

Part 56

Age 34 Years 9 Months

Jack and Samantha were bustled from the part of the clearing where their ceremony was held to the part where the reception was sat up. A dance floor had been temporarily erected and tables were laden with food. The twenty members of the Konstinappolis family who had followed Konstantine and Sofia to Atlanta were only a small portion of the family. More than a hundred Konstinappolis' were in attendance to bless and celebrate the union of Jack and Samantha.

Before Jack and Samantha were permitted to sit down, they were photographed until they were nearly blind from the flash. Every member of the Konstinappolis family wanted to be photographed with the Newquays. Although Jack had been an unofficial part of their family for a long time, they were thrilled he'd been reunited at long last with his Samantha. The couple's legal remarriage was the perfect ending to the romantic tale of love affair that had begun when they were teenagers.

When at last they were released from their photo session, Samantha lead Jack towards the cake table, "I have something I want you to see."

"Ah a replica of our first cake," Jack observed looking at the rose bedecked white tiered confection.

"True, but actually I wanted to show you the groom's cake. Since there's so many people we needed a lot of cake and this has it's own table," Samantha laughed and lead him to another table.

Jack looked at the cake and blinked in amazement, as emotion welled up and he couldn't speak. On the table was an enormous sheet cake, that was a replica of Jack's Game which he'd created for Samantha. All the pieces were created out of marzipan and icing precisely, even down to the cheetos. But the game was set up midplay and his gamepiece, the box with a blue skeleton, sat in the winner's circle. Also in the winner's circle beside the skeleton was Samantha's piece a mirrored cube. Carefully Samantha lifted the mirrored cube and held it out for him to examine. The mirror had been etched with her image and when he wiped the icing away from the bottom with a napkin she handed him, he read the inscription:

_For Jack O. Trades on our wedding day. You won our game and today begins a new game. Now we play the game together, we're the same. Amor infinto, Samantha Trades_

"Samantha-" Jack murmured and trailed off.

His eyes grew glassy with unshed tears as he looked from the cube to Samantha and back at the cube. Samantha had finally surrendered to him on every level, it was her offering of Katerina to his Petruchio. The game which had bound them together in their years apart had come to an end and a new game had begun. But whereas the first game had been facing one another as opponents, now they played together against the world. The full spectrum of the new games potential dawned on him and it was glorious.

Wrapping his arms around her, Jack buried his face in her hair and whispered, "My Samantha. It's wonderful, thank you so much. Other than your heart, I can't imagine a gift more beautiful."

Sofia told them to save their romance for later, it was time to eat so they would have the energy to be as she put it, newlymarrieds. Sitting at the table she conducted them to, Jack looked at the dinner with amusement. Well acquainted with the cooking of the Konstinappolis women, Jack had expected to see Mediterranean cuisine and there was right alongside another festive wedding turkey like they had had at their first wedding. Although Jack had laughed numerous times, Samantha never saw him laugh as hard as he did at the sight of the wedding turkey. It was the first time in the entire time Samantha had known Jack, that she saw him laugh until he cried.

Whatever the rest of their wedding day held, the expression on his face when he saw the Jack's Game cake and the mirrored cube, and seeing him laugh so hard, the day was perfect for those alone as far as Samantha was concerned. After Jack had fought so hard to keep them together and had given her so much, she was pleased to finally be able to give Jack something in return.

Once everyone was served and had drinks, Sofia stood up and announced it was time to begin the toasts.

Smiling at his wife, Konstantine stood up and spoke, "I would like to offer our children the first toast. Exactly twenty-two years ago today, you walked into our lives and our hearts. When first we met you, what strucked us most wasn't your youth, but your love for one another. Your journey has been long and hard, but your hearts have remained true. Never forget how hard you have struggled for you love and your marriage will be happy. May the gods bless and keep you."

The crowd cheered and raised their glasses to Jack and Samantha. More toasts were offered to the couple. All of Konstantine's Sons offered best wishes to their adopted Brother and their new Sister. Sofia tearily thanked Samantha for being her Daughter and for having the good sense to end Jack's misery and marry him again. Laughter and tears mingled with champagne throughout the toasts.

Jack stood up and said, "Whether it's traditional or not, I would like to toast my bride. The day we first married was the happiest day of my life. I couldn't imagine being as happy as I was when you came to me a bride in white. Today, I discovered that the happiest day of my life was twenty-two years ago, but rather today when you came to me a goddess in red. To my Samantha who never ceases to amaze me and make me love her more."

"To Samantha," the Konstinappolis' echoed.

Samantha kissed Jack when he sat down and then rose, stating, "I would also like to offer a toast. Actually I guess it's two toasts. First, I would like to toast Konstantine and Sofia. I want to thank you for your guidance in the first days of our marriage, you are a large part of how Jack and I got to this point. And I also wish to thank you for watching over Jack and making him part of your family when he was very much alone and in need of a family. To Konstantine and Sofia, who lead by example and guide all of our hearts."

After everyone toasted Konstantine and Sofia, she turned to Jack and took his hand as she lovingly offered, "My Jack, I cannot let the day end without toasting my husband. You have loved me, unwaveringly and faithfully, in a way few women will ever experience. Never once have you questioned whether what you did was right or wrong, because everything you did, was done for love. Even if I didn't always appreciate at the time, I have come to appreciate all the sacrifices you made. So I toast you as the most amazing man I've ever met."

Sitting down, Samantha whispered, "I love you so much Jack. I couldn't say it allowed in front of everyone, but I do appreciate all of your death creations."

The Konstinappolis Quartet began to play Tea For Two, the first song they had danced to in the attic in the orphanage and Jack extended his hand to Samantha. "May I have this dance Mrs. Newquay?"

"Gladly," Samantha agreed and allowed him to lead her onto the dance floor.

Gliding in his arms, Samantha realized that it was the first time they had danced together in over twenty years and they still moved in perfect synchronization. Gazing into Jack's eyes, Samantha felt light headed as her heart raced with joy. She was actually dancing in her Jack's arms again and the sensation was wonderful. Although her time at the orphanage had been a bittersweet memory when she had thought him dead, now that he was alive, their time in their attic was a treasured memory. One of Samantha's favorite parts of the house, aside from the rose filled clearing being their back yard, was the enormous blue stained glass window with a red rose had been purchased from the city of Cincinnati and was part of the master suite.

"You know, I'm not entirely sure I like being Mrs. Newquay."

Jack nearly missed a step as he gasped, "What?"

"Not the part about being your wife," Samantha reassured him, pressing a kiss to his lips. "I mean the association with your family."

"Well we could always change it," Jack suggested.

"To what?"

"We could change it to Konstinappolis."

Samantha laughed, "Well I'm sure they wouldn't mind."

"Hmm, we could legally change it to Trades," Jack teased.

"Fun but legally difficult. Maybe we should stick with Newquay," Samantha decided. Looking at Jack, Samantha requested, "But could we be Mr. and Mrs. Trades when we're alone?"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Trades."

"I think I rather like that Mr. Trades," Samantha murmured huskily, then demanded, "Say it again."

Capturing her lips, Jack punctuated each word with a kiss, "I love you Samantha Trades."

As rapidly as they melted against one another, they were brought crashing back to reality as Sofia told them it was time to cut the cake. Kissing and taking many minutes to reach the cake table, they ignored their frothy wedding cake and cut into the groom's cake instead. Exchanging a meaningful and amused glance, the couple wielded the knife together...


	57. Part 57

Author's Notes: This is the last chapter. I'm happy to have written the first novel length Skewed romance and in a way I'm sorry to see it end. I hope you've enjoyed reading it. Please review if you've been reading, I would really like to know that you've followed the story to the end and that you've like it.

Part 57

Age: 34 Years 9 Months

By the time the reception began to wind down enough, Jack and Samantha could excuse themselves gracefully, it was well past midnight. Before leaving their guests, Jack hugged Sofia and whispered in her ear so Samantha wouldn't hear. Sofia nodded and she and Konstantine bid the newlyweds goodnight. Walking away from the twinkling lights of the party to the house, Jack and Samantha held hands and paused at the doorway.

"What?" Samantha asked curiously when Jack stopped suddenly.

"Just a precaution," Jack smiled at her and picked her up. Carrying her across the threshold, he shrugged, "Can't hurt and it's one of the traditional parts I like."

Jack made no move to put Samantha down and carried her upstairs to the master suite. When they reached the bedroom, he sat her on her feet and kissed her. Pressing a kiss to Jack's mouth, Samantha unfastened his tie and moved to unbutton his vest. Turning Samantha to face away, Jack began to unfasten the back of her gown. Jack was planting a kiss on Samantha's shoulder when to her horror, she yawned.

"It's not you," Samantha hastily assured him and turned around.

Laughing slightly, Jack remarked, "Well in light of how late things went and what our wedding nights are like, I kind of was expecting this."

Gazing into Jack's eyes, Samantha hesitated, "You're not mad? Or disappointed?"

"Samantha, we have the rest of our lives," Jack comforted her and kissed her gently. "I would much rather we wait until tomorrow when we're both awake enough to enjoy this rather than go through the motions because it's conventional. We never have been very conventional darling and I'd hate to start now."

As Jack helped her out of her wedding gown and brushed aside the frothy peignoir on the end of the bed and got her a soft pair of rose sprigged pajamas, she was touched. It wasn't exactly the wedding night either of them had envisioned, but the tenderness with which he dressed her in her nightwear was touching. Wrapping her arms around Jack, Samantha held him tightly. Finally, Jack put her in bed, stripped his clothing off and put on a pair of pajama bottoms. Climbing in beside Samantha, Jack pulled her close and held her.

"You were beautiful," Jack murmured. "And I loved the groom's cake."

Rubbing her face against his chest Samantha replied, "I'm so happy you liked it! It wasn't easy getting Sofia and the ladies to understand why I wanted it that way and just how the game had to be midplay."

For a moment neither said anything, then Samantha sighed contentedly, "I like this."

"Like what?"

"Just lying here next to you. Feeling the warmth of your body and listening to your heart."

Kissing the top of Samantha's head, Jack told her, "You don't know how many nights I've dreamed of just holding you like this."

"I love you Jack-" Samantha trailed off as she fell asleep.

Watching her sleep, Jack whispered tenderly, "I love you my Samantha."

Despite his exhaustion, Jack watched Samantha sleep for over an hour, enjoying holding her close. _Legally bound together, nothing could ever separate them again,_ Jack thought. _He would die before ever being separated from his Samantha again. At an age when some were still looking for the right mate, they had weathered trials which would have broken lesser people._ Jack's last thought as he drifted off to sleep was that he hoped Samantha liked her surprise tomorrow.

The couple slept until late into the morning and were just rousing when Sofia knocked at the bedroom door, "Is okay to comes in?"

"Come in Sofia," Jack told her as he and Samantha sat up.

Entering the room with a tray with a coffee pot with two cups, Sofia announced, "Is only coffee, I am thinking as late as is you will be wishing to wait for lunch to eat."

"Thank you, Sofia," Samantha said as she took the tray from her adopted Mother.

"Everything is ready," Sofia informed Jack with a smile and left.

"What's ready?" Samantha inquired as she poured Jack a cup of coffee and handed it to him. Taking a cup for herself, she sat the tray on the sidetable.

"Nothing," Jack lied innocently as he took a sip of coffee.

Amused, Samantha demanded, "Jack! Come on tell me!"

"Your coffee's getting cold," he observed innocuously.

"Jack!" Samantha exclaimed and sat her cup on the nightstand on the coffeetray.

"You know my wife hasn't kissed me yet today," Jack teased and sat his coffee cup on the nightstand on his side of the bed.

Samantha shook her head in exasperation and gave him a quick chaste kiss. After she pulled her lips away, Jack grabbed her tightly against him and gave her a searing kiss which left her breathless. His hands moved to cup her breasts and she moaned slightly. To her surprise he gave her a quick kiss and grinned as he sat up and began to drink his coffee again.

Noting her expression, Jack mused, "Well if I ravish you, we'll never get to go on our picnic."

"Like the one we went on on our honeymoon?"

"The exact one. Our whole lives have been spent traveling, so I thought we might spend our honeymoon here. Sofia has a hamper waiting down in the hall and the clearing is cleaned and devoid of any of our doting adopted family."

Pleased, Samantha flung her arms around Jack and hugged him tightly. Coffee spilled unheeded all over the fine bed linens as she squealed with delight. Jack wouldn't have cared if Samantha had ruined an entire cotton factory of linens in that moment. Seeing her face light up that way was worth every cent he owned. Neither of them had felt so carefree since their first idyllic days of marriage when they were teenagers. This was the start of their new life.

Samantha sprung out of bed and Jack asked in an amused voice, "Where's the fire?"

"I have to shower and get dressed, I don't want to waste a single moment!" Samantha cried out.

"Of our day?"

Bouncing on the bed, Samantha kissed him and smiled, "No. I don't want to waste a single moment of our life!"

Then Samantha bounded from the bed into the bathroom. Her enthusiasm infectious, Jack gulped his coffee rapidly and lit a cigarette. Walking to his closet, Jack selected clothes for the day. Samantha reappeared from the bathroom and Jack took his clothes in as his towel clad wife walked to her closet. Samantha searched through her closet and settled on an outfit. A white cotton top that was reminiscent of the camisoles worn in olden times with buttons down the front and a filmy white skirt with crimson roses that whispered around her knees.

When Jack came out of the bathroom, Samantha was dressed and waiting. He gave her an appreciative look and Samantha offered one in return for the tight fitting jean and black silk shirt Jack wore. Walking downstairs, they spotted the picnic basket and blanket Sofia had left for them in the foyer. Eagerly Samantha took the blanket as Jack picked up the picnic hamper. Going to the back door, they walked along a mossy flagstone path through the backyard and through a copse of trees towards the clearing.

As they emerged into the clearing, they stopped as time seemed to stand still. Again as in the year they married, the November air was unseasonably warm and the roses were blooming, just as they had twenty-two years before when they came for their first picnic in the clearing. Just as it had then, the pond gleamed clear and invitingly and rose petals cascaded from the climbing roses. Although Samantha had stood in the clearing only yesterday, she was distracted by the wedding and today could appreciate the full beauty of the clearing.

Spreading the blanket out on the ground in about the same spot as they had for their first picnic, Jack and Samantha spread out their picnic. Inside the hamper was cold basil chicken and bread just like Sofia had packed for them on their first picnic. It was nearly identical to their first picnic although instead of the small bottle of champagne that wasn't very expensive, there was a full magnum of Dom Perignon from the year they were married. Amid many kisses, they ate their picnic and drank champagne.

"Exactly like our first picnic," Samantha sighed contentedly.

"Well slightly better champagne," Jack commented.

"True, but at the time we didn't know it was bad champagne."

Jack leaned to kiss Samantha and she caressed his face for a moment before cleaning up their picnic except for the champagne. They'd drunk half the bottle and Samantha felt just giddy enough to feel a little giggly and naughty. She stood up and Jack looked at her inquisitively. Unbuttoning the top two buttons of her top, Samantha had intended to only expose a little skin and tease him when she recalled what she had done on their first picnic. So instead, she continued to unbutton her top and strip completely naked as Jack watched.

Even though he knew exactly what she was doing, Jack decided to indulge in a bit of nostalgia and inquired, "Samantha, what are you doing?"

No longer a shy girl who was easily embarrassed, Samantha stood with her hands on her hips and demanded jokingly, "You're not trying to be one of those considerate Christian husbands are you?"

Reaching up, Jack took her hand and pulled her down on top of him and answered, "Heaven forbid!"

Before Samantha could respond, Jack moved so he was on top of her braced on his elbows. Lowering his mouth to hers, he teased her lips gently with his and slowly began to massage his tongue against hers. Eagerly Samantha's hands sought the buttons of his shirt and began unfastening them as their tongues mated. Raising up on his knees, Jack pulled his shirt off and tossed it out of the way. As he removed his shirt, Samantha moved to unfasten his belt and undo his jeans.

Jack stood to remove his tight jeans as Samantha watched admiringly and remarked, "I see we skipped underwear today."

Smiling at his wife, Jack moved to rejoin her on the blanket. Grazing his mouth over her breasts, he observed, "Apparently we both did."

"Oh God," Samantha moaned as he circled one nipple and then the other with his tongue in a lascivious swirl.

Moving her hands over his shoulders, Samantha moved her mouth over Jack's neck as he licked her breasts and she began to gently nibble and suck on the side of his neck. After several minutes, Jack skimmed his hands down her sides and began to kiss between her breasts and down her stomach at languorous pace. As Jack's mouth trailed lower and she felt his hot breath hovering over her sex, Samantha whimpered in anticipation.

Gently nuzzling his face against her inner thighs, Jack planted light teasing kisses before finally pressing his tongue to her moist lips and making her cry out. As his mouth roused her, Samantha threaded her fingers through his hair. Arching underneath his tongue, she ached with need as he drew her closer to the edge. Finally, Samantha begged him to stop.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Samantha panted. "Just want all of you. I need to feel you inside me."

Moving upwards, Jack captured her lips with his and covered her body with his, his arousal pressed against her heated sex. Reaching between them, Samantha caressed his velvety shaft, then guided it inside her and wrapped her legs around Jack's waist. Slowly they moved against one another, their lips and bodies mated in a marriage of their own. Hot and sweet, they kissed and caressed one another as they coupled.

"My Jack," Samantha sighed and kissed his neck. Her breath was coming in shallow pants as she gasped, "I love you. God I love you Jack."

Gazing into her eyes, Jack murmured, "My Samantha love, I would die for you."

As they made love, they held on tightly to on another. All the pain of the last twenty-two years was far away as they consummated their marriage. Tension mounting as they moved closer to the pinnacle, Jack cried out Samantha's name and her voice mingled with his as she whimpered his name. Moving faster, their climaxes

ripped through them in a hard wave of pleasure and clung to each other as they convulsed for several minutes.

Lying side by side, Jack looked at Samantha and smiled rapturously. Light-headed and euphoric, Samantha kissed him tenderly. Neither said anything as they laid in silent communion. Finally Jack settled on his back and Samantha rested her head on his chest. Her eyes caught sight of the small scar left by Bailey's bullet and she thanked heaven Jack had escaped with his life. Raising her head, Samantha traced the scar with her fingertips and gazed into his dark eyes.

"I love you Samantha Trades," Jack told her pushing a lock of hair from her eyes.

"And I love you my Jack."

A gentle breeze sent a cascade of rose petals down over them and Samantha pulled one off Jack that had settled in his hair. They had come full circle consummating their marriage in their clearing where they had first experienced pleasure. Despite the efforts of Jack's parents to separate them, Jack and Samantha had found each other again. Married in every sense of the word, they could never be parted again. Jack and Samantha spent the remainder of that afternoon in their clearing. Over the years, they would spend many happy hours in their enchanted clearing among the roses living a fairytale that they alone understood...


End file.
